<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Book of You and I by CatsBalletHarveySpecter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398146">The Book of You and I</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsBalletHarveySpecter/pseuds/CatsBalletHarveySpecter'>CatsBalletHarveySpecter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Darvey - Fandom, Suits (US TV), Suits - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Donna and Marcus are bestfriends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Harvey is Marcus' cool older brother, Inspired by The Kissing Booth (2018), Slow Burn, best friends brother</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:55:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>128,394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsBalletHarveySpecter/pseuds/CatsBalletHarveySpecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna Paulsen practically grew up with family friends, the Specters. Time comes for her and her best friend Marcus to part ways on the first day of college, where she finds herself at Yale with Marcus' older brother Harvey. Harvey has always been protective of Donna, which drives her mad while she tries to find her independence; but he can't help himself. College AU.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The First Rule of Being Family Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Me again, back with a multi-chapter summer story that begins with the word "the" because it's become my favourite thing. A massive thank you to my lovely beta, cheerleader, friend May for looking over this.</p><p>Let's take a summer journey, shall we?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Flopping down on the lounge chair she flips open her book and takes a sip of the lemonade Marcus brought her.</p><p>She and Marcus were spending their Friday afternoon as they usually did, poolside. Growing up, she always begged her parents for a pool, so when her mother started working with Lily Specter at the college and their families started to spend time together, she always wanted to spend the day in the Specters backyard. She may have only been seven or eight years old when they were introduced, but she and Marcus Specter became fast friends when they realized they would be going to the same high school, and every summer since that first summer when they met they spent the majority of their time lounging in Marcus' backyard.</p><p>Donna and her parents moved to California three weeks before her eighth birthday, and Marcus was her first friend on the West coast. Once Clara and Lily had become friends, the Paulsen's spent nearly every weekend of the summer doing things with the Specter family, and she loved every moment of it. Marcus was adventurous like she was and they both enjoyed the same movies and TV shows. His older brother, Harvey was much more into sports but being only a year older than Marcus, he spent a lot of time with them as kids. With their families spending so much time together, she began to view Gordon as her second father and to this day she would call him if she ever needed a hand with something.</p><p>Her friendship with Marcus only grew stronger as they got older and soon they were known as inseparable best friends by everyone in their class. Harvey still spent time with them on occasion but he avoided them in the school hallways, preferring to spend his time with his teammates, whereas Donna and Marcus preferred to hang out with the music kids.</p><p>This sunny afternoon was just like every other afternoon this summer, she was poolside reading one of her favourite Shakespeare plays while her best friend did a few laps in the pool.</p><p>Pulling her sunglasses down out of her red bun and over her eyes, she rolls onto her stomach and flips the page, enjoying the feel of the sun on her back. As a kid she never enjoyed the sun, but now she couldn't get enough of it. She smiles at Marcus as he climbs into the chair beside her, quiet enough to not disturb her reading and she feels a wave of nostalgia hit her.</p><p>This was going to be their last summer together. Next week, they were both off to seperate colleges and while she was excited to start the next chapter of her life, she wasn't excited to be 6,000 miles away from her best friend.</p><p>They grew up spending summers by this pool. Celebrating Marcus' birthday and watching the 4th of July fireworks that were shot off down by the pier. She had her first kiss in this backyard at one of the Specter boys pool parties with a boy named Mark Meadows that was in their class. She learned to love jazz music because Gordon's band always played at the Specter's end of summer barbecue. This yard held a lot of memories and she was going to miss everything about it.</p><p>This was where she watched Harvey toss Marcus in the pool after he caught him borrowing his car so he and Donna could join their friends at the drive in. It was where they spent the entire summer of 10th grade trying to learn a dance for the following year's talent show. And it was where Harvey punched Travis Tanner in the face for hitting on another girl at one of their party's while he was supposedly dating Donna.</p><p>Back then, she spent weeks wondering why he'd done it - stood up for her. Did he have feelings for her or was he just playing the protective older brother role he'd taken up ever since they were kids. She never voiced her thoughts to Marcus, worried he might get the wrong idea and in the end she decided he only stood up for her like an older brother would.</p><p>Though she and Marcus never talked about Harvey much that way, she knew he would find it weird if she started talking about how attractive she found his brother, so she kept those thoughts to herself. Besides, it was simply a childhood crush. It wasn't like she still had a crush on Harvey. She wasn't blind, he was attractive but she was focused on her school career and Harvey was just her best friend's older brother.</p><p>This yard was her safe haven. From the concrete patio surrounding the pool to the tiki bar and the barbeque near the lawn that was separated by the pond, this was her happy place.</p><p>"Haven't you read that book a thousand times?" Marcus groans from his place beside her.</p><p>"So I'll read it a thousand and one times, sue me," she quips back, playfully rolling her eyes at him.</p><p>"No silly that's the other brother, I could make you a pie though. You know, if you ask nicely enough."</p><p>"Gosh you're going to make such a great chef. Just remember that when you open up your first restaurant in Paris that I'm coming with you."</p><p>"Obviously. We'll be together in Paris in no time."</p><p>"New York first," she adds before dipping her nose back into her book.</p><p>"Guess what?" he smirks, propping himself up on his elbows and turning towards her.</p><p>"Marcus, some of us are trying to read…"</p><p>"Oh common. I listened to you ramble on about Mason's new hair cut and how dreamy it was for at least twenty minutes."</p><p>"Okay, first, I was not rambling, and second, you have thirty seconds, make it quick."</p><p>"Donna did you just hear me!? Twenty entire minutes on how attractive captain surfer dude is," he whines, sitting up in his chair and staring her down.</p><p>"Captain surfer dude?" she laughs, closing her book and turning towards him. "Get to the point."</p><p>"Shelley texted and asked if I was going to the pier tonight," he smirks, his boyish grin making his brown eyes sparkle.</p><p>Both Specter boys had magnetic smiles and deep chocolate brown eyes beneath sandy blonde hair that only got lighter with the sun and on occasion both Marcus and Harvey developed light sun freckles across their cheeks.</p><p>"Ouuuu," she smiles, "and?"</p><p>"Well I told her I was and that maybe I'd see her there," he beams.</p><p>"I thought she was always mean to you?"</p><p>"She was never mean to me, she just didn't know I existed," he points out.</p><p>"And how does she know you exist now?"</p><p>"Last week she came into the theatre and I was working the counter and we got to talking and I asked for her number."</p><p>"And that worked?!"</p><p>"Why wouldn't it work? I'm charming."</p><p>"You're a horrible flirt," she laughs, finishing the last of her lemonade.</p><p>"How would you know?" he fires back.</p><p>"Are you forgetting that we've been friends for a decade? Or that I was there for that time you tried to hit on Emily Waters at the beach when you tripped over that kids sandcastle and-"</p><p>"Alright alright I get it. But I've learned from my mistakes. I've grown."</p><p>"You let her into the movie for free didn't you?"</p><p>"Absolutely," he smirks, "But it worked because now she wants to see me tonight."</p><p>"Hmmm suddenly I don't feel like going tonight," she teases as she picks up her book again.</p><p>"Donna Paulsen as my best friend and wing woman you have to come with me."</p><p>"Fine, but you have to buy me cotton candy," she bargains.</p><p>"You've got yourself a deal," Marcus grins before getting up off the chair and launching himself into the pool.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Wrapping a towel around her waist, she heads into the house in pursuit of a snack. She props her sunglasses on her head as she weaves her way through the house on an all too familiar route to the kitchen. She pauses to adjust the strap of her bikini top and waves to Lily who was plopped down in front of the TV reading.</p><p>"Shouldn't you be reading by the pool? You know, avoiding getting wet?" Harvey remarks as she steps around him and reaches for the fridge door where she grabs an apple and immediately takes a bite. He's leaning on the island in the kitchen in nothing but his swim trunks and she can't help but notice he's become a lot more muscular since last summer; but it wasn't like she noticed. Marcus was the one who told her Harvey had been working out, she was simply observing so she could agree.</p><p>"Shouldn't you be with some blonde who's name you'll have forgotten by tomorrow?" she fires back, slamming the fridge door closed.</p><p>She goes to brush past him and back into the backyard but he steps into her path and blocks her route. With a smug grin, he looks down at her before stealing the apple out of her hand and taking a bite.</p><p>"Hey! You couldn't get your own?" she whines, reaching for the apple back but it's no use, even on her toes he towers over her. It never used to be this way, growing up she, Marcus and Harvey had all roughly been the same height, but once highschool hit her height was no match for the Specter boys. It wasn't as if she was abnormally short, she was practically 5'7, but Harvey was over 6 feet and there was no way she was getting her apple back simply by reaching for it.</p><p>"This is mine. I live here."</p><p>"Thanks, I don't need a reminder," she smirks, ducking beneath his outstretched arm and making her way back outside towards the pool again.</p><p>"You're going to miss me when I go off to school," he points out, trailing after her through the living room towards the yard.</p><p>"Please, I hardly even noticed you were gone when you left for school last fall."</p><p>"That's not what you told Marcus," he replies, smirk growing even wider.</p><p>"He told you!?"</p><p>"No," Harvey cocks his head, "But now I know."</p><p>"You're such an ass," she pouts as she opens the sliding door and steps back onto the deck surrounding the Specter family pool.</p><p>"And you're such a princess," he says, still trailing behind her.</p><p>"I am not!"</p><p>"Please, you two have been lounging around by the pool all summer and you haven't gotten your hair wet once." Not that he noticed what she did. He hardly paid attention to her these days, she was just his kid brothers friend after all. In fact, he'd hardly noticed the freckles the sun brought out that now littered her cheeks and exposed chest and the way her red hair shone in the sun did not catch his attention.</p><p>"That's not true! Marcus, tell him!" Donna calls her best friend for back up but instead of agreeing with her like she hoped Marcus shrugs and looks between her and Harvey. It wasn't unusual that Harvey and Donna bickered, they'd been doing it their entire childhood and by now, Marcus was used to it. Even though Harvey was a year older, sometimes he wondered if Donna always wanted to spend time at his house because Harvey would be there. It wasn't that he minded, and he knew that she would deny it if questioned, but he was certain his red headed friend had a crush on his older brother at one point or another.</p><p>"He does have a point Donna," Marcus remarks from his place in the shallow end of the pool.</p><p>"I have no problem getting my hair wet," Donna huffs, dropping back down into her lounge chair and tossing her towel to the side.</p><p>"Oh really," Harvey smirks, placing down his apple and stepping towards her.</p><p>"Don't you dare!" she yells, jumping up from her seat and scrambling to the other side.</p><p>"What do you think Marcus? Should princess here take a swim?" Harvey calls to his brother as he begins to round the chair.</p><p>"Don't drag me into this!" Marcus calls, rolling his eyes at the antics of his older brother. Harvey didn't always hang around with him and Donna, often preoccupied with his older group of friends, but when he did he was often glued to Donna's side and it didn't take a genius to see why.</p><p>"You wouldn't," she pleads as he catches hold of her wrist and pulls her towards him, launching her over his shoulder and marching towards the pool.</p><p>"Oh, but I would," he replies before tossing her into the pool and jumping in after her.</p><p>"Specter you are so dead!" she yells once she pops up from beneath the water, immediately reaching for his head to dunk him under the water.</p><p>She clutches onto his bare shoulders and forces him beneath the water, draping herself over his back to help keep him beneath the surface. When he finally resurfaces he flips his shaggy blonde hair back and shakes it, playfully smirking in her direction.</p><p>"Look at that, she swims," he teases and is met with a face full of water.</p><p>"So now that you're in the pool, volleyball?" Marcus proposes.</p><p>He's met with a dramatic eye roll as Donna swims towards the ladder and pulls herself out of the pool, marching back over to her chair and grabbing her book with an overly dramatic groan.</p><p>"Guess we're playing one-on-one," Harvey remarks, tossing the ball towards his brother.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"Donna, I see you went in the pool today," Gordon remarks as he reaches for the salad bowl.</p><p>"Not by choice," she mutters under her breath.</p><p>"What was that dear?"</p><p>"Yes, I did Mr. Specter. Figured I should before the summer's over," she answers with a faked enthusiasm.</p><p>"Are you all ready to move to school?" Lily asks.</p><p>"Almost. I still have a few things to pack up and buy but my mom and I are going shopping tomorrow."</p><p>"Right, mom I meant to ask you if I could go with them?" Marcus asks.</p><p>"I thought we were going to get a coffee maker for your dorm?"</p><p>"We are, I was hoping we could go after."</p><p>"You two really are going to schools on opposite sides of the country, huh? What are you going to do without each other?" Gordon interjects, knowing that Lily and Marcus arguing over his need to help Donna pick out the perfect comforter was not something that needed to happen at the dinner table.</p><p>"We're going to FaceTime all the time," Marcus explains, shovelling his food into his mouth between words.</p><p>"And I'm obviously going to come and watch Donna's fall production."</p><p>"I don't even have a part yet," Donna blushes.</p><p>"We have no doubt that you'll get one," Gordon smiles at her, "Besides, Yale wouldn't have accepted you if they didn't think you were the best of the best."</p><p>"Plus, Harvey's always there to hangout with her in my place. I know I'm leaving some big shoes to fill but he can always try," Marcus adds and all heads swivel in Harvey's direction.</p><p>"Right," Harvey smirks down at the burger on his plate.</p><p>"Harvey, maybe you can show Donna around when she gets there?" Lily asks, missing the glare exchanged between Donna, who's hair was still dripping wet, and Harvey, who was enjoying her discomfort far too much.</p><p>"That's alright Mrs. Specter, I actually arranged for a tour of campus already," Donna pipes up with a cheery smile.</p><p>The rest of the meal is rather uneventful with Donna asking Gordon about the new restaurant his band had begun playing at and Lily unsuccessfully trying to convince Harvey to stay for dessert when he attempts to excuse himself to go out with his friends for the night. After helping to clear the table, Donna and Marcus get ready to head down to the pier to enjoy one of the last free nights of the summer.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"I'm really going to miss it here," Donna sighs as she drops her head to Marcus' shoulder as the pair march up the pier towards the carnival lights.</p><p>"California?"</p><p>"Yeah. And here specifically. I'm going to miss coming down here after a rough day and watching you waste your money on games you'll never win."</p><p>"I'm going to miss this too," he replies, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her in for a side hug.</p><p>"Do you realize this is going to be the first time in a decade we won't be seeing each other at school almost every day."</p><p>"Nope, we're not going to do the emotional thing tonight, tonight is about fun."</p><p>"Well, in the name of fun what do you say we go waste some more money on those games I never win."</p><p>"Deal. But don't think I haven't forgotten about that cotton candy you owe me."</p><p>"I wouldn't dare," he laughs, leading her down the pier towards the game tents.</p><p>The warm evening air begins to settle in as the sun sets over the water and the lights from the carnival begin to reflect across the surface of the water crashing against the shore. She and Marcus had played their usual round of carnival games; skee ball, ring toss and darts, and were now seated at a picnic table next to the ferris wheel, cotton candy and a corn dog in hand. They'd been joined by their friends Abigail, Micheal and Anthony and were all happily teasing Marcus about his crush on Shelley.</p><p>Shelley and her girl gang were seated across the way and every so often Donna watched as she flipped her curly blonde ponytail over her shoulder and stole a glance of Marcus.</p><p>"Are you sure you want to start something with less than a week left of the summer?" Micheal asks.</p><p>"Who said anything about starting something?" Marcus smirks and Donna smacks him in the arm. Sometimes she forgot how blunt boys could be, even though she knew Marcus wasn't the kind of guy to love and leave girls. That was more Harvey's style.</p><p>"Ew, don't be gross," Donna whines.</p><p>"Speaking of gross," Abigail chimes in as she jerks her head in the direction of the bumper cars where Harvey had some blonde girl pressed up against the fence.</p><p>"You're brother is my idol," Anthony says to Marcus who just rolls his eyes. He and Harvey had a lot in common but they differed greatly when it came to girls. Marcus had only kissed a handful of girls and had one serious girlfriend in the eleventh grade, whereas Harvey had a new girl on his arm every other week.</p><p>"Please, he'll never settle down with anyone, how can he be your idol?" Abigail remarks.</p><p>"He hooks up with the hottest girls!" Anthony cries.</p><p>Donna steals a glance of Harvey over Marcus' shoulder and rolls her eyes. The blonde he was sucking face with was a girl she'd gone to school with, the typical cheerleading type that annoyed her to no end, but who was she to judge who Harvey hooked up with, they were hardly friends.</p><p>In her mind, the Harvey she knew and the one the world knew were completely different people. The Harvey Specter she knew was kind, cared about his family and did well in school. The Harvey that her friends knew was a womanizing jerk who cared more about how his hair looked than about his grades. She wasn't oblivious to the fact that Harvey was a ladies man, but she knew there was so much more to him than that.</p><p>"Hey Marcus, look who's coming over," Michael grins as they all turn towards the group of blondes approaching them.</p><p>"Be cool guys," Marcus warns.</p><p>"Hey Donna I really like your top," Shelley compliments as she approaches their table, "Marcus," she adds with a slight nod.</p><p>"Thanks Shelley. Do you guys want to join us? We were going to go down by the water and have a few beers," Donna explains to the three blondes. Marcus mouths a soft "thank you" to Donna, ever grateful for her being a great wingwoman.</p><p>Shelley turns towards the blonde on her left and whispers into her ear before turning back to the group and agreeing to join them.</p><p>The night passes in a blur of laughs and stories she's certain will be memories one day as the group enjoys a few drinks by a beach bonfire. To her surprise, Marcus and Shelley really hit it off and disappeared for a while to "take a walk" on the beach while she, Abigail and Anthony enjoyed a few more drinks. As the night begins to wind down, Shelley and Marcus return to the group and they all find themselves sitting around the fire.</p><p>"You're drunk," he whispers to Donna who is seated beside him.</p><p>"I am not!" she protests like she does every time she'd drunk.</p><p>"You are, I should get you home, common," he says, standing and extending a hand to help her up.</p><p>She obliges, stumbling to her feet and wrapping her sweater over her shoulders.</p><p>"Just one sec, okay?" he says, using his hands to steady her on her wobbling feet before marching over to Shelley to explain that he was leaving. She watches as he places a kiss on Shelley's cheek and the next thing she knows she's in the passenger seat of his car on their way back home.</p><p>"You like her," she coos from the passenger seat, reaching across the console to poke his cheek.</p><p>"Hey hey you know the rules! No poking the driver!"</p><p>"You dooooo," she sing-songs.</p><p>"I do," he blushes, "But it's dumb."</p><p>"It's not dumb."</p><p>"It is. We're both leaving for school, now's not the right time to start a new relationship."</p><p>"Do you think we'll ever find the right ones?" she asks, staring out the window.</p><p>"I have no doubt we will," he smiles, focusing on the road back to the house.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>She tosses her hair into a messy bun before stumbling into the bathroom in her oversized t-shirt and sweatpants, a classic pair of Marcus' clothes she'd stolen as pajamas years ago for nights she spent at the Specter's. Even though she lived up the street, it was something she did a lot on summer nights, especially when she'd had a little too much to drink like last night. Sometimes her friends at school would question her, asking if it was weird to spend the night with her closest friend but her answer was always the same; it wasn't awkward at all. Over the years, Marcus had become like a brother to Donna. Standing up for her when someone picked on her at school, getting her missed school work when she was sick, and even bringing her ice cream when a boy broke her heart. For Donna, spending the night on the Specter's couch was nothing abnormal, it was just a typical summer night.</p><p>She opens up the window in the bathroom, allowing the sun to stream in before flicking on the radio and pulling out the toothbrush she kept in the top right drawer. She's reaching for the toothpaste when Harvey struts in without knocking and steps in front of her to use the mirror.</p><p>"You know, you can still see into the mirror perfectly fine without hogging the entire thing," she teases as she brushes her teeth, watching as he spends far too long on his hair.</p><p>"Do you ever go home?"</p><p>Ignoring him, she continues to brush her teeth, her eyes wandering down to the plaid boxer shorts he was wearing beneath his Yale t-shirt before she inwardly curses at herself for staring and refocuses all of her energy on brushing her teeth.</p><p>"Oh, I love this song!" she cries as she reaches over him and turns up the volume on the radio, the sounds of Bryan Adams filling the bathroom.</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"You can not seriously tell me you don't like this song."</p><p>"I seriously can," he replies, focusing his attention back on his hair as Donna dances around, toothbrush still in her hand.</p><p>She's just about finished brushing her teeth when she catches him mumbling the lyrics beneath his breath and she can't help the wide grin that settles over her face.</p><p>"I knew it!"</p><p>"You knew what?"</p><p>"You're singing," she sing-songs, her smug grin causing him to roll her eyes.</p><p>"You can't prove that."</p><p>"God, only in his second year and such a lawyer already," she laughs,as she turns towards the door.</p><p>"I'll leave the radio on for you. You know, since you love this song," she smirks before disappearing from the doorway and leaving him to mumble along with Summer of 69.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Moving day comes faster than either of them hoped and the day is filled with tears. After spending every possible free moment together, it's finally time to say goodbye. Standing in the Specter's driveway, she watches as Gordon puts the final box in the trunk of the car from her seat on the porch steps. Gordon was driving Marcus to school while Lily stayed behind to drop Harvey off the following day, so she watched as Marcus said goodbye to his mom and older brother. Harvey joins her on the step as Marcus talks to his mom and leans back on his elbows.</p><p>"He was right, you know," he says.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Marcus, he said that if you ever needed a familiar face on campus you could come to me. You can," he replies in practically a whisper.</p><p>"Thanks, Harvey. I guess I'll see you around campus sometime?"</p><p>"Sure thing Red," he smirks knowing she hated the nickname, before patting her on the shoulder and returning to the house.</p><p>Once Marcus is done saying goodbye to his mom, she rejoins Harvey in the house, stopping briefly to hug Donna and wish her luck at school. Donna then gets up and moves to say goodbye to Gordon, who pulls her into a hug and whispers that he knows she'll do great things at school. She gives him an extra squeeze as the tears begin to well in her eyes and thanks him for everything he'd done for her over the years.</p><p>"Your parents are driving you tomorrow morning?" Gordon asks.</p><p>"They are," she smiles.</p><p>"You guys have a safe drive alright?"</p><p>"Yes sir. You too."</p><p>"I got this when we dropped Harvey off last year but I think it'll be useful for you," he grins as he hands her a campus map.</p><p>"Thank you Mr. Specter."</p><p>"Go get em dear."</p><p>Gordon climbs into the driver's seat, leaving an already teary-eyed Donna and Marcus to say goodbye. She offers him a sad smile as he rounds the truck and pulls her into a tight hug and she drops her head to his shoulder. They stay like that for a moment, enjoying each other's company one last time before they set out to move across the country. When Marcus finally releases his hold on her, she peers up at him through her tears and chokes back a soft sob.</p><p>"This isn't goodbye," she says, wagging a finger up at him.</p><p>"Absolutely not," he nods, his own tears starting to blur his vision. "I'll see you at Thanksgiving," he adds.</p><p>"And not a second later."</p><p>"I'm going to miss you. Don't you dare replace me with some theatre geek."</p><p>"Same goes for you, but you know, the cooking kind."</p><p>"As if I could replace you, you've been my best friend for how long."</p><p>The sound of the horn blaring catches their attention and she knows this is goodbye. Stealing one more quick hug she walks with him to the car where he climbs into the passenger seat and rolls down the window.</p><p>"Here, I wrote this for you," he smiles as he passes her a note, "You're going to change the world out there at Yale."</p><p>"We both are," she says, reaching through the window and squeezing his palm.</p><p>She waves as Gordon pulls out of the driveway, wiping the remaining falling tears on the back of her sleeve. Once the car is out of site she begins to walk down the driveway, preparing to head home and she feels a tap on her shoulder.</p><p>"Want a ride home," Harvey offers, smiling as he holds up his car keys.</p><p>"Sure," she nods, silently following him to the car. She knows it's only a block but the tears clouding her vision are making it difficult to see and she isn't about to turn down a free ride.</p><p>The ride to her house is quiet, Donna mostly lost in her own head, her puffy tear-stained cheeks now red. She knew saying goodbye was going to be hard but she hadn't imagined it would hurt this much. She was so glad that Marcus was the first to move because if her moving day was first she's certain she wouldn't have been able to get in the car.</p><p>"Thanks," she smiles as he pulls into her driveway and unbuckles her seatbelt.</p><p>"Don't mention it," he replies, watching as she waves and sees herself into the house.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Later that night after a long hot bath, she finds herself wrapped in a towel on her bed, holding Marcus' note. After packing up the last of her boxes with her mom and enjoying a family dinner, she took the night to enjoy some time to herself. It had been a long, emotional day and she was grateful to have some time to relax. Everything was changing and she hated change. She could no longer spend time at the Specter's after school because everyone was gone and it had been less than a day and she already missed gossiping with Marcus.</p><p>At least Harvey had been nice to her today. Between his offer to drive her home and telling her he would see her around campus, she was slightly less nervous about her first day. Leaning back against her headboard she draws in a deep breath and opens his letter.</p><p>Donna,</p><p>Yale drama doesn't even realize they have a star among them but I already know that you're going to kick ass - Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Can't wait to come down and visit for Thanksgiving. You'll have to come up here sometime before Christmas. As promised, I won't go turning into one of those culinary students that forgets about their friends back home, I could never do that to you. I know we're going to talk on the phone and all that jazz but just know, it won't be the same not hanging out with you every day. I know Harvey isn't much of a substitute for this awesome best friend you've got, but he is a familiar face and I know if you needed a friend, he'd be your guy. Don't forget us little people when you're a big star. Use that campus map my dad got you, we both know you're horrible with directions and for the love of god, please don't do something stupid like fall in love with my brother. (Haha, that even made me laugh)</p><p>Love, Marcus</p><p>She knows he's only joking about the last line, but reading it over she can't ignore the weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. Fall in love with his brother? Please, like she would ever allow for that to happen.</p><p>She places the note into her agenda on her side table and turns off her light after crawling beneath the covers. Tomorrow was the first day of the rest of her life, she didn't have time to worry about fruitle things like her former childhood crush. Tomorrow she was setting off to change the world.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Donna Paulsen, Freshman.</p><p>That's what the sign outside the door read.</p><p>Her room was a lovely shade of pale blue and had a massive window with a little cut out bench facing the front lawn that she knew she would spend time reading in.</p><p>The room was equipped with two twin beds and two large white desks, one for her and one for her roommate, Rachel Zane, who had yet to arrive. She covers her bed with her navy blue comforter and begins to hang her clothes in the closet when her phone beeps. She turns it over to find a text from Marcus telling her he hopes moving day went well and she smiles, responding that she hopes his did too.</p><p>Once her clothes are put away, she moves to her desk where she places a potted succulent and a container of pens in the top covers and a few of her favourite plays against a book end. She pulls out a framed photo of her, Harvey and Marcus by the pool from Marcus' 11th birthday party and places that on the desk as a finishing touch.</p><p>"You must be Donna," a voice startles her from the doorway.</p><p>"And you must be Rachel," she replies, moving to greet her new roommate.</p><p>"Nice to finally meet you, I hope it's alright I took this bed."</p><p>"Absolutely, I like the colours," Rachel grins as she crosses the room and places a box down on the vacant bed.</p><p>"Do you need a hand? My parents just went down to move the car but we aren't going for dinner for a while."</p><p>"My parents are going to help, but thanks," the brunette smiles.</p><p>"Are you going to that meeting thing tonight?" Rachel adds. She and Donna had been paired up as roommates because they both planned on joining the same sorority.</p><p>"I was planning on it. What about you?"</p><p>"Me too," Donna replies.</p><p>"Shakespeare, huh?" Rachel remarks as she eyes the books on Donna's desk. "Theatre major?"</p><p>"I am. What about you?"</p><p>"Law. My boyfriend is actually in second year already," she practically squeals and Donna isn't sure how she feels about that. She's pretty sure that she would hate being in the same classes as her boyfriend, not that she had one, but to each his own she guessed.</p><p>"Oh that's so sweet. How did you guys meet?"</p><p>"We actually went to high school together but we were never really friends. Last spring when I came up for a campus tour we ran into each other and the rest is just history!"</p><p>Rachel flips down onto Donna's bed next to her and Donna relaxes. She'd never really had many close female friends growing up, but something about Rachel and the weird energy she gave off made her believe they were going to become fast friends.</p><p>"So, you're into theatre. You'll have to take me to a show sometime. I've always really wanted to see a musical!" Rachel beams, "my god I am so sorry, we just met and here I am acting like we've been friends for years…"</p><p>The brunette blushes when she realizes she's been rambling and Donna can't help but chuckle.</p><p>"It's alright Rachel, seriously."</p><p>"No god, you must think I'm a total weirdo! I was just so nervous about meeting you and now I've gone and —,"</p><p>"Rachel, you're weird, we'll be friends," Donna smiles over at her reassuringly.</p><p>"And yes, I would love to take you to go and see a show sometime."</p><p>"Who knows, maybe we can do it as a double date," Rachel suggests and Donna blushes.</p><p>"Oh I'm actually not seeing anyone," she mumbles.</p><p>"Well that's an easy fix! I don't know if you've noticed but this campus is crawling with hot guys! A pretty girl like you will snatch one up in no time!"</p><p>"I'm not sure—"</p><p>"Unless," Rachel smirks, "unless there's already someone back home?!"</p><p>"Oh god, no there's no one at home," she replies, her mind temporarily wandering back to the last line in Marcus' letter.</p><p>Please, for the love of god, please don't do something stupid like fall in love with my brother.</p><p>"Perfect, then we will just have to find you a lovely college boy!"</p><p>"I'm not really—," she's about to say looking for a boyfriend when her parents return and ask if she's ready to grab some food before they head home. Rachel tells her that she'll see her before the meeting and waves as she heads out with her parents.</p><p>Dinner is quiet and uneventful. Her mom makes a fuss about her being all grown up and her dad lectures her about the importance of never walking anywhere alone at night.</p><p>Eventually, she finds herself alone in her room, laying on her new bed and waiting for 9pm to roll around. She's not sure where Rachel had gotten off to, but she assumes she'll be back before their introduction meeting at the sorority house so she takes a few minutes to take it all in. She was on her own for the first time, and though that thought terrified her, she was ready.</p><p>Rachel comes running in at quarter too, explaining that her parents wanted a campus tour and she's gotten lost but eventually the pair find themselves sitting on a couch in the living room of Alpha Phi surrounded by about ten other girls.</p><p>The blonde on their left introduces herself as Katrina and her roommate smiles and tells them her name is Dana but she would prefer it if they call her Scottie. The room is alive with chatter until another blonde stands at the front of the room and introduces herself as the president of the sorority, Samantha.</p><p>Samantha welcomes everyone and explains a few of the house rules and how pledging was going to work. Nothing unusual but Donna still listens intently. When the meeting ends, a few of the girls ask Donna and Rachel if they wanted to join them for hot chocolate so they tag along, hoping to bond with some of their potential future housemates.</p><p>It's after midnight when they finally get back to their dorm and she finally tucks herself into bed and pulls out her phone. She quickly types out a message for Marcus, detailing how she and her roommate got along great and that the girls in the house were really nice. Before she shuts her phone off she notices she has another unread message, from Harvey.</p><p>She clicks on the notification and can't help but laugh at the bluntness of his message; like something your mom would make you send to your uncle for sending you a birthday gift.</p><p>Welcome to Yale.</p><p>That was it. Laughing to herself knowing that Lily had likely told him to send it to make Donna feel more comfortable, she places her phone down on the side table and heads to sleep.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>She's seated in the front row of the auditorium, eager for their first meeting as a theatre club. Her first day of classes had gone well. She discovered that Katrina was in one of her introduction classes and in the theatre club so the pair spent the day navigating the confusing campus together.</p><p>She'd opted for a simple but elegant outfit for her first day. A denim skirt paired with a black silk tank and a pair of white sandals. She even woke up a little bit earlier than needed to add a few curls to her hair. If she'd learned anything over the years it was that first impressions mattered.</p><p>The head of the theatre club was going over the rules of the theatre and explaining how auditions would run. As first year students, they were given the chance to audition but getting a major role was almost unheard of. This year, the school was putting on a musical production, Anastasia.</p><p>She was thrilled when she first heard they would be putting on a musical, because though she had a soft spot for Shakespeare, she adored musical theatre. She planned on auditioning for the show in hopes of getting something in the chorus line so she could learn the ins and outs of the theatre club and hopefully eventually star in a school production.</p><p>Once Ethan, the man who was in charge finished going over the basics, wrapped up his speech, a few of the older students decided to do a little improv skit before the new students joined them on stage and introduced themselves. They went around in a circle sharing their names and where they came from plus one interesting fact about themselves. Katrina shared that she was from Long Island and that growing up she always wanted to be a dancer but when it came to Donna, she had no idea what to use as an interesting fact. Wracking her brain, she finally comes up with something that at least she found interesting, though she doubts anyone else will. She tells the group she was from California and that she'd never seen a single Star Wars movie, a fact that is met with a few shocked gasps and a "you need to watch them" from a blonde kid named Jake.</p><p>An hour after introductions and a few simple exercises, Samuel, a senior student dismisses everyone for the day. Katrina excuses herself to go meet a friend for dinner while Donna packs up her bag and prepares to head to her night class.</p><p>She walks up the aisle towards the back of the auditorium when she spots a familiar figure sitting in the back row.</p><p>"Harvey? What on earth are you doing here?" She asks when she spots him in the back row with a few other older students dressed in crisp white shirts with ties.</p><p>"We're doing a case study on the theatre club. We get to watch rehearsal once a week and assess whether or not more funds should be allocated to the department. Term project," he explains.</p><p>"Guess I'll be seeing you around then. It was nice to meet you," she smiles over at his two friends though he hadn't introduced them, "but I've got a class to get to so I better run."</p><p>"Don't get lost!" He calls after her as she begins to walk away.</p><p>"No promises! You know me and my sense of direction," she laughs before tossing a slight wave in his direction.</p><p>When he turns his attention back to Mike and Louis both of them are staring at him with wide eyes.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Who the hell was that babe?"</p><p>"Ew. Don't talk about her like that, we've been friends since we were kids."</p><p>"And?"</p><p>"And what? She's my little brother's best friend so she hangs around the house a lot."</p><p>"Right," Mike scoffs, "you do have eyes, don't you Harv-?"</p><p>"Of course I do. It's just not like that. She's… well she's Donna."</p><p>"Yeah she is," Mike smirks and Harvey playfully smacks his arm.</p><p>"Gross, she's like my little sister. Please cut it out so we can go grab a burger before that stupid meeting for ethics class."</p><p>Climbing out of the auditorium seats he trails after Mike and Louis out into the courtyard. The pair are laughing about some stupid video they'd seen online but he suddenly finds himself lost in his own set of thoughts.</p><p>Was Donna a babe, as Mike had so eloquently put it?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Babysitters Club</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After getting lost twice, she finally makes it to her night class, a class she ends up really enjoying. Once class ends, she grabs a burrito from the dining hall and heads back to her room to unwind after a busy first day. She tosses her book bag onto her bed and makes her way down to the kitchen to grab a plate when she spots Rachel sitting on the couch in the common room.</p><p>She pokes her head in and Rachel waves her in with a soft smile.</p><p>"Hey, how was your first day?" Donna asks, leaning against the door frame.</p><p>"Not bad, my one professor is super strict so that's going to suck, but I liked the rest," Rachel replies, "What about you?"</p><p>"It was good, Katrina's in a bunch of my classes," she explains.</p><p>"Hey, I know you," a masculine voice calls from behind her before a sandy blonde-haired boy brushes past her with a bowl of popcorn and joins Rachel on the couch. "Harvey's friend, Donna right?"</p><p>"Oh yeah, you were at the theatre earlier," she replies once she realizes where she recognizes him from.</p><p>"Mike," he introduces himself and it suddenly clicks that he is Rachel's boyfriend.</p><p>"Well, it was nice to meet you, Mike. I'll leave you two to your movie."</p><p>She's about to head back upstairs when Rachel calls her back, "Wait a second, Harvey's friend?"</p><p>"Oh not really," she mumbles, "I'm friends with his brother, our parents are friends."</p><p>"Right," Rachel smirks and Donna can tell she's going to ask her about Harvey later and why she hadn't mentioned she had a male friend at Yale. Which she didn't. She and Harvey weren't friends. They were just familiar because of her friendship with Marcus.</p><p>She waves goodnight to Mike and Rachel and heads back to her room where she falls asleep almost immediately after finishing her burrito.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>The next few days pass in a flash, between classes and getting used to life in her dorm she hardly has a minute to herself. She gets a few messages from Marcus, updating her on how his classes are going and telling her about his two new roommates. He even mentions that Shelley sent him a message and she replies asking if he'd considered trying long distance. He tells her he hasn't and she knows just how upset he is about the timing of it all and she promises to call him later during the week.</p><p>She hadn't seen Harvey since their run-in at the theatre, but Rachel had drilled her about this mystery older man she was friends with. Once Donna explained that Harvey was Marcus' older brother that Lily had instructed to keep an eye out for her, her roommate backed off and began to ramble once again about finding Donna a boyfriend so they could go on double dates.</p><p>Donna explained that she was happy being alone for now and after some convincing, Rachel took the hint and dropped it. The girls got along great and had a ton of favourite movies and music in common. Donna learned that Rachel's father was a lawyer and that she wanted to take over his firm one day and she shared her hopes of being an actress on Broadway someday.</p><p>After successfully pledging to Alpha Phi, both Donna and Rachel began spending more time at the sorority house getting to know the other girls. The girls in the sorority house were all friendly, though she got along with some better than others. After a week she felt like she was finally beginning to make friends. She spent most of her time with Rachel and Katrina, who they discovered lived in the dorm next door.</p><p>She's enjoying a salad alone at the dinner table late on Friday afternoon when Katrina and Rachel approach her, smirking.</p><p>"Donna," they coo in unison.</p><p>"Whatever it is no way," she replies, eyeing her friends curiously.</p><p>"We haven't even asked yet."</p><p>"You two are clearly up to no good," she replies, taking another bite of her salad.</p><p>"We're actually up to something very good," Rachel replies.</p><p>"We're taking you to a party!" Katrina interjects, excitedly bouncing in her toes.</p><p>"Oh no no no, I just told Rachel this week I wasn't big into parties," she protests.</p><p>"Donnnnaaa, this is college it's time to try new things!" Rachel pleads.</p><p>"Can't we just open a bottle of wine and watch a movie here?"</p><p>"Orrr, we could go to the party at the frat house across the street and make some friends," Katrina counter-offers.</p><p>"Come on Donna it'll be fun! I'll even do your makeup!" Rachel adds.</p><p>"You two aren't going to stop until I agree huh?"</p><p>"So you'll come?!"</p><p>"Fine, but I'm borrowing that really cute dress you showed me last week," she says, turning to Rachel.</p><p>The girls find themselves getting ready in Donna and Rachel's room and after much debate Rachel settles on a white lace trimmed summer dress while Katrina opts for a floral skirt and a black crop top. As promised, Rachel lends Donna a pale yellow halter dress and she pairs it with a jean jacket and a pair of ballet flats.</p><p>Katrina convinces Donna to straighten her hair, something she rarely did because her hair was naturally curly and as she examines herself in the mirror she wonders if maybe she should try straightening it more often. It really made the red colour of her locks shine and after applying a light red coat of lipstick she deems herself ready to go.</p><p>She was never a fan of parties in high school, though she attended the ones that the Specter's threw but after seeing how excited Katrina and Rachel were for the party tonight, she decided the least she could do was give it a chance.</p><p>The three girls polish off a bottle of wine as they get ready for the party, dancing around while applying their makeup until it's time to leave. Arm in arm they make their way up the street to Sigma Chi, giggling about Donna's apparent lack of direction.</p><p>The party is already in full swing when they arrive and they make their way into the yard and grab drinks from a blow up pool filled with ice. She peers around the yard in awe of its size. Their sorority house was nice, a red brick house with large white columns beneath their maroon sorority flag but this frat house was practically twice the size and the yard was even bigger than the house.</p><p>There were probably 200 people at this party and she didn't recognize any of them. Sticking to Rachel's side, she follows as the brunette weaves through the party and towards a beer pong table where she spots Mike.</p><p>Mike wraps his arm around Rachel's shoulder and places a kiss to her temple before introducing himself to Katrina and greeting Donna.</p><p>"Nice of you ladies to come to our party," he grins.</p><p>"You belong to this frat?" Donna asks.</p><p>"I do, best one on campus," he brags.</p><p>He's dressed down compared to the first time she met him when he was clad in a dress shirt and tie, instead sporting a golf shirt and khakis. Though she's only met Mike twice, she feels like she knows him after spending night after night listening to Rachel talk about him and his presence comforts her.</p><p>Another guy she recognized comes up and pats Mike on the back and he passes him a beer. "Who are your friends?" The brunette asks, eyeing the group of girls.</p><p>"You know Rachel and these are her friends Donna and Katrina. They all just joined Alpha Phi."</p><p>"Ohhhhh from Alpha Phi, nice to meet you. I'm Louis," he flashes them a toothy grin.</p><p>"Nice to meet you," Katrina replies.</p><p>"You ladies want to play a round?" He gestures towards the beer pong table.</p><p>"Oh I don't think—," Donna begins before Katrina and Rachel cut her off by agreeing.</p><p>"What about Mike and Rachel against me and you?" He asks Katrina, "and your friend can play the winner."</p><p>"Donna?" Rachel says, asking for permission.</p><p>"Yeah sure. You guys go ahead, I need another drink anyways."</p><p>"I think I can help with that," a voice calls from behind her and she turns around to find a tall dark haired man holding a can of beer.</p><p>"Hi, I'm Thomas. Thomas Kessler," he says, handing her the can and extending his palm to shake her hand.</p><p>"Donna Paulsen," she introduces herself.</p><p>"Well Donna Paulsen, I just happen to be in the market for a new beer pong partner, if you're interested?"</p><p>"I could be," she flirts, opening the can and taking a long sip.</p><p>"What do you say we let these guys play to determine which team we get to beat while we get to know each other?"</p><p>"Alright," she smiles softly, stepping around the table and leaning on the fence next to Thomas while her friends begin a game. She catches Rachel wink at her and she rolls her eyes, shaking her head as if you say this meant nothing but her trembling palms at her side told her otherwise. Thomas was attractive and after the few drinks she'd had she was willing to loosen up and get to know him a bit. It couldn't hurt, some harmless flirting.</p><p>She had a few flings in high school. Nothing serious but she knew how to flirt and she was certain that Thomas would make for a good time tonight. It had been a while since she'd even kissed someone and it was time she had a little bit of fun.</p><p>"So Donna Paulsen, what's your story?" Thomas grins, cocking his head in her direction.</p><p>"Who says I have a story?"</p><p>"Everyone has a story. And I want to know a little piece of yours."</p><p>"I grew up in California," she explains, "and I'm a theatre major."</p><p>"Oh so you're smart and beautiful," he compliments.</p><p>"Does that line ever actually work?" She teases, the alcohol in her system giving her a sudden confidence boost.</p><p>"Who says it was a line?"</p><p>"Please, I know a line when I hear one," she smirks, thinking back on all those summer nights she'd witnessed Harvey picking up random girls.</p><p>Almost as if the mere thought of his name was enough to summon him, peering over Thomas' shoulder, she spots Harvey standing next to some blonde girl in a pink summer dress, her teeth glued to his neck. He locks eyes with her briefly and a shiver ripples through her body. Had he been watching her? And what was he even doing at this party? Of all the places on campus to be on a Friday night.</p><p>"Donna?" Thomas' voice calls her attention back to their conversation.</p><p>"Right sorry, I'm just going to grab another drink," she says, stepping around him and patting him on the shoulder. "I'll be right back."</p><p>She makes her way back to the pool-made-cooler and grabs another beer. Cracking it open she guzzles half of it when she senses someone standing behind her.</p><p>"How many of those have you had?" Harvey's voice resonates in her ears.</p><p>"Shouldn't you be over there with that blonde?" She replies as she turns around and glares at him.</p><p>"Shouldn't you cool it with the drinks?"</p><p>"What are you, my mom? I don't know about you Harvey but I came here to have fun," she replies as she pokes him in the chest.</p><p>"Thomas Kessler is an asshole, a real player," he remarks.</p><p>"Since when do you care who I talk to?"</p><p>"I don't. I just thought I should tell you, he's a tool."</p><p>"Thanks for the warning but I can make my own decisions," she replies, folding her arms over her chest.</p><p>"Do us both a favour and go easy on the drinks."</p><p>"Just for that," she smirks and tilts her can up, chugging the rest, "now if you'll excuse me."</p><p>With a huff, she grabs another drink and marches back across the yard over to where Thomas was waiting.</p><p>"Everything alright?" Thomas asks.</p><p>"Absolutely, and I think we're up next," she pulls him toward the vacant space at the beer pong table across from Mike and Rachel.</p><p>Two beer pong games and four beers later, Donna finds herself sitting on a couch in the living room, her legs dangling over Thomas' lap. She senses Harvey across the room, and her anger towards the way he's acting like she's some dumb kid who has never been to a party causes her to laugh a little bit harder at the joke Thomas tells.</p><p>She places a hand on his knee and he turns to smile at her, his face hovering inches from hers. Just as she's about to lean in, Katrina runs up and grabs her hand, pulling her towards the makeshift dance floor that was set up on the patio.</p><p>"What was that for?" Donna asks as she follows the blonde outside.</p><p>"You looked like you needed saving."</p><p>"How did you know?"</p><p>"I could just tell, you weren't into it. You were proving some kind of point to that guy?"</p><p>"What guy?"</p><p>"The one you were talking to by the cooler, it looked like you guys were arguing."</p><p>"Oh, that guy. That's just Harvey, Marcus' brother."</p><p>Of course Donna had told her friends about her best friend back home, Marcus, and the summers she spent at the Specters, but both Rachel and Katrina had yet to meet Harvey.</p><p>"And he pissed you off?"</p><p>"He's acting like I'm some sort of child. Asking how many drinks I've had, telling me Thomas wasn't good for me like he's some type of supervisor."</p><p>"Ah so he's protective. Cute," Katrina smirks.</p><p>"He's not protective, he couldn't give a shit about me. He's just being typical Harvey trying to stick his nose in my business."</p><p>"Right. He totally wasn't jealous of Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome."</p><p>"I'm pretty sure he's currently wrapped around some girl like a pretzel, believe me when I tell you he isn't the jealous type, especially when it comes to me."</p><p>"Whatever you say," Katrina nods.</p><p>"You know what we need? Shots!" She adds, pulling Donna after her to get another drink.</p><p>A few more drinks later Donna finds herself standing on a table with Katrina, dancing to the sounds of some horrible 80's pop tune. She regrets the last few drinks, the world slipping in and out of focus with each step and twirl but she smiles and takes the hand of the tall blonde boy who jumps up on the table and offers to twirl her around.</p><p>She's too drunk to care that with each twirl the hem of her dress rises far enough to offer a preview of the panties she was wearing, but Harvey catches sight of her out of the corner of his eye and is across the yard in seconds.</p><p>Next thing she knows she's being tossed over someone's shoulder and carried in the opposite direction of the party. She hears Rachel's voice as the person carrying her stops and she hears the jingling of keys.</p><p>Forcing her eyes open, she realizes she's draped over Harvey's shoulder. She stirs and he realizes she's uncomfortable so he places her down on the lawn with a thud.</p><p>"What do you think you're doing?" She fires at him, stumbling slightly so she has to reach out and grab his arm to steady herself.</p><p>"I'm walking you home," he replies, taking a set of keys from Rachel. "Actually, I was about to carry you home."</p><p>"No you're not! I want to stay."</p><p>"Don, go with Harvey okay? He's just going to walk you home. I can take you instead if you want?" Rachel offers.</p><p>She thinks about it for a moment, but she doesn't want to ruin her friend's night of fun and deep down she knows she shouldn't stay, she should crawl into bed and let the drunkenness wear off.</p><p>"Okay," is all she says and Rachel nods in understanding.</p><p>"Promise you'll get her home safe?" Rachel asks Harvey.</p><p>"Of course," he responds, looping her arm in his and leading her from the yard.</p><p>They walk in silence for a block, arm in arm until she finally breaks the silence.</p><p>"You didn't have to walk me home. I can take care of myself you know."</p><p>"Oh ya it looks like you were doing a real good job taking care of yourself. How much did you even drink?"</p><p>"Why do you care?!" She fires at him, releasing her hold on him and pacing a few steps ahead of him.</p><p>"My mom would kill me if I let something happen to you," he explains, "And I told you that you should cool it with the drinks."</p><p>"Nothing was going to happen to me! God Harvey, I'm allowed to have fun!"</p><p>"And were you, having fun I mean?"</p><p>She stops in her tracks and whirls around to face him, her anger sobering her up.</p><p>She hated that he could read her so well. That after years of being around each other he knew that she wasn't having fun at the party. What she hated most of all was the smug grin he was wearing because he knew that he was right.</p><p>"Were you?! I mean that blonde girl sure seemed to be enjoying herself. You have a thing for blondes huh? The one at the pier, the one at the party…"</p><p>She continues to march in the direction of her dorm, though she isn't sure if she should turn left or right at the corner.</p><p>"So you've been paying attention to me?" He smirks, continuing to trail after her down the sidewalk.</p><p>"It's not my fault you're always in the same places as me."</p><p>"Maybe it's you that's always in the same places as me," he tosses back.</p><p>"Also, you live that way," he nods to the right.</p><p>"I knew that," she protests, turning on her heel and making a small production out of marching in the proper direction.</p><p>"Sure ya did, Red."</p><p>"I hate that nickname," she reminds him.</p><p>"I know," he winks as he finally catches up with her.</p><p>"Seriously, didn't you have something better to do tonight? Katrina or Rachel could have taken me home."</p><p>"Well I saw your little blonde friend leave with some guy named Brian and we both know Mike and Rachel had other plans tonight."</p><p>"I didn't realize you and Mike were so close…"</p><p>"We met last year. He's a great guy, real smart. Kind of funny that my roommate is dating your roommate. Small world I guess."</p><p>"Is this it?" He asks about the dorm they were now standing in front of.</p><p>"Yup. This is me. Thanks for walking me Harvey I'm sure you want to get back to the party, so I guess I'll see you around?"</p><p>"Do you need a hand getting inside?"</p><p>"I should be fine," she replies, though she's still fiddling with her key and unable to open the door.</p><p>"Right," he smirks, taking the key from her hand and opening the door in one swift motion.</p><p>"Show off," she mutters under her breath.</p><p>He follows her inside, not trusting that she can get to her dorm room on her own. She gives him a look but says nothing, knowing she may need his help to get up the several flights of stairs after her failed attempts to open the door.</p><p>He follows her silently, until they're standing in front of the brass numbers on her dorm room that read 206. She opens the door on her second try this time and steps inside, turning to face him while holding the door half-closed.</p><p>"Thanks," she blushes, the embarrassment from the evening and the amount she drank catching up with her.</p><p>"Anytime Red. I'll see ya around," he nods before turning on his heel and heading down the hall.</p><p>She fetches herself a glass of water and marches straight to her bedroom, flopping herself onto the bed and crawling beneath the covers, not bothering to change.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>The next morning she wakes up with a pounding headache to her phone ringing. Reaching for it, she puts it to her ear and answers with an irradiated "Hello" while still hiding beneath the covers.</p><p>"I see someone's hungover," Marcus chimes on the other end of the line.</p><p>"I'm not hungover. I hardly drank anything last night," she whines into the receiver.</p><p>"Yeah, right," he laughs, "that's why you sent me a drunken message telling me you made it back to your dorm okay at 1 am."</p><p>"I did?"</p><p>"You did. How was the party?" He asks.</p><p>"It was fine, pretty uneventful," she answers. She sits up in bed and suddenly the events from the night before come rushing back. Flirting with that Thomas guy. Dancing on a tabletop. Harvey being there and then refusing to take no for an answer when he offered to walk her home. God, she really hopes she didn't say anything too embarrassing last night.</p><p>She knows that Rachel and Katrina will be understanding but she's certain that Harvey will take anything incriminatingly stupid and use it against her.</p><p>"How are things going over there?" She asks.</p><p>"Honestly things here are pretty great. My roommate is a great guy and this campus is so beautiful, you're totally going to love it! My class schedule is pretty hectic but in a good way and I think a few guys from my dorm are headed to a party tonight so there's that to look forward to."</p><p>"That's amazing Marcus, I'm so glad."</p><p>"School still isn't the same without you though, I miss you Don."</p><p>"The feeling is mutual. I've been hanging out with Rachel and Katrina which has been great but...it's different."</p><p>"How was the first theatre club meeting?"</p><p>"Great! Turns out this year they're putting on a musical production so I'm excited to see how it all plays out. Everyone seemed very welcoming and eager to help, I liked it a lot. I actually ran into your brother there, last week."</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>"Apparently he's doing some term project on the theatre club, he didn't go into much detail, you know how your brother is…"</p><p>"What a small world, but it must have been nice to run into a familiar face. Do you see him around campus a lot?"</p><p>"Just that once," she lies. She's not sure why, it wasn't like Harvey walking her home from the party was a big deal, he'd driven her and Marcus home from plenty of parties in high school. She just didn't feel like getting into the whole running into him story, it was irrelevant anyway.</p><p>"Well if you see him again tell him hi for me, okay?"</p><p>"Will do."</p><p>"Look Donna I've gotta run but I'll talk to you later?"</p><p>"Absolutely. Have fun at that party! Remember, don't do anything I wouldn't do."</p><p>"Right so it's totally cool to wake up hungover tomorrow, got it."</p><p>"You're an idiot," she laughs into the phone before clicking the end call button and tossing her phone back onto her side table.</p><p>Just as her eyes begin to close and she begins to drift back to sleep, the sound of the door slowly opening wakes her. Rachel creeps across the floor towards her bed, only pausing to kick off her sneakers before plopping down on top of the covers.</p><p>"Well someone's home late," Donna mocks as she sits up.</p><p>"Someone's up early. How you feelin'?"</p><p>"Much better. Sorry I almost made you leave early, I usually don't drink that much."</p><p>"Totally understandable. Plus, I liked the party girl Donna."</p><p>"Hmm, well don't get used to her I doubt you'll be seeing her again," Donna laughs, "how was the rest of your night?"</p><p>"Oh no no, I want to hear about the rest of your night first?"</p><p>"Which part? The part about how I embarrassed myself by drinking too much and had to be escorted home, or the part where I flopped into bed?"</p><p>"How about the part where the extremely handsome man walked you home?!" Rachel coos, flinging herself into Donna's bed.</p><p>"Ew, Rach come on, you know it isn't like that," she groans, face planting into her pillow.</p><p>"I believed you until he showed up to play your knight in shining armor!" she squeals.</p><p>"He was just being annoyingly protective. He's always like that. I told you, he's practically my older brother…"</p><p>"Your sexy older brother," Rachel replies with a wag of her eyebrows.</p><p>"EWWWW! Rachel Zane don't you EVER say something like that again."</p><p>"Come onnnnn Donna I know you aren't blind. He's sooo attractive. Admit it," she pokes Donna's arm, "he's attractive."</p><p>She shuts her eyes, debating on whether or not she should just admit that she found Harvey attractive, something she wouldn't dare admit to anyone back home but this was Rachel. It wasn't like Rachel knew Marcus or any of her friends back in California. What harm could it do to admit that she found him good looking? It's not like it was a crime.</p><p>"Okay fine, he's attractive. But I don't see him like that. He's just Harvey."</p><p>"He came to rescue you when you had too much to drink, walked you home and you're telling me that nothing happened?!"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Why not?!"</p><p>"I don't see him that way Rach. We're just friends. Actually, I wouldn't even call us friends. Now, how was the rest of your night?"</p><p>"Fineeee," Rachel pouts, "But I'm just saying that if I were you, I would climb that like a tree."</p><p>"Rachel!"</p><p>"What?! He's cute, smart…"</p><p>"He's a player…"</p><p>"Oh," she mumbles softly.</p><p>"Now that you know all about my night, and how I got escorted home from the party by my best friend's older brother who proceeded to lecture me about not drinking so much like he was my god damn babysitter, tell me all about yours."</p><p>She spends the rest of the morning working on an assignment as her hangover wears off. Rachel makes them both a heaping stack of pancakes and they decide to have that movie night Donna proposed and invite Katrina to join them.</p><p>The day passes rather quickly, with taking an extra-long hot shower to wash off some of her embarrassment from the previous night and outlining a paper for her history class. In the shower, she re-plays the events of the night before in her head and each time she goes over what happened, the angrier she gets with Harvey. How dare he treat her like some kid who had no business being at that party?</p><p>She belonged here. She was going to be more careful about the way she handled her liquor but she would be damned if she let Harvey make her look like a fool. He had pulled a few stunts like this at the parties he hosted back home, but it was usually subtle things. Sometimes she would catch him having words with a guy she was flirting with and then suddenly the guy would never return from fetching a drink. Sometimes, like with Travis, the protectiveness was welcomed, whereas other times it ended in an argument because she was sick of boys not approaching her for fear of having to deal with Harvey.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Pulling a fuzzy blanket into her lap, she reaches for the bowl of popcorn from Katrina and snuggles back into the common room sofa. She was glad the girls convinced her to venture out of her comfort zone and attend the frat party, but this right here was her ideal Saturday night. A bottle of rosé and a few fattening comfort foods in the presence of friends. The first half of the evening is spent watching an old rom-com but the movie is soon forgotten when they start exchanging stories about the party. In the end, they decide that Thomas was no good and Donna was grateful she didn't hook up with him.</p><p>Much like Rachel, Katrina had a few questions about the attractive older man who kept eyeing Donna at the party, but unlike Rachel, she was quicker to believe Donna when she told her that there was nothing going on.</p><p>"I'm just glad you didn't go home with that Thomas guy," Rachel sighs, reaching for a fistful of popcorn.</p><p>"Me too," she admits, "I'm sure he's glad too."</p><p>"I doubt that... you're beautiful and smart, he knows he missed out," Katrina says.</p><p>"He didn't miss out on much…" Donna blushes, "I wouldn't have… I wouldn't have slept with him."</p><p>"No one says you would have," Rachel interjects, "Or that you were expected to. You can sleep with whoever you want, whenever you want."</p><p>"What if I've never… I've never done that before," she says softly, staring down at her hands.</p><p>"What?!" Both her friends cry in unison.</p><p>"I've just never found the right guy. I always thought I would be in love and well… I never have been," she admits.</p><p>Both girls stare back blinking, unsure of what to say. It's Rachel who speaks first, taking Donna's hand and giving her palm a gentle squeeze.</p><p>"I think that is the sweetest thing I've ever heard," she says.</p><p>"You do? You don't think it's lame?" Donna asks.</p><p>"Absolutely not!" Katrina remarks.</p><p>"I actually waited too. Mike was my first," Rachel explains with red cheeks.</p><p>"My high school boyfriend," Katrina adds, "we were together for a few years."</p><p>"Oh I feel so much better. I know Marcus never teased me for wanting to wait but I wasn't sure if that was just a Marcus thing."</p><p>"Donna, we would never tease you. It's your life. Your body and if you want to wait, that's your decision."</p><p>"And if you ever have, like, questions, you can always ask."</p><p>"I think I've got that part covered but thanks guys."</p><p>"The first time is always a little bit awkward anyways," Katrina says.</p><p>"Not for me it wasn't. Mike was a total gentleman."</p><p>"What about your first kiss?" Katrina changes the subject to include Donna in the conversation.</p><p>"Total nightmare!" Rachel laughs.</p><p>"Agreed! He had no idea what he was doing. Plus there were other people around so it was extremely awkward," Donna jumps in.</p><p>"Okay spill, tell us about it."</p><p>"It was actually in Marcus' backyard at one of his birthday parties, Mark Meadows. Marcus knew I had the biggest crush on him so we insisted we all play spin the bottle and when the bottle pointed towards where his brother was fooling around in the pool he shoved Mark in front of Harvey and the rest was history. What about you guys?"</p><p>"Logan Sanders, school dance," Rachel explains.</p><p>"Greg Gleason during a summer camp play. He was such a horrible actor but not such a horrible kisser," Katrina says which causes all three girls to erupt into a giggle fit.</p><p>The rest of their evening is filled with stories about high school. Donna tells them about the time she and Marcus got caught sneaking out after curfew to go to a party on the beach and Rachel whines, complaining that she wished she had a best friend like Marcus to grow up with.</p><p>They snap a quick selfie that she sends to Marcus with a message telling him that she missed him and he would love her new friends and before she knows it she's yawning and ready for bed.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>On Monday afternoon her theatre club was set to do a run through of a few scenes from the musical before auditions began the following week to give everyone a feel for the theatre.</p><p>She'd spent the majority of Sunday afternoon going over some lines and practicing a few songs using the small piano in the common room of her dorm but she was still a bundle of nerves when 5:30 rolled around and it was time for practice.</p><p>She'd sent in an audition tape when she first applied to the theatre program but she hadn't performed anything live yet and she wanted her first impression to tell them that they made the right choice by accepting her as a theatre major.</p><p>Katrina is already seated cross legged at center stage when she arrives and she's quick to toss her duffel bag into one of the auditorium seats and join her.</p><p>"Ready?" She whispers.</p><p>"Nervous, but I guess so," the blonde responds.</p><p>The senior students kick things off, doing a scene from the beginning of the show and before she knows it the director is taking volunteers for the next scene. She volunteers to do a small part of Anya's musical number and finds herself waiting in the wings for her cue when she spots Harvey and his friends in the back row, furiously scribbling something down on a pad of paper.</p><p>She doesn't have time to focus on him because the man on stage hits his mark and it's her cue, and everything else fades to black. She moved through a set of movements she'd created for herself effortlessly, singing with a girl who's name she thinks is Hannah until the director yells cut and claps.</p><p>He tells them it was excellent and then dismisses the class for the evening. Katrina is the first to run over to her, gushing about how she had no idea Donna could sing like that and how maybe she really would get a role as a first-year.</p><p>From his place at the back of the auditorium, Harvey catches her eye and smirks. He and his friends are long gone by the time she grabs her bag to head back to the dorm but she notices she has an unread message from him.</p><p>Who knew you actually had talent Red?</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"Holy shit, your friend can sing," Louis remarks as the trio works through a case file in the back row.</p><p>"She's not my friend Louis, she's my brother's friend."</p><p>"Right," Mike snickers.</p><p>"What?" he pretends to be surprised when Harvey glares over Louis at him. "I literally saw you take her home the other night Harvey."</p><p>"It wasn't like that. She had too much to drink and my parents would have killed me if I let her get home alone."</p><p>"So you two didn't-?"</p><p>"God no!" Harvey groans, slightly louder than intended which causes a few students in the middle rows to turn around and glance at him.</p><p>"Okay. I'm going to ask one last question and then I'll drop it. Why not?"</p><p>"I already told you, she's like a sister to me."</p><p>"Alright alright fine I'll drop it. At least tell me you find her attractive?"</p><p>He falls silent for a moment, considering the question. Of course he knew Donna was attractive, he wasn't oblivious. He just wasn't sure if he wanted to admit that out loud. She was his little brother's best friend, it would be weird to say he was attracted to her.</p><p>"She's a pretty girl," he answers.</p><p>Mike nods, satisfied with Harvey's answer and they get back to work while the theatre practice continues on.</p><p>Louis excuses himself first to go and get ready for a date and he and Mike leave the theatre shortly after. Declining Mike's offer to grab dinner, he finds himself leaning on the brick wall outside of the theatre.</p><p>"Liked it so much you had to stick around and compliment me in person?" He hears her voice call from behind him.</p><p>"Actually, yes," he replies and he can tell his answer has caught her off guard.</p><p>"I had no idea you could sing like that. You were incredible," he adds.</p><p>"Thank you," she blushes down at her sneakers.</p><p>"I wanted to apologize," she adds, "for anything embarrassing I said the other night."</p><p>"You didn't… you weren't. Don't even worry about it," he smiles.</p><p>"I should umm get to class," she mumbles, "but it was nice seeing you Harvey."</p><p>"Know where you're going?" He calls after her.</p><p>"It's been two weeks, I've got the hang of it now!" She calls back.</p><p>He shakes his head and smirks as he walks towards the dining hall when his phone rings in his pocket. He thought she may be angry with him after he dragged her away from the party the other night but he was glad to see that whatever anger she was harboring towards him appeared to be gone.</p><p>"Hey ass hat," he answers his cell phone as he continues to walk.</p><p>"Nice to see nothing ever changes, how are ya?" Marcus asks on the other end of the line.</p><p>"Not bad Marcus, how's school going?"</p><p>"I like it a lot actually. Probably not as thrilling as studying law but it has its perks."</p><p>"And the new roommates?"</p><p>"Pretty good, we get along well. What about you? How's the second year compared to the first?"</p><p>"So far so good."</p><p>"Anyways I just called to check in. It's weird being so far from home, and Donna obviously. Do me a favour, check in on her once and awhile?"</p><p>"I-" he stammers, unsure of whether or not to tell his little brother he'd seen Donna more than a handful of times.</p><p>"It's the least you can do," Marcus chuckles, "I should get going but it was good to hear from you Harvey."</p><p>"You too Marcus."</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Tuesday afternoon after class Donna is seated at her desk working on an assignment and sipping on an iced coffee when she hears Rachel unlock the door.</p><p>"Hey Don," Rachel greets as she struts into the room in a towel.</p><p>"What are you up to tonight?" Donna asks.</p><p>"Heading over time Mike's to watch the new Survivor, wanna come?"</p><p>"Nah, I think I'll pass. I've got some work to do."</p><p>"You sure?"</p><p>"Besides, I doubt Harvey wants me tagging along and imposing on his plans."</p><p>"First off, since when do you care what he thinks? And second, are you sure? He was the one who asked if you were coming."</p><p>She looks up at Rachel, trying to read her to see if she was lying about Harvey's invite but Rachel gives nothing away. Harvey always took great pleasure in reminding her and Marcus that he and his friends had no need for them, so the sudden invite to join his friends seemed out of character.</p><p>Why would he invite her to join? Was it because they had mutual friends? Or because he finally realized she was fun to be around? After the stunt he pulled at the party, did he really want to hangout with her? Be her friend?</p><p>"Yeah, sure he did," she scoffs.</p><p>"He did," Rachel replies.</p><p>"I'm going to have to pass, this work isn't going to do itself."</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>"Absolutely. But you go, have fun!" Donna smiles.</p><p>"Suit yourself, don't work too hard!" Rachel calls before waving and seeing herself out.</p><p>Maybe he invited her out of pity. Maybe, she should stop over analyzing it and get back to work, she thinks to herself. God knows she has more than enough work to do and she shouldn't be bothered with wasting her time trying to get inside Harvey Specter's mind. Years of spending time near him told her that that was not a road worth travelling down.</p><p>She gets back to work, convincing herself that his invite meant nothing, that he likely did it because Mike and Rachel told him too. As she dives back into her textbook she pushes a final nagging thought to the back of her mind. What if his invite meant something else?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A huge thank you to my beta, May who is the true MVP as always. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think! - xxS</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Purest Souls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Donnaaaa," Rachel tosses a pillow across the room and hits Donna in the head.</p><p>"Early. Must kill early," she mumbles beneath the covers.</p><p>"You didn't even come out with us last night, how can you possibly still be tired?" Rachel asks.</p><p>"Get up. You promised we could go to the mall and look for outfits for the party this weekend before I have to go to class!"</p><p>"Why can't you just wear something in that massive closet of yours?" Donna groans.</p><p>"Because it's a white party and I don't have anything that's cute and white! Now get up and get dressed, we're leaving in fifteen minutes."</p><p>Rachel wasn't kidding and no more than fifteen minutes later does Donna find herself being ushering towards the door. The girls head to the mall, where after stopping for coffee (much to Rachel's protest) the girls spend a few hours trying on an assortment of white outfits.</p><p>Coming out of the fitting room, Rachel twirls around to show Donna a white wrap dress but Donna shakes her head and gives it a thumbs down.</p><p>"Okay, that is like the fifth outfit you've said no to. What's wrong with this one?"</p><p>"For starters I can see through it," Donna points out.</p><p>"Okay fine. This one is out."</p><p>"What about that really cute summery one? From the first place we went?" Donna suggests.</p><p>"That's not cute enough!"</p><p>"Cute enough for what?"</p><p>"I want to make a good impression! This is our first major party with Alpha Phi and you know just as well as I do that first impressions matter. Besides, cute boys typically prefer girls in cute dresses."</p><p>"You have Mike…"</p><p>"I'm talking about you silly!"</p><p>"Rach…" Donna whines, taking it upon herself to sit in the chair beside the mirror.</p><p>"There will be no playing wingwoman at this party. Got it?"</p><p>"But why not?! We both know there will be a bunch of cute guys, what harm could it do?"</p><p>"What did we just talk about the other night?" Donna asks.</p><p>Rachel steps out of the changing room in her normal clothes and pulls the curtain behind her, rolling her eyes dramatically as she repeats back what Donna told her a few nights before.</p><p>"That you just want to focus on school and making new friends and that you don't need a distraction in the form of a boy."</p><p>"Exactly."</p><p>"I just don't see why you can't have all of those things and some arm candy…"</p><p>"Some of us are not as boy crazy as the other half of us," Donna smirks.</p><p>"I'm not boy crazy, I just want to see you happy."</p><p>"I am happy," Donna points out, "You just want me to go on double dates with you."</p><p>"Think of how cute it would be!"</p><p>"You're ridiculous," Donna laughs as the two girls exit the store.</p><p>"Maybe, but for some reason you tolerate me."</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Late Thursday afternoon, Donna is seated at the window table of a coffee shop on campus that she loved to work in. She and Katrina were working on their papers over caramel lattes and enjoying the late afternoon sun that was streaming in through the window. After a hectic week she was grateful to have the afternoon off to catch up on assignments and to finally bust out the jean jacket she'd been saving for a sunny day. It appeared Katrina had the same idea, something they had a good laugh about when she showed up and now they sat across the table from one another in matching denim jackets.</p><p>Her phone buzzes on the table and she unlocks it to find two photos from Marcus and she smiles. The first photo was from one of his wine tasting classes, a class that she complained should not be a class because it seemed like too much fun and the second looked like it was taken in his dorm. He was smiling and had his arms around a tall ginger who she knew was his roommate and a shorter blonde woman she didn't recognize but she makes a mental note to ask about later. She tells Katrina to smile and snaps a quick photo of her holding up her latte and sends it back to Marcus.</p><p>He responds almost instantly, asking who her cute friend was and she just chuckles before putting her phone back down on the table. He was always doing things like that, pestering her about her friends even if he had no interest in them, just because he knew it drove her crazy.</p><p>"You two are really close, aren't you?" Katrina asks.</p><p>"We are, I couldn't have survived high school without him."</p><p>"Is it ever weird? Having a male best friend?"</p><p>"Honestly, I thought that maybe sometimes it would be but we've never really gone through anything to make things awkward. I mean we still talk to each other about dating but I guess it's a bit different than talking to, say, you guys. But I trust Marcus with my life and I think I would tell him just about anything."</p><p>" And you two never… dated or anything?"</p><p>"Oh god no. The thought never even crossed my mind and I'm certain it never crossed his. Just best friends."</p><p>"That's so amazing. I wish I had a best friend like that growing up. I had a bunch of friends, but never anyone close like that. It must have been really nice to always have someone who has your back."</p><p>"I think spending summers at the Specter house is a big part of what makes me who I am."</p><p>"Did Harvey ever hang around with you guys?" Katrina asks softly, unsure of how to bring Harvey up without offending Donna.</p><p>"When we were kids. As we got older he hung out with kids on his sports teams a lot more, or girls," she rolls her eyes.</p><p>"Harvey into girls?" she fakes shock, "I never would have seen that coming."</p><p>Both girls laugh before diving back into their essays and ordering another round of coffee. Donna was so glad she'd met Katrina through the sorority. While she adored Rachel, she was the work hard, play hard type and even though she spent an excessive amount of time studying, she also enjoyed a good party. Katrina was much more like Donna was and enjoyed casual wine nights over big parties. She also seemed to better grasp that guys and girls could just be friends and that her relationship to Harvey was essentially non-existent. Katrina and Rachel balanced each other out, while Rachel was a bit more on the wild side, Katrina preferred to stay in and Donna considered herself to fall somewhere between them on the spectrum, which was perfect for their friendship.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Donna had been looking forward to Saturday all week and now that it was here she couldn't wait for the party to kick off. She'd heard such incredible things about the welcome back white party that Alpha Phi put on each year, and after spending hours looking for the perfect outfit with Rachel she couldn't wait to show off the one she chose.</p><p>She and Rachel spent the morning getting ready, debating lipstick colours and giggling about nothing until it was finally time to head to the sorority house for the party. They head down the street with Katrina and Scottie, who were both dressed in white from head to toe.</p><p>Donna had decided on a simple dress. It was a cream coloured linen dress that had a layer of white lace over top and tied with a pale pink bow at the waist. The sweetheart neckline showed off the freckles littering her neck and chest and small patches of lace covered her shoulders. She paired the dress with a pair of white strappy heels and straightened her hair so it fell midway down her back. Rachel, on the other hand, went with a white flowy skirt and a matching crop top while Katrina had selected a long breezy summer dress with halter straps and Scottie was wearing a cream coloured summer dress that fell just before her knees.</p><p>The yard at the sorority house had been transformed and though it was already crawling with students she could tell they had gone all out on this party. From the white helium balloons next to every standing table draped in a white table cloth, to the bouquets of lilies and the extensive bar selection, she knew this was going to be a wonderful afternoon.</p><p>"Woah," Katrina muses from beside her as all four girls take in the yard.</p><p>"This is… wow," Rachel agrees.</p><p>"I should hope so, this is my favourite event," Samantha's voice rings from behind them. All three girls whirl around to find their president in a white pants suit, her hair pinned back, perfectly curled.</p><p>"You ladies look nice," she adds.</p><p>"So do you," Katrina replies.</p><p>"Samantha!" A girl calls from across the yard and Samantha excuses herself, telling the four girls to have fun, but not too much fun.</p><p>The girls head over to the bar and grab themselves some of the clearly spiked punch from the punch bowl when Mike comes up behind Rachel and wraps his hands around her waist.</p><p>"Hello beautiful," he grins, pressing a kiss to her cheek.</p><p>She turns to face him, giving him a once over and approving his outfit; a white linen top and a pair of khakis.</p><p>"Donna, Katrina," he greets.</p><p>"Hey Mike, I didn't know you guys would be here," Donna says, half referring to Mike being in attendance and half knowing that if Mike was here, Harvey likely wasn't far.</p><p>"And miss the biggest fall party of the year? We wouldn't dare skip out on this one!"</p><p>"I don't think we've met, I'm Mike," he introduces himself to Scottie.</p><p>"Dana Scott, but you can call me Scottie," she smiles.</p><p>Mike begins telling the girls about some ridiculous thing Louis did, involving a stray cat that he found and attempted to foster and while she's trying to listen, her eyes keep scanning the yard.</p><p>Her eyes are drawn to him the moment he enters the yard. Not because she's been on the lookout for him, but because he's the only person at the entire party wearing a black polo shirt and dark jeans. What an idiot. Didn't he know this party was themed? Everyone in the yard was wearing some form of white and here was Harvey, acting as if he didn't get the memo.</p><p>She rolls her eyes and reaches for a cocktail wiener, shoving the entire thing into her mouth before reaching for another drink. Maybe Harvey really did think he was above the rules. She always thought it was an act he put on back home, but after pulling a stunt like this, she wasn't so sure she knew him as well as she once thought.</p><p>When she tunes back into her friend's conversation, she's beyond lost and they're all laughing about how Louis named his new cat Bruno. Mike and Rachel eventually sneak off to mingle with a few of Mike's buddies, leaving Donna and Katrina to themselves near the bar. They're soon joined by two older girls from their sorority, Heidi and Alexandra, who can't help but giggle and whisper as they stare across the yard.</p><p>"What is everyone staring at?" Katrina asks the older girl, Heidi.</p><p>"Some of the girls and I were just talking about that guy from Sigma Chi, you know the one wearing black. Total hottie."</p><p>"And a badass," Alexandra chimes in as she leans on Hedi's shoulder.</p><p>"Which guy?" Katrina asks and Hedi points across the yard to where Harvey and Louis are flirting with two girls who are practically wearing nothing.</p><p>"Ohhhh, Harvey," Katrina responds when she realizes who the girls are talking about.</p><p>"You know him!?" They both cry in unison.</p><p>"Well, I don't. But Donna does," Katrina shrugs towards where Donna is blushing and semi-hiding behind her own hands.</p><p>"They're friends," Katrina adds boastfully.</p><p>"I wouldn't call us...friends," Donna blushes and she avoids making eye contact with the other girls.</p><p>"Puh-lease, he even made sure she got home safely from a party last week," Katrina adds, oblivious to the daggers Donna was shooting at her, willing her to stop talking.</p><p>It wasn't that she didn't want people to know she knew Harvey. She was just worried that once these girls knew that she sometimes talked to him they would want to be introduced. And the last thing she planned on doing was playing Harvey Specter's wing man.</p><p>"No way!" The taller darker haired girl, Hedi, cries. "Do you think you could introduce us?"</p><p>"I don't think…"</p><p>"Donna!" Rachel's voice cuts her off mid sentence, "Come over here for a minute."</p><p>Donna mumbles an apology and excuses herself, leaving Katrina to mingle with Harvey's fan club as she crosses the yard towards where Mike and Rachel were chatting with Mike's friends.</p><p>"Perfect timing," she whispers in Rachel's ear as her already slightly tipsy roommate pulls her in for a side hug.</p><p>"Donna, this is Stephen, Damian and Jason. Fellas, this is my roommate Donna," Rachel introduces.</p><p>"Hi, nice to meet you," she smiles awkwardly at the three men staring at her.</p><p>"Damian here is interested in coming to watch this year's school production and I thought maybe you two would have a few things to talk about?" Rachel says more than she suggests.</p><p>Donna shoots Rachel a look as if to tell her she's angry with the set up but it softens once Rachel pouts and she has to admit, Damian is easy on the eyes and she isn't that angry with Rachel.</p><p>"Would you maybe want to grab a drink?" he suggests and she nods. She follows as he leads them away from the group and back in the direction of the bar, only peering over her shoulder to steal a glance of Rachel, who winks at her in return.</p><p>"You're interested in theatre?" Donna asks him, giving him a quick once over and suddenly she felt extremely grateful for Rachel and her weird desire to set her up. Damian was a tall, handsome man with dark hair and deep green eyes and she could tell by his physique he played some type of sport. She's even willing to overlook the ridiculous white suit and matching white bow tie he was wearing because his eyes made up for it. She doubts he's actually interested in theatre but for the sake of the conversation she's willing to pretend that it's something they have in common.</p><p>"Absolutely. My entire family used to make the trip to New York every summer and we would watch a show on Broadway. Don't tell my track buddies this, but it was always my favourite part of the summer growing up."</p><p>Bingo. Track. She knew he was athletic. The arm muscles were a dead giveaway.</p><p>"Do you have a favourite show?"</p><p>"Hmmm. I feel like the classic answer is Phantom but I was always more of a Chicago fan," he replies and she swears he's blushing.</p><p>"What about you?" he asks.</p><p>"I'm a sucker for anything musical but I don't think I could choose a favourite, it would be like asking a mother to pick a favourite child."</p><p>"In my mom's case her favourite child is definitely our cat," he laughs as he grabs two beers off the bar and passes one to her.</p><p>"Oh no way! Mr. Snuggles would be my dad's pick in a heartbeat," she replies.</p><p>"Mr. Snuggles? Please tell me you choose that name?"</p><p>"In my defense, I was like six," she laughs, feeling herself suddenly relax.</p><p>"I guess I can let that slide this time," he smirks, stepping closer to her and playfully nudging her arm.</p><p>"So, Rachel told me you're a theatre major, does that mean if I buy tickets for the show this year I'll get to see you?"</p><p>"Probably not. First years typically don't get major roles."</p><p>"I doubt you're like other first years," he flirts and she can feel her cheeks redden.</p><p>Damn it. Not only was he cute and funny but he was charming and she knew the moment he smiled that she was in trouble.</p><p>The pair settle down on a few lawn chairs and continue talking. Over the course of the afternoon, and a few beers later, she learns that he has two brothers and is from Connecticut. She tells him that she grew up in California and that her dream was to one day see her name in lights on Broadway but that she would be happy doing anything that involved the theatre. He's midway through a story about his latest track meet when she notices Harvey is watching them from across the yard. He's doing it subtly, she'll give him that; with his attention mostly focused on the blonde who was standing insanely close to him, but she catches him stealing a glance of them and she knows he sees them. She's a little bit self conscious when she catches his eye because not only had she caught him, he caught her. And she wasn't staring. She was listening to this guy… Damian, that was his name, tell a story and she was absolutely not stealing a glance of the girl hitting on Harvey. She couldn't even describe the girl if she was pressed. Not her curly blonde ponytail or the silk white gown with the zipper down the back; because she was not paying him any attention.</p><p>Damian excuses himself to go and use the restroom and Donna ventures across the yard towards Rachel, desperate to fill her in on how the conversation was going. She's barely paying attention to her surroundings or the dozens of partygoers she passes by as she works her way through the crowd to Rachel, so it comes as a shock when she walks into someone and nearly falls over.</p><p>"Oh god, I'm so sorry," she apologizes, using the strangers chest to stabilize herself.</p><p>"Drinking too much again Red?" Harvey smirks down at her, his palms still clutching her elbows from helping her catch her balance.</p><p>She peers up at him as he speaks, releasing her hold on him as a wave of embarrassment floods her body.</p><p>"You know this is a white party, don't you?" She questions, taking a small step backwards to put more space between them.</p><p>"I'm wearing white," he remarks, defensively folding his arms over his chest</p><p>"No, you're not."</p><p>"You just can't see it. I can prove it if you'd like?" he smirks.</p><p>"You're disgusting."</p><p>"And you're intrigued."</p><p>"You wish…"</p><p>"I was talking about my bandana by the way…" his smirk widens when her gaze flicks down to the white bandana tied around his wrist.</p><p>She fumbles with her words while he laughs and walks in the opposite direction, elated to have the upper hand while she continues on her way towards Rachel, flustered and annoyed.</p><p>"He seems to be appreciating that dress," Rachel smirks when Donna finally reaches her.</p><p>"I know and he's so cute. I'm not even going to be mad at you for trying to set me up," Donna grins.</p><p>"Wait, who are you talking about?" Rachel asks.</p><p>"Damian, who else would I be talking about?" Donna stares back at her roommate confused.</p><p>"Damian, duh!" Rachel lies, dropping what she was going to say about Harvey checking Donna out as she walked away from whatever their little encounter was about.</p><p>"I think you've had one too many," Donna teases her.</p><p>"Hey, there you are," Damian calls as he comes up behind her and slips a hand around her waist.</p><p>"Here I am," she grins. "Do you want to grab another drink?"</p><p>"Why don't you stay put and I'll grab us both one?"</p><p>"That would be amazing," she replies before he walks away and she practically squeals at Rachel.</p><p>"Handsome and a gentleman," Rachel observes before redirecting Donna's attention towards a drunken dance party that was beginning to take place.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"You know you're staring, right?" Mike teases Harvey, whose gaze is fixed on Donna and some dark haired first year.</p><p>"Damian Walters is a tool."</p><p>"And?"</p><p>"She shouldn't waste her time. Like look at him with his white tux and bow tie. Who does he think that he is? Some ritzy rich guy from Gossip Girl?"</p><p>"Someone's jealous," Mike chimes.</p><p>"How many times do we have to go over this? I'm not jealous, I'm just looking out for her."</p><p>"I don't think she wants you doing that, she's a big girl Harvey, she can make her own choices and talk to whoever she pleases."</p><p>"She's going to get hurt."</p><p>"That's part of life!" Mike cries.</p><p>"Look, I know she's 'like a sister to you' and all that jazz but is there any chance you're so invested in her talking to some random dude because you're into her?"</p><p>"Not a chance."</p><p>"Okay, I had to ask. Now, stop staring and let's grab another beer."</p><p>.</p><p>Harvey is leaning against the bar, hiding from Brittany or Bethany or whatever she said her name was when he spots Damian striding towards him.</p><p>"Hey man," he nods, taking a sip of his beer.</p><p>"Hey," Damian nods back as he reaches for two cans.</p><p>"Enjoying the party?" Harvey asks, casually crossing one ankle over the other.</p><p>"Yeah, it's pretty cool," Damian replies skeptically. He'd heard of Harvey Specter, seeing as they belonged to the same Frat but the dude was practically a legend and he'd never so much as said a single word to him.</p><p>"So that girl you were talking to," Harvey says, "what's that about?"</p><p>"I guess we'll see how things go. She's pretty hot though and you know how it is," Damian smirks as he reaches his fist out towards Harvey for a fist bump.</p><p>Instead of meeting his knuckles, Harvey stands up straighter and peers down at Damian, doing his best to seem intimidating. "Hmm, I don't think I do know how it is, it's Damian, right?"</p><p>"Yeah?" Damian answers, confused.</p><p>"If I were you, Damian, I would come up with some type of reason to stop talking to that girl. Otherwise, things might just get a little hostile for you once you move into the house. And you wouldn't want that, would you?"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"I'll give you a minute to catch up Damian."</p><p>"You want me to stop talking to her?"</p><p>"I don't want you to, I'm just suggesting that it might be what's best, for everyone."</p><p>"But… What would I even say to her? She's really nice…"</p><p>"Just tell her you think it's weird that she likes yellow tomatoes on her pizza?"</p><p>"What? She never told me that?"</p><p>"I don't think it matters what you say kiddo. Just know that you shouldn't go home with her."</p><p>And with that Harvey marches into the house to find Mike, ready to get the hell out of this party.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Rejoining Rachel and Donna, Damian passes her her new drink and stands silently, listening to the group's conversation. Once the group begins to disperse, they're left alone once again and Donna turns to him with a hopeful smile.</p><p>"Hey, I know this might seem super forward but I was wondering if maybe you wanted to grab dinner sometime next week?"</p><p>"I..ugh… look, you seem really nice and you're really hot but no girl is worth being lectured about when you're just trying to have a good time."</p><p>"Lectured about? What are you talking about? Did Rachel say something…"</p><p>"Just some guy in our frat, I doubt you even know him but for some reason he wants me to stay away from you and I'm sorry Donna… I was having a good time but it's not worth four more years of social isolation,' he says before turning and walking away from her.</p><p>Her blood is boiling when she realizes this was Harvey's doing and she takes off towards the house on a mission to find him. It doesn't help that she's drunk and that everyone is dressed identically but then she remembers he isn't wearing white and it makes her search a lot easier. She finds him on the back porch with Mike and a few other guys whose names she didn't remember and he flashes her a smug grin as she approaches.</p><p>She marches straight up to him stopping mere inches from his face, her heels allowing her eyes to meet his and and folds her arms over her chest before she speaks.</p><p>"What did you do?!"</p><p>"What are you talking about?"</p><p>"Damian. You said something to him and he blew me off!"</p><p>"It's not a huge loss. That guy is a total dick."</p><p>"What, so no guy is good enough for me?" she yells, stepping even closer in her rage.</p><p>"That's not what I said!"</p><p>"Then what is it Harvey?! Why is it that every time a nice guy tries to talk to me you're here trying to scare him off! I'm not some damsel in distress and I sure as hell don't need you to save me!"</p><p>She hears a chorus of "Ooooooo's" from the boys behind her but she's too angry to care. She can't stand to hear another word so she turns on her heel and stomps away from Harvey, who is left open-jawed and staring after her.</p><p>She catches sight of Damian out of the corner of her eye and marches towards him, determined to not let Harvey get the better of her.</p><p>"Donna what-?" he begins to say but his question is abruptly cut off by her lips on his as she flings her arms around his neck and kisses him.</p><p>"Sorry that Harvey can be an asshole," she says, stealing a glance of Harvey over her shoulder, who was now biting the inside of his cheek, before purposefully striding inside to find Katrina and get the hell out of there. Rachel, who had watched the entire scene unfold trails after her, sending Mike a quick apology look that told him she would be leaving with Donna.</p><p>"What just happened?" Rachel asks when she finally catches up to Donna.</p><p>"Honestly, I have no idea."</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>A few days later, she's spread out her books at a large mahogany table beneath a window on the second floor of the library. Coffee in hand she's ready to start memorizing lines for the upcoming round of auditions when someone clears their throat in front of her and she looks up to find Harvey, dressed in a pale blue dress shirt and khakis, holding a coffee below his shy grin.</p><p>"Hi," he says softly, placing the cup down in front of her.</p><p>"What's that?"</p><p>"An apology coffee. It has vanilla in it and I know you like that. Not sure why anyone needs a coffee that sweet but it's in there."</p><p>"You brought me an apology coffee?"</p><p>"I can take it back and drink it myself."</p><p>"What are you apologizing for?"</p><p>"Don't push it," he warns.</p><p>She tilts her head, not yet reaching for the coffee and she flashes him a pointed look.</p><p>"I'm sorry though," he adds which causes her lips to settle into a smile. "That guy wasn't good enough for you."</p><p>She's beginning to wonder if he thinks that any guy is good enough for her, but she doesn't voice her thoughts. Ever since Harvey scared that guy away at the party, she returned to her Travis Tanner theory. Harvey punched Travis in the nose because he was defending her, and a nagging little voice at the back of her mind always wondered why he'd done it. Was it because he felt obliged to be protective? Or because a small part of him was jealous. After the stunt he pulled with Damian, the same set of thoughts clouded her mind and she began to wonder if his protectiveness was rooted in jealousy, not in friendship.</p><p>She had decided not long after the party that she wasn't that angry with Harvey. If that Damian guy was willing to blow her off after one simple conversation with Harvey, he probably wasn't the type of guy she wanted to be with anyways.</p><p>"Is there sugar in this too? Or is it just vanilla?" She eyes the cup, changing the subject before she accidentally opened the lid on a subject she wasn't ready to discuss.</p><p>"At this point it's more sugar than it is coffee," he chuckles. "What are you working on?"</p><p>"I'm going over some lines for my audition," she explains, "want to run them with me?"</p><p>"I'm going to have to pass, I have a class to get to, I just wanted to deliver that."</p><p>"And your apology," she says smugly.</p><p>"Don't let it get to your head, Red," he smirks, "and for the love of God don't even think of telling Marcus!"</p><p>"I wouldn't… I haven't even really told him I've seen you around…" she admits before she can stop herself.</p><p>"I just mean, I'm not sure how he would feel about us being…" Was friends the right word? Were they even friends? Sure they ran in similar circles and yes, they'd run into each other at several events but they still bickered like they used to and she wouldn't say they were suddenly the type of friends that could just go and hangout. Could they?</p><p>"Friends?" He finishes for her.</p><p>"Are we friends?" She half laughs and half asks, hoping he will shed some light on their current situation.</p><p>"Haven't we always been friends?"</p><p>"Kind of… I just never thought you considered us friends," she explains.</p><p>"Oh? And what would make you consider us friends?" He asks.</p><p>"I don't know. I know we spend a lot of time together but that's just because of Marcus. We've never really hung out, just us."</p><p>"So let's hang out, just us."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Look Donna," he begins and she's shocked at his use of her actual name and not the pet name he gave her as kids. "Clearly we keep running into each other. Our roommates are dating for Christ's sake so we're bound to keep running into each other. Maybe we should be… you know, friends."</p><p>"If we're going to be friends, you need to cool it with the protective older brother act. I'm not a kid."</p><p>"I know. And I already said I was sorry."</p><p>He did apologize. It was weird and very unlike him, but he did do it.</p><p>She stops to consider his proposal for a moment. All her life she'd known Harvey Specter. He spent time with her and Marcus, she attended family dinners but she'd never stopped to consider how much they actually had in common, and now that she had she realized there was quite a bit. Back home, she was Marcus' friend, she had no need to befriend anyone else but now that they were on opposite sides of the country, it would be nice to have more friends. And Harvey was someone she wouldn't have to try very hard to get to know, because she already knew him.</p><p>"You don't think us being friends will be weird?" She asks.</p><p>"I mean, I was the one who already considered us friends, you're the one who doesn't seem to think we are."</p><p>"We're acquaintances at best, we hangout in group settings."</p><p>"Then what do you say we give this whole being friends thing a try and we grab a coffee later?" He asks.</p><p>"What's the worst that could happen? We're already not friends," he coaxes.</p><p>"Seven, that place across from the theatre?"</p><p>"See you there Red," he grins before stealing a sip of the coffee he had placed on the table and turned to leave.</p><p>"Yup, I was right, waaay too much sugar."</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>At quarter to seven, Donna begins to pack up her stuff at the library to head over to the coffee shop and meet Harvey. She hadn't given much more thought to their conversation from earlier, having thrown herself into learning her lines but now that she was walking across campus she began to feel nervous. Which she decided was ridiculous because she'd hung out with Harvey plenty of times before. She wishes she'd gone home to change, her casual Yale hoodie and light coloured jeans not something she would usually wear when she went out, but would she look like she was trying too hard if she went home and changed? It wasn't like this was a date or anything. It was just two friends, who were sort of already friends, having coffee.</p><p>He's already seated at a table on the far side of the shop when she arrives and he waves her over.</p><p>"What's that?" she asks when she realizes he's already ordered two drinks.</p><p>"This is how I order my coffee. I figured if I had to be subjected to your shitty sugary drink, the least you can do is try mine."</p><p>"And if I don't like it?"</p><p>"You will."</p><p>"Doesn't being that cocky ever get old?"</p><p>"Try it," he insists, pushing the drink across the table.</p><p>"Okay. That's amazing."</p><p>"Told you," he answers with a cocky smile.</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"Can't tell ya, I'd have to kill you."</p><p>She raises her eyebrows at him but his facial expression tells her he isn't planning on giving in any time soon so she just sighs and takes another long sip.</p><p>"How was memorizing lines?" he asks.</p><p>He's leaning back in his chair, one arm tosses over the back and he somehow manages to look casual, despite the way he's dressed and for a moment she finds herself getting lost in how handsome he looks. She's quick to snap herself out of it, telling herself to focus and answer his question.</p><p>"Not bad. I'm hoping to get a minor role that will at least give me some more stage experience."</p><p>"What about that show you did last year? The one where you had to wear that yellow dress."</p><p>"Beauty and the Beast?"</p><p>"Yeah, that one! Doesn't that count as experience?"</p><p>"Kind of… high school shows are a totally different thing. Wait, you remember me doing that?"</p><p>"I pay attention you know," he laughs lightly, stealing a glance of her from across the table.</p><p>"What about you? How's life as a second year law student?" she asks.</p><p>"Oh you know, just about as thrilling as it can be."</p><p>They spend the next hour talking about school and time flies by. She hardly notices that it's coming up on 8:30 until Harvey apologizes and says he has plans with Mike and that he has to get going. He offers to walk her halfway back to her dorm but she declines his offer, wanting to use the walk to relax. Just as he's about to leave he tells her that they should hang out again sometime, and to her own surprise she finds herself agreeing.</p><p>On her walk back to the dorm, she thinks back on their conversation and realizes how easy it was to talk to Harvey. Granted, they made small talk about school and friends but still, she didn't find it easy to connect with many people. Small talk had always come easy for her, but seldom did she find she really connected with someone so quickly. The weirdest part was, being friends with Harvey wasn't weird. The entire evening left her wondering why they hadn't tried being friends like this sooner, until she remembered that he was a jock who spent way too much time flirting with girls and she was the exact opposite.</p><p>He certainly was full of surprises. One minute he was pushing every last button she had and the next he was buying her mystery coffee and asking about the show she was auditioning for. Harvey was an enigma if she'd ever seen one, but perhaps this friendship was exactly what she needed.</p><p>Her phone chimes as she steps into her dorm room and after dropping her bag at the foot of her bed, she checks it to find two missed messages; one from Marcus and one from Harvey.</p><p>Hope you made it back safely. Are we friends now? - H</p><p>Donna! I miss you so much! This week has been crazy and I have so many new stories to tell you! Call me when you get the chance, and if you don't get a chance to call me before next week, break a leg at that audition! - Marcus</p><p>Oh brother, she thinks to herself as she jumps into bed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always the biggest thank you to my lovely beta, May! (who just added an epilogue to Second Time Around which is a must read)</p><p>Hope you're enjoying so far, please leave me a review! - xxS</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. How Sweet it Is</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over the next few weeks, Harvey and Donna's friendship continued to evolve. From grabbing coffee after class to hanging out with Mike and Rachel, slowly but surely their sort of friendship became a real one.</p><p>She can't believe that after nearly a decade of spending time together, they never tried to be better friends. Harvey was still Harvey; a girl obsessed, could be a jerk at times party boy, but the Harvey that had become her friend was a nice guy who genuinely cared about the well being of the people he was friends with.</p><p>On Monday morning before her audition, Donna was pacing by her desk going over her lines when her phone began ringing.</p><p>"Did I miss it?" Marcus cries on the other end of the receiver.</p><p>"Did you miss what?" She asks.</p><p>"My chance to wish you good luck on the audition."</p><p>"Oh!" She laughs, "no you didn't miss it!"</p><p>"Perfect! Then let's consider this my official good luck!"</p><p>"Thanks Marcus, I hope it goes well."</p><p>"I know that it well," Marcus replies.</p><p>"So what time is-" Marcus begins to ask when a knock at the door cuts him off.</p><p>"Hang on Marcus someone's at the door," she explains.</p><p>"Hi," Harvey mouths from the door after she opens it and gestures to the phone.</p><p>"The audition," Marcus finishes.</p><p>"I'm actually just about to leave for it so I'll call you later and let you know how it went?"</p><p>"You better!"</p><p>"I miss you!" She smiles into the phone.</p><p>"I miss you back!" He says before she ends the call.</p><p>"Don't you have a class?" She eyes Harvey, who passes her a cup of coffee.</p><p>"I do, but I came to wish you luck," he smiles.</p><p>"Who are you and what have you done with the dick head that threw me in the pool?" She teases.</p><p>"He's still here, don't worry I promise to throw you in the pool again."</p><p>"I don't know how I feel about you being nice to me," she says, grabbing her script and stuffing it into her backpack.</p><p>"Guess that's one of the perks of being friends with me."</p><p>"And you're telling me I've been missing out on free coffee all these years?" She mocks.</p><p>"Was that Marcus on the phone?" He asks.</p><p>"It was," she replies.</p><p>"What's new with him?"</p><p>"Shouldn't you know? You're his brother…"</p><p>"He talks to you more than he's ever talked to me, you know that."</p><p>"He's doing really well," she answers. "Now if you don't mind I have to get going."</p><p>"I'm walking that way, let's go," he nods, waiting for her to pack up her stuff.</p><p>He walks with her across campus until they reach a large red brick building where his class is and he tells her that he should get to class.</p><p>"Good luck!" He calls as he leaves her on the path and heads towards the building.</p><p>"I'm Donna, I don't need luck," she calls back.</p><p>On her walk to the theatre she realizes that walking with Harvey had calmed her nerves completely. She meets Katrina outside the theatre and the two head into the audition, excited for what the future might hold.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>She nails the audition, and calls Marcus to boast about it on her way back to her dorm. Rachel meets her with a bottle of wine and two pieces of cheesecake to celebrate and the girls spend the night watching movies in the common room. She wouldn't find out what role she got for another few weeks, but she felt good about the audition and that alone was cause for celebration.</p><p>The next few weeks consist of long nights at the library and multiple coffees. Classes were busier than Donna anticipated but she was determined to stay ahead. The night after her audition Harvey sent her a message asking how it went and she had to admit, it was weird how quickly they had become friends.</p><p>As the leaves on the trees begin to change to various shades of orange and red, she stops questioning how she and Harvey had become friends and she begins to enjoy their friendship. Donna, Rachel and Katrina spend the occasional evening playing board games with Mike, Harvey and Louis and Harvey gets into the habit of dropping off a coffee for Donna in her usual spot in the library every Tuesday before his class.</p><p>Rachel lays off teasing Donna about her budding friendship, seeing as Donna's willingness to hangout with Harvey meant that she got her double date type hangouts. She still hadn't found a way to tell Marcus she was hanging out with his brother, but somehow it never managed to come up in their conversations.</p><p>She shared stories with Marcus about the friends she'd made, but they usually ended up excluding Harvey's name. Marcus knew that she spent a lot of time with her roommate Rachel, her boyfriend Mike and her "pretty friend from theatre" as he put it, and he knew that Mike and Harvey lived together but he didn't know that Harvey spent time with their group.</p><p>This was the first secret she'd ever kept from Marcus, and she hated that she had to hide this from him. She knew it was easier this way because Marcus wouldn't understand. Marcus viewed Harvey as a womanizing jock and she already knew he would give her a hard time about spending time with him. The irony wasn't lost on her that Marcus was the one who always joked about her and Harvey looking out for each other on campus. But she knew him well enough to know that he wouldn't be okay with this.</p><p>Two weeks after the audition she finds out she received the understudy role for Anya and she's over the moon. She calls Marcus while bouncing up and down, unable to contain her excitement and grabs celebratory drinks and nachos with Katrina and Rachel downtown afterwards.</p><p>"To our future star," Rachel toasts, raising her glass to clink Donna's.</p><p>The waitress brings over three pieces of chocolate cake and Katrina tells her that they didn't order them. The waitress points to a table across the restaurant where Mike and Harvey are seated with a few guys from their frat.</p><p>Mike gives Rachel a small wink and a wave before returning to his conversation but Harvey doesn't so much as toss a glance in their direction. When she checks her phone a few minutes later there's a message from Harvey.</p><p>Because I know you and Marcus always celebrate with chocolate cake.</p><p>PS. I knew you would rock that audition - H</p><p>She shakes her head, stealing a glance of Harvey over Rachel's head. The girls polish off their cake and head back to Katrina's dorm to get some homework done, but she notices Harvey watching her as she puts her jacket on and she smiles. She likes that despite their new found friendship, Harvey was still Harvey; mysterious and independent.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>A week before Halloween, Donna finds herself standing in the middle of a costume shop as Rachel rummages through the racks in search of the perfect costume for the upcoming Halloween bash. Katrina and Scottie had designed an adorable set of ballerina costumes and Rachel was now on a mission to find something equally as cute. So far, a pair of sailor costumes, mime outfits and a pair of cat suits had been tossed into the rejection pile for being too mainstream, not cute enough and too "overdone" as Rachel had put it.</p><p>"Rach what are you even looking for? Every Halloween costume is overdone," Donna whines as Rachel moves on to another rack of clothes.</p><p>"Which is exactly why we need something that stands out. Something that screams "Hey look at us" while also remaining subtle and creative," Rachel explains.</p><p>"Are you sure you don't want to do a couples costume with Mike?"</p><p>"I'm sure. It's just going to be me and my best girl dressed as," she pauses and holds up a black and white striped prisoners dress, "well, not that. But dressed as something cute. Besides, Mike said something about dressing as the three musketeers with Harvey and Louis."</p><p>"Those three wearing tights?" Donna laughs, "Now that I can't wait to see."</p><p>"I bet you can't," Rachel winks at her and Donna rolls her eyes.</p><p>"Oh my god!" Rachel yells from across the store which causes Donna to perk up in her seat.</p><p>"These are perfect!" she calls, waving Donna over.</p><p>"What the heck is that?" Donna asks, coming up behind Rachel and spotting the white fabric in her hand.</p><p>Rachel holds up the thin strapped white dress covered in an assortment of blue, green, yellow and red dots. The dress is way shorter than anything Donna would typically wear but she supposes most Halloween costumes were short. Last year she and Marcus dressed up as characters from Wizard of Oz, and the year before they dressed as superheroes. She had never been into Halloween in the way that most girls her age were; she loved the classic version of the holiday, not that one that involved costumes that began with the word "slutty", but she knew Rachel wouldn't be up for dressing as anything that couldn't be described as cute.</p><p>"Let me repeat, what the heck is that?" Donna asks, eyeing the plastic like material of the cocktail style dress.</p><p>"It's Twister!" Rachel exclaims.</p><p>"The children's game?"</p><p>"But the sexy version," Rachel explains.</p><p>"Rach, I don't know…"</p><p>"Common Donna! Think about how much fun this could be. Imagine, you meet a handsome guy at the party and you two really hit it off. Things are moving a little bit slow so you make him spin the dial and boom it's right hand red," she explains by pointing to the red circle over the place her breasts would be.</p><p>Donna flashes Rachel a "really" look but she can't deny that the dresses could be fun. "What the heck are you going to use this for?"</p><p>"Mike, duh," she replies without missing a beat.</p><p>"Ewwwww," Donna whines and covers her eyes in mock horror.</p><p>"You asked," Rachel shrugs, "But we need these."</p><p>"Need?" Donna questions.</p><p>"Need," Rachel nods, tossing two dresses over her arm and heading towards the register.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Looking into the mirror, Donna tugs at the hem of her tiny white dress, attempting to make it longer. She had to hand it to Rachel, the dresses were cute, just slightly on the shorter side. She curls her hair before pinning it up in a ponytail and she lets Katrina do her makeup so that it is tasteful, but noticeable.</p><p>Both she and Rachel painted their lips a matching shade of red and she completed her outfit by tying a red ribbon around her ponytail and tossing on a pair of nude heels. The weird plastic material of her dress hugged her body in a way that actually made her cleavage pop, and she was happy with the way she looked in the costume. Her slim figure was on full display but she felt confident and cute and was looking forward to the party.</p><p>"Well?" she asks as she spins around in front of Rachel, Katrina and Scottie who are all plopped on Rachel's bed in their own costumes.</p><p>"You look hot," Katrina beams, the skirt of her own costume crumpling beneath her.</p><p>"She's going to break some hearts tonight," Scottie chimes in with a wink.</p><p>"Place your bets now for how many guys want to spin that dial," Katrina says.</p><p>"Too bad no one is going to get to," Donna replies.</p><p>"Oh no! You have to let people spin, that's the entire point of the costume!" Rachel protests, leaping off the bed and marching towards the mirror where she fixes a few strands of hair and puckers her lips.</p><p>"What about this, if the guy is a one or a two, he gets a spin?" Rachel suggests.</p><p>"Out of ten?!" Scottie and Donna cry at the same time.</p><p>"On the three point scale…" Rachel sighs, staring at her friends' confused faces. "Oh please tell me that at least one of you knows what I'm talking about."</p><p>All three girls shake their heads and Rachel reaches for her beer before sitting back down on the bed and folding her hands in her lap. "Alright, the three point scale is like the classic out of ten scale but waaaay simpler. Three means not a chance, two means you would consider it after a few drinks and one means stone cold sober."</p><p>"Rachel, that's ridiculous," Donna scoffs.</p><p>"No it's not! Think about it, if you use the ten point scale saying someone is a six can mean so many different things! Katrina might think a six is good but Donna you might not, but if the person is a two there's no question."</p><p>"That is so horrible we are not going to rate people!" Donna exclaims.</p><p>"God not to their faces, but how else are we supposed to know if you need saving or if you're into a guy. This way you just subtly hold up a one, two or a three and boom."</p><p>"You're ridiculous," Donna scoffs.</p><p>"But admit it, it makes total sense."</p><p>"It does make sense…" Donna admits, taking a seat on her own bed across from her friends.</p><p>"Alright, practice round before we head to the party!" Rachel exclaims.</p><p>Donna and Katrina both groan but Scottie seems excited to give the game a chance and decides to go first. "What about that Brian guy?" she asks while looking at Katrina.</p><p>"One," Katrina replies almost instantly.</p><p>"That doesn't count!" Rachel interjects, "She already went home with him, of course she's going to say one."</p><p>"Okay, then you two answer," Scottie nods towards Donna and Rachel.</p><p>"We can't answer he already went home with Katrina," Donna explains.</p><p>"He's a one," Rachel responds at almost the same time.</p><p>The girls all laugh and roll their eyes at Rachel and her usual antics and decide to take a round of shots before heading out. They grab their coats and bags and head out to the party which was being hosted at the sorority house a few blocks away. It was unusually warm for a late October evening so they decide to walk, taking in the costumes of the partygoers on the street around them.</p><p>"What about Harvey?" Rachel asks, wagging her eyebrows and strutting ahead of the group.</p><p>"One!" Katrina answers almost instantly.</p><p>"Is zero an option? Or anything that's better than a one?" Scottie asks with a smirk, looping her arm through Katrina's as they walk.</p><p>"Doooooona," Katrina prods, causing all three girls to turn their attention to Donna who's reddened cheeks can be seen even on the dark walk.</p><p>"I guess if I was really drunk," she shrugs, staring down at her heels.</p><p>"Oh come on," Scottie remarks.</p><p>"She won't admit that she would do it sober, don't even bother trying," Rachel explains.</p><p>Much to Donna's relief, they arrive outside the party that is already packed with kids in costumes, the music so loud she can hear a thumping in her ears. The front of the house was covered in fake cobwebs and black balloons and she could see strobe lights and the fog machine set up inside the common room from the large windows at the front of the house.</p><p>She spots a few army men carrying a keg into the yard and several girls dressed in minimalist angel costumes which she doesn't think should count as costumes due to their lack of material but she does her best not to pass judgement. She promised herself she wouldn't get carried away with the drinks at this party; the last thing she needed was to embarrass herself and have to leave early. She knows that Harvey promised to lay off with being protective but she wasn't a big fan of drunken party girl Donna. She would just be moderately drunk Donna.</p><p>A few girls she recognizes smile at them as they enter the house and the party is raging. After discarding their jackets they weave their way through the crowd towards the kitchen and grab drinks, stopping to greet a few friends as they move through the house.</p><p>Scottie introduces the group to her friend Ethan, who she excuses herself to go spend time with and Donna says hello to a few of the kids from the theatre club. The kitchen is packed with members from a handful of sorority houses and fraternities, all dressed in costumes and much drunker than Donna currently was. She and Rachel kick the evening off with a second shot, while Katrina opts for a beer while she sends a shy wave to Brian who is on the other side of the kitchen, talking to a girl Donna doesn't recognize.</p><p>As she and Rachel survey the party to see who they know, the two guys from her theatre club approach them and introduce themselves to Rachel as Edward and Joey.</p><p>"And what are you two supposed to be?" Donna asks as she eyes their black capes.</p><p>"Funny enough we both decided to go as Zoro," Edward explains.</p><p>"Let me guess, twister?" Joey asks as he checks Donna out.</p><p>"What gave it away?" Donna flirts, peering down and stealing a glance of her own outfit.</p><p>"Hey, I see Mike over there so I'm going to go and say hi but why don't you stay here and chat?" Rachel whispers to Donna. Donna follows her gaze across the room to where Mike, Harvey and Louis are dressed in matching feathered hats with red dress shirts and white baseball tights and she nearly does a spit take.</p><p>She nods and Rachel tells Edward and Joey it was nice to meet them before excusing herself, leaving Donna to mingle with her theatre friends. From behind Joey's head, Rachel holds up the number one and Donna just nods. He was a total one. She steals another glance of Harvey and pretends not to notice how well he was working the baseball pants he was wearing, telling herself she was just impressed that he followed the dress code for this party. She catches his eye and smiles at him, raising her hand to give him a small wave that he returns while rolling his eyes up at his ridiculously oversized hat and she laughs.</p><p>"So, is this a functional twister board?" Joey asks, drawing her attention back to their conversation.</p><p>"It is," she smiles coyly. "Do you want to spin?"</p><p>She's not sure if her sudden change in attitude comes from the alcohol coursing through her system or the surge of confidence she feels but she hands Joey the small toy spinner without hesitation.</p><p>"That's a left hand blue!" Rachel calls excitedly, rejoining the group with the boys. Mike has his arms wrapped around Rachel's waist, and Louis introduces himself to Edward while Harvey hangs back and avoids making eye contact with Donna and Joey.</p><p>Joey eyes Donna, spotting the blue dot on her hip and placing his left hand on her right hip. He leans in so only she can hear when he whispers, "maybe later we can play the real game?"</p><p>He kisses her cheek, his fingers gripping her waist before he steps back and she blushes. Joey certainly was good looking and was absolutely her type, but they were working together on this show and she wasn't sure how she felt about getting involved with someone she worked with.</p><p>She doesn't catch Harvey rolling his eyes as Joey whispers in her ear, but Mike does and he can't contain his smirk. Little sister my ass. The way Harvey's jaw clenched anytime someone got close to Donna screamed jealous and Mike figures it will only be a matter of time before Harvey cracks and tells her how he feels.</p><p>Joey's hand lingers on Donna's waist but she doesn't mind, leaning in to his touch as the group chats. Harvey eventually introduces himself to Edward and Joey, who's hand he doesn't shake, and Katrina rejoins them, striking up a conversation with Edward.</p><p>Joey steps away to grab a new beer and Harvey squeezes in beside Donna, tipping his hat in her direction.</p><p>"And what are you supposed to be?" Harvey leans over and whispers in her ear.</p><p>"Guess," she relies, twirling around to show off her outfit.</p><p>She swears he gulps as he takes in her tight dress but she dismisses the thought, convincing herself her last shot was just getting to her head.</p><p>"If I guess it right, do I get to spin?" He asks and she nearly chokes on nothing.</p><p>"Sure," she replies shyly. They were friends, it was no big deal, just part of her costume. But why was she suddenly tingling with anticipation?</p><p>"Hmmm, well it's not Monopoly," he teases. "Not snakes and ladders."</p><p>"That's two," she interjects.</p><p>"Let me see, this is a real brain twister," he smirks, cocking his head.</p><p>"Is that your final guess?" She asks.</p><p>"Better pass me that spinner Red."</p><p>She does as he asks, passing him the spinner while taking a huge gulp of her drink.</p><p>"Ouuu I see we're playing twister over here," Rachel coos when she spots the dial in Harvey's hands.</p><p>"Left hand greeeeeen," Rachel calls with a smirk, knowing where the green dots on Donna's dress were placed.</p><p>"You don't have to-" she whispers to Harvey, knowing this may be awkward.</p><p>"It's just a costume, right?" He cocks an eyebrow, "no big deal."</p><p>"Besides," he leans in to whisper, letting his palm graze her ass before settling on it, "I always did like twister growing up."</p><p>She blushes when he steps back but his hand lingers before he pulls it away and he playfully winks at her. She has to laugh to cut through some of the lingering tension, because Harvey was once against just being Harvey. Playful. Cocky. Arrogant.</p><p>She can feel Rachel's eyes glued on the side of her head, having witnessed their little interaction and she makes a mental note to downplay the butterflies she currently feels when Rachel asks her about it.</p><p>"What about you, which musketeer are you supposed to be?" She asks him, the space between them suddenly seeming large after he was just pressed up against her.</p><p>"Obviously the first one. In which world would I not be number one?" He replies and she just shakes her head. If only he knew about the kind of number one he was described as on the way over here.</p><p>"Those are," she pauses as she studies his outfit. "Some pants."</p><p>"High School baseball uniform," he explains, "Louis wanted them to be authentic."</p><p>"Right, it's not just an excuse to remind girls that you used to be a jock?" She teases.</p><p>"Used to be? I don't know what world you live in but I'm still a jock."</p><p>"Riiiiight. I'm sure the library is practically the same as the gym. Nerd."</p><p>"Says you, you're always in the library."</p><p>"Which is exactly why I know you are too. I've never been athletic," she remarks and he stares back at her speechless.</p><p>He's about to make a witty comeback when one of the kids standing with them speaks up.</p><p>"Who wants to play suck and blow?" Edwards announces, holding up a playing card with a devilish smirk.</p><p>"Ouuuu we do," Katrina answers for the group, batting her eyelashes up at Edward.</p><p>The rules of suck and blow were simple, and Donna had played a few times at the Specter's but it had been a while. The goal of the game was to pass a card around in a circle using only your mouths, and while it seemed sexual, it was a fairly innocent game.</p><p>"I'll start!" Rachel volunteers, reaching for the playing card and placing it over her lips. She turns to her right and passes the card to Mike, who in turn passes it to Katrina before turning back to Rachel to steal the kiss the card prevented. Katrina passes the card to Joey, who had recently returned to the circle while she was talking to Harvey and Donna begins to notice a weird nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach.</p><p>She happened to be standing between Joey and Harvey and while the game wasn't sexual, it did involve passing an object from mouth to mouth and she wasn't sure how she felt about playing with Harvey. There was a time in her life when she would have been thrilled to be standing next to him in this circle (not that she would ever admit that to Marcus) but that was back when she was hardly a teenager and she saw Harvey as this incredibly cute older guy. Now she saw him as just Harvey. Her new friend. Her new friend that had just touched her ass willingly.</p><p>Joey receives the card from Katrina and turns towards Donna, who leans in to receive it. Placing a hand on her shoulder he leans in to pass her the card, only to blow it to the floor and catch her lips in a kiss. It's not a deep kiss but it's not exactly a chaste one and the group lets out a chorus of "ouuuu's."</p><p>"Joey!" She whines, playfully swatting him away.</p><p>"What?" He shrugs innocently.</p><p>"You ruined the game," she points out.</p><p>"Oops," he smirks, not looking the tiniest bit sorry.</p><p>The group slowly disperses, mingling with various partygoers and soon Donna is left with just Joey, Katrina and Edward in the kitchen. Harvey disappeared shortly after Joey's impromptu kiss and she hadn't seen him since.</p><p>Katrina and Edward eventually wander off, hand in hand and Donna is left alone with Joey. His kiss caught her off guard but she had to admit, it was nice to feel so wanted. He definitely wasn't a bad kisser and she was excited to see if he would try and kiss her again.</p><p>"So," she says, trying to fill the awkward silence.</p><p>"Look, I'm really sorry if I made you uncomfortable by kissing you during the game," he apologizes. "It's just, I think you're really pretty and I've been wanting to ask you to hangout for a while now and I figured-"</p><p>"Joey," she smiles, placing her palm on his chest.</p><p>"Donna, I'm going to kiss you again, if that's alright?"</p><p>She nods in response and he kisses her. The kiss starts off slow and gentle but soon she finds herself pressed up against the wall, his hands on green as they made out.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Across the party, Mike finds Harvey with one of their classmates, a blonde girl named Sienna, in his lap and he just rolls his eyes. He had to hand it to Harvey, he was dedicated to his not caring act.</p><p>"Are you ready to get going? Rachel and I were going to go and grab something to eat?" he calls out to him.</p><p>"Sure," Harvey replies, not bothering to ask Sienna to join them. He mutters some type of apology before brushing her off his lap and giving her a quick peck on the lips.</p><p>"Romantic," Mike mocks when Harvey joins him and Rachel near the entrance to the living room.</p><p>"She wasn't my type," he shrugs.</p><p>"Right, she's not a redhead," Mike responds under his breath.</p><p>"What was that?" Harvey asks.</p><p>"I just said let's find Donna and Katrina and get out of here."</p><p>They find Katrina outside, flirting with Edward and the pair decide to tag along for food. The group works their way through the house in search of Donna when they spot her kissing Joey in the exact spot they'd left them hours ago.</p><p>"God about time, he's had a crush on her for a month," Edward cheers when he spots them. Katrina and Rachel share a knowing glance but Harvey stays silent, clutching his fist at his side and grinding down on his teeth. Joey had Donna pinned up against the wall while his hands greedily roamed her body and he was kissing a spot just above her collarbone that was littered with freckles while Donna had her face buried in his neck.</p><p>"Do we interrupt them orrrr?" Mike asks.</p><p>"Nah, let her have some fun. Lord knows she needs a little more action," Rachel replies.</p><p>"Everyone ready?" Mike asks the group.</p><p>"On second thought, I think I'm going to stay," Harvey says.</p><p>"You sure?" Mike asks.</p><p>"Yup. You guys go, have fun," he says, turning back into the party with uttering another word.</p><p>"He's got it bad," Mike whispers to Rachel.</p><p>"So does she," Rachel responds as the group leaves the party.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"Where did Harvey run off to?" Katrina asks over milkshakes. She, Edward, Mike and Rachel had landed at a local diner where they were enjoying a platter of fries and milkshakes. Mike's friend Louis joined them shortly after they arrived, whining about how they hadn't waited for him at the party.</p><p>"Probably to go sulk about Donna getting it on with some dude," Mike answers between bites.</p><p>"Yeah right, he probably just went to find some girl," Katrina replies.</p><p>"Yeah, to drown his sorrows in," Mike points out.</p><p>"You guys don't think he's into her, do you?" Katrina asks.</p><p>"Of course he is!" Mike cries, "The man practically fought Thomas Kessler for just looking at her!"</p><p>"But he always says it's not like that," Louis adds.</p><p>Mike flashes Louis a "really" look and stuffs another handful of fries into his mouth as Rachel weighs in on the conversation.</p><p>"It's totally like that. Common you guys, they are soo into each other."</p><p>"Then why hookup with Joey?" Katrina asks.</p><p>"He's a total one, I get why she did it. Plus, she's in denial," Rachel explains.</p><p>"A one?" Edward innocently asks.</p><p>"It's a long story," Katrina explains.</p><p>"You probably don't want to know man," Mike reassures him, knowing that Rachel's explanation would likely be lengthy.</p><p>"I don't know you guys, I really do think they're just friends," Katrina says. "She says they've known each other since they were kids. Don't you think something would have already happened by now?"</p><p>"She has a point," Louis agrees.</p><p>"I bet you $100 that by the end of the term they at least hookup," Rachel replies.</p><p>"I'll take that bet," Katrina reaches out to shake her hand.</p><p>"What does hooking up refer to?" Mike dares to ask.</p><p>"Anything past first base," Rachel clarifies.</p><p>"It's so on," Katrina grins.</p><p>Rachel texts Donna to make sure she has a safe way to get home from the party, offering to walk back with Mike to get her. Donna responds and tells her not to worry, that she was already on her way back and Rachel is surprised she'd decided to call it a night so early.</p><p>You are? Already? - R</p><p>Yup. Walking now - D</p><p>You're not alone are you? Because we can come back…. - R</p><p>Not alone, I promise - D</p><p>Prove it ;) - R</p><p>Donna sends back a photo of the darkened street, only illuminated by the faint yellow street lights and Rachel smirks, holding up her phone so Katrina can see.</p><p>"I'm winning this bet," she says with a grin.</p><p>Katrina peers at the photo and the phone and it takes her a moment to realize what she's looking at. She expected to see a photo of Donna and Joey but instead, it's a photo of Donna walking home, a man dressed as a musketeer a few steps behind her, his hat hiding his face. Looking across the table, Katrina notes the two men in matching costumes and shakes her head. How the hell?</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"Thanks, for walking me," Donna says, turning to face Harvey once they reach her dorm.</p><p>"Not a problem," he says, staring down at the ground. "I thought maybe that Joey guy would walk you home."</p><p>"I didn't think it was the best idea."</p><p>"Oh?" he answers, looking up at her finally. The walk home had been mostly quiet, Harvey asking the odd question here and there but neither of them were really drunk and he wasn't sure what to say. When she found him at the party, Sienna once again at his side and asked him to walk her home, he'd been shocked. He was certain she would go home with that Joey guy. He didn't hesitate in agreeing to walk her, blowing Sienna off for the second time in under an hour. She didn't say much on the walk back to her dorm, and he didn't want to pry and press for details.</p><p>"We work together, it's probably best if nothing happens there."</p><p>"Right."</p><p>"And I'm pretty sure he was just looking to get lucky and I'm not the girl if that was the case."</p><p>"You never fail to surprise me, you know that?" he states, following her as she unlocked the door. He knows she hasn't been drinking that much, but he wants to make sure she makes it to her room.</p><p>"Because I didn't want to be the kind of girl that screws a guy just for the hell of it?"</p><p>"No. Because you know what you want, and who you are."</p><p>"Oh," she responds as they reach her room.</p><p>"Sorry if I took you away from the party. Again," she apologizes.</p><p>"Please, if anything you did me a favour," he smiles, leaning on her door frame and watching as she steps out of her heels and tosses her bag onto the bed.</p><p>"Why didn't you go out with everyone else?" she asks.</p><p>"I guess I didn't feel like leaving just yet. And good thing I suppose, who would have walked your directionally challenged ass home?" he asks and she blushes at the mention of her butt.</p><p>"Did you want to stay? Watch a movie or something?" she asks.</p><p>"I wouldn't want to impose," he replies.</p><p>"Common! It's practically tradition. Marcus and I used to watch Bewitched every Halloween."</p><p>"You sure you don't want to get some sleep?"</p><p>"Just get in here," she demands.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>She quickly changes into a pair of sweatpants and an over-sized t-shirt and begins to set up the movie while he slips out of his dress shirt and tosses his hat by the door, leaving him in just his baseball pants and a v-neck. He takes a seat on the floor next to her bed facing the screen and waits until she's finished and jumps back into her bed. She's sitting on top of the covers when she peers down at him and chuckles.</p><p>"Are you going to watch from down there?" she asks.</p><p>"I didn't want-"</p><p>"Get up here," she pats the vacant spot next to her.</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>"Marcus and I do this all the time," she reasons, even though she knows Harvey isn't Marcus, and this was nothing like watching a movie with Marcus. The excited twinge she felt in her stomach told her this was much different.</p><p>"Alright," he says, leaping onto the bed dramatically and sitting next to her.</p><p>He sits as far from her as he can, not wanting to over step but as the movie begins she relaxes into the pillows and her arm brushes his.</p><p>This should feel weird or unnatural but she's surprised to find that it doesn't. It feels exactly like it does when she watches movies with Marcus or Rachel and she leans into that feeling.</p><p>"So, what's this movie about?" he asks about ten minutes into the film.</p><p>"You've never seen Bewitched?!"</p><p>"No?"</p><p>"You're in for a real treat!" she exclaims, excitedly patting his arm before returning her attention to the screen.</p><p>They watch the movie in silence, with Harvey asking the occasional question and then getting mad when she answers and spoils the movie for him. He maintains a respectable distance and when the credits roll he gets up and grabs his shirt and hat.</p><p>"Well?"</p><p>"What?" he asks.</p><p>"Did you like it?"</p><p>"It was okay, but next time I'm picking the movie."</p><p>"Next time?" she asks with a smile.</p><p>"Absolutely" he responds and moves towards the door. Pulling it open he steps out into the hall, "Goodnight Donna."</p><p>"Goodnight," she responds as he closes the door behind him. Did he just call her Donna and not Red?</p><p>When Rachel doesn't come home she knows she must have gone to spend the night at Mike's and she heads to bed. She'd had the perfect evening. Between Joey, who she decided wasn't a mistake to hook up with at the party because he was an excellent kisser, and watching a movie with Harvey, this had been a perfect Halloween.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"Donna Paulsen, wake up this instant!' Rachel demands as she turns on the light and wakes her.</p><p>"Is there a fire?" Donna groans from under the covers.</p><p>"You went home with Harvey?!" Rachel yelps.</p><p>"Oh god, no he just walked me back."</p><p>"What happened to the handsome guy who couldn't keep his hands off you?" Rachel demands to know, peeling the covers back and causing Donna to groan.</p><p>"We work together. It wouldn't have been a good idea."</p><p>"But he was so cute!"</p><p>"He was a good kisser too," Donna adds, sitting up groggily.</p><p>"It's like you're trying to hurt me," Rachel whines, plopping herself down at the foot of Donna's bed.</p><p>"Let me get this straight. You stopped sucking face with handsome theatre man and Harvey just happened to be around and offered to walk you home?"</p><p>"I asked him to. You know since my friends all decided to leave without me," she retorts.</p><p>"You looked like you were having fun. We didn't want to… interrupt. If I had known you were coming back here I would have come home and we could have hung out."</p><p>"It's fine. Harvey and I just watched a movie," Donna explains as she slips out of bed and tosses her robe on over her pajamas.</p><p>"But I thought-"</p><p>"It seriously isn't like that Rach. Nothing happened. We sat, we watched and he went home."</p><p>"Huh," Rachel stammers, realizing that maybe she was wrong about Donna and Harvey's relationship.</p><p>"Anyways, now that I'm awake, want to go grab some breakfast?"</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>The following Monday morning, Donna finds herself going over some of her lines in the front row of the auditorium as a few of the chorus members, including Joey, rehearsed a dance number on stage.</p><p>She's reading with Max, Dimitri's understudy, whom she'd met the week prior. Max was in his second year of the program, loved musicals and had sandy blonde hair and electric blue eyes. The pair had been running lines while getting to know each other and laughing about the way their instructor couldn't properly pronounce Romanov for the past half hour.</p><p>"Harvey, are you even listening to me?" Louis snaps at Harvey, who has his attention fixed on the laughing redhead at the front of the room.</p><p>"Yes, of course I am Louis," he replies, returning his attention to the paper Louis was holding out.</p><p>"Oh really? Then what did I just say?" Louis quizzes.</p><p>"Oh common guys. Let's just get this over with so we can get the hell out of here," Mike whines.</p><p>"That's what I was trying to do but someone can't stop staring at his little girlfriend long enough to get through this meeting."</p><p>"She isn't my… I wasn't staring."</p><p>"Yeah, and I'm not going to be a lawyer," Louis fires back.</p><p>"Are you two girls done bickering?" Mike asks.</p><p>"Yes," they both mutter at the same time.</p><p>"Good, now let's wrap this up I'm supposed to be meeting Rachel for dinner."</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>He waits for her outside the building, casually leaning on the brick wall and avoiding eye contact with everyone that leaves before her. When she finally walks past him, he waves and joins her on her walk down the gravel path that weaves through campus.</p><p>"Careful, you keep waiting for me after practice like that and people will start to get the wrong idea. They'll think you've gone soft," she smirks.</p><p>"As if they don't already have the wrong idea," he mutters.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Nothing. Just wanted to see if you wanted to cash in on that movie after your class?"</p><p>"Well that depends, what movie did you have in mind?"</p><p>"It's a surprise."</p><p>"Hmmm I don't know then," she teases.</p><p>"Don't you trust me by now?" He laughs and she has to admit, she really does trust him. It was weird, to have him go from being an acquaintance to a friend she genuinely felt she could trust.</p><p>"See you at 8?" She asks, changing directions to head towards her lecture.</p><p>"Have fun in class!"</p><p>Harvey heads back to his house and hops in the shower before cooking himself a quick pasta dinner and searching for the movie he had in mind. He's midway through cooking when Mike gets home and joins him in the kitchen.</p><p>"Any plans for tonight?" Mike asks while stuffing a granola bar into his mouth.</p><p>"Donna was going to come over to watch a movie, you guys are more than welcome to join," he offers.</p><p>"That's alright, Rachel's actually waiting for me outside. We're going to some show that Donna recommended to her. You two have fun though," he waves, leaving Harvey alone with his dinner.</p><p>Donna shows up at almost exactly eight, holding up a bag of chips as he lets her in.</p><p>"When did you have time to grab those?" he asks, following her into the house.</p><p>"Class let out a little bit early," she explains, "Maybe I should have gone home and changed out of these jeans though, not exactly the best for movie watching."</p><p>"I may have an old pair of sweatpants you can borrow if you ask me really nicely," he suggests.</p><p>"I'll consider sharing this bag of chips with you," she counter offers and he smirks.</p><p>"You drive a hard bargain Red. Maybe you should have been a lawyer?"</p><p>"And have to look at your face in class everyday, I don't think so," she laughs.</p><p>He leads her up the stairs towards a room at the end of the hall and pushes the door open. She'd been to his place before but had never seen inside his room and part of her was excited to finally get to see if he was a neat freak or a total slob. She'd seen his childhood room, but only when they were kids, she hadn't seen the inside since he took an interest in girls.</p><p>She peers around the room, taking in the neatly made bed beneath the window and the desk littered with textbooks and highlighters. It was fairly tidy and she smiles to herself when she spots a tiny stuffed white bear with an H embroidered on its chest on the bed. She would recognize that bear anywhere because Marcus had a matching one with an M on it. The bears were a gift from the boys' grandmother when they were born and she unfortunately had passed away a few months after Marcus was born.</p><p>"This pair should fit you," he calls, tossing a pair of grey track pants at her.</p><p>She's too busy stocking through the books on his bookshelf to notice and she lets them fall to the floor with a thud.</p><p>"I don't recall snooping through your stuff when I come over," he says as he watches her.</p><p>"I'm nosy, sue me," she shrugs, taking an old worn book off the shelf.</p><p>"That's one of my favourites," he remarks, referring to the first Harry Potter book she had in her hands.</p><p>"Mine too," she smiles, returning it to the shelf and retrieving the pants off the floor.</p><p>"Do you remember that summer Marcus and I decided we wanted to read them but they were just a little too advanced for us. You read us the first three books that summer," she says, shyly looking over at him.</p><p>"I think that was the year after your family moved to California."</p><p>"You were my hero back then. Reading us those books like that…"</p><p>"Yeah well, I was just doing what anyone would do. Sharing a book that deserves to be shared. You can um, the bathroom is just down the hall," he says, changing the subject and describing where she could change out of her jeans.</p><p>"Right," she says softly, padding past him and making her way to the bathroom to change.</p><p>Harvey had set up the movie in the common room and soon she finds herself curled up on the couch with a bowl of chips in her lap, the opening of Top Gun playing on the screen. After asking if she preferred the lights on or off (she suggested they turn them off) he joins her on the couch and tosses a blanket over his lap. He had to admit, she looked rather at home in his pants. With her hair tossed up in a messy bun like it was, she seemed completely comfortable and he was glad she could feel so at home in his company.</p><p>Twenty minutes into the movie, she steals half his blanket and slides closer to him. She senses him hesitate as she moves, but as quick as he tenses he relaxes and she drops her head to his shoulder. He shifts a little and she peers up at him with a curious smile.</p><p>"What?" he asks defensively.</p><p>"You keep fidgeting."</p><p>"I just… this isn't weird, is it?"</p><p>"Watching a movie together?" she asks, knowing he was referring to the way she was cuddled into his side but enjoying the way he was squirming far too much.</p><p>"No, the other thing," he mumbles and she can't help herself from laughing.</p><p>She sits up and looks him in the eye as she responds, "I don't think it's weird. Nothing I wouldn't do with Marcus, or Rachel," she explains. She'd given a lot of thought to this particular aspect of their movie watching. Since the last time, she told herself that if she and Harvey were going to be friends, she needed to start acting like he was her friend. In terms of movie watching, that meant a platonic cuddle. Snuggling into his side was nothing out of the ordinary, she would do it to any good friend she watched a movie with, so it shouldn't be any different doing it with him. Yes, she knew that their friendship was technically "newer" than some friendships, but she'd known Rachel practically the same amount of time, so she considered this acceptable.</p><p>"Is it weird for you?" she asks.</p><p>"I just didn't want to give you the wrong idea," he replies softly.</p><p>"Harvey," she replies, their eyes locking, "You aren't giving me the wrong idea. I'm sorry but I just don't see you that way," she blushes.</p><p>He looks slightly surprised, like he's never had a girl tell him she wasn't interested in him in a romantic way but he recovers quickly.</p><p>"Alright, well me either. So I guess if we both know this is completely platonic it's fine."</p><p>"Totally platonic," she nods, dropping her head back to his shoulder and tugging the blanket closer to her.</p><p>She ends up enjoying the movie, even if she has a hard time keeping her eyes open during the entire thing. She pretends to be asleep during one of the steamy scenes, not sure how she felt about being pressed into Harvey's side in the dark while the couple on screen were going at it. Harvey also falls in and out of consciousness during the movie, and Mike wakes both of them up by gently shaking Harvey, the credits long over.</p><p>Mike smirks as the pair slowly open their eyes and realize how entangled they are. Donna is still pressed into Harvey's side but one of her legs is now trapped between his and his hand somehow found its way to her waist. They separate, blushing slightly and Donna begins to collect her things.</p><p>"Clearly you two picked an exciting movie," Mike teases, "Do you want me to walk you home Donna? I was just going to grab a few things and spend the night anyways."</p><p>"Thanks Mike," she says. "Let me just go change quickly and I'll be ready."</p><p>"You can borrow those, don't worry about it," Harvey interjects.</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>"Yup. All yours Red."</p><p>"Shall we?" Mike asks, nodding towards the door.</p><p>"Goodnight Harvey," she waves, following Mike to the door.</p><p>"Goodnight Red."</p><p>She's grateful Mike doesn't bring up the cuddling on the walk home, instead choosing to ask her about how her classes were going. She makes a mental note to tell Rachel how much she liked Mike. Her other friends would have made a big deal out of the innocent situation; because in her mind it was still innocent enough. So they fell asleep, plenty of people cuddled in their sleep.</p><p>She and Harvey never mention it again, though she suspects it's the reason they don't watch a movie for the next few weeks. They still spend time together with their group of friends and on a random Wednesday afternoon they find themselves seated at the same table in the library. They grab coffee after they finish studying and everything goes back to normal. Their normal. They spend the following Monday after her class making pizza with Mike, Rachel and Katrina and she's glad they're back to teasing each other. He mocks her choice of pizza toppings, something he'd been doing for years when they ordered pizza at the house and she mocks his lack of originality. She catches Mike and Rachel exchanging a glance when he slides his pizza into the oven before hers and she playfully smacks his arm, but she chooses to ignore them. Her unexpected friendship with Harvey was a good thing, and no one was going to ruin this for her.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>After grabbing her new favourite coffee, black with a shot of hazelnut, Donna sets herself up at the desk in her room and gets to work on an assignment. She ended up running into Harvey at the coffee shop and got caught up in a conversation about how his term project was going and was now behind her working schedule. She's only just begun when Rachel bounds into the room excitedly and stops just short of her desk.</p><p>"Everything alright Rach?" she eyes her roommate curiously.</p><p>"Were you expecting any visitors?" she asks, bouncing on her heels.</p><p>"No?" Donna asks confused, "Why?"</p><p>"There's someone at the door for you," the brunette explains.</p><p>"Can you just take a message for me? I really want to get this done before I go home for Thanksgiving this weekend."</p><p>"Sure, just tell her that her best friend thinks she works too hard," Marcus's voice calls from the doorway.</p><p>He smirks from where he's leaning on the door and she's out of her chair and leaping into his arms for a hug instantly.</p><p>"What are you doing here?!" She squeals once he places her back down from their hug.</p><p>"I thought I would surprise you," he grins.</p><p>"But we aren't supposed to see each other until tomorrow!"</p><p>"Change of plans, Harvey's going to drive both of us to Boston instead of you taking the train to meet us up there," he explains. Donna had agreed to spend the weekend at Marcus' uncle's place in Boston, since the short holiday didn't make the trip all the way home seem worthy.</p><p>"I can't believe you're really here!" she cries, hugging him a second time.</p><p>"Ehmm ehmm," Rachel coughs from behind them.</p><p>"Oh god I'm so sorry. Marcus, this is Rachel. Rachel, this is Marcus, my best friend on the entire planet," she exclaims, wrapping an arm around his waist.</p><p>"It's nice to officially meet you Rachel," he says.</p><p>"You too, we've heard a lot about you. Between this one and your-"</p><p>"Okay!" Donna claps, cutting Rachel off, "Have you had anything to eat? Why don't I show you around campus and you can join us all for lunch? We were supposed to meet this afternoon anyways and then you can meet everyone."</p><p>"Let's do it," Marcus smiles.</p><p>"Great, let me just grab a jacket and we can go. Wait here," she instructs, steering him towards her desk and yanking Rachel out into the hall.</p><p>"What the hell was that?" Rachel asks as soon as the door is shut.</p><p>"I haven't told him that Harvey and I are friends," she explains.</p><p>"Okay? And?"</p><p>"I didn't want you to be the one to tell him."</p><p>"Why would I tell him?"</p><p>"You were about to say Harvey."</p><p>"So? He lives with Mike, I don't know if you've heard but I'm dating Mike."</p><p>"Ha ha. Sorry, I panicked," Donna apologizes.</p><p>"Why the secrecy? I doubt he'll even care."</p><p>"Marcus is weird about his brother, he always has been. I just need to find a way to tell him this weekend."</p><p>"It's not going to be hard to put two and two together. Harvey will be at lunch, what are you going to do, pretend that you hardly talk to the guy?"</p><p>"No. But having the same group of friends and being friends are two different things."</p><p>"You're being ridiculous, but if this is what you want to do, all the power to ya. I think you're overthinking this Don, he won't care."</p><p>"You don't know Marcus, he will care," she says firmly, reopening the door to the room.</p><p>"You ready?" she calls over to Marcus.</p><p>"Yup," he smiles, picking up her coffee cup and taking a sip.</p><p>"When did you start putting hazelnut in your coffee? That's what Harvey used to do in high school."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm overwhelmed with the feedback on this one already so thank you for all the kind words and reviews! As always the biggest amount of love to May for going over this one!</p><p>If you're enjoying please leave me a review, I love to hear what you guys think! - xxS</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Pass the Turkey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN: Hi Guys! Thank you so much for the love and feedback on this story it's appreciated so much! I've had a few questions on updates so I thought I would let you guys know I am currently writing Chapter 7 - I don't post a chapter until I've written the chapter after it. (Which is why this update took a while because the next chapter is rather lengthy) The outline for this story is about 13 chapters and I'll do my best to keep updating regularly!</p><p>As always please leave me a review, they really do help the writing process! Please also thank my lovely beta May for all the wonderful things she does, a true rockstar I'd be lost without (and this story would not be possible without)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She drags Marcus around campus, enjoying the sunny day, the unusually warm fall weather and the company of her best friend. She shows him the library, a few of her lecture halls, the coffee shop she liked to work in, and finally, the theatre. He shares a few stories about his first semester, including one about the girl in the photo he'd sent her. She learned that Katie was a friend of his roommates and she spent a lot of time with his group of friends but that Marcus viewed her as one of the guys; though she realizes that he talks about her quite a bit.</p><p>She presses him about Shelley and he admits that they stopped texting a few weeks before and that while he was upset with the poor timing he was looking forward to spending the year a free man.</p><p>"What about you? Any new men that have stolen your heart?" he asks, looping his arm through hers as they stroll across the lawn.</p><p>"Ha. Next joke," she replies.</p><p>"Oh common. Not one Yale guy has caught your eye?"</p><p>"Well there was this one guy, Joey," she blushes, "But it didn't go anywhere."</p><p>She doesn't add the fact that any guy she flirted with had been run off by Harvey.</p><p>"Let me guess, you found a reason not to let it. Like you always do," he teases, stepping towards her and shoving her lightly.</p><p>"I do not find reasons for things not to work!" she protests.</p><p>"Donna, you always look for reasons not to be with someone," he points out.</p><p>She swivels, changing directions and heading towards the diner where they were supposed to be meeting everyone for lunch and she pulls Marcus with her.</p><p>"What was it with this Joey guy?"</p><p>"We work together…" she admits and he smirks at her with an, "I told you so" look.</p><p>"It's not an excuse! It would be a terrible idea, we're in the same production," she adds in an attempt to convince him.</p><p>"You know one day Donna you're going to have to give someone a chance," Marcus sighs.</p><p>"Well it's a good thing that right now I'm focused on doing well in classes and killing it in this production and I am happy to do my own thing. Much like my single best friend who is going to be supportive of my choice to stay single after he just rambled on about how excited he is to be a free man this year."</p><p>"One day you're going to have to give in and let yourself love someone," he lectures and she rolls her eyes. "Alright, I'm done lecturing. Let's go live our best single lives, shall we?"</p><p>"We shall," she beams, adding a small hop in her step as they reach the paved path that leads towards the restaurant. "And one day maybe I'll give the whole romance thing a try. Just not one day soon."</p><p>They head into the diner where Katrina and Rachel are already waiting and join them in the large leather booth in the corner beneath an assortment of neon signs. Donna introduces Marcus to Katrina, and while Marcus shakes her hand she's certain he blushes before clearing his throat and greeting Rachel.</p><p>"It's nice to finally meet you," Marcus says, sliding into the booth between Donna and Katrina.</p><p>"You too," Katrina smiles, "Donna's always talking about you."</p><p>"Not always," Donna groans.</p><p>"Pretty much all the time. You're practically a rock star around here," Katrina flirts.</p><p>Donna watches as Marcus and Katrina get talking about their classes and she can't deny that they seem to be hitting it off. She's chatting with Rachel about her Thanksgiving plans when Mike and Harvey arrive, both sliding into Rachel's side of the booth and greeting everyone.</p><p>Marcus seems caught off guard that Harvey has joined them, but he quickly recovers and greets his brother with a half-hearted hello and a smile. Donna stays quiet for most of the lunch, occasionally joking with Rachel and Marcus and jumping into a conversation with Marcus and Harvey about Gordon's music that they were telling Katrina. Mike shares a story with Marcus about how he and Harvey met, and Donna gets a kick out of learning the awkward circumstances under which they became friends. Donna steals a handful of fries off of Marcus' plate, a habit she developed in high school, while Marcus steals the tomatoes off of her BLT, making it a plain old bacon and lettuce sandwich.</p><p>"What a small world that you and Rachel ended up being roommates when Mike is Harvey's roommate, huh?" Marcus chuckles.</p><p>"It's crazy, isn't it!" Rachel exclaims.</p><p>"Such a small world. Imagine us choosing a term project about the production being put on by the theatre kids this year and Donna being in the production," Mike adds.</p><p>"Crazy small world," Harvey says softly, taking a long sip of his coffee. "What about you Marcus? I'm assuming Donna gave you a tour, what did you think of Yale?" He changes the subject.</p><p>Donna notices Harvey's attempt to change the subject and makes a mental note to ask him about how their term project was assigned in the future. There was no way that he would purposefully suggest a project that would allow them to spend more time together. Would he? He did say that he considered them to be friends before they made a conscious effort to be friends, maybe he thought by selecting this project he was just being friendly?</p><p>"From what I saw I loved it," Marcus responds to his brother.</p><p>"What are you two up to this afternoon?" Katrina asks Donna, though she's looking at Marcus.</p><p>"I hadn't really thought about it. Maybe some homework since we're headed to Boston tomorrow."</p><p>"Boston? Aren't you from California?" Mike asks, interrupting.</p><p>"Yeah, but H…" she pauses, catching herself before she says Harvey, "Marcus' uncle lives in Boston and since the break is so short we're just spending it there," Donna explains.</p><p>She hated that she was making an effort to hide her friendship with Harvey, but she still wasn't sure how to tell Marcus that they had become friends.</p><p>"Seems like fun," Mike smirks and Rachel smacks his leg beneath the table, warning him to behave.</p><p>"Well, Marcus if you wanted to see more of the campus while Donna does her homework I have some free time," Katrina offers.</p><p>Marcus looks to Donna, who nods that he should take Katrina up on her offer and he accepts it. As much as she would love to spend the evening with Marcus, she knows that if she doesn't get some work done she won't enjoy the weekend. Besides, she wasn't opposed to Marcus and Katrina spending some time together. Marcus' insistent teasing about her pretty friend and Katrina's constant questions about Marcus might as well be for something good.</p><p>"What do you say I grab a pizza for us later?" Rachel suggests to Donna and Marcus.</p><p>"That would be amazing," Donna answers, "Make sure you get the double cheese."</p><p>"And those shitty tomatoes she likes," Harvey slips in.</p><p>"You didn't think they were so shitty when you ate half my pizza last week!" she fires back before catching herself and puckering her lips. Marcus stares between them, watching the interaction with a wrinkled brow before Rachel jumps into the conversation.</p><p>"Tomatoes it is," she notes, acknowledging Donna's grateful smile.</p><p>"Anyways, it was nice seeing you all but I should get going," Harvey excuses himself, sliding out of the booth.</p><p>"Are you finally taking Julia for dinner?" Mike asks.</p><p>"Yeah and if I don't get going I'm going to be late. Everyone have a great Thanksgiving, I'll see you two tomorrow around ten?" He turns towards Marcus and Donna.</p><p>"Ten it is," Donna agrees.</p><p>She watches as he walks away, an odd feeling settling in the pit of her stomach. Harvey had never mentioned Julia before and now he was running out to go and meet her. She curses at herself for feeling bothered by it, Harvey had been on plenty of dates in the past few months. He'd just never left for one while he was with her. She won't dare admit that a small part of her is jealous of this girl, getting to spend time with Harvey while she was headed towards a night of school work, and she would never, ever, dare to venture into the dangerous territory of considering she was jealous for other reasons.</p><p>Donna Paulsen didn't get jealous. And she certainly didn't get jealous over someone she didn't have romantic feelings for.</p><p>They wrap up lunch and she sees Marcus off as he heads out with Katrina to explore the rest of the campus. Rachel tells her that she'll be back with dinner later in the day before she and Mike head to see a movie downtown, leaving Donna to walk back to her dorm on her own.</p><p>Lunch went a lot better than she thought it would. Aside from her minor slip up, she felt that she successfully downplayed her newfound friendship. She was thrilled that Marcus got along well with her friends, and who knew, maybe he and Katrina would hit it off this afternoon. The more she thought about it, the more Harvey running off to go on a date reminded her that Harvey was still the same guy she knew back in California. He would always put girls before his friends and she supposes that if she plans on being his friend, she has to accept that she would always play second fiddle to whatever girl he was pursuing that week.</p><p>They never talked about the girls he went out with. They never talked about their respective love lives at all. It was a weird line they never dared cross and she wasn't sure why. She and Harvey could spend hours together but she never asked about women he was seeing, and aside from his protectiveness at parties, he never asked about anyone she may be seeing.</p><p>It was like Pandora's box. She knew once she opened it, there was no going back, so she swallowed whatever this feeling was and forced herself to get to work. It didn't matter what Harvey was doing tonight, or who he was doing it with. Friends were supportive of other friends.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Marcus gets back to her room just before Rachel texts her that she'll be back in an hour with the pizza and flops down on her bed with a goofy grin.</p><p>"And how was the rest of your campus tour?" Donna smirks shutting her laptop before launching herself into the bed to join him.</p><p>"This campus is beautiful," he replies.</p><p>"And?" She pries</p><p>"And your friend is really beautiful."</p><p>"Ew Marcus!" She cries, smacking him with her pillow.</p><p>"You asked!"</p><p>"So you two are a thing now?"</p><p>"Oh god no, but she is really amazing. I just don't think either of us is looking for something long distance."</p><p>"It could work, you never know," Donna encourages.</p><p>"She's exactly my type, it's just... Okay, while we were wandering around campus we were really hitting it off but I kept thinking that it wasn't like spending time with Katie."</p><p>"Oh my god! You do have feelings for her! I knew it!"</p><p>"Really? Because I didn't," he laughs.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Donna asks.</p><p>"I didn't realize that I may have had feelings for her because I always just saw her as a friend. But when I was out with Katrina I found that I was thinking about how much fun this afternoon would have been with Katie and how I couldn't wait to tell her about it."</p><p>"So much for free and single," she teases.</p><p>"I'm still going to be free and single, I can't tell her…"</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"Because we're friends, what if she doesn't feel the same way? Then things will just be weird between us and I wouldn't want to ruin our friendship."</p><p>"Aren't you the one who's always encouraging me to take more chances," she asks.</p><p>"Aren't you the one who never takes that advice?" He quips back.</p><p>"Touché," she smiles, flopping down on her stomach.</p><p>"I still think you should tell this girl you have feelings for her. Isn't it much worse to have to spend time with her pretending that you don't have feelings for her?"</p><p>"Can we drop this please? I'm exhausted and I just want to watch a trashy movie with my best friend."</p><p>"Fine, but don't think I'm going to forget about this so easily. We're just putting a pin in it for now."</p><p>"Alright fine but I'm picking the movie," Marcus replies.</p><p>"Nothing too scary, I would like to get a good sleep before our long car ride tomorrow."</p><p>"Did someone request a pizza?" Rachel announces as she flounces into the room with two pizza boxes.</p><p>"Perfect timing Rach!"</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Grumpy and blanket-less, Donna tumbles out of bed and shuts off her alarm. She and Marcus hadn't shared a bed since they were kids and sharing her tiny twin bed had proved to be a challenge.</p><p>She begins to get ready, giving Marcus a few extra minutes of sleep while she uses the washroom where she runs into Rachel who is already packed and ready to hit the road.</p><p>"Headed out?" Donna asks as she passes her.</p><p>"Yeah my dad's downstairs."</p><p>"Have a great holiday," Donna smiles, pulling Rachel in for a hug, "don't study too hard. Try and relax!"</p><p>"No promises," Rachel replies, "but you have a good time too! Goodluck with the whole brother thing."</p><p>"I'm Donna," she begins.</p><p>"You don't need luck," Rachel finishes for her.</p><p>After she and Marcus finish getting ready they head to the cafe to grab breakfast before meeting with Harvey.</p><p>"Should we get one for your brother?" She asks while they wait in line.</p><p>"Yeah I guess," he shrugs, too focused on reading the menu to detail his answer.</p><p>She orders three coffees, two with vanilla and one with hazelnut and three blueberry muffins while Marcus adds a breakfast sandwich to the order. With a tray of coffee's in one hand, she grabs her suitcase with her free hand and leads the way towards Mike and Harvey's.</p><p>Marcus doesn't question why she knows the way so easily, and she assumes his silence is because after lunch he knew that Harvey spent time with her group of friends. It surprised her that he hadn't asked about it after lunch, but maybe it slipped his mind after his revelation about Katie.</p><p>Harvey is waiting outside as they stroll up his driveway and Marcus takes Donna's suitcase and tosses it into the open trunk while she goes to give Harvey his coffee.</p><p>"It's your usual."</p><p>"Thanks," he says softly, accepting the cup from her. "How was your night?"</p><p>"Great. Just like old times," she answers, leaning against the pillar on his porch as she talks to him.</p><p>She considers asking about how his date went but Marcus calls out to them and ruins her chance to overthink asking.</p><p>"What the hell are you two doing? Let's hit the road!" He calls, letting himself into the passenger's seat while calling shotgun.</p><p>Donna blushes and looks down at her sneakers while Harvey brushes past her shoulder and swings the keys around his index finger, marching towards the driver's side of his dad's old car. Donna trails after the boys, climbing into the back seat and kicking her shoes up on the console in the center.</p><p>"Uh uh, feet down Red," Harvey scolds as he knocks her feet to the floor with his elbow.</p><p>"If I have to sit in this stuffy back seat the least you can do is let me put my feet up," she pouts, putting one foot back on the console to see what his reaction will be.</p><p>He raises an eyebrow at her in the rearview mirror and she raises one back, challenging him. Marcus just rolls his eyes as he leans against the window and looks between Donna and Harvey. "And here I thought that you two spending more time together would change things," he laughs.</p><p>Harvey ends up conceding, letting Donna rest one foot between him and Marcus and the group hits the road and begins to make their way to Boston.</p><p>Marcus tells Harvey about some of the classes he's taking and Harvey agrees with Donna, that wine tasting class should not count as a class.</p><p>"How are you drinking that? It's like pure sugar," Harvey asks Marcus who's scraping the remaining whipped cream out of his coffee cup.</p><p>"Don't knock it until you try it," Marcus replies.</p><p>"Whipped cream should only be used for two things and to top coffee is not one of those things," Harvey says.</p><p>"Two things?" Marcus questions.</p><p>"Yeah, apple pie and wom-"</p><p>"I'm begging you not to finish that sentence," Marcus pleads which causes Donna to chuckle.</p><p>"Can I have the Aux?" Donna asks from the back seat.</p><p>"Not a chance in hell," Harvey replies, "you'll play show tunes."</p><p>"I will not!"</p><p>"Please, that's all you listen to lately," Harvey responds, flashing Donna a small smile in the mirror but missing the weird glance Marcus casts at him.</p><p>"Lately? That's all she ever listens to," Marcus jumps in.</p><p>"Are you two actually teaming up on me right now?"</p><p>"Well since you two are apparently kind of friends now, might as well use that to my advantage," Marcus remarks. "Thank god for Rachel dating Harvey's roommate huh?"</p><p>His second statement causes Donna to let out a deep breath, grateful that Marcus credited her new found friendship with Harvey to Rachel's relationship with Mike. She planned on telling Marcus that she and Harvey had been spending more time alone together as friends but this wasn't the time or place.</p><p>Luckily, Harvey seemed unphased by Marcus' presence and didn't appear too eager to tell his brother he'd been spending time with Donna, so it was all on her to break the news to Marcus. Maybe Rachel was right. She was probably making a big deal out of nothing. Marcus probably wouldn't even care when she told him.</p><p>In the end, Marcus gains control of the Aux cord and plays one song Donna likes for every three songs he and Harvey like. After a quick pit stop for some road trip snacks and stopping at some ridiculous side of the highway landmark so Donna and Marcus could take a picture, the group finally arrives in Boston and are greeted by Gordon and Lily.</p><p>Donna thanks Marcus' uncle Donny for letting her stay with them and follows Lily to the room she would be staying in so she could freshen up before dinner. She tosses her suitcase down onto the bed of the guest room, a room that clearly once belonged to Donny's now grown and married daughter and she heads to the adjacent bathroom.</p><p>She washes her face and while running her fingers through her hair, a door from the opposite side of the room swings open and Marcus steps in, frightening her.</p><p>"Jesus Marcus! Don't you knock?" She screams. "Wait a second, why are you in the bathroom attached to my room?"</p><p>"Because it's the bathroom attached to our room," he points out the vacant door to a room containing bunk beds; the top one of which Harvey was sprawled out on.</p><p>"Fun," she jokes, "let's just all remember to lock both doors when someone is in here, alright?"</p><p>"Don't worry," Marcus smiles, "this is going to be a great weekend!"</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Once Donna freshens up she wanders back down to the kitchen where the Specters are busy preparing dinner. She asks Lily if she needs any help but Lily reassures her that dinner is almost ready and that she can help by setting the table. Donna and Marcus set out the plates while Harvey places utensils and in no time she finds herself sitting between Marcus and Harvey while Gordon passes around the gravy.</p><p>"So Donna, Marcus tells us you got a pretty important role in the school production," Gordon smiles at her.</p><p>"I'm going to be playing Anya's understudy. I won't actually be in the production unless the girl who's playing Anya can't make it or something but I'm really excited to be learning from her and getting to study such a major role."</p><p>"That's amazing dear. We knew you could do it," Lily grins at her from across the table.</p><p>"And if that other girl drops out for whatever reason, you give us a call so we can come and watch you on stage," Gordon says.</p><p>"Sure thing Mr. Specter."</p><p>"And Harvey how are your classes going?" Gordon asks his oldest son.</p><p>"Fine," he answers between bites.</p><p>"Still a man of few words I see. Do you two see each other around at all?" Gordon asks both Harvey and Donna.</p><p>"Sometimes," they both mumble at the same time.</p><p>Harvey steals a glance of Donna, who catches him and turns her attention towards her plate and speaks. "Harvey's actually doing a term project that involves the theatre club so sometimes we see each other there."</p><p>"Oh Harvey I didn't know that!" Lily cries, "What are the odds?"</p><p>"Yeah Harvey, what are the odds?" Marcus pries.</p><p>"You remember my roommate, Mike?" Harvey asks his parents.</p><p>Both Lily and Harvey nod and Harvey continues. "He chose the topic."</p><p>Donna suddenly drops her fork, and quickly scrambles to pick it up and shove a mouthful of salad into her mouth.</p><p>Imagine us choosing a term project about the production being put on by the theatre kids this year and Donna being in the production.</p><p>Those were Mike's words when this topic was brought up at the diner. Why would Harvey lie about how their project was assigned? If she wasn't questioning if he had purposely chosen the theatre project because she would be there, she was questioning it now.</p><p>"And Marcus how are classes?" Lily asks.</p><p>"He drinks wine like a pro now," Donna answers for him which causes Marcus to laugh before having to explain to his mother that wine tasting was a required class for his culinary degree.</p><p>Harvey is quiet for the rest of the meal while Uncle Donny tells Donna about the time he and Gordon once caught a foul ball at a Red Sox game and Lily tells the kids a story about the new art class she was teaching. Donna excitedly shares more details of the play with Gordon and she and Marcus split the wishbone after they help clear the table.</p><p>When she first agreed to spend the weekend in Boston, she was worried that she would be imposing on family time but she was glad she decided to make the trip. The Specters were practically her second family and while she missed her own parents, she was grateful to have such a wonderful group of people to spend Thanksgiving weekend with.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>After dinner, Marcus, Harvey and Donna find themselves seated in his uncle's living room while the adults have gone out to catch up over dessert. While Harvey messes around on his phone, Marcus asks Donna if she would mind if he snuck off to finish an assignment and tells her that he's sure Harvey could keep her company. Harvey rolls his eyes at his little brother but eventually agrees and twenty minutes later Donna finds herself sitting on a battered old leather sofa next to Harvey while the opening credits of The Pink Panther played on a big screen TV opposite them.</p><p>"You know, this used to be my favourite songs to play on the piano growing up," she sighs, thinking back on the endless hours she spent at her old piano bench.</p><p>"Oh I remember, you used to practice it on my dad's piano every chance you got."</p><p>"If I remember right, you were the one who helped me with that note I was always stumbling over. I never knew you played piano before that day."</p><p>"It wasn't something I advertised."</p><p>"But you were really good. I remember being shocked when you sat down beside me and began to play," she says.</p><p>"Still am good. Rusty, no doubt, but good. You remember that day still? That was years ago…"</p><p>"I may have had a slight crush on you back then," she admits with flushed cheeks. "You were always Marcus' cool older brother but that day you were the cool ten year old that sat down at the piano with me for hours and played."</p><p>He smiles at her, and she takes his silence as a cue to keep talking, "if eight year old me could only see us now."</p><p>"She'd be jealous, I mean if you used to have a crush on me," he teases.</p><p>"Yeah well that was practically twelve years ago."</p><p>"Right."</p><p>"You should play for me sometime," he adds.</p><p>"I'd love that," she answers with a smile.</p><p>Harvey excuses himself before the movie begins and fetches them a bowl of popcorn and two sodas before rejoining her on the couch. She claims the bowl of popcorn as he settles back into his spot, stuffing a handful into her mouth.</p><p>They watch the first few minutes of the movie in silence, and Donna considers asking if he's seen the movie before but decides against it. They hadn't watched a movie together since falling asleep at Harvey's and while their friendship resumed some type of normalcy, it felt weird to be sitting so close to him in Uncle Donny Specter's living room while Marcus was a few feet away.</p><p>He steals the bowl of popcorn out of her hands and relaxes back into the couch, brushing her arm as he moves.</p><p>"So, I never did ask how your date was," she mumbles.</p><p>"What date?" He asks between bites.</p><p>"The one you had yesterday…" she clarifies, reaching over and stealing a handful of popcorn.</p><p>"Oh, it was fine," he shrugs.</p><p>"Just fine?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"No second date plans?" She pushes.</p><p>"Honestly, she was nice, she was just so boring."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>"Yeah. I guess I want to date a girl who's smart yet interesting. I've had enough of these fake college girls, I just want someone who knows who they are and who isn't afraid to be that person."</p><p>She falls silent at his comment, thinking back to that drunken night when he told her he liked how she knew who she was. Was he implying that he wanted to be with someone more like her?</p><p>"I didn't realize…" She begins to say but he cuts her off.</p><p>"That I wasn't always looking for a random girl to hook up with? Surprise, I have dating standards," he says sarcastically but she knows deep down he's hurt by what he thinks her incomplete statement was going to imply.</p><p>"That's not what I was going to say. I was going to say that I didn't realize you were looking for someone to get serious with."</p><p>"Well I'm not. Not really. It's just, if I'm going on dates with someone there needs to be something there. Not just a physical connection."</p><p>She smiles over at him as she reaches for another handful of popcorn and for the first time ever, she notices he's blushing.</p><p>"Wow I just said a lot of things," he remarks.</p><p>"It's okay. It's nice to know you're human too," she teases, her hand playfully swatting at his arm.</p><p>"You do realize this is the first time you haven't yelled at me for talking during the movie, right?" He asks.</p><p>"Because this is the first time you've ever said anything interesting during the movie."</p><p>"I say plenty of interesting things!"</p><p>"Harvey, you ask me what's going to happen and then get mad when I tell you."</p><p>"Because who spoils a movie for someone while they're watching it?!"</p><p>"Who asks for spoilers without expecting to be spoiled?" She fires back.</p><p>"Just for that, this is mine now," he smirks, holding the popcorn bowl up so it's out of her reach. He holds it above his left shoulder, forcing her to lean over him to try and grab it.</p><p>She lunges across his lap trying to reach the bowl but falls short when he uses his free hand to tickle her side and she collapses against him giggling. He places the bowl down on the table as she finally catches her breath and they lock eyes, her body now almost completely in his lap.</p><p>"I'm sorry that took so long I just—" Marcus calls as he comes down the hall and stops in the entrance of the living room to stare at Donna giggling in Harvey's lap.</p><p>"Oh I'm sorry, was I interrupting something?" He asks.</p><p>"We were just goofing around," Harvey explains as Donna pulls herself up and back into her own seat. She can feel her cheeks reddening and she thinks she should say something to Marcus about what he just witnessed but she herself isn't too sure what he witnessed. She thinks it might have been a moment. But just a few weeks ago Harvey hadn't wanted to cuddle with her for fear of giving her the wrong idea, so this was probably nothing. Just your typical teasing between friends. Surely she wasn't reading into anything beyond that.</p><p>"Are you going to join us? You love this movie," Donna finally asks once she finds her voice.</p><p>"Um yeah, sure," Marcus replies, placing himself directly between his best friend and his older brother and immediately claiming the popcorn bowl.</p><p>Donna steals a glimpse of Harvey behind Marcus' head at one point during the movie and is surprised to find him staring back at her. He smiles at her and she takes it as a sign that everything between them is fine.</p><p>Once the movie ends, Harvey excuses himself to go on a run leaving Donna and Marcus to have the conversation that had been looming all day.</p><p>Marcus shifts awkwardly in his seat, not yet looking up at Donna while he fiddles with his thumbs. When he finally does look up at her, she has a hard time reading his facial expression and she gulps.</p><p>"Are you and Harvey like a thing now?" He asks point blank.</p><p>"What?!" She exclaims, practically doing a spit take.</p><p>"Please just tell me you're screwing my brother so we can get this conversation over with," he sighs and her eyes go wide.</p><p>"I am absolutely not screwing your brother! Why on earth would you think that?"</p><p>"Because you two have been acting so weird lately…"</p><p>"Because we've been hanging out…" she explains, "as friends."</p><p>"Right. You expect me to believe that you and my brother are hanging out and he hasn't made a move? I really thought you respected me more than this Donna, but lying to my face…"</p><p>"Marcus," she says, placing a reassuring palm on his knee, "nothing is going on between me and your brother. We've been hanging out, getting coffee, stuff like that but believe me when I say it's nothing more than that. We're actually sort of friends now."</p><p>He glances over her and nods, deciding that she was telling the truth and that he believed her even though she could tell he was still angry with her.</p><p>"Why didn't you just tell me that?" He asks.</p><p>"I wasn't sure how you would take it. You and Harvey don't exactly see eye to eye on a lot of things and well, I didn't know if you'd like us being friends."</p><p>"I don't. I don't trust him. Have you ever seen Harvey have a female friend for more than ten minutes without him trying to get in her pants?"</p><p>"It's not like that Marcus. We actually have a lot in common."</p><p>She decides not to mention Harvey's overprotectiveness, afraid that it may add fuel to Marcus' fire about Harvey wanting something more than friendship.</p><p>"So you two hang out now? How did that even happen?"</p><p>"Well Mike told you about their term project involving the theatre. One day we just decided to grab coffee afterwards and it just kind of happened."</p><p>"And he's never tried—"</p><p>"Don't even finish that sentence," she interrupts, "no, never."</p><p>"You know, I think this is our first fight," Marcus sighs.</p><p>"Then let's not make it a fight. I'm really sorry I lied to you Marcus I just didn't want you to be upset."</p><p>"No more lying, okay? We have to promise to be honest with each other about everything. Even if that thing makes the other person feel uncomfortable. Alright?"</p><p>"Alright," she smiles, accepting his hug with open arms.</p><p>"And just so you know, you were right. I don't like you two being friends but if it's what you want, I'll learn to accept it."</p><p>"Marcus…"</p><p>"I trust you Donna, but I don't trust Harvey."</p><p>"Understandable, but please for me try and be okay with this."</p><p>"I'll try but I'm not making any promises," he replies.</p><p>"That's all I ask," she responds, getting up from the couch. "I'm going to go and take a shower before bed but I'm really glad we talked this out."</p><p>"That's what best friends do, right?" He grins.</p><p>She heads back up the stairs to her room feeling a million pounds lighter. Marcus truly was the greatest friend she'd ever had and she was so glad that this wasn't blown out of proportion and that he was trying to be understanding. She understood where his concern came from - for years she and Marcus watched Harvey with what seemed like a never ending parade of female friends that never stuck around for longer than a few weeks, but she was confident that he was different now. Their friendship didn't feel temporary. It felt like something they should have embraced a long time ago.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>She steps into the steamy shower, ready to wash off the stress of her day. Rachel had been right, she was afraid to tell Marcus for nothing and now that she had she felt so much better. She lathers the shampoo in her hair while softly singing a tune from the show, allowing herself to dance around and just let loose.</p><p>She spends longer than she expected to in the shower, letting the hot water steam up the room and once she shuts off the water she wraps her towel around herself before pulling back the shower curtain and getting ready to head to her room.</p><p>The mirrors have all become foggy from the shower steam so she makes a beeline to her bedroom in her towel. She's almost at the door when she runs into something that causes her to stumble forward and land on her knees, her body resting on the reason for her fall, Harvey. His hands have come to rest on her back, catching them both as they fell and for a moment she swears she's falling in slow motion; their torsos pressed firmly against each other, their legs a tangled mess.</p><p>She stares at him wide eyed from where she's perched on his chest, suddenly very aware of the fact that she's naked. She moves to scramble to her feet, cursing at him using a combination of "what the hell are you doing in here," and "Oh my god."</p><p>It's only once she's on her feet that she notices he's wearing only his boxers and a blush creeps across her face.</p><p>"What the hell are you doing!?" She snaps, pulling her towel closer to her chest.</p><p>"What am I doing?! What are you doing? You can't just go jumping a guy who's trying to take a shower!"</p><p>"Me, jump you? You're the one who came in here while I was in the shower!"</p><p>"The door was unlocked. I had no idea you were in the shower," he points out.</p><p>Shit. She forgot to lock both doors.</p><p>"Didn't you notice that someone was in here?" She fires back.</p><p>"I assumed you'd already gone back to your room. Hence the open door."</p><p>"So you decided to just stroll in practically naked? Why are you practically naked by the way?" She asks, daring to steal a glance on his chiselled, sweating body.</p><p>"Well for starters I was about to get in the shower, and I just got back from my run."</p><p>"Right," she says, not making any effort to leave the bathroom but doing her best to avoid looking at him.</p><p>"You're welcome to join me if you don't want to leave?" He smirks, causing her to realize she was still standing in the bathroom with him in nothing but her towel. She steals a glance of his chest, still glistening with sweat from his run and she immediately regrets it.</p><p>"Gross," she rolls her eyes, moving towards the door.</p><p>"Make sure you lock that," he calls after her, "I wouldn't want you to get any ideas about jumping me again!"</p><p>"You were the one who—" jumped me. She thinks, but instead she sighs and slams her bedroom door. That asshole. That charming, fit, asshole.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. I'll Be Home for Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She practically slams her back against the bathroom door, her hand coming up to clutch her towel and she can feel her heart pounding in her chest. She had just managed to calm down and her new steadfast calm was now long gone. The feel of his sweaty body beneath hers is heavy on her mind as she sinks her head into her hands and shakes it.</p><p>She finally straightens up and pulls herself together, willing the visions of Harvey's body to vacate her mind. She steps away from the door and draws in a deep breath when she hears a soft knock from the other side.</p><p>She opens it, finding Harvey's eyes staring back at her as she takes three steps backward into her bedroom.</p><p>He takes two long purposeful strides in her direction and stops just shy of where she's rooted in her place. He's still wearing nothing but his boxers and he offers her a small smile before reaching towards where her towel is pinned beneath her arm. His eyes scan her face, silently asking for permission he knew he already had the moment she opened the door for him. She nods hesitantly and he tugs on it, loosening the cloth and watching as it falls to the floor and pools at her feet.</p><p>He stares for a moment, eyes raking over her freckled skin, and she watches him take her in. All of her. After what feels like an eternity passes, he takes her in his arms and crushes his lips against hers in a searing kiss. She doesn't have time to think, she hardly has time to react before he's walking them back to the bed where they fall, a mess of tangled limbs. She kisses him back with equal tenacity and ferociousness, her body tingling with the sensation brought on by each kiss. His hands wind themselves into her damp hair while hers scrap down his bare back, desperate to bring him closer.</p><p>Her breath hitches as his palms trace her body, coming to rest on her exposed hip. It's all too fast but somehow it's not fast enough and she feels like she's in free fall. This was wrong. This was so wrong, and yet, every fiber in her body was screaming that it felt right.</p><p>She feels Harvey moan against her tongue when she nips on his lower lip and he aggressively pushes his tongue into her mouth in return. She'd never felt so vulnerable, but she'd also never felt so safe. His hand never ventures past her hip and she begins to wonder if maybe he knew this was a first for her. He couldn't possibly know, could he?</p><p>She decided she didn't care. So what if he knew she'd never slept with anyone before. Right now, with the way his hardness was grinding against her lower abdomen she knew that she wanted him. All of him. She reaches down and places a hand over his, guiding him towards her center.</p><p>"Are you sure?" he mumbles against her lips.</p><p>She nods, locking eyes with him briefly before he tilts his head to kiss down her neck and she tosses her head back against the mattress to grant him better access. She is putty in his arms as he licks and nips down her neck, his index finger rubbing against her clit.</p><p>She wanted this.</p><p>She wanted him.</p><p>He hesitantly slips one finger inside her, slowly pumping it between her lips. He moves slowly and with caution until she whispers, "You don't have to be gentle with me Harvey, I want you."</p><p>And he loses whatever semblance of sanity he has left. He moves quicker, adding a second finger and watching as her face changes and she adjusts to the intrusion. He begins to kiss his way down her body, stopping to suckle on each of her breasts before placing three slow and deliberate kisses on the inside of her right thigh.</p><p>She nods again, giving him the permission he was seeking and he dips his head between her legs, placing one long lick before looking up and locking eyes with her. She cries out at the sensation his touch brings, gripping the back of his head with one hand and balling the sheets with the other. With each flick of his tongue, she twitches and moans and she feels herself beginning to build up a release she blushes. Was it supposed to happen this fast? She didn't know if it was something that… she feels her legs begin to tremble and she cries out his name as a weird pleasurable sensation overcomes her.</p><p>She's panting, coming hard, her fists clutching the sheets as she cries out his name over and over again.</p><p>She wakes in a sweat, her hands clutching the sheets but when she looks around her darkened bedroom she's alone and wearing her pajamas. It was only a dream, she tells herself as she tries to calm down. It didn't mean anything, you were only thinking of Harvey because you ran into him. Topless. God, she'd never had a dream feel so real. It was as though even though the sex was fictional, the way she felt was real. She closes her eyes and drops back into her pillow with a frustrated sigh.</p><p>It didn't mean anything Donna. He was the last person you saw before you went to bed. Obviously you find him attractive, but plenty of people find their friends attractive. Just because you had a sex dream about Harvey, does not mean you actually want to have sex with Harvey.</p><p>That's what she tells herself as she tosses and turns for the next few hours, her mind clouded with images of Harvey between her legs.</p><p>The next morning, Donna is the last one to join them at the breakfast table and she can't help herself from blushing when Harvey says good morning to her. He sends her a timid smile and she almost wonders if he knows about the dream before she remembers their steamy but awkward encounter beforehand and she focuses intently on her plate for the rest of the meal.</p><p>"You three are quiet today," Gordon observes aloud.</p><p>"Tired," Harvey mutters at the same time that Marcus replies with, "It's early."</p><p>After breakfast, she helps clear the table before finishing packing and bringing her suitcase out to the car. Marcus was catching a ride back to campus with them, where he and a friend were catching a train back to his campus and the thought of saying goodbye again was eating away at her.</p><p>The ride back to Yale is quiet, after an emotional goodbye with Lily and Gordon, each of them stares out their respective windows and watches the world passing by. Donna and Marcus get to chatting an hour into the ride, but Harvey remains quiet, claiming he was exhausted after a restless night. For a moment, she wonders if maybe he had a night like hers, but she doubts it. He had plenty of experience and girls lined up for the chance to be with him. She told herself that her dream was the result of her minimal experience and a very attractive, semi-naked man that she accidentally groped.</p><p>After a few rounds of carpool karaoke and a pit stop for some slushies, they finally make it back to campus as the sun begins to set. Donna and Marcus thank Harvey for the ride before heading back to her dorm. She notices that Marcus hardly says goodbye to his brother and begins to wonder if the silence on the ride was because Marcus had said something to Harvey after their conversation the night before. She decides it isn't her place to impose and she and Marcus grab a quick dinner before he has to be on his way.</p><p>Saying goodbye to Marcus a second time is almost harder than the first time, even though she knows they'll see each other in less than a month. She clings to his shoulders, not letting him break their hug just yet. When she finally releases her hold on him, he wipes away her tears with his thumb and tells her that he'll see her in no time. Luckily, Rachel is back when she gets back to the dorm and anxious to hear all about her weekend which helps take her mind off of the goodbye.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>A few hours later, Donna finds herself sprawled out on her comforter next to Katrina while Rachel fills them in on her Thanksgiving weekend. She'd taken Mike home to meet her parents for the first time and while she had been terrified about him meeting her father, she said that things had gone really well. Mike and her father, a crazy successful lawyer who worked in Manhattan, had spent nearly the entire weekend bonding over law and their mutual love of cycling.</p><p>"Ahhhh Rach that's amazing, see I told you everything would be fine," Donna says.</p><p>"Yeah but you don't know my dad, it could have gone either way."</p><p>"But it went well, and we're so happy for you!" Katrina beams.</p><p>"What about you guys, how was the weekend?"</p><p>"Uneventful," Katrina sighs, "It was basically just my mom and her sister competing over whose children are more successful while the rest of us ate turkey and pretended not to notice the bickering. I did get to hang out with my dad which was nice."</p><p>"Donna?" Rachel asks.</p><p>"It was fine."</p><p>"Did you tell Marcus?" Rachel pries.</p><p>"Tell Marcus what?" Katrina asks, sitting up and turning towards Donna.</p><p>"She hadn't told him that she's been hanging out with Harvey."</p><p>"Donna!" Katrina scolds.</p><p>"Yes, I told him," she answers calmly.</p><p>"And?! How did he take it?" Rachel exclaims.</p><p>"Oddly, he was fine with it."</p><p>"See I told you!" Rachel responds.</p><p>"Well, he did say that he didn't like it but he understood. Something about not trusting Harvey."</p><p>"But everything between you guys is fine?"</p><p>"I think so… I don't know, the car ride back was weird. Harvey was being all weird and quiet. What if Marcus said something to him?"</p><p>"Like what?"</p><p>"Like he didn't want us being friends… I don't know!"</p><p>"Donna," Katrina says softly, "When has Harvey ever been the type to listen to what other people tell him to do. I'm sure everyone was just exhausted from the long weekend and that everything is fine."</p><p>"I hope so. I love Marcus and obviously, I would never want him to be upset with me, but I also really like spending time with Harvey."</p><p>"Speaking of spending time with the Specter brothers," Rachel cocks her head.</p><p>"Oh gosh can we please not call them that?" Donna whines.</p><p>"That's literally what they are but alright, speaking of Harvey, how was this weekend actually?" Rachel asks as a smirk pulls at the corner of her lips.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Donna asks.</p><p>"She was convinced that you and Harvey would get it on this weekend," Katrina explains.</p><p>"Ew Rach! How many times do I have to tell you… and we were with his family too!"</p><p>"I just thought that Marcus might ask some questions that might trigger some self-discovery," Rachel shrugs.</p><p>Did a sex dream count as self-discovery? She dismisses the thought immediately, concluding that it didn't, it was a subconscious action.</p><p>"Sorry to disappoint Rach, but nothing out of the ordinary happened while we were in Boston."</p><p>"Damn, I was hoping."</p><p>"Stop hoping and pass me that bag of licorice," Donna rolls her eyes, gesturing to the half-opened bag on Rachel's bed.</p><p>Nothing weird happened in Boston. She just ran into Harvey (literally) while she was practically naked. And they had dream sex.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Harvey is sitting on the couch in the common room, working on an assignment when Mike returns with their pizza and joins him. Mike spent nearly an hour upon returning home talking about how meeting Rachel's father went and Harvey finally told him that if he was going to keep ranting while he was working he needed to grab them a pizza.</p><p>"How's the paper going?" Mike asks as he flips open the box and grabs a slice.</p><p>"Going," Harvey shrugs, stuffing half a slice into his mouth.</p><p>"Alright, I'm done with the Robert rant, how was your weekend?"</p><p>"Fine," Harvey mumbles, attention focused on the pizza.</p><p>"Geez, doesn't seem fine, what gives?"</p><p>"It's nothing, it was nice seeing the family, everyone's doing well."</p><p>"But?" Mike pries.</p><p>"It's just something my little brother said that pissed me off last night…"</p><p>Mike cocks his head and folds his hands in his lap after putting his half-finished pizza slice back in the box. He waits for Harvey to continue in silence.</p><p>"You know how Donna came with us to Boston?"</p><p>"Yes," Mike nods.</p><p>"Well we were hanging out and I guess Marcus didn't know we were friends or whatever and he had the nerve to tell me I should stop spending time with her."</p><p>"Holy shit. He actually said that to you?"</p><p>"Yeah, practically out of nowhere. One minute we were all watching a movie and the next I was getting out of the shower and he ambushed me about how he didn't trust me and I should stop spending time alone with Donna."</p><p>"You don't think he's jealous because he's interested in her, do you?"</p><p>Harvey falls silent, thinking about what Mike proposed. He'd never considered that his little brother might have romantic feelings for his best friend, but he doubted that was the case. Marcus wasn't a very secretive guy, and if he had feelings for Donna he feels like it would have been obvious. He spent almost the entire car ride back from Boston wondering where Marcus' warning had come from. Had Donna said something to him about not enjoying spending time with him? Or maybe she thought that he had something besides friendship on his mind? He thought he'd made his intentions clear, even if he bluffed and told her he'd never seen her that way. There was one point in time he looked at her that way, that he thought maybe one day they could be more than friends. But that was a long time ago, he didn't think of her as anything more than a friend now. At least, that's what he convinced himself each time he caught himself lingering near her to get a whiff of her perfume or wondering what her lips would feel like pressed against his.</p><p>"Nah, it's not like that with them," Harvey sighs.</p><p>"Maybe he's worried that it will be like that with you and Donna?"</p><p>"He knows it's not—oh," Harvey begins but then realizes, Marcus had no idea that he and Donna made it clear that their friendship was not in any sense romantic. He didn't have the best track record with girls, never having found the right one so it was no wonder Marcus had tried to scare him away from Donna. He was worried that he would try and hook up with her.</p><p>Harvey makes a mental note to tell Marcus that he had no intentions of pursuing Donna and takes another large bite of his pizza slice.</p><p>"I'm sure you two will clear things up," Mike grins, patting Harvey on the shoulder while he gets up to grab a second slice.</p><p>"Who knows, maybe he's just jealous and worried you'll steal his best friend away from him," he adds.</p><p>"I liked it better when you were ranting about Robert Zane," Harvey laughs.</p><p>"Speaking of Robert Zane, the man had the biggest collection of golf clubs I have ever seen!"</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>The next few weeks fly by, between rehearsals, final projects and exams Donna hardly has a free minute to herself. As the leaves begin to fall off the trees and the crisp fall air turns to a chilling winter breeze, she begins to prepare to head home for the holidays and enjoy a much needed break.</p><p>On her first free night in nearly ten days, she participates in the sorority Secret Santa where she receives a cute pair of black leather gloves and a cream coloured knit headband and she spends the evening with Katrina and Rachel working on a gingerbread house. She's hardly had time to spend with friends since returning from Thanksgiving, which also meant she hadn't spent time with Harvey since their awkward car ride. Aside from where he always sat with Mike and Louis in the back row during rehearsal, she hadn't seen him in over two weeks and it had been complete radio silence.</p><p>She begins to wonder if maybe he was angry with her but then he offers her a small wave at rehearsal and she figured he must just be busy with all of the end of term work they were expected to do.</p><p>Two days before her last exam, she trudges through the slush covering the campus and heads to the library to do some last minute cramming. She was set to take the train to Virginia where she would be catching a flight home in just three days and all that stood in her way was this final exam. She takes off her jacket and hat, hanging them on the back of the chair at her usual table and reaches into her bag to grab her books.</p><p>She pulls out her favourite four coloured pen and a pink highlighter and gets busy making review notes from her lecture material. The library was relatively empty, seeing as most of the students had already gone home for the holidays and only those unlucky enough to have an exam on December 22nd, like herself, remained. Even her friends had decided that it would be better to celebrate the holidays after the break since everyone had drastically different exam schedules and they were all eager to get home. Rachel had left that morning and Katrina was set to leave the following morning, making Donna one of the last of her friends on campus.</p><p>"I see you're also one of the unlucky ones," Harvey's voice draws her attention away from her notes.</p><p>"What are you still doing here? I figured you'd be halfway back to California by now," she says.</p><p>"Unfortunately I still have an exam to write, which I'm guessing you do too?" He asks, taking a seat across from her.</p><p>"9am on the 22nd."</p><p>"Gross. At least mines at noon."</p><p>"Do you mind if I join you?" He adds.</p><p>"No, stay," she says, noticing the weird tension that was clouding the space between them.</p><p>"I wanted to apologize," he says, obviously picking up on the same vibe she was. "For that awkward car ride. Marcus had just said some things that got me thinking and I just got in my head."</p><p>"What things?"</p><p>"It was nothing, don't worry about it," he shrugs.</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>"Yeah, it was just some brother stuff, no big deal. But I do feel bad that that ride was so uncomfortable for you. I wanted to apologize sooner but I just got so caught up in studying and…"</p><p>"Harvey," she cuts him off, "it's okay. We're okay," she reassures him.</p><p>"Okay," he repeats.</p><p>They study in silence for a few hours, occasionally taking a break from their work to doodle something before sliding it across the table and watching as the other laughed. As the sun begins to fade behind the clouds for the evening, Harvey asks if Donna wants to grab something to eat and take a small study break, so they head to the diner to grab a quick bite.</p><p>"When do you fly back home?" She asks over their shared platter of fries.</p><p>"Day after the exam, but I'm flying from Virginia," he explains.</p><p>"No way me too! Your dad was actually the one who emailed me about the cheap flight!"</p><p>"How are you getting to Virginia?"</p><p>"Train."</p><p>"Do you want a ride? I was planning on driving."</p><p>"I wouldn't want to impose, besides I already have my train ticket."</p><p>"You wouldn't be imposing, you could keep me company."</p><p>"Won't you be sick of me, you already have a lengthy plane ride to deal with me," she laughs.</p><p>"Who says I'm sitting with you? What if I chose my seat on the opposite end of the plane?"</p><p>"You won't," she states matter-of-factly.</p><p>"You won't be imposing Red. I'd love the company."</p><p>"Well alright then, you've got yourself a shot gun rider."</p><p>"Please never say that set of words ever again," he chuckles.</p><p>"You're right, they make me sound far cooler than I am," she says, erupting into a fit of giggles.</p><p>The pair chat about their upcoming plans for the holidays over dinner. Donna was planning on visiting a few friends from high school and spending time with Marcus, while Harvey had plans to see some of his old baseball friends and spend time with his dad. After finishing their meal, they walk back to the library where they study silently side by side for the rest of the evening.</p><p>She wasn't sure what Marcus had said to Harvey back in Boston, but she was glad that his silence wasn't because of what happened between them in the washroom. She considers calling Marcus out on what happened, but in the end she decides to let it be, since she and Harvey had evidently moved past whatever was said.</p><p>She only wraps up her studying when she hears the bell indicating that the library will be closing in fifteen minutes, and she watches as Harvey continues to read and ignores those packing up around him.</p><p>"Do you plan on staying here all night?" She asks.</p><p>"No. Though that would be pretty cool, having this entire place to yourself."</p><p>"You're such a closeted nerd," she smirks.</p><p>"I'm not a nerd."</p><p>"I never used to think you were back in high school. I always had this image of you as a jock, but now that I really know you, you're a total nerd."</p><p>"I'm far from nerdy!"</p><p>"Relax I didn't say it was a bad thing, it's cute."</p><p>He blushes and looks down at his paper, drawing in a breath before he refocuses his gaze on her.</p><p>"Being nerdy is cute?"</p><p>She too blushes, not sure how he would receive the compliment but she's quick to recover and respond. "Yeah, it is," she states with a convincing amount of confidence. "But don't let the compliment get to your head, Specter."</p><p>"I wouldn't dream of it," he replies.</p><p>He packs up his bag and waits for her to fasten her hat into place before they head outside to brave the winter. He walks her home and they agree on a time to meet for their trip to Virginia and he wishes her luck on her exam.</p><p>Once she gets up to her room she steps out of her boots and tosses her coat to the floor, dropping to her bed with a dramatic sigh. She was so glad they had a chance to talk and finally clear the air, for a moment she was worried that their friendship wouldn't be the same after Boston.</p><p>Now that she knew everything between them was fine, and now that Marcus knew she and Harvey were friends, she couldn't wait to get back to California for the holidays.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Her exam goes way better than expected and she takes the rest of the day to pack and get ready for her trip back home. After her suitcase is sealed, she grabs a bottle of wine and turns on the playlist for the musical, bouncing around her room as she sings along. She pauses in front of her own bookshelf and lets her fingers skim over her own copy of the first Harry Potter novel, a smile gracing her face.</p><p>Back when they were kids, she'd always admired Harvey for how he read her and Marcus these books. He was the cool older boy back then but he would always take time in the afternoons to sit under the sun and read stories to her and Marcus. He would even put on voices for each of the characters and to this day his version of Dumbledore held a special place in her heart.</p><p>She pulls her hand away, the happy memory causing her insides to flutter and she takes another long sip of her wine. Journey To The Past begins to play as she continues to flit about her room, singing into her wine bottle. This was her first free night without a roommate, no studying to do and no reading to get done, just her and her soundtrack.</p><p>Heart, don't fail me now! Courage, don't desert me! Don't turn back now that we're here!</p><p>She sings, tossing her hair back over her head. She can hardly believe that she has finished her first semester. So far, her time here had been absolutely incredible. Between getting such an important understudy role in the production, to making an amazing group of friends, she felt like she was walking in air. This past semester had been one filled with self discovery and adventure and she was so pleased with her choice to attend Yale.</p><p>People always say life is full of choices, no one ever mentions fear.</p><p>She continues to sing, her voice ringing loud through her room, her wine bottle turned microphone in her hand. She twirls near her desk, and halts when she spots Harvey leaning on her door frame, watching her with an amused grin.</p><p>"Jesus Harvey! You scared me!"</p><p>"Don't stop now, I was enjoying the show."</p><p>"What the hell are you doing here?"</p><p>"I thought you might be bored, thought maybe we could do something. I can see now maybe I was wrong. I can go if you want to be alone and do," he pauses and gestures to her wine bottle, "this. Whatever this is…"</p><p>"I'm just messing around," she explains, "rehearsing a bit."</p><p>"That song is in the show?"</p><p>"Well, a version of it, the one in the show is accompanied by just a piano."</p><p>"You know, you did promise to play for me sometime," he smirks.</p><p>"You're not leaving, are you?" She teases, putting her wine bottle down on her desk.</p><p>"I mean if you prefer the company of that wine bottle," he shrugs.</p><p>"There's a piano downstairs," she says, grabbing the bottle again and brushing past him into the hall, "let's go."</p><p>She settles on the far end of the old oak bench and places the wine bottle on top of the piano. He hesitates before sitting down, unsure of whether she wants him to join her on the bench.</p><p>"I don't bite you know," she teases, gesturing for him to move closer and he obliges.</p><p>She runs her fingertips along the white keys, closing her eyes as she does so. She doesn't speak before she begins to play, but rather she keeps her eyes closed as her fingers cautiously stroke the opening notes of the song. He watches her in awe as she moves, the peaceful look on her face as she plays an image he wishes to preserve for the rest of time. She was forceful yet beautiful and the combination rocked him to his very core.</p><p>He'd seen her play before. He'd seen her sing before. But being here, next to her as she lost herself in the music was something else all together. He felt as though he had a private pass to one of her dreams; like he was trapped in an intimate moment with her and the sensation was suddenly overwhelming.</p><p>Suddenly the music stops and he releases a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. She blushes, turning towards him as she opens her eyes and she waits for him to say something.</p><p>"Donna, that was-,"</p><p>"You just called me Donna," she replies. He'd done it a few times in the past month but this was the first time she ever dared bring it up.</p><p>"That is your name, isn't it?" he teases but the pinkish tinge in his cheeks tell her the tease is a way to deflect.</p><p>"Why not Red?" she asks.</p><p>"It didn't feel right. After such a beautiful song," he explains.</p><p>"You thought it was beautiful?"</p><p>"Of course. You have more talent in your pinky finger than most people do in their entire body."</p><p>"It's not that hard…"</p><p>"I beg to differ... I could never."</p><p>He used to play piano, but it was years ago. He hardly remembers how to read the notes, let alone how to play them.</p><p>"You can," she says, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and turning her body back towards the piano. "Let me show you."</p><p>He nods and extends his palms, letting them hover near the edge of the keyboard where he'd seen her place her hands before she began playing.</p><p>"Okay, so you're going to play these two notes," she instructs, sliding her hands over his and guiding him over the keys. She shows him which keys to press and he nods, telling her he understands. Her hands hover over his for a moment, the rough exterior of his skin hot on her smooth palms. When she finally withdraws her hands she swears she heard him expel a deep breath but she ignores it and moves back to her side of the piano bench.</p><p>He begins to play the notes, alternating between the keys like she had shown him. He focuses all his attention on the movement of his index finger, pressing and releasing the same key to the rhythm she's set. She begins to play once again, her right hand trailing down the keyboard before coming back and reaching for the key next to one of the ones he was playing, causing their knees to brush beneath the piano. This redirects his focus from the slender white key to her fingers, which continue to gracefully dance across the keyboard as the common room is filled with music.</p><p>As the song begins to soften and he can tell the end is nearing, she looks over and offers him a shy smile which he returns. Her eyes find his, and for a moment he can feel the intensity of the music through their locked gaze even though such a thing should not be physically possible. When the music ends, they stay sitting in a comfortable silence, staring at each other.</p><p>She begins to feel a palpable tension rising, not unlike the one she'd felt months prior when they were alone and had shared something personal. Music was personal to her. Even though she considered herself a performer, what she had just done took courage and for Donna, she felt as though she just let Harvey into her world for a brief moment. When she played, she let her guard down and she felt both exposed and vulnerable. Playing for Harvey felt nothing like that. Much to her surprise, but not unlike a lot of things she'd experienced in the past few months, she found herself comforted by his presence. Harvey had known Donna practically her whole life and she took comfort in knowing that she didn't have to pretend to be someone else around him.</p><p>She's the first to break the silence, knowing that if she dares let it linger any longer the consequences of where her mind will wander will be irreparable.</p><p>"See, it wasn't that hard, was it?"</p><p>"No," he replies softly, "I guess it wasn't."</p><p>She reaches for the bottle of wine off the top of the piano and takes a large swig before offering it to him. Harvey takes it and tips it back, his mouth surrounding the mouth of the bottle as he takes a sip.</p><p>"So, are you going to play me something else?"</p><p>"I only play for cash and wine," she laughs, reaching for the bottle.</p><p>"What about free rides to the airport?"</p><p>"Hmm," she drums on the piano, "Yeah, I suppose that counts too."</p><p>They spend the next two hours in the common room, passing the bottle of wine back and forth as Donna plays a variety of songs and Harvey pretends not to be enchanted by watching her play. It's nearly 1:30am when they finally stumble back up the stairs to Donna's room with an empty wine bottle, laughing about the sheer ridiculousness of most Christmas songs. Why were they always written to sound like desperate love songs?</p><p>Harvey, being as drunk as he is, decides to crash in Rachel's bed and he hits the lights as Donna crawls beneath the covers of her own duvet.</p><p>"Are you sure it's alright if I sleep in Rachel's bed?" he asks before climbing in.</p><p>"She's not sleeping in it, I doubt she'll mind."</p><p>"I just don't want-,"</p><p>"Harvey, it's the middle of the night it's not like you can walk home. Would you rather stay in my bed?" She asks with a sarcastic grin though in the dark it goes unnoticed.</p><p>He doesn't answer right away unsure of whether she's joking or if she was drunk enough to think inviting him into her bed was a good idea.</p><p>"Fine," he hisses and she hears him crawl into Rachel's bed.</p><p>They lay in silence for a few minutes, each of them staring up at the ceiling, too wired and wine drunk to fall asleep but knowing they had an early morning and they know they should try.</p><p>"Hey Donna," Harvey whispers into the darkness.</p><p>"Ya?"</p><p>"Do you remember when you asked earlier why I didn't call you Red?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"I think Donna is a really beautiful name."</p><p>She smiles at his compliment and closes her eyes, finally allowing herself to drift off to sleep.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>The next morning Donna wakes up with a pounding headache, squinting as she slowly opens her eyes and looks around her dimly lit bedroom. She rubs her eyes and stretches her hands above her head, groaning and regretting all the wine from the night before. She slowly sits up and she yelps when she spots Harvey fast asleep in Rachel's bed.</p><p>"Geez," she cries, immediately reaching for her pounding head.</p><p>"Well good morning to you too," he mutters, pulling himself up.</p><p>"Sorry, you scared me."</p><p>"Not used to waking up near handsome men?"</p><p>"You're an idiot," she laughs, reaching for her robe and slipping it on before she slides out of bed.</p><p>"You say that so much I'm starting to think that it's your catch phrase."</p><p>"Why did we drink so much?" she asks as she draws back the curtains.</p><p>"You said something about only playing for wine and free rides," he reminds her.</p><p>"Right," she replies. "We should probably get going soon, we don't want to miss our flight."</p><p>"Our flight is in over 24 hours and the drive only takes 8," he points out. "But I should head home and pack."</p><p>"You haven't packed?!"</p><p>"It'll take me five minutes."</p><p>"Boys," she rolls her eyes.</p><p>"Why don't I go grab the car and I'll come back and pick you up in a half hour."</p><p>"Sounds good. I get to be in charge of music, right?"</p><p>"Don't push it," he warns, hopping out of bed and slipping into the pants he'd discarded near the edge of the mattress. She does her best to avoid staring, but she steals a glance of his bare legs before he gets dressed and she inwardly scolds at herself.</p><p>He picks her up forty-five minutes later and she teases him for not being able to get ready in "five minutes." He helps her to load her suitcase into the trunk and she hops in the front seat, undoing her jacket as she gets comfortable.</p><p>They begin their drive with the radio set to a Christmas station, a compromise they'd made after a ten minute argument about who got to choose the music. Donna sends Marcus a text telling him she was finally headed home and that she couldn't wait to see him and catch up. Harvey teases the pink pair of sweatpants she decided to wear and she protests saying that she pulls off any colour and she wanted to be comfortable for the drive. In turn, she teases him for deciding to wear jeans for such a long trip and he concedes, admitting that she might have a point.</p><p>He watches her from the corner of his eye as he drives, her gaze fixed on the houses passing by, White Christmas playing over the radio speakers. He remembers this one time back in highschool when he was in eleventh grade and she was in tenth and she and Marcus begged him to drive them to the valley to look at a Christmas light display. After Marcus offered to do his laundry for a month, he gave in and took them. He remembers that trip like it was yesterday. Marcus in the passenger's seat with Donna in the back, both of them chatting nonstop as they drove through the light display. She sang a Christmas song that had come on the radio while they drove back home and it was one of the first times he'd ever really heard her sing. When they made it back to the house both she and Marcus thanked him for driving them and he told her she had a nice voice which made her blush.</p><p>She turns to face him and catches him staring. He looks away, caught and she wonders if perhaps he's caught up in the same memory she is. The first time he ever complimented her was when he drove them to see a Christmas light display and she sang White Christmas in the back of his dad's car. She doubts he even remembers it but the memory makes her smile.</p><p>About five hours into their drive, after talking about movies and a new murder mystery series that Mike and Harvey were binge-watching, Harvey pulls the car into a small gravel parking lot off the highway.</p><p>"What are we doing?" she asks, perking up from where she was slouched against the window.</p><p>"Stopping."</p><p>"I can see that. Why?"</p><p>"I thought we could stretch a bit. And I thought you might like to check this out," he nods in the direction of an old barn covered in Christmas lights, a sign reading Christmas Market painted on the side.</p><p>"Do we have time?"</p><p>"Let's go," he replies, stepping out of the car and pulling a wool cap over his head.</p><p>She follows him out of the car, zipping up her jacket and pulling her own headband down over her ears and matching mittens over her hands. They head into the barn and her senses are immediately overwhelmed with a fresh pine scent. The back wall is lined with Christmas trees in a variety of sizes and the rest of the barn is filled with small stalls and local vendors. He watches as her lips break out into a smile and he follows as she begins to slowly stroll down the first aisle.</p><p>She stops to chat with an older woman selling fudge and purchases two hot ciders and hands one to Harvey who thanks her with a small nod. As they begin to walk down the second row, she cocks her head and turns to face him. His face is flushed from the cold air and his hat has slipped down his head a bit but he gives her his attention as she speaks.</p><p>"I've been meaning to ask you," she begins, "did you choose your term project because of me?"</p><p>He pauses, face reddening and he fumbles over his own words. "No."</p><p>"Harvey," she pries.</p><p>"Okay, so maybe I thought it would be a cool project plus I could keep an eye on you," he admits.</p><p>"Keep an eye on me? Because I'm twelve?"</p><p>"That's not what I meant and you know it."</p><p>"Then what did you mean?"</p><p>"I just— I've always really liked spending time with you and I thought maybe if I was around more because of this project, then we could spend more time together."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"So what I'm hearing is, you're into me," she smirks, playfully teasing him.</p><p>"I'm not into you," he huffs. "I'm Harvey."</p><p>"What on earth is that supposed to mean?"</p><p>"Trust me Donna, if I was into you, you'd know," he says, leaning in and whispering the words in a way that makes her entire body tense.</p><p>He keeps walking ahead of her while she tries to regain feeling in her toes and she hurries to catch up, doing her best to put his words out of her mind. She didn't need to spend the rest of this trip reading into something that meant nothing. She catches up to Harvey at one of the craft booths next to the Christmas trees where he's holding two pairs of earrings.</p><p>"Shopping?" she asks as she comes up behind him.</p><p>"I think my mom would really love these," he explains, "I'm just not sure which colour."</p><p>"The green," she tells him, "they'll bring out her eyes."</p><p>"You're totally right," he tells her before turning to the older gentleman at the booth and telling him he will take the green.</p><p>"I should have had you pick out all my gifts, would have been way easier," he says.</p><p>"When will you learn," she smirks, reaching out and gently squeezing his forearm.</p><p>"Aren't you two a cute couple," the old man smiles as he hands Harvey the earrings and his change.</p><p>"Thanks," he replies as he takes them and turns to continue walking. "You ready to get going?" he asks Donna.</p><p>"Sure," she mumbles, absentmindedly following him back to the car. Why hadn't he corrected the man who thought they were a couple? Instead of setting him straight, he said thanks. Was he thanking the man for giving him his change back? Or was he thanking him for the compliment?</p><p>If she wasn't overthinking his prior comment about being into her, she was overthinking now. What even gave that man the impression that they were a couple? They weren't acting like a couple, they were acting like they always acted. Like friends.</p><p>When they reach the car, he halts before unlocking it and looks over at Donna, cocking his head as he asks, "Everything alright? You just got all quiet."</p><p>"Oh yeah, everything's fine."</p><p>"Tell you what, why don't you take aux for an hour?"</p><p>"Really?" she perks up.</p><p>"Yeah, but no show tunes."</p><p>The rest of the ride they act like nothing happened back at the Christmas market and they chat about the gifts she had picked out for her family. She tells him about the fancy expensive knife she bought for Marcus and the scarf she bought for her mom and he tells her she has a knack for gift giving. He admits he hadn't bought anything for Marcus because he wasn't sure what to get him and she suggests a gift card to a coffee chain she knew Marcus had recently become obsessed with.</p><p>They sit side by side on the plane, where she falls asleep on his shoulder as the sun begins to fade behind the clouds and the cabin of the plane takes on a deep shade of orange. He rests his head on hers, breathing her in, her hair tickling just below his nose. She wakes before him and smiles when she realizes he's shifted and is now sleeping on her shoulder. He looked too peaceful to move, so she lets him sleep until the plane begins to descend and she gently shakes him awake.</p><p>Her parents pick her up at the airport, where she thanks Harvey for keeping her company on the trip and tells him she'll see him the next day when she comes over for dinner. He wishes her parents a Happy Holiday before heading off to find Gordon who was picking him up. Her father asks when she and Harvey became friends but she just shrugs and replies that they'd always been friends.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>The next night she finds herself seated at the dinner table between Marcus and Gordon at the Specter family's Christmas dinner celebration. She'd come over earlier in the afternoon after changing into a black turtleneck and a gray wool skirt, an early gift from her mom. She and her mom spent the morning baking the gingerbread cookies that were now in the center of the table next to a festive bowl of candy canes. Marcus had texted her the night before telling her he had a surprise and she was floored when she discovered his surprise wasn't a thing but a person. After meeting her at the door, he led her into the living room where a short blonde she'd seen photos of was waiting nervously on the couch, her hands folded in her lap. She immediately recognized the girl as Katie and her lips settled into a grin. Marcus introduced them and told Donna that Katie was his new girlfriend and she can't help but swell with pride for her best friend. The last time they spoke about Katie, he was against risking their friendship for something more. She could tell by the smiles on both of their faces that he'd made the right decision by taking a risk.</p><p>She spends the afternoon with Marcus and Katie as they help Lily prepare for dinner and she feels a small twinge of sadness that Harvey wasn't around to help. He'd gone out with Gordon for the afternoon but she couldn't remember where Marcus had said they'd gone. Marcus pulls her aside when Katie excuses herself to use the restroom and apologizes for not having told her sooner. He explains that it had only been a few weeks and he didn't want to break the news to her before he knew things were serious; he only invited Katie to Christmas after discovering her parents were going to be out of town for the holiday.</p><p>She tells Marcus she's happy that he's happy and reaches for his palm. She squeezes it reassuringly and he whispers that he's glad he told Katie how he felt.</p><p>The day passes in a flash and before she knows it she finds herself at the dinner table opposite Marcus.</p><p>"Donna, can you pass the peas?" Lily asks and Donna passes the large bowl of peas to her.</p><p>"So kids, how were everyone's exams?" Gordon claps, looking around the table at the four kids.</p><p>"They went well dad," Marcus replies. "I had to design a menu as a final project for one of my classes and the professor loved it. Said it had real life potential!"</p><p>"That's incredible Marcus! Katie, what about you dear?" He asks.</p><p>"The same," she replies softly. She was a tad bit on the shy side and Donna could tell she was a bit overwhelmed by the Specters.</p><p>"She's actually in the baking program and one of her cakes is being showcased at a convention when we go back," Marcus brags on her behalf.</p><p>"That's incredible Katie, I would love to see photos," Lily smiles.</p><p>"What about you two crazy kids? Harvey have you been keeping an eye on our girl here?" Gordon asks.</p><p>"He sure has been," Marcus mutters under his breath but Gordon doesn't catch what he says.</p><p>Harvey glares across the table at his younger brother, the only one to have heard what Marcus said.</p><p>"Of course I have dad, she's becoming quite the actress," Harvey smiles and takes pleasure in the way Marcus rolls his eyes.</p><p>"I take it the play is going well then?" Gordon turns his attention to Donna.</p><p>"It is. I'm learning a lot," she replies.</p><p>"Katie, did Marcus ever tell you about how he and Donna used to put on a play for us every Christmas when they were younger?"</p><p>"I don't believe he has," she smirks.</p><p>"Daaaaad," Marcus whines as his cheeks redden.</p><p>"I remember one year they tried to make Harvey play a wise man but he had just gotten his first cell phone and Donna kept yelling at him to put it down because wise men didn't have cell phones."</p><p>"Oh my god, I remember that!" Donna cries, staring at Harvey from across the table. "I was so angry with you! I must have called you an idiot ten times."</p><p>"Some things never change," he winks and they both laugh. The rest of the people at the table just stare, confused, as the laughter dies down and Gordon smiles to himself.</p><p>"Mr. Specter, do you have pictures from these plays?" Katie asks.</p><p>"Oh we can definitely find those after dinner dear," Lily answers.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>After dinner Donna, Marcus, Harvey and Katie settle in the living room where Donna gives Marcus his gift and he and Katie fawn over his new knife. Marcus gives Donna a small necklace with an A on it, to celebrate her role as Anya's understudy. Marcus ends up loving the gift card Harvey gives him, and suggests a game of charades before they call it a night.</p><p>Katie immediately claims Marcus as her partner and Harvey just looks to Donna, who nods. They put a handful of scenarios into a bowl and Marcus explains the house rules to Katie.</p><p>Each team would take a turn pulling an item from the bowl, with one team member acting out the action and the other guessing. The first team to get three points would be pronounced the winner.</p><p>"Ready to kick some ass?" Harvey leans over and whispers in Donna's ear.</p><p>"Always," she replies, a determined grin on her face.</p><p>Marcus and Katie take the first turn, and Marcus lets Katie guess first. Pulling out a small piece of paper, he reads the description before discarding the small slip back onto the table and standing in front of the room. He rolls one hand in small circles, while casting his other arm outwards and Katie begins guessing. Donna immediately knows this is his sad attempt at displaying fishing, but she waits patiently for Katie to guess it.</p><p>"Ummmm, oh I feel like I should know this one!" Katie claps. "Pitching? Tossing?"</p><p>"Time's up!" Harvey announces and Marcus slumps onto the couch.</p><p>"What was it?" Katie asks.</p><p>"Fishing," he tells her, giving Katie's shoulder a gentle squeeze.</p><p>"Oh! That was really good. I can't believe I didn't get it!"</p><p>"We'll get the next one," he smiles at her. "Alright you two are up."</p><p>Donna gets up and reads one of the cards before taking her place in front of everyone. After one swift arm motion Harvey guesses "swimming" and Donna jumps with excitement, telling him he got it. Katie takes the next turn and just before the timer expires Marcus correctly guesses "bowling" and they high five excitedly.</p><p>Harvey pauses after picking up his paper, clucking his tongue against the roof of his mouth. Stuffing his hands into his pockets, he shuffles to the front of the room and waits for Donna's nod to begin. She offers him an encouraging smile and he begins. Holding his palm up in front of his face, he brings his lips to the center and meets his palm with a smack.</p><p>Donna stifles a laugh and nearly doubles over in her seat as she guesses "kissing" and Harvey hurries to retake his seat. Donna can't help but feel a nervous jitter when she thinks of how that charade could have gone. If Marcus had drawn that word, would he have kissed Katie? How would she have reacted if Harvey had kissed her? It wasn't completely out of character and she could see it being something he did at a party. But would he have done it with her as his partner, or was that party boy careless attitude reserved for the nameless blondes she often associated with him?</p><p>She tells herself to stop thinking about it, that she was being ridiculous, but this time she isn't able to put it out of her mind. Not with Harvey sitting so close to her and the wine from dinner rushing to her head.</p><p>Marcus takes another turn and Katie fails to guess that he was acting out skiing and Donna can sense his frustration at losing to her and Harvey. Donna takes her last term and acts out "cooking," which Harvey guesses almost immediately. He gets up and hugs her, spinning her around before placing her back on the ground where they awkwardly part.</p><p>"Wow, you two are really good. You read each other so well but I mean I guess that's what happens when you've been friends for so long," Katie says.</p><p>Donna considers correcting her but decides against it. After seeing a flash of anger across Marcus's face, she mumbles something about wanting to head home and Harvey offers to drive her so Marcus can spend time with Katie.</p><p>"Please, you two might be the cutest couple I've ever seen, Marcus I'm mad at you for hiding her for so long," Donna smirks, her usual playful self.</p><p>"It's because I knew you two would team up on me," Marcus replies with a forced smile.</p><p>"Seriously Katie, next time Marcus comes to visit please tag along," Donna says.</p><p>"Absolutely," Katie beams. "Anyways I should go call my parents, wish them a Merry Christmas, it was really nice to meet you both."</p><p>Donna gives Katie a small hug before Katie excuses herself to call her parents and Harvey tells her he'll go start the car and drive her home.</p><p>Once Harvey leaves the room, Donna turns to face Marcus and frowns.</p><p>"You need to lay off your brother," she warns.</p><p>"What?" he asks, folding his arms across his chest.</p><p>"You're being mean to Harvey. Ever since I told you we were friends, you've been acting weird."</p><p>"Can you blame me? You two are practically in sync now…"</p><p>"You're seriously mad that we beat you guys in charades?!" she snaps.</p><p>"God Donna this has nothing to do with the stupid game. You two are suddenly so close, how am I supposed to feel about that?"</p><p>"You're supposed to be happy for me Marcus! I have someone to talk to when you're away at school. Before when you told me about Katie, when you said that you two were such good friends you weren't going to tell her how you felt about her, did I get jealous that you made another friend?"</p><p>"But Katie's not just my friend…"</p><p>"Marcus I swear to you it is not like that with me and Harvey. I'm starting to sound like a broken record here and I don't know how many more times I can tell you that nothing is happening, nothing will ever happen."</p><p>"Swear to me?"</p><p>"I pinky promise," she says, extending her pinky. He hooks his pinky in hers and shakes it.</p><p>"But you have to promise me that you'll lay off Harvey. He did nothing wrong."</p><p>"You really trust him?"</p><p>"I really do," she smiles.</p><p>"Fine. I can try."</p><p>"That's all I ask."</p><p>"Now, are you going to give me your honest opinion?"</p><p>"On Katie? She's precious. You two are very cute," Donna says.</p><p>"She is, isn't she?" he beams and she notices he looks genuinely happy.</p><p>"I'm really happy for you Marcus."</p><p>"You know, I have a friend I think you might hit it off with," he winks.</p><p>"We talked about this. I just want to focus on school this year."</p><p>"Alright alright, but when you come up to visit I'm introducing you."</p><p>The sound of the car horn cuts their conversation short and she realizes that Harvey has been waiting for her for far too long. She hugs Marcus and wishes him a Merry Christmas before she grabs her coat and her gifts and stuffs her hands into her peacoat pockets. She was glad she and Marcus had cleared the air finally, and hopefully he would stay true to his word and lay off his brother. A small part of her had felt guilty ever since their trip to Boston that she was the one who caused a riff between them, so she felt talking to Marcus was the least she could do.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>She climbs into the passenger's seat of Harvey's car and apologizes for taking so long. He tells her not to worry about it and she relaxes.</p><p>"That was fun," she grins, folding her hands in her lap.</p><p>"We kicked some serious ass in there," he replies and her gaze follows the corners of his lips upwards.</p><p>"Guess that's what happens when you get paired with an actress for a game that involves acting."</p><p>He pulls out of the driveway, peering out the window behind her seat and stealing a glance of her flaming red curls. The moon was reflecting off her upper jaw, catching on a few pieces of her fiery hair and he found himself drawn to it. He wasn't oblivious to Donna's beauty. Though he told himself it was natural to notice, to find himself attracted to her, in brief moments like this he sometimes wonders if there was more to it than a simple attraction.</p><p>He steals his glance away, diverting his attention back to the road as he begins the short trip to her house. When he pulls up behind her dad's car in the driveway, he shuts off the engine and turns towards her.</p><p>"Thanks for the ride Harvey."</p><p>She unbuckles her seatbelt and begins to gather her things.</p><p>"Before you go, can you open the glove box?"</p><p>"Sure?" she replies with uncertainty.</p><p>She reaches forward and pulls open the compartment in front of her, revealing a small red wrapped box. She reaches for it and turns it over in her palms as she examines the wrap job.</p><p>"Harvey-,"</p><p>"Open it," he urges.</p><p>She pulls back the corner and carefully unwraps the gift, pulling out a black box that fits in her hand. She looks up at him with wide glossy eyes before she pulls back the lid and finds a gold circular jewelry box. She removes it from the box and stares at it and she feels her eyes fill with tears. The box was decorated with small swans, and upon hitting the latch at the front, the top pops open and reveals two small dancers, twirling around to a familiar tune.</p><p>"It's like the one from your show," he explains.</p><p>"Harvey, this is too much," she swoons.</p><p>"Do you like it?"</p><p>"Like it?! I love it. It's beautiful," she gushes.</p><p>She leans over the console between the seats and moves to kiss his cheek but he turns his head slightly, not realizing what she was doing and her lips brush the border between his lower cheek and the upper corner of his lip. She draws back shyly and grabs her gift, a soft, "Merry Christmas Harvey," leaving her lips before she opens the car door and trudges up the steps towards her porch.</p><p>He waits in the driveway until she opens the door and he only begins to back the car onto the road once she waves from the front hall. She hadn't exactly kissed him, but the tingling sensation on his upper lip left him wondering how he would feel if she had. If a kiss on the cheek affected him like this, what on earth would a real kiss do to him?</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Harvey drags a towel through his wet hair as he walks from the shower to his room, where he finds Marcus waiting at the foot of his bed.</p><p>"Marcus, what's up?" he asks, tossing the towel into the corner and pulling a t-shirt on to go with his sweats.</p><p>"Do you have feelings for her?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You heard me," Marcus says again, slightly louder, "Do you have feelings for her?"</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>"Quit messing around Harvey. Answer the question."</p><p>"No."</p><p>"You expect me to buy that?"</p><p>"Do I expect you to buy the truth? Yeah," he chuckles, running his fingers through his wet hair, "I do."</p><p>"You really believe that you don't have feelings for her, don't you?" Marcus scoffs.</p><p>"Why is this so hard for you to comprehend? I'm not interested in Donna that way."</p><p>"Harvey, you're into her. Anyone with eyes can tell that you're into her. Are you so naive that you can't even admit that to yourself?!"</p><p>"Are you done?"</p><p>"Yup," Marcus sighs, marching towards the door. "I promised Donna that I would try to be alright with you two being friends, and I meant what I told her. But Harvey, when you finally open your eyes and realize you have feelings for her, you should know that you aren't good enough for her."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for all your support and kind reviews! Please leave me a review, I love to hear what you guys thought/want to happen! Endless love goes out to May for beta-ing this massive chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7 - I Want Your Midnights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Donna had been going to the Specter's New Year's party for as long as she could remember. When she was fifteen, she was certain that her crush, Mark Meadows, was going to kiss her at midnight. Mark's family always came to events at the Specter's house and every time they came to a party Donna's crush on Mark grew. Marcus often teased her about it, but she never minded. Mark was the same age as Harvey and went to a different school so she didn't see him often and she doubted he thought of her as anything more than Marcus' friend.</p>
<p>Everything changed when he texted her a day before the party and told her he was looking forward to seeing her. She spent hours ranting to Marcus about her potential midnight kiss. Marcus groaned and pretended to listen, but he was preoccupied with baking cookies for the party and hadn't taken a huge interest in girls or kissing yet. She wore her best dress at the party, a black and silver sequined short sleeve that her mom bought for her to wear to her cousin's wedding the year prior. With a fresh coat of her mom's stolen red lipstick, she headed to the party where she found Marcus, Harvey, Mark, and a few other kids hanging out in the basement.</p>
<p>Mark spent the entire evening flirting with her but when midnight rolled around and she went looking for him, he was nowhere to be found. She learned later that he had snuck off to meet some girl he went to school with and she was devastated. She hugged Marcus when the clock struck twelve and he told her he was sorry Mark had left. She told him that she didn't really care for holiday traditions like New Year's kisses anyways. That was a lie. She'd always been a romantic and the idea secretly delighted her. Since that night, she slowly stopped romanticizing all the holiday stereotypes until she no longer viewed them as tokens of romance and love.</p>
<p>She'd only ever had one New Years' kiss. It was in her senior year with one of the guys on Harvey's softball team that was at the party. She'd only met him that night but when the clock struck midnight he grabbed her and kissed her. It was a simple kiss. Nothing too personal, hardly memorable but it was the only holiday kiss she'd ever had.</p>
<p>She stares at herself in the mirror as she gets ready, her knee-length red silk dress hugging her hips and showing off her pale, freckled skin. She decided to straighten her hair and to apply a light coat of makeup while she sipped on a glass of wine. She's just about ready to head to the Specter's when her mom knocks on her bedroom door.</p>
<p>"Well, don't you look beautiful," her mom smiles.</p>
<p>"Thanks mom. I thought you and dad had left already?"</p>
<p>"We're heading out now. I just wanted to make sure you had a ride home tonight."</p>
<p>"Marcus said I could just spend the night if that's okay?"</p>
<p>"Sure. Have fun tonight sweetheart."</p>
<p>Donna's mom leaves her to finish getting ready and Donna takes a seat at the foot of her bed. She stares at the music box sitting on her vanity and her stomach flips. Thinking about Harvey being at the party causes a sudden nervousness that she can't place. She'd spent every New Year with Harvey and Marcus and she'd never felt this way before. He usually had some girl pining after him that he would inevitably kiss at midnight while she spent the night paling around with Marcus. Nothing was different this year.</p>
<p>Except he'd given her the most thoughtful gift she had ever received, they'd seen each other in minimal clothing and she'd caught herself wondering on several occasions what his lips would taste like. She never let those thoughts linger. Told herself they were circumstantial. That they meant nothing.</p>
<p>She knew that the way she was feeling was probably a result of feeling lonely around the holidays. Seeing all of her friends posting cute photos with their significant others only reminded her that she was far from being in a real relationship. Her sudden dwelling thoughts on Harvey were probably because conversations with him were the closest thing she had come to flirting with someone since Halloween. Being a logical person, she understands that acting weird around Harvey because she's thought of him in ways she shouldn't isn't the way to go. Instead, she'll be normal and wait this out. Once the holiday's pass and she gets back to school she'll have classes to focus on and boys will be the last of her problems.</p>
<p>Marcus' incoming text message telling her that he's outside to pick her up interrupts her spiraling thoughts and she grabs her bag and heads to meet him.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>"Donna you look so beautiful," Katie coos, enveloping Donna in a hug.</p>
<p>"So do you, I love this dress!" Donna says. She holds out Katie's hands as she examines her emerald green wrap dress.</p>
<p>"Thanks!" She squeals, "Honestly, I bought it because it matched this."</p>
<p>She extends her arm and shows Donna a small silver charm bracelet with an emerald stone dangling from it.</p>
<p>"Marcus gave it to me for Christmas," she explains.</p>
<p>"Marcus!" Donna calls and he turns away from his conversation with one of his cousins and joins her and Katie. "A man with taste!" Donna cries as she half hugs him.</p>
<p>"What about you Donna, get anything cool?" Katie asks.</p>
<p>"Well you saw the amazing necklace Marcus gave me and my mom got me a few new outfits and this amazing book bag that I can't wait to use."</p>
<p>"I love that," Katie responds.</p>
<p>Donna decides not to mention the music box from Harvey even though it's her favourite gift. She doesn't want to keep things from her friends, but keeping this between her and Harvey feels right. She likes that it's a shared secret between them - like an intimate bond tying them together in a way no one else would ever know.</p>
<p>"Do you ladies want a drink?" Marcus asks.</p>
<p>"Sure," they respond at the same time and laugh.</p>
<p>Donna and Katie claim seats near the island in the kitchen and chat about their families respective holiday traditions. Katie asks about the show Donna is understudying for and Donna asks more about the culinary program that Katie is in. The pair really hit it off and Donna can see why Marcus likes Katie so much.</p>
<p>"Marcus has told me that you guys have been friends for a long time, has Harvey always hung out with you guys?" Katie asks.</p>
<p>"Not always," she mumbles, "Harvey and I have actually recently become friends. We both go to Yale so it just kind of worked itself out. But you knew that, didn't you?"</p>
<p>"Marcus may have mentioned it, I wasn't sure how to bring it up but I wanted to tell you that I told Marcus he should cut you guys some slack."</p>
<p>"You did?"</p>
<p>"Of course! You two seemed so close the other night when we played charades and I would hate to see something spoil your friendship. I knew something was up when Marcus seemed so angry afterwards, I hope it's alright that he told me."</p>
<p>"Thank you for telling him to go easy on Harvey," Donna smiles.</p>
<p>"Us girls have to have each other's backs," Katie replies. "Besides, Marcus was going a tad overboard."</p>
<p>"I think he was just worried," Donna shrugs. "Harvey doesn't exactly have the best track record when it comes to female friends."</p>
<p>"And you two are just friends?" Katie blushes.</p>
<p>"Absolutely. Just friends."</p>
<p>Marcus returns and hands Donna a glass of wine, Katie a beer and pulls up a chair next to Katie. The three of them begin chatting about past New Year's party's at the Specter's and Donna tells Katie about the year that Marcus ate so much of the cake he passed out from a sugar high at 10:30 and missed the countdown.</p>
<p>Harvey comes in with Gordon, helping him carry a few cases of beer and he shyly smiles at Donna. Both Donna and Marcus hop down off their seats with the intention of helping out but Donna tells Marcus not to worry and to stay with Katie. She quickly moves across the kitchen and says hello to both Gordon and Harvey and begins to help them.</p>
<p>She takes a spare package of solo cups and reaches across Harvey to place them in the open cupboard over the sink. Her arm skims his chest as she pulls her arm back but he doesn't make an effort to get out of her way. Instead, he continues to slice limes over the sink while Donna leans up on her toes and shuts the cupboard.</p>
<p>"Uh oh," Gordon smirks, pointing to the small green leaf dangling over Harvey's head.</p>
<p>"Dad," Harvey groans, his cheeks turning the same shade of red as his sweater.</p>
<p>"I don't make the rules son, tradition is tradition."</p>
<p>"I'm pretty sure Donna doesn't believe in holiday traditions," Harvey shrugs.</p>
<p>"In the Specter household we uphold all holiday traditions," Gordon says, "go on."</p>
<p>Harvey's eyes flick down to Donna's and she gives him a tentative nod, knowing that Gordon wasn't about to let this go. She hasn't seen or spoken to Harvey since he drove her home on Christmas and she was hoping tonight they would spend the evening hanging out like normal. Kissing Harvey in front of a room full of people was not normal.</p>
<p>He leans down towards her and allows his left hand to brush against her hip. She tilts her head and turns it towards the window, allowing him to press his lips to her cheek. To everyone else in the room, the kiss is chaste and family friendly but to Donna, it is anything but. She can tell her cheeks are a deep shade of red as she steps away from him and she can feel Marcus' glare from across the room. That feeling is back in the pit of her stomach, the same one she felt when she kissed him goodnight on Christmas. The feeling that she attributed to being lonely; one that made her crave a type of physical intimacy she knew was off limits.</p>
<p>Gordon claps his hands, pleased the kids played along and he returns to his task. Harvey leans over and whispers in Donna's ear and she notices his face is also red.</p>
<p>"Sorry if that was weird, we both know he wouldn't have stopped."</p>
<p>"Not weird at all," she replies, placing her flattened palm on his chest and patting it before she walks back to where Marcus and Katie are sitting.</p>
<p>"Gordon got you, didn't he?" Marcus asks.</p>
<p>"Oh thank god, I thought you might be mad," Donna says. She notices that Katie's gently rubbing Marcus' shoulder and she realizes his initial reaction may have been less accepting than his current one. She makes a mental note to thank Katie later for helping encourage Marcus into supporting this.</p>
<p>"Nah, I know how he is," Marcus says. "Really Donna, it's just a stupid tradition. No big deal."</p>
<p>Right, she thinks to herself. No big deal.</p>
<p>Harvey joins the group with a drink in hand and says hello to Katie. Donna notices that he and Marcus seem to be chattier than they were last week which helps her relax and enjoy the conversation.</p>
<p>A few friends arrive and Marcus grabs Katie's hand and pulls her up from her seat, taking her to meet the newly arrived guests. Harvey shuffles awkwardly in his seat and clears his throat, turning towards Donna with a tilt of his beer.</p>
<p>"That's a nice dress," he compliments.</p>
<p>"Thanks," she replies, looking down at her lap.</p>
<p>"Donna, we're cool, right?" He asks.</p>
<p>"Yeah, why wouldn't we be?"</p>
<p>"It's just… I know that we said we had an understanding but these last few weeks things have gotten a bit… weird, and I wanted to make sure everything was still alright here."</p>
<p>"We do. We're still friends, Harvey."</p>
<p>"Okay good. I'd be pretty upset if you didn't want to be friends anymore."</p>
<p>"Why would you think that I would ever want that?" She asks.</p>
<p>"Before, you mentioned that we could be friends because you didn't think of me that way. I thought that maybe if you started thinking of me that way you wouldn't want-"</p>
<p>"Harvey," she cuts him off, "I don't."</p>
<p>"So we're good then?"</p>
<p>"We're good. I would be upset if we stopped being friends too," she admits.</p>
<p>"While we're talking, I feel a little bad that I didn't get you a Christmas gift," she adds.</p>
<p>"You didn't have to get me anything."</p>
<p>"Yeah well, I was thinking maybe I could give you another piano lesson some time?"</p>
<p>"I'd love that," Harvey smiles. "But I get to pick the song this time."</p>
<p>"Deal."</p>
<p>"Can I get you another drink?" He asks.</p>
<p>"Please. White wine."</p>
<p>He leaves her to fetch them some drinks and returns with two glasses of wine and a tray of snacks. As soon as he sits back down Marcus calls out to Donna and tells her to come and join the Guitar Hero game going on in the living room. She asks if Harvey wants to join but he politely declines and tells her he'll catch up with her later.</p>
<p>She spends the next hour playing video games with Marcus, Katie and their friend Tom and before she knows it there are only ten minutes left until midnight.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Most of the partygoers have gathered in the living room to watch the countdown and Donna begins to scan the room for a pair of familiar chocolate brown eyes. She's not sure where Harvey had run off to, but she hadn't seen him since she left him to play video games and she was beginning to wonder if maybe he left the party. She knows she shouldn't be upset, but he had told her that he'd see her later and she hadn't seen him anywhere.</p>
<p>She isn't even sure why she's looking for him. Perhaps a friendly face to ring in the New Year with? Truthfully, she knows that she was hoping to revisit their forced mistletoe kiss with another form of holiday tradition, but after the conversation they'd just had, how could she be thinking that it was a topic worth revisiting? Months ago Harvey made it clear that he didn't have feelings for her. Hours ago he'd done the same thing.</p>
<p>But he was the one who bought her a thoughtful Christmas gift. He was the one who initiated the mistletoe kiss. He was the one who drew her into these moments that made her question where the line between friendship and something more was drawn.</p>
<p>She was infatuated. This wasn't a crush. She certainly did not have feelings for him. But she was curious. There was something there, between them. She could feel it when his touch lingered, or when they locked eyes for a moment too long.</p>
<p>Maybe she was looking for him because she wanted to ring in the New Year with a familiar face. Or maybe it was because she wanted to exploit a holiday tradition to explore what could be there. She didn't want anything to come of it, but she had to know.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Leaning against the brick wall along the side of the house, Harvey downs the rest of his beer in one quick swig. He could hear the party inside beginning to get ready for the countdown but he needed a moment alone to gather his thoughts.</p>
<p>He knew that if he was anywhere near her at midnight, he would be tempted to kiss her. He's not sure where this rush of physical desire is coming from, granted he'd always found Donna attractive but lately it was becoming overwhelming. He found himself thinking about kissing her far too often for someone who claimed he didn't have feelings for her, and he wasn't sure why.</p>
<p>He considered bringing it up, asking her if maybe she felt the same way but he chickened out every chance he got. Tonight was a perfect example. After Gordon suggested that awkward kiss in front of everyone, he should have taken her aside and asked to kiss her again. Not because he wanted more, but because part of him was curious.</p>
<p>Instead, he obliterated any chance he had for the evening by bringing up their conversation from earlier this year about just being friends. And she once again told him that she didn't see him that way. It was his own fault really, he shouldn't have brought it up. But now that he knew how she looked at him, what was he to do?</p>
<p>He knew that she'd be looking for him inside. He had something of a sixth sense when it came to Donna. But he wasn't sure he wouldn't be tempted to kiss her when the clock struck midnight.</p>
<p>In the end, he decides to rejoin the party. If things went south, he could blame his actions on bad luck, missed timing or circumstance.</p>
<p>He and Donna had been around each other on New Years for as long as he could remember, surely he could control himself around her. All he had to do was remind himself that she didn't want more. And neither did he, he thinks. He was just… curious.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>"Fifteen minutes!" Lily announces. Most of the adults had gathered in the living room and the kid's had slowly begun to trickle in.</p>
<p>Donna found herself standing with Marcus and Katie when she spotted Mitchell and Bradley, two guys she and Marcus went to school with approaching them.</p>
<p>"Did you know they were coming?" She whispers to Marcus.</p>
<p>"I knew Brad was, I invited him. I didn't know he was bringing Mitchell, I'm sorry."</p>
<p>Donna hadn't seen or heard from Mitchell since high school ended and they never were friendly after that summer he gave her her first kiss. The two boys approach them and Marcus introduces them to Katie before they greet Donna. Bradley begins chatting with Marcus and Katie about their classes, leaving Donna to awkwardly chat with Mitchell. Marcus steals a glance of her over Katie's shoulder and she nods telling him she was alright, she could handle this.</p>
<p>"Donna," Mitchell nods, "you look incredible. What are you up to these days?"</p>
<p>"I'm studying drama at Yale, and you?" She asks politely.</p>
<p>"I actually took a year off."</p>
<p>"Right."</p>
<p>"Listen, I know it's been a while but what do you say you and I catch up later," he smirks as he places an arm around her shoulders that she immediately tries to shrug off.</p>
<p>"I don't think that's the best idea…"</p>
<p>"Oh c'mon now, it'll be fun."</p>
<p>"I think she already has plans later," Harvey's voice rings from behind Mitchell and he immediately drops his arm from Donna's shoulder.</p>
<p>"Harvey Specter," Mitchell beams and he moves to shake Harvey's hand. "How the heck are you man?"</p>
<p>Mitchell had always been intimidated by Harvey growing up and it was nice to see that some things never changed.</p>
<p>"Fine," Harvey huffs. He ignores Mitchell's outstretched hand.</p>
<p>"Sorry man, didn't mean to impose and try to steal your girl away," Mitchell apologizes.</p>
<p>"Don't let it happen again," Harvey mutters. He watches as Mitchell mumbles an excuse about needing another drink and excuses himself and waits until he's alone with Donna.</p>
<p>"Sorry," he apologizes, "you looked like you needed saving this time."</p>
<p>"I did. Thank you."</p>
<p>"Five minutes!" Lily claps excitedly.</p>
<p>"Would you want to maybe actually grab another drink?" He asks. "Escape this chaos."</p>
<p>"I would love that," she smiles.</p>
<p>She follows Harvey out to the kitchen where she hops up on the counter. He passes her a beer and they clink their bottles. Standing beside where she's seated, he leans back against the counter and sighs.</p>
<p>"Not having any fun?" She asks.</p>
<p>"Honestly, these parties have always been exhausting."</p>
<p>"The holidays in general are exhausting," she replies. "All those stupid traditions people feel obligated to uphold."</p>
<p>"Like mistletoe," he blushes and looks down at his hands.</p>
<p>"Like mistletoe," she nods. She avoids looking at him, instead taking another swing of her beer.</p>
<p>"Thank you, for rescuing me back there," she says, not knowing what else can be said to fill the looming silence.</p>
<p>"Mitchell has always been a tool. It was my pleasure. I don't know what you ever saw in that guy."</p>
<p>"It's not like I ever dated him."</p>
<p>"No, but you were obsessed with him that one summer."</p>
<p>"He was my first kiss, I was infatuated."</p>
<p>"He was your first kiss?!"</p>
<p>"Is that so surprising?" She asks.</p>
<p>"No it's just, I never knew."</p>
<p>"Why would you? I don't know who your first kiss was."</p>
<p>"Miranda Simon," he states, "she's a swimsuit model now."</p>
<p>"Ouuu maybe you should call her up," Donna teases and he laughs.</p>
<p>"I would but she's dating another swimsuit model."</p>
<p>"It's never too late to shift careers," she giggles.</p>
<p>He shifts closer to her as he crosses one ankle over the other, his arm brushing against her exposed leg. They're standing side by side so she can't see his face and she wonders what he's thinking.</p>
<p>Finishing his drink, he moves to toss out the bottle and when he returns he stops in front of her and she hops down off the counter and nearly crashes into him.</p>
<p>"How many of those have you had?"</p>
<p>"Please, you've seen me far drunker than this."</p>
<p>"So you just have horrible balance?" He mocks with a small wink.</p>
<p>"You were in my way," she points out.</p>
<p>"Maybe you were the one in my way."</p>
<p>"This is a never ending argument."</p>
<p>"Is that you conceding?"</p>
<p>"Never."</p>
<p>"You might be the most stubborn person I've ever met," he says.</p>
<p>"You clearly need to meet more people then."</p>
<p>She begins to walk back towards the living room when she hears everyone beginning to count down from 60 and she rolls her eyes slightly.</p>
<p>"What, not a fan of counting?" He mocks.</p>
<p>"Not a fan of cliche traditions."</p>
<p>"You mean that you're not like every other girl at this party who's scrambling to find someone to kiss at midnight?"</p>
<p>"When will you learn, I'm not like most girls."</p>
<p>"Who broke you Red? Who doesn't like a good tradition." His question is asked with a small chuckle and she rolls her eyes at him.</p>
<p>"Honestly, I used to. I think I just stopped believing that they were worth pursuing."</p>
<p>"You know, it's bad luck to break the holiday rules," he says.</p>
<p>He takes a small step in her direction and she hears the crowd chant 29, 28, 27.</p>
<p>"Says who?"</p>
<p>"Everyone. You saw, even my dad believes in them."</p>
<p>"So you're saying that if I started to partake in them I'd have better luck?"</p>
<p>"Yes," he replies. Another step.</p>
<p>They're the only two people in the kitchen, everyone else having gathered around the television in the living room and she's hyper aware of their close proximity.</p>
<p>15, 13, 12.</p>
<p>"I don't know if I believe you," she whispers, her eyes growing wide. This is what she wanted, wasn't it?</p>
<p>She doesn't have time to think of why Harvey's here, with her, as the clock is about to strike midnight. But she no longer cares. She doesn't need to know why. She just needs something.</p>
<p>"Maybe you should test it out, the mistletoe was a good start."</p>
<p>"Oh-" she breaths as his palm brushes against her hip before settling on her lower back.</p>
<p>The partygoers in the living room erupt in applause, celebrating the New Year as Harvey leans forward and gently presses his lips against hers. His hand pulls her body into his but the kiss remains tentative, like he's unsure of whether she wanted him to cross that line and he's waiting for a sign.</p>
<p>His hands wrap around her waist as he kisses her and her hands stay frozen at her sides, too shocked to move. She gives him the sign he's looking for, moving her lips against his and kissing him back.</p>
<p>He pulls back slightly and she turns her head away, wondering if he can feel her heart hammering in her chest. She feels light headed, alive, and strangely terrified.</p>
<p>He steps back and releases his hold on her and they refuse to look each other in the eye.</p>
<p>"It's um… it's bad luck to um, not follow the rules," he explains, placing his hands in his pockets. She notices he looks flustered and she wonders if he's experiencing the same lightheadedness that she is.</p>
<p>"Right. Traditions are traditions," she nods.</p>
<p>"I should go see if my dad needs a hand with cleaning anything up," he says.</p>
<p>"Okay," she replies, still rooted in her spot.</p>
<p>He turns to leave but pauses at the kitchen door. "Happy New Year Donna."</p>
<p>"Happy New Year Harvey," she smiles.</p>
<p>She finds Marcus shortly afterwards and he asks where she wandered off to. She simply shrugs and tells him she's tired and that she was going to head to bed. She crawls beneath the covers in the bed she'd set up on the floor of Marcus' room and forces her eyes shut.</p>
<p>Every time she closes them, she loses herself in that kiss. She could still feel his palms pressed into the small of her back, his lips moving against her own. Just thinking about it sent a chill through her. She had no idea what this meant for them. She presumed nothing. He muttered something about holiday traditions and essentially wrote off their kiss as meaningless.</p>
<p>Even though she knows she felt something when he kissed her, she falls asleep telling herself to forget about whatever she thought was there.</p>
<p>It wasn't worth risking a friendship over a silly little kiss. It just wasn't. Harvey was Harvey. He probably did this every New Years Eve. Found a girl to kiss at midnight only to never mention it again. It was what he did.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>The next morning she runs into Harvey in the hallway, clad in sweatpants and a v-neck, sleep still in his eyes. She smiles at him and turns towards the washroom when he calls her name, causing her to turn back and face him.</p>
<p>"Yeah?"</p>
<p>"I...um," he stutters and drags his hand through his bedhead. "About last night."</p>
<p>"What about it?" she asks. She hates that her voice comes out hopeful and not monotone like she intended.</p>
<p>"I just don't want us to be in a weird place. Especially after we just said that everything between us was fine."</p>
<p>"A weird place? Why would you think…" She shuffles her weight, "What are you suggesting?"</p>
<p>"We put it out of our minds and we never mention it again."</p>
<p>"Done. Just a stupid holiday tradition," she shrugs. She could have told him she'd been up half the night thinking about the kiss, but if he's suggesting they forget about it he obviously didn't feel anything when he kissed her.</p>
<p>"It's not like I felt anything anyways," she adds in a forced upbeat tone.</p>
<p>"Yeah," he nods, fiddling with his thumbs, "Me either. Just a dumb tradition."</p>
<p>He turns back into his room and flings himself face down onto his bed. He has no idea why he just did that when he'd been up all night thinking about the way that kiss made him feel. He's afraid. That much he could admit. He'd never been in a serious relationship, hell, he'd never even been serious about a girl and he couldn't risk screwing this up. Donna had quickly become one of the most important people in his life and he wasn't about to risk their friendship for something he would inevitably destroy.</p>
<p>But, he was a liar. He felt everything when he kissed her.</p>
<p>He'd impulsively decided that having her in his life as a friend was better than not having her in his life at all. And while he knew it was the right decision, it hurt like hell.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Saying goodbye to Marcus doesn't get any easier the third time but she puts on a brave face and tells him she'll see him soon. She is sure to tell him to take good care of Katie and she gives him an earful about how wonderful she is. Her flight back to school is quiet and she uses most of it to memorize lines and get ahead on some reading. Harvey wasn't flying back for a few days so this time she was flying solo.</p>
<p>They hadn't spoken since their run in on New Years day but she knew that everything between them would be fine once they were back on campus. She couldn't explain how she knew it would all work out, but she did.</p>
<p>She supposes it's better this way. To have him in her life a little bit rather than not at all. Even if she didn't have him the way she wanted to.</p>
<p>Rachel excitedly hugs her when she gets back to her dorm and the girls immediately head out to a welcome back event at the sorority house. After practically eating her body weight in gingerbread, she and Rachel finally call it a night and find themselves staring at their suitcases, willing them to unpack themselves.</p>
<p>She decides that it's best to just get the unpacking over with and places the suitcase on her bed where she unzips it and begins to remove the contents. Rachel, on the other hand, shoves her suitcase to the side and crawls into her bed with a yawn.</p>
<p>"You never did show me the necklace Mike got you," Donna says as she lifts a sweater out of her bag. She knew Mike was giving Rachel a necklace with a small gold bar across the front that was engraved with her name but her friend had yet to show her. After spending weeks helping Mike pick out the perfect gift, she figured it would have been the first thing Rachel showed her.</p>
<p>"Here," Rachel smiles, lifting up the small gold chain around her neck so Donna can see.</p>
<p>"I thought you'd be dying to show me. Send me a picture or something," Donna replies. She grabs the music box out of her bag and places it on her bedside table next to her cellphone.</p>
<p>"I was going to but Mike caved and told me you helped."</p>
<p>"I knew he couldn't keep his mouth shut," Donna laughs, "Well it looks great on you, you have a man with great taste."</p>
<p>"And apparently you also have someone with great taste," Rachel says, eyeing the music box, "Where did you get that?!"</p>
<p>"Oh um," Donna mumbles, gaze fixed on her suitcase. "Harvey gave it to me."</p>
<p>"No freaking way!" Rachel yelps.</p>
<p>"It's from the play, Anastasia," Donna explains.</p>
<p>"Does this mean-?"</p>
<p>"No," Donna cuts her off. "And Marcus got me this," she holds up her own necklace. "They match."</p>
<p>"I wish Mike had a cute brother to buy me nice things," she teases.</p>
<p>"You really wish that?" Donna laughs.</p>
<p>"No, because I have Mike to buy them for me. But damn, aren't you one lucky girl."</p>
<p>She stares down at her music box and inwardly sighs. Yeah, she supposes she is pretty lucky.</p>
<p>"Anything else fun that happened over the holidays?" Rachel asks.</p>
<p>"Nothing crazy. I mostly just spent time with Marcus and my parents. What about you?"</p>
<p>"Same thing. Though it was really fun to watch my dad and my uncle argue over which golfer was going to win the Masters tournament this year. Mike and I spent New Year's skiing so that was fun. He's an absolutely terrible skier. Remind me to tell you the story about the tree and the little girl," she chuckles, fighting back another yawn.</p>
<p>"How was your New Year's party?" she adds.</p>
<p>"It was nice. Typical," Donna shrugs, pulling the last pair of jeans out of her suitcase and tossing them into an open drawer. She finishes unpacking and heads to change into some pajamas. Today had seemed never ending and she was excited to finally be able to get some rest. Rachel is already fast asleep when she returns from the washroom, so she hits the lights and crawls into bed. She smiles to herself as she stares at her music box and slowly drifts off to sleep.</p>
<p>~What's meant to be is meant to be, I see it at a glance, She's radiant and confident and born to take this chance ~</p>
<p>She's floating, practically gliding across the ship deck. She steals a glance of the audience and she knows, center stage is where she's supposed to be. In her long flowing dress, blue bow pining her hair in place, this is it. Her moment.</p>
<p>She reaches for an outstretched palm and twirls towards her co-star. Only once she turns into him she finds that it's not her co-stars whose arms she's in - she's in Harvey's.</p>
<p>She loved this scene in the play. She had since she was a kid. There was so much meaning in it, the entire scene conveyed so many things with so few words and she found it magical. She was always enchanted by the words in the song.</p>
<p>~I tried to think of everything, I just forgot romance, I never should have let them dance ~</p>
<p>Harvey lifts her hand and twirls her back towards him. She crashes into his chest and places a palm on his chest as they sway with the waves. They lock eyes and time stands still.</p>
<p>She jumps up and slams on the snooze button. Groaning she drops her head back to her pillow. She really had to stop dreaming about Harvey goddamn Specter.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>She doesn't see Harvey until a week later when Rachel decides the group needs a night out before the semester begins to pick up. She, Rachel and Katrina spend the early evening pre-drinking and gossiping, and they find themselves at Mike and Harvey's before the sun goes down.</p>
<p>Donna let Katrina convince her to borrow a pair of black jeans that she paired with a black tube top and while she was initially unsure of the top because the lack of bra it required, she was happy she took a chance. She even let Rachel do her makeup and tonight she felt incredible.</p>
<p>Things with Harvey seemed to be back to normal and he even teases her about her lack of beer pong skills before they set out for the pub down the street. Mike filled the girls in on his time with Robert Zane and Rachel just rolls her eyes and laughs as he talks.</p>
<p>Donna doesn't get the chance to talk to Harvey alone but he finds her at the bar and pays for her drink; much to her protest. Mike challenges Harvey to a game of pool, that he loses almost as quickly as it begins. The girls cheer them on from a nearby bar table but after the second round they get tired of watching and Rachel drags them off to the dance floor.</p>
<p>Katrina raises her arms above her head as she bounces to the old 2000's music the pub was playing. Reaching out a hand, she grabs Donna and twirls her around. Bringing one hand up, Donna sways her hips to the music and whirls around to face Rachel with a laugh.</p>
<p>"You've got an admirer," Rachel sings into her ear.</p>
<p>Following her gaze towards the bar, Donna spots Mike and Harvey staring and she feels her stomach lurch. He really was watching her, and she felt like putting on a good show. She devotes all of her drunken energy to dancing for the next three songs until she, Katrina and Rachel decide they need another round of drinks and stumble off the dance floor.</p>
<p>Katrina meets someone at the bar and excuses herself to dance with him while Mike and Harvey challenge Donna and Rachel to a game of pool. Never having played pool, Donna struggles with the rules and a moderately drunk Harvey gets frustrated having to explain them constantly.</p>
<p>After losing two straight games, Rachel quits and begs Mike to dance with her, leaving Donna with Harvey.</p>
<p>"Want to play again?" She asks.</p>
<p>"Do I want to win again?" He smirks.</p>
<p>"Who says you'll win?"</p>
<p>"Donna," he cocks his head, "did you just watch the last two games?"</p>
<p>"Maybe pool isn't my strong suit…"</p>
<p>"I could teach you, if you want?"</p>
<p>"Really?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, at least then next time we might have some competition. Grab that pool cue," he instructs, rounding the pool table to stand behind her. He racks the balls and places the white ball in front of the colourful triangle.</p>
<p>"Ok, now show me how you would line up this shot," he says.</p>
<p>She leans forward, her thumb under the wooden stick, her elbow propped behind her.</p>
<p>"Alright alright," he chuckles, "let's try and relax that back elbow a bit."</p>
<p>He steps closer to her and gently presses on her elbow down, forcing her to relax her grip on the cue. He reaches around her waist cautiously and places his hand over top of hers where he shows her how to hold the stick.</p>
<p>She freezes when he reaches around her but quickly forces herself to relax into his touch. He was much more intoxicated than she was but she could feel the small amount she had drank rush straight to her head.</p>
<p>"Like this," he explains and she nods.</p>
<p>She pulls the baton back slightly and gently rocks it forward under his guided ministrations. The white ball is sent flying towards the collection of rainbow spheres and the blue ball disappears into the side pocket.</p>
<p>"Oh my god! I did it! I hit one!" She celebrates, bouncing on her heels. He steps away from her and stares at the green felt lining the table.</p>
<p>"Alright so you're solids," he says, "let's see if you can do it again."</p>
<p>"How about making this game more interesting?" She asks.</p>
<p>"What did you have in mind?"</p>
<p>"Since we both know you clearly have the upper hand, how about every time I sink a ball, you take a shot?"</p>
<p>"And what happens when I sink one?"</p>
<p>"Nothing," she shrugs with an innocent grin, "you're already way better at this game. This will just help to level the playing field."</p>
<p>"Alright Red, let's do it."</p>
<p>"Really?!"</p>
<p>"Yeah why not? It's not like you're sinking anymore."</p>
<p>"Oh it's so freaking on right now!"</p>
<p>She did sink more. Four more to be exact. Even though she loses the game, she ends up having a great time playing. She can't remember the last time she laughed this hard. Probably the last time she and Harvey hung out together, she thinks.</p>
<p>It helps that Harvey is now extremely drunk and she doesn't think she's ever seen him this level of intoxicated.</p>
<p>Rachel and Katrina return to their corner of the pub just as the game ends and ask if Harvey and Donna want to join them at a bigger bar downtown. Harvey declines, claiming he already drank too much and that he wanted to head home.</p>
<p>"Donna, you coming?" Rachel calls out to her.</p>
<p>"Nah, I think I'll just walk back to campus with Harvey. I'll see you guys tomorrow."</p>
<p>"Suit yourself," Rachel smiles. She hooks her arm through Mike's and follows him and Katrina out the pub door.</p>
<p>"You don't mind if I tag along, do you?" She asks Harvey.</p>
<p>"Nope," he replies, popping the last letter.</p>
<p>"Good. Let's get you home, you drunk," she laughs. She hooks her arm through his and leads him to the door where he's immediately taken aback by the fresh air and she laughs.</p>
<p>"How on earth would you have gotten home without me?" She asks.</p>
<p>"I woulda' got there," he slurs, leaning into her as they walked.</p>
<p>"You know, in all the time I've known you I don't think I've ever seen you so drunk," she remarks.</p>
<p>"Ya well, I guess I just needed to escape."</p>
<p>"Escape?"</p>
<p>"Ya. You know, get out of my own head," he replies, stumbling over the gravel and latching onto her arm hard enough that they nearly both fall.</p>
<p>"It's a good thing we don't have far to go," she jokes, helping him find his balance.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry you didn't get to go with everyone else," he apologizes.</p>
<p>"Honestly, it's probably for the best. I have an early morning rehearsal."</p>
<p>"I guess the tables have turned," he chuckles to himself as they take a left turn and head towards his house.</p>
<p>"They have?"</p>
<p>"Now you're the one walking me home because I drank too much. I used to be the one walking you home."</p>
<p>"Yeah, but I wasn't scaring girls away from you at the bar," she smirks. She was being playful, making a joke but his small suddenly disappears and a serious look washes over his face.</p>
<p>"There were no girls at the bar," he says definitively.</p>
<p>"I wasn't implying anything…"</p>
<p>"Even if there were, I wouldn't have gone home with them," he keeps talking.</p>
<p>They've reached his house now and she helps him up the steps and waits until he unlocks the door.</p>
<p>"You wouldn't have?"</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"The Harvey Specter I know would never pass up an opportunity like that."</p>
<p>"Yeah well maybe the Harvey you know has changed."</p>
<p>"Harvey— I wasn't saying… I don't mean to offend you, I was just kidding around."</p>
<p>They're standing on the porch still and beneath the dim porch light she can tell that he's trying to come up with his next set of words.</p>
<p>"I know, I just… Donna?" He says and it comes out as more of a question than a statement.</p>
<p>"Yes?" She breaths, her eyes scanning his.</p>
<p>He's standing close to her. Close enough that she can smell the alcohol on his breath.</p>
<p>"I really want to kiss you again."</p>
<p>Her breath hitches at his admission. She can feel her pulse racing and if he wasn't so drunk she fears the look on her face would tell him that she wanted the same thing. She wanted him to kiss her again. But not like this. If she kissed him again, she knew there would be no going back from it and she knew he wasn't ready for whatever was to come next. This wasn't meant to happen for them, she'd convinced herself.</p>
<p>"You're drunk Harvey," she finally says. She steps away from him and he frowns.</p>
<p>"So?"</p>
<p>"So you're not thinking clearly."</p>
<p>"Is that the only reason?" He asks. He takes a step in her direction and he watches as she debates moving out of his reach again. She doesn't and he hooks his thumb around her hip.</p>
<p>She closes her eyes at the contact and breathes out heavily.</p>
<p>"Yes," she sighs.</p>
<p>"Donna," he whispers, reeling her in towards him. He stops when he can feel her breath against his cheek and leans down to place a kiss to her forehead.</p>
<p>"Donna," he whispers again, softer this time. His hand caresses her cheek as he leans down and catches her lips between his. She leans into him, her entire body humming as she kisses him back. Unlike the kiss on New Years, she anticipates the kiss and reciprocates with an equal passion. His kiss is sloppy, and he tastes of tequila and salt. Her body is pressed against his, her face in his hands as he dares to slip his tongue into her mouth. She can't control the soft moan that welcomes his tongue and she clutches to his shoulders like her life depends on it. She is the first to pull back and he immediately tries to reel her back in but she protests with a giggle.</p>
<p>"Harvey-,"</p>
<p>"What?" he slurs, his gaze fixed in her lips with a pout.</p>
<p>"Not like this," she sighs. She wants him. My god does she want him. But she knows they should wait. That whatever this was, it was worth waiting for.</p>
<p>Stepping back, he releases his hold on her hips and locks eyes with hers. They both know this can't happen like this. They both acknowledge it. She offers him a sad smile and steps back, her shoulders dropping as the tension slips from her body.</p>
<p>"Goodnight Harvey. I'll see you tomorrow."</p>
<p>With that, she makes her way down the porch steps and begins the silent walk back to her dorm.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>The next afternoon, Harvey joins Donna in their usual spot in the library and immediately gets to work. She hadn't spoken to him all day and she wasn't sure where they stood after their conversation from the night before. He admitted that he wanted to kiss her again. She admitted that she wanted him too. Where did that leave him? He kissed her forehead for Christ's sake. That wasn't something friends did, was it?</p>
<p>She watches him from the corner of her eye, studying his face. Surely he remembered what had happened last night? But, if he remembered kissing her, she doubts he would be here, nonchalantly studying in the seat next to hers. After much deliberation, she decides there is no way he remembers kissing her which opens an entirely new can of worms; should she tell him?</p>
<p>On one hand, if she told him they would be forced to have an awkward conversation but at least she would know why he'd done it. He was the one who insisted their midnight kiss meant nothing, why would he want to kiss her again? Was he really the type of guy to go around kissing his friends - she doubts it. Random girls who flirted with him, absolutely. But friends, it didn't seem like something he would do. On the other hand, if she didn't tell him she would be avoiding what would inevitably end up an embarrassing, uncomfortable conversation and she could help save their friendship.</p>
<p>She decides against bringing it up, reasoning that if he wanted to, he would. He was the one who admitted he wanted to kiss her. If he wanted to talk about it, she figures he would talk about it.</p>
<p>He leaves with Mike an hour later to head to class and waves as he goes. Donna ends up grabbing dinner with Katrina before rehearsal, though her mind is anywhere but focused on rehearsal.</p>
<p>A few days later, Harvey stays behind after practice and asks if she wants to grab a coffee. She agrees and they spend the next few hours laughing over lattes. She finds it odd how he's acting like nothing happened that night, but she doesn't push.</p>
<p>That weekend, their little group of friends goes bowling, where Donna and Rachel challenge Mike and Harvey to see which team can get the higher score. The girls end up winning by two pins, which leads to Mike buying everyone a round of beers while claiming he was usually a much better bowler.</p>
<p>Donna catches Harvey flirting with the young bartender with the blonde pixie cut and rolls her eyes dramatically at Rachel, who chuckles.</p>
<p>The next afternoon she finds him at the table beside her usual spot, a coffee with her name printed on the side already waiting for her. She wasn't sure how he knew she would be there, but she thanks him for the coffee and they spend the afternoon working silently side by side.</p>
<p>They carry on with their new normal for two weeks. No one says a word about what could have been that night. Neither of them address the fact that they've had several conversations to address the fact that everything is fine between them, because their friendship seems to keep veering towards something more.</p>
<p>Coffee shop and library afternoons stack up and pretty soon Donna believes that they really were meant to be just friends.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>"Hey Harvey, want to grab Chinese food with Louis and I later?" Mike asks as they walk through the quad.</p>
<p>"I can't, I'm going to grab that last thing we needed for our project and then I have a paper to work on," he explains.</p>
<p>"What last thing for our project?" Mike asks.</p>
<p>"You know, that thing we talked about adding," Harvey answers vaguely.</p>
<p>"Harvey our projects done. We're literally going to submit it in a few days. You're just looking for an excuse to go to that rehearsal, aren't you?"</p>
<p>"No. I just thought maybe we could…"</p>
<p>"What? Get some final numbers? The case is closed pal. If I didn't know any better I'd say someone just wanted to watch a certain redhead practice."</p>
<p>"I just think that the project…"</p>
<p>"Harvey," Mike says, stopping in his tracks.</p>
<p>"Just admit that you want to go for her and I'll go with you. I'll pretend we're still working on this stupid project for one more day if it means that much to you."</p>
<p>"Then let's go," Harvey replies.</p>
<p>"Uh uh uh, not so fast. Say it."</p>
<p>"Say what?"</p>
<p>"That you want to go and watch her."</p>
<p>"Mike," Harvey sighs.</p>
<p>"Guess I can grab that Chinese food after all," Mike says, dramatically turning to walk the other way.</p>
<p>"Alright fine!" Harvey calls after him. "I want to go and watch her… there, are you happy now?"</p>
<p>"Ecstatic," Mike jokes. "Glad to hear you finally admit you're into Donna."</p>
<p>"Woah woah, back it up. I did not say I wanted to watch her because I was into her."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I know you didn't say it. Doesn't mean it isn't true."</p>
<p>"Mike—,"</p>
<p>"What? I'm not saying a thing. It's just good to know that you can admit things to yourself sometimes."</p>
<p>"Shouldn't we get going if we want to pretend to be working on this project?" Mike asks, changing the subject for both of their sakes.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>"Does working on the floor make you more productive?" He asks when he walks into her room and finds her seated on the rug beside her bed.</p>
<p>"Maybe," she laughs. "I'm trying to memorize these lines but I keep messing up this part," she explains.</p>
<p>"Ah so naturally sitting on the floor helps," he teases.</p>
<p>"Here, I brought that book you left in the library," he adds, handing her a black notebook. She was in such a rush to get to class the last time they studied together, she left behind one of her books and asked Harvey if he wouldn't mind grabbing it. She reassured him that she could wait until she saw him next to retrieve it but he insisted on dropping it off.</p>
<p>"You know what would really help?" She smirks. "Someone to read with."</p>
<p>"You want me to read lines with you?"</p>
<p>"Would you mind?"</p>
<p>"I guess not," he shrugs, crossing her room and joining her on the floor. He crosses one ankle over the other and leans back against the side of her bed.</p>
<p>"What do I have to do?" He asks.</p>
<p>"Just read the lines not highlighted in pink," she instructs, placing the script between them.</p>
<p>"Sounds easy enough," he nods.</p>
<p>She begins her own lines and he follows along in the script until it's his turn to speak.</p>
<p>                            DMITRI AND ANYA</p>
<p>                            As he reaches down and picks up the crown that fell off</p>
<p>                            her head in the fight. He hands it to her.</p>
<p>                            DMITRI: Come on... I'll take you home.</p>
<p>                           Anya looks lovingly at Dmitri and doesn't put the crown back on.</p>
<p>                            ANYA: I am home.</p>
<p>"We can stop here, we don't have to keep going to the next line," she says.</p>
<p>                            (The Love Duet For Anya And Dmitri). A SIMPLE EMOTIONAL</p>
<p>                           BALLAD for two people who realize at last that their hearts</p>
<p>                           have led then to each other, to "home".</p>
<p>                           A kiss. He takes her in his arms as they walk over the River bridge ... a family - going home together.</p>
<p>                           FADE OUT. CURTAIN.</p>
<p>His eyes skim down the page until they spot the line she's referring to.</p>
<p>Line 127.</p>
<p>A kiss.</p>
<p>He looks up and finds her staring at him with a shy smile, her hazel eyes exploring his.</p>
<p>A kiss.</p>
<p>I really want to kiss you again.</p>
<p>Holy shit. Suddenly he remembers standing on his porch with Donna. He told her he wanted to kiss her again, and if he remembered correctly she said she wanted him to. He kissed her forehead. She kissed him back. He remembered now. He remembered all too well.</p>
<p>"I should get going. Don't want to be late for class," he mumbles as he quickly grabs his bag and scrambled to his feet.</p>
<p>"See you around?" He asks as he leaves, not waiting for her to respond.</p>
<p>I really want to kiss you again.</p>
<p>Shit.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN: Shoutout to my wonderful beta, May (&amp; my fav little fluffy guest editor) Please let me know what you think and leave me a review! - xxS</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. She's Not You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 8 - She's Not You</p><p>As he walks back to his house, he gets so lost in thought he forgets he has an afternoon class.</p><p>Why hadn't she told him? She wasn't as drunk as he was. Surely, she remembered. Maybe she hated it so much that she didn't tell him it happened because she didn't want to think about it. Perhaps she hoped that by burying it, they could pretend it hadn't happened. Once again, his mind was a mess.</p><p>He knows it's his own fault for getting drunk and doing something so rash and stupid. But she let him. She kissed him back. He was certain. He lies awake staring at the ceiling trying to piece that evening on his porch back together all the while Marcus' voice plays on a loop in the back of his mind.</p><p>You aren't good enough for her.</p><p>He wasn't. He'd always known he wasn't good enough for someone like Donna Paulsen. She was smart, witty and she believed in love in a way he'd never even stopped to consider. She was looking for a forever and he wasn't sure what he was looking for. Did he want to be good enough for her?</p><p>To make matters worse, because weeks had passed since the kiss that he only just now remembered, he couldn't bring it up. She probably believed he was the one who didn't want to talk about it, and that was on him. Truthfully, he can't believe she doesn't hate him. This was the second time he kissed her and didn't act on it.</p><p>The fact that she didn't hate him, that she carried on with their friendship as normal told him that she didn't want him to act on it. Donna had spent the past two weeks acting as if nothing happened between them, and the only logical explanation for that was that she wished nothing had happened. Maybe he should just do himself a favour and forget about it as well. Even if he wanted to be the type of man worthy of being seen with her, it wouldn't matter because she didn't see him that way. He doesn't let himself wonder what would happen if he pursued her. He doesn't imagine what it would be like to be with her. Because he would never be enough for her.</p><p>He doesn't see her for the rest of the week and he feels slightly relieved. After leaving her dorm in a panic, he wasn't sure how to explain what happened and he still wasn't sure if he could pretend nothing happened between them.</p><p>On Friday afternoon on his way to meet Louis, a blonde named Katherine stops him and strikes up a conversation about their economics lecture. He's known Katherine since first year but this is the most he'd ever spoken to her aside from the one time he was trying to pick up her friend, Kacey, at a party. The conversation is pleasant and she even makes a joke about the class material that makes him laugh. When she asks if he would want to grab dinner sometime, he's so caught off guard that he doesn't have time to panic and he says yes.</p><p>The date goes surprisingly well and for the first time since remembering his drunken kiss with Donna, he finds he isn't thinking about kissing Donna.</p><p>Three dates later and Katherine asks what they are. He tells her they're dating. He hasn't dated anyone in a long time. He'd never seriously dated anyone. But when he was with Katherine, everything felt simple. His mind was at ease and there was nothing complicated about it. And that's why he liked it; liked her. The simplicity. He knows it's probably wrong. That any relationship worth pursuing did not come easily but at this point in his life, he decides this is what he needs.</p><p>He's tossing on a pair of sneakers when Mike bursts through the front door and eyes him curiously.</p><p>"You headed out again? That's like the third night this week."</p><p>"Yeah," Harvey replies.</p><p>"Katherine again?"</p><p>"Who else would I be going out with?" Harvey asks, the obvious answer lingering between them.</p><p>"Things are going really well with you two, huh?"</p><p>"They are. She's a really nice girl."</p><p>"Who are you and what have you done with my roommate?" Mike asks.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"In the two years I've known you I have never once heard you call someone a nice girl. You've always been more of a casual dating type of guy."</p><p>Harvey finishes putting on his left shoe and he stands to face Mike. "Maybe I've changed."</p><p>His tone is defensive and Mike takes the cue and backs off.</p><p>"Why don't you bring her to that event at Rachel's sorority on Tuesday?"</p><p>"That depends, will you behave?"</p><p>"When do I not?" Mike responds.</p><p>"I'll think about it," Harvey smiles and he sees himself out. "Maybe we'll start with something more casual like the diner."</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Tuesday after class, Donna finds herself seated next to Mike and Harvey at the diner. Rachel and Katrina are sharing a platter of nachos across the table and Donna is nibbling on a plate of French fries as the boys argue about the basketball game the night before.</p><p>"Don't you even think about stealing that fry!" Donna scolds as she swats Harvey's hand from her plate.</p><p>"You're not going to finish them," he whines, grabbing a fistful and shoving them into his mouth.</p><p>She fake pouts and rolls her eyes when the diner door chimes and a perky young blonde strides towards their table. She missed hanging out with Harvey, even if the rest of their friends were here, it was nice to be able to joke around and laugh with him. He'd been busy the past few weeks and she'd hardly seen him since that night they ran lines.</p><p>Harvey stands and greets the girl who has just entered by placing a kiss on her cheek and Donna pales.</p><p>"Guys, this is Katherine, the girl I'm seeing. Katherine, this is everyone."</p><p>She hadn't spent much time with Harvey since he abruptly left her dorm a few weeks ago, but she thought that he would mention seeing someone. Or that Rachel would at least mention it casually. Rachel had to know, she was always at Mike and Harvey's place.</p><p>She excuses herself and heads to the washroom, where she splashes her face with water and forces herself to believe she doesn't care. But she does. Ever since he kissed her she'd been unable to stop herself from falling for him.</p><p>She had feelings for Harvey.</p><p>Romantic feelings.</p><p>The kind of feelings that made her want to scream into a pillowcase because she knew nothing would ever come of them. But every time she was near him, she found herself craving the taste of his kiss.</p><p>She wanted something more.</p><p>The more time that passed, the blurrier their lines became. She was through pretending she didn't want more when Harvey was the one who constantly pulled her in and made her feel like it was a possibility.</p><p>She takes a good look at her reflection and pulls her shoulders back, forcing herself to pull it together.</p><p>Harvey never had girlfriends, he had flings. This "Katherine" phase would pass. All she had to do was plaster a smile on and pretend she didn't care. She could be nice to Katherine. She could ride this out.</p><p>She's about to rejoin the group when Katrina swings the bathroom door open and flashes Donna a sad smile.</p><p>"You alright?"</p><p>"Why wouldn't I be?" Donna asks.</p><p>"Donna," Katrina tilts her head and steps towards her friend. "I'll never be the type to pry, but it's pretty obvious you've developed feelings for Harvey."</p><p>"Is it?" Donna whispers and Katrina nods. She'd just managed to pull herself together but she can feel tears begin to form and she doesn't fight them.</p><p>"I didn't mean to," Donna adds in a hushed tone, "I didn't even realize until he kissed me and I…"</p><p>"Wait a second, he kissed you?" Katrina gasps.</p><p>"Twice."</p><p>"Then how come…" She begins to ask but Donna interrupts with the answer to the partially asked question.</p><p>"I'm guessing he isn't interested. He made it pretty clear when we started spending time together that he wasn't interested in me that way."</p><p>"But he was the one who kissed you?"</p><p>"Well, the first time it was New Years, it didn't mean anything."</p><p>"And the second time?"</p><p>"He was drunk, he doesn't remember."</p><p>"And let me guess, you didn't want to bring it up?"</p><p>"No, and it's not like I can bring it up now."</p><p>"I'm so sorry Donna," Katrina says, pulling Donna in for a side hug.</p><p>"What on earth are you sorry for? I'm the one who caught feelings for someone I can't have."</p><p>"That's why I'm sorry. Because he has no idea what he's missing out on. If it makes you feel any better I'm sure he's not serious about this girl."</p><p>"It wouldn't matter even if he was. He sees me as just a friend and that's something I'm just going to have to accept." She dries her eyes and fixes her makeup with her thumb before facing Katrina and attempting to smile. "We should get back out there. Can you not tell Rachel about the kissing thing?"</p><p>"My lips are sealed," Katrina replies, faking the zipping of her lips as she follows Donna back to the table.</p><p>Upon returning to the table, Donna falls into a conversation with Mike and Rachel about the latest film she recommended they watch and she almost forgets about the new blonde addition sitting to her right.</p><p>"What movie are you guys talking about?" Katherine asks when she catches wind of the conversation.</p><p>"Just this old romantic comedy Donna recommended we watch, it's called Can't Buy Me Love," Rachel replies.</p><p>"Oh I've heard of that one!" Katherine responds.</p><p>"It's one of my favourites," Donna says and Harvey perks up and joins the conversation.</p><p>"Is that the stupid one you made me watch with the lawn mower?" He asks.</p><p>"You loved it, don't lie," she smirks and she can feel Katherine tense beside her.</p><p>"I only pretended to love it so you wouldn't give me a million reasons why I should," he teases back, oblivious to his girlfriend's annoyed glare.</p><p>"I personally hated it," Katherine remarks, "too cheesy."</p><p>Picking up on the weird energy, Rachel quickly changes the topic of conversation and asks Katherine how she enjoyed her program as Donna sinks back into her seat and stuffs a few fries into her mouth.</p><p>So much for being nice to Harvey's flavour of the month. Three minutes into knowing her and this girl had made it clear that she was not a Donna fan. She wonders if Harvey has ever mentioned her to Katherine. Then again, why would he have? It wasn't like she was a critical part of his life. Surely he had plenty of friends he could talk about with her. But she got the odd feeling that Katherine's quick dismissal of her had nothing to do with anything that she'd said today.</p><p>As the evening begins to wind down and everyone pays their bills, Donna asks Harvey if he and Katherine want to join them at the trivia night the sorority was hosting. Before he can answer, Katherine responds by saying they already had plans to catch a movie and she insists they should get going so they didn't miss the beginning. Harvey flashes Donna a quick apology look as Katherine rolls her eyes in Donna's direction and tells everyone it was nice to meet them before she tugs Harvey in the direction of the door.</p><p>Once they're outside, Katrina leans over and whispers in Donna's ear. "Someone does not like you."</p><p>"No shit," Donna chuckles. She loops her arm through Katrinas as they follow Mike and Rachel to the sorority house up the street.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Later that week, Donna is at her usual spot in the library when Harvey plops a coffee with hazelnut down on her desk before claiming the vacant seat next to her. She looks up from her notebook and thanks him with a smile. She watches as he unpacks his book bag before she goes back to reading over her script.</p><p>"Still learning lines?" he asks.</p><p>She wonders if he's going to bring up why he abruptly left her room the last time they ran lines but quickly dismisses the thought. She mentioned what happened to Katrina and they were both convinced that he panicked because of the scripted kiss. She can't believe she'd never considered the possibility, but she was pretty sure her friends had a point. He must have felt uncomfortable.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm almost done," she replies.</p><p>"If you ever needed help again, let me know."</p><p>"I think I've got it, but thanks."</p><p>The last thing she wanted was to make Harvey feel uncomfortable by asking him to read with her again.</p><p>"Are you getting excited for the show?" he asks.</p><p>"A little, I feel like after spring break is when it's really going to hit me. Especially now that they're letting me actually be in one of the midweek performances."</p><p>"You're going to crush it."</p><p>"Thanks Harvey," she grins.</p><p>They both get back to work and spend the afternoon highlighting and writing notes. Studying in a silent tandem was one of her favourite things about her friendship with Harvey. She was never comfortable doing work with anyone else. She always felt a weird pressure to socialize and had an odd nagging feeling that the other person was uncomfortable with the silence. Even studying with Marcus wasn't the same as studying with Harvey. Though Marcus was a good student in high school, he liked to ask questions about what she was doing and he couldn't go longer than twenty minutes without speaking. There was nothing she hated more than being in the middle of a thought or working through a problem and being interrupted.</p><p>With Harvey, it was never like that. It seemed like he knew when she was trying to concentrate and when she wanted to chat and he never bothered her while she was concentrating. He read her like no one else ever had and she was extremely grateful for it. She realized that friendships like this were few and far in between.</p><p>As they both wrap up for the day, Harvey asks if Donna is coming to the taco night that Mike and Rachel were hosting and she tells him that she was planning on heading there now. They walk back to his place together, making small talk about their weekly course load and the new video Gordon posted to his Facebook page of his band playing at a local bar. Donna mentions how much she misses Gordon and Harvey tells her that the last time he spoke to Gordon he asked about how she was doing.</p><p>Rachel recruits Donna to help her grate the cheese as soon as they arrive at Harvey's and Donna mocks Rachel's insistence in hosting themed food nights.</p><p>"You two showed up together?" Rachel whispers.</p><p>"Yes? Did I miss the part where we stopped being friends?"</p><p>"No, I just thought that since his new girlfriend isn't your biggest fan that maybe things changed."</p><p>"Rach, she's only met me once. I'm sure that was a one-off," she shrugs.</p><p>The group settles down in the kitchen and Donna does her best to offer Katherine (who had recently joined them) a friendly smile. Mike and Harvey get into a bickering match about the order in which the toppings should go into the taco and Donna notices that Katherine's hand clutches onto Harvey's forearm as she laughs. Katrina and Donna spend the majority of the meal discussing a group project they have in one of their classes, but it doesn't go unnoticed by either of them that Katherine makes no effort to include Donna in any of her conversations.</p><p>After dinner, the girls clear off the table while Mike and Harvey set up the Nintendo in the living room for a Mario Kart tournament. Mike and Rachel challenge Harvey and Katherine to a race while Katrina and Donna cheer them on.</p><p>"Donna, want to play the next round?" Harvey asks.</p><p>She catches a glimpse of Katherine, who is pressed into Harvey's side on the sofa and a strange feeling comes over her. She felt unwanted, like a visitor within her own group of friends. Katrina picks up on the tension and answers Harvey's question.</p><p>"Actually Harvey, Donna and I should get going. We have an early morning class," she explains.</p><p>"You sure you guys don't have time for just a quick game? Donna, you love Mario Kart."</p><p>She feels Katherine's eyes on her and she swallows hard. Not wanting to cause a scene, she stands and helps Katrina up.</p><p>"She's right, we should get going."</p><p>She offers Harvey a tight-lipped apology smile and leaves with Katrina, waving goodbye to the rest of the group.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>She decides to give Katherine one more chance before she can officially declare that she has a personal vendetta against her. Mike and Harvey's frat was throwing a Hawaiian themed cocktail night and Rachel had convinced both Donna and Katrina to join her in wearing a bikini top and a grass skirt. It was a tad bit ridiculous, seeing as it wasn't exactly warm outside, but it was all in good fun.</p><p>Though not as extravagantly decorated as some of the events at their sorority house, the boys' frat house was decorated with an assortment of palm trees and bright paper flowers and the soft sounds of an Elvis track were blaring over the speakers.</p><p>Near the door, an inflatable pool was filled with ice and acting as a cooler for drinks and everyone seemed to be wearing some type of Hawaiian shirt.</p><p>She loved that everyone seemed excited about participating in these themed events. It always made her heart swell with an odd sense of pride that she belonged to such an amazing community.</p><p>Once inside, Rachel ditches her and Katrina to go and find Mike, who came to the party with Harvey and his girlfriend. Donna and Katrina say hello to a few people before they find themselves in the kitchen mingling with a few kids from the play.</p><p>"Donna Paulsen, long time no see," a man calls from behind Donna.</p><p>She and Katrina were leaning against the island in the kitchen, matching floral headpieces and flowing grass skirts turning quite a few heads in their direction.</p><p>"Thomas? Hey! How are you!" She greets him with a half-hug.</p><p>"You remember my friend Katrina, right?"</p><p>"I think we met briefly, hi," he says extending his palm to shake her hand, "Thomas."</p><p>"Nice to meet you," she smiles.</p><p>"Those are quite the outfits," Thomas compliments, using his statement as an excuse to check Donna out. His gaze flits from her navel to her exposed collar bones and she blushes.</p><p>"We thought they were festive," she flirts, twirling a red curl through her fingers.</p><p>"Can I get you a drink?" He asks. "I would love to catch up."</p><p>"I'm actually here with my girlfriends, maybe some other time?"</p><p>"Yeah. Some other time," he repeats before walking off.</p><p>"What did you do that for?!" Katrina cries as she swats her arm. "He's cute!"</p><p>"I just want to have fun. Let my hair down a little and just, be."</p><p>"So dramatic," Katrina mocks.</p><p>"Besides, he's not really my type."</p><p>"How would you know?"</p><p>"I talked to him before, at a party."</p><p>"Yeah, for like five minutes before Harvey ran him off."</p><p>"God, don't remind me," Donna chuckles.</p><p>"Do you ever think he acted like that because he was jealous?"</p><p>"Harvey?" She clarifies and Katrina nods. "There was a point that I considered it but honestly, I think he was just looking out for me."</p><p>"Well, since he's probably preoccupied playing kissy face with blondie, you should go for it."</p><p>"Nah," Donna shrugs and she picks up her beer, "tonight is girls' night."</p><p>Across the party, Harvey is talking to Louis and Katherine when he spots Thomas approaching Donna and Katrina. He feels his fists clench at his sides and he has to focus on his breathing pattern to calm himself down. Katherine doesn't seem to notice, she just keeps on telling Louis about her parents' beach house.</p><p>Louis eventually follows Harvey's gaze to where Thomas is chatting with the two girls in the kitchen and he chuckles to himself.</p><p>"What are we staring at?" Katherine asks obliviously.</p><p>"Nothing," Harvey tries to dismiss but it's too late, Katherine spots who he was staring at.</p><p>"Oh, is that her boyfriend?"</p><p>"Please, that tool? He's not good enough for her. He shouldn't even be wasting his time talking to her."</p><p>"Why do you care so much?" Katherine asks.</p><p>"I don't."</p><p>"Really? It seems to me like you do. Who cares what this guy is like, it's not like you're the one he's trying to take home."</p><p>"I doubt he's trying to take her home."</p><p>"Harvey, the man is shameless flirting with her, what do you think his intentions are?"</p><p>"I need a drink," he mutters, brushing past her and excusing himself before she gets the chance to utter another word.</p><p>The party continues on into the night and eventually Rachel and Mike find Donna and Katrina and ask if they're ready to get going. They agree and head off to find Harvey and Katherine to see if they want to join. Donna and Rachel decide to check upstairs while Mike and Katrina take the yard.</p><p>Mike spots Katherine talking to a redhead named Abigail that was in one of their classes but he doesn't see Harvey.</p><p>"Hey Katherine, where's Harvey?"</p><p>"Not a clue, he was pouting and wandered off over an hour ago."</p><p>"Pouting?"</p><p>"Don't ask," she sighs, "it's irrelevant anyways."</p><p>"Right well, if you see him, tell him we're heading out."</p><p>"Will do," she smiles, returning to her conversation.</p><p>After having no luck upstairs, Donna peers around on the main floor where she spots Katherine talking to a few girls she doesn't recognize.</p><p>"Hey Katherine," she calls out as she approaches the group.</p><p>"We were thinking of heading out, where's Harvey?"</p><p>"Wouldn't you like to know," Katherine huffs.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You guys can just go. He doesn't want to hangout with you anyways."</p><p>"Oh I, um…"</p><p>"Do you need something else?" She rolls her eyes at Donna.</p><p>"Nope," Donna mumbles, backing away.</p><p>The group heads back to Donna and Rachel's where they play a game of cards and spend the evening laughing and drinking. Donna doesn't tell anyone about her awkward encounter with Katherine, but it's hard to pretend like everything is fine.</p><p>When Mike returns home, Harvey is there with Katherine so he assumes whatever they were bickering about was no longer an issue.</p><p>The following week, the group decides to grab dinner at a Greek place Rachel had been dying to try but Donna declines the invitation and tells them she has work to do.</p><p>She wasn't looking to cause trouble, but she could no longer be bothered to fake a smile and play nice with Harvey's girlfriend. Katherine was looking to challenge her in a classic game of cat and mouse. Only, it was a tiresome game that she wasn't interested in playing.</p><p>Sure, she hated that she missed out on things that happened when she wasn't there. Sometimes she would miss out on something that became an inside joke, which only made her feel more alienated. Katrina and Rachel both offer to stop attending events as well, but she knew it was pointless to have them join her silent protest. As long as Harvey was dating Katherine, this was just the way things were going to be.</p><p>If she knew Katherine was going to a movie night or joining them all to play pool, she would simply make up an excuse about having rehearsal or needing to catch up on homework. Rachel repeatedly told her that she hated that she felt she couldn't be included when Katherine was around, but she was supportive and always did her best to fill Donna in on what she missed.</p><p>Rachel and Katrina, though having spent more time with Katherine than Donna, hated her. Not only did she put a barrier between their group of friends, but they found her self centred and rude and neither could understand why Harvey was wasting time with her. Every so often Rachel would say something boardline hurtful to Katherine, which promoted Mike to ask why she disliked her so much.</p><p>"You haven't noticed that every time she's here, Donna isn't. Or that every time she shows up somewhere Donna makes up some ridiculous excuse about why she has to leave."</p><p>"I don't get it. Are you saying Donna is jealous?" Mike asks.</p><p>"No! What I'm saying is open your eyes Mike! This girl has been dating Harvey for all of three minutes and she already has him whipped! He doesn't even see that she's treating Donna so poorly she doesn't want to spend time with us anymore!"</p><p>"Woah, calm down," he says, "I'll talk to Harvey."</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>On her walk through the quad between classes, Donna runs into Katherine who's strolling down the path going the other direction. She waves and stops to say hello but Katherine doesn't return the wave and tries to look the other way. Donna turns and picks up her pace to catch up with her, standing in front of her with a forced smile.</p><p>"Hey," she tries again.</p><p>"What?" Katherine rolls her eyes.</p><p>"I'm sorry, have I done something to offend you?" Donna asks. She'd always tried her best to be nice to Katherine and she was beginning to wonder why the blonde insisted on hating her. She could just let things go but she decided she needed to at least try and get to the bottom of the hatred.</p><p>"He talks about you all the time you know."</p><p>"Huh?" Donna stares back at her, genuinely confused.</p><p>"Harvey. He literally never stops talking about you. It's always Donna this and Donna that."</p><p>"I'm sorry, I don't quite understand what this has to do with…"</p><p>"Are you in love with him Donna?" The blonde asks bluntly.</p><p>Donna stammers, the question catching her off guard. "Not that it's any of your business," she begins, "but no."</p><p>"Good, then staying away from him won't be an issue."</p><p>"Excuse me? You can't tell me not to be friends with him," Donna responds in anger.</p><p>"I'm not telling you not to be friends with him. I'm simply suggesting you dial back on spending time with him. He's dating me. Not you."</p><p>"And what a treat that must be," Donna mutters under her breath.</p><p>"I'm sorry, what was that?"</p><p>"I just said, what a lucky guy," she says louder, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Donna turns to head in the direction of her class, angry with Katherine for thinking she had the right to tell her she had to stop being friends with Harvey, and angry with herself for stopping and trying to be friendly. She didn't even want to let herself think about why Katherine thought she might be in love with Harvey, that can of worms was best left unopened.</p><p>"He would never be interested in someone like you, you know," Katherine calls after her.</p><p>"Good, then you shouldn't be threatened by our friendship," Donna calls over her shoulder as she walks away.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"Hey," Rachel greets as Donna tosses her backpack on the floor and flops face-first onto her bed.</p><p>"Long day?" Katrina asks from her spot on Rachel's bed. The pair had a variety of textbooks scattered between them and had been working on assignments for the majority of the afternoon.</p><p>"I just had the weirdest conversation with Katherine," she admits. She pulls herself up and sits against the back of her bed so that she's facing her friends.</p><p>"She asked if I was in love with Harvey," Donna adds.</p><p>"Hang on a second, she just asked you that?! Like out of the blue?" Rachel gasps.</p><p>"Yeah," Donna nods, "I ran into her in the quad and I stopped to say hello. She ignored me so I asked if I'd done anything to offend her and she asked if I loved Harvey."</p><p>"That is so random," Katrina says, "Why would she even think that?"</p><p>"Well, she said that he talks about me a lot so maybe she got the wrong idea and thought that we were more than friends or something."</p><p>"Do you think he told her?" Katrina asks, her eyes widening so Donna will know she's talking about the kiss.</p><p>"Told her what?" Rachel asks.</p><p>"Harvey kissed me," Donna exhales, "And before you freak out, it was a mistake."</p><p>Rachel stares back with an open jaw and Donna's pretty sure this is the first time she's ever seen Rachel at a loss for words.</p><p>"I doubt he told her, he doesn't even remember that second kiss."</p><p>"Second kiss? Wait a second, what am I missing?" Rachel asks.</p><p>Donna fills Rachel in on the New Years' kiss she shared with Harvey and the drunken kiss they'd shared a few weeks prior. Much to her surprise, Rachel totally understands her desire to keep the kiss to herself and she sympathizes with Donna when she realizes that Donna actually has feelings for Harvey. Both Katrina and Rachel agree that Katherine gave off a weird vibe and that they didn't really like having her around.</p><p>They spend the early evening talking about Donna's feelings and what this all meant and by the time the sun begins to set, Donna admits that she has romantic feelings for her best friend's older brother. She tells her friends everything. The post-shower run in. The sex dream. The Christmas gift. She needs to get it all out there so she herself can process it. She's sick of pretending. And she's not going to pretend any longer. Not for his sake, and certainly not because of Katherine.</p><p>She talks about their second kiss and Rachel offers an interesting perspective.</p><p>"Drunken words are sober thoughts," she explains when Donna details the kiss.</p><p>"That's not always true Rach."</p><p>"He told you that he wanted to kiss you again, that means he was thinking about your first kiss."</p><p>"He's a player, he would have said that to anyone."</p><p>"But he said it to you," she points out.</p><p>"Look, I'm not saying you should read into it, but I'm just saying, just because he doesn't remember it, doesn't mean he didn't want to do it," Rachel adds.</p><p>She'd never considered it before, but Rachel may have a point.</p><p>"It doesn't even matter now, he's seeing Katherine, who hates me."</p><p>"She's just jealous," Katrina says.</p><p>"As she should be, I mean look at you. Smart, funny, gorgeous. I'd be threatened if you were into my man too," Rachel laughs and it causes Donna to smile.</p><p>"You're not going to actually do what she says and stop being friends with him, are you?" Katrina asks.</p><p>"I don't want to, but I also just want him to be happy."</p><p>"You're too good of a person," Rachel interjects, "I say you carry on as usual and if he thinks that his relationship is suffering because of your friendship, let him be the one to say it."</p><p>"Thanks guys, I didn't know how much I needed to have this conversation," Donna smiles at her friends.</p><p>"You know that we're always here for you," Rachel says.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Harvey runs into Donna after rehearsal on Tuesday, and even though his run-in is staged she pretends she hadn't noticed him waiting for her rehearsal to end. He invites her to watch a movie and though it goes against her better judgment, she finds herself agreeing. She missed spending time with Harvey. Since she'd been avoiding Katherine, she hadn't seen him around as often as she used to.</p><p>They stop to pick up a pizza on their way back to his place and they bicker about the toppings until the moment they place the order. Half yellow tomatoes, half bacon ends up winning; something for both of them.</p><p>They enjoy the pizza on the couch in the common room and talk about nothing and everything. Harvey tells her about his latest midterm and Donna shares a story about Rachel wearing her blouse inside out for an entire day.</p><p>It's comfortable. Being together like this. She missed nights like this when they were just Harvey and Donna. No acts, no false pretenses, just two people who could be completely themselves.</p><p>He lets her pick the movie and she settles on an old classic, Ocean's Eleven. Her choice surprises him, but she often did. Her taste had always been so diverse, it was one of the things he admired most about her.</p><p>He grabs them each a glass of water and returns to the couch, where he sits on the far side. They settle back against the couch and start the movie, the distance between them so large he couldn't reach out and touch her if he wanted to.</p><p>"Have you seen the newest one of these? The one that's still in theatres?" Donna asks about the movie.</p><p>"I have, Katherine and I actually just saw it last week."</p><p>"Oh," she replies. "Was it good?"</p><p>"Yeah. Not bad," he answers softly.</p><p>They watch the rest of the movie in awkward silence. Donna isn't sure what else to say and bringing up the plot of the movie seemed redundant and pointless.</p><p>She doesn't want to mention Katherine again because she fears she'll slip up and mention how much she hated her. And she didn't want that. She wanted to be happy for him. She truly wanted his happiness, even if it came at the cost of her own.</p><p>She watches him from the corner of her eye, hoping that he'll initiate a conversation but he doesn't. Instead, his eyes stay fixed on the screen and he sits up stiffly, his shoulders hunched.</p><p>A few times throughout the movie she finds herself trying to come up with something to say, but no words ever fall off her tongue.</p><p>As the movie ends, he shifts awkwardly in his seat and looks over at her, his face expressionless.</p><p>She sits up and folds her hands in her lap, her expression somber.</p><p>"We can't do this anymore, right?"</p><p>"I don't think we should," he admits. "Katherine doesn't love it."</p><p>She just knew Katherine had said something to him. Katherine wasn't the type of girl to keep quiet when something was bothering her.</p><p>"So we can't be friends anymore?"</p><p>"Donna… I didn't say that."</p><p>"But you implied it. When we first started spending time together we agreed that this was casual. If your girlfriend isn't alright with this, what makes you think she's okay with the other aspects of our friendship?"</p><p>"Donna, you're blowing this way out of proportion. She just said she wasn't sure she liked us watching movies together, alone."</p><p>"Then why did you invite me over for one?!" She spits. "It's fine Harvey. If you want to put your girlfriend of three days above our friendship, I won't make this harder for you..."</p><p>"But you and I can still hangout? Study together and stuff?" He clarifies, a desperate untone lingering in his voice.</p><p>"Is that what you want?" She asks with an exhausted sigh.</p><p>"Of course that's what I want. I meant it when I told you I would hate it if we weren't friends anymore."</p><p>"I meant it too."</p><p>"Where does this leave us?" He asks.</p><p>"I guess nothing changes. We just don't do the whole movie thing anymore. I should get going," she says. She gets up and grabs her sweater.</p><p>"See you at the library tomorrow?" He calls after her.</p><p>"Sure. Goodnight Harvey."</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>On a Saturday evening hardly two weeks after his last movie night with Donna, Harvey finds himself wandering down the street, hands tucked into his pant pockets.</p><p>"Is Katherine coming tonight?" Mike asks as they turn towards the pub where they were meeting their friends.</p><p>"Nah, she has a test to study for."</p><p>"Oh good, maybe Donna will actually join us this evening," Mike chuckles.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"Oh c'mon Harvey. You're telling me that you haven't noticed that Donna never hangs out with us if Katherine's there."</p><p>"That's not true."</p><p>"Isn't it? Think about it. When was the last time that Donna hung out with us while Katherine was here? She either doesn't come because she knows your girlfriend is, or she leaves early when she realizes that Katherine's coming. It can't be a coincidence."</p><p>"So you're saying Donna doesn't like her?"</p><p>"I'm saying I think she's jealous dude."</p><p>"Why on earth would she be jealous?"</p><p>"Harvey," Mike deadpans, "We both know why."</p><p>"I think you're wrong here Mike, she's made it crystal clear she doesn't see me that way."</p><p>"Has she? Or is she only doing that because she thinks it's what you want to hear?" Mike asks.</p><p>They reach the front of the pub and Mike strolls inside, leaving Harvey alone in the cool evening air with his thoughts.</p><p>He had noticed that Donna spent less time with their group of friends lately, but he assumed it was because her rehearsal schedule was getting busier, with the show coming up and all. Now that he thought about it, Mike might have a point. Whenever Donna did join them, Katherine wasn't around. What if she really was jealous? What did that mean for their relationship?</p><p>Donna and Rachel are already inside sitting at a high table when Mike and Harvey join them. Mike quickly offers to grab a round of beers for the table and Katrina, who is the last to arrive, offers to help him.</p><p>"No Katherine tonight?" Donna asks Harvey.</p><p>He perks up, internal alarms going off. Why did she care?</p><p>"Not tonight," he replies.</p><p>"Things are going well with you guys?" Rachel asks.</p><p>"Yeah, I guess," he shrugs, doing his best to appear casual. Things were going well with him and Katherine. That is until about fifteen minutes ago when Mike planted the idea that Donna may be jealous in his head.</p><p>There was no way she was jealous. Everything she'd done up until this point indicated she thought of him as strictly a friend; for starters, she told him she didn't think of him as anything more, and then there was that kiss she so clearly wanted to pretend never happened. He was certain she'd friend-zoned him.</p><p>But why was she asking if Katherine would be joining them? Could Mike's crazy theory actually be right?</p><p>"How are rehearsals coming?" He asks Donna.</p><p>"Not bad, the show is slowly coming together."</p><p>"Are you going to come and watch it with us, Harvey? We were going to buy tickets when they go on sale next week," Rachel says.</p><p>"I wouldn't miss it," he smiles a tight-lipped smile.</p><p>Mike returns with a round of beers and both Harvey and Donna immediately reach for their bottles and take long, large sips. Rachel notices and just chuckles to herself. Idiots, she thinks.</p><p>As the evening wears on, Donna finds herself getting more comfortable around Harvey. She isn't sure if it's the alcohol coursing through her veins or the fact that their friendship has always come naturally but after an hour of being at the pub, she almost forgets that they haven't been spending time together.</p><p>He teases her about her choice in beer, and in return, she mocks the colour of his sweater (even though she thought it looked good on him). The pair are arguing over which song to play next at the jukebox when Harvey catches Mike smirking at him and his mind wanders back to their conversation from earlier.</p><p>Harvey concedes and lets Donna play an old Beatles song before she excuses herself to use the restroom. Mike and Rachel are facing off in a game of billiards while Katrina and a few of the girls that had joined from her sorority were playing darts in the far corner of the bar.</p><p>Harvey stands there, in the middle of the bar, weighing his options. He looks around and decides that he needs to know if Donna is actually jealous or if Mike was being ridiculous. He knows he should drop it, but there's a part of him that needs to know.</p><p>He places his beer down on the nearest table and wanders off in the direction he saw Donna go. He finds himself in a narrow hall leading to the restrooms and he leans back against the wall plastered in posters and waits.</p><p>After drying her hands she slowly wanders out of the women's room where she spots Harvey waiting for her with a sly smile. Since the washrooms were secluded from the rest of the bar, a narrow hallway separating the two so she knows he must have been waiting for her.</p><p>He watches as she gives him a once over and does his best to steady his nerves.</p><p>"What are you doing?" She asks, approaching him.</p><p>"You're not jealous of Katherine, are you?" He asks point-blank.</p><p>She stares back at him, a blank expression on her face. She blinks. Once. Twice. She puckers her lips and responds with a cold, "why would I be?"</p><p>"Well for starters you never hang out with us when she's around," he points out.</p><p>She attempts to brush past him and head back to the bar but he steps into her path and stops her. Her body is trapped between his and the battered bar wall and suddenly it feels like all the air had been sucked out of the room. She hadn't been this close to Harvey since he started seeing Katherine, and she nearly forgot how beautiful his eyes were, how amazing he smelled.</p><p>She closes her eyes briefly before pulling her shoulders back and attempting to stand her ground.</p><p>"Coincidence," she shrugs.</p><p>"Mike doesn't think it is."</p><p>"What does Mike know?" She huffs, folding her arms over her chest.</p><p>"I'm starting to think he knows quite a bit," Harvey breathes, taking a step towards her. She steps back, her back coming up against the wall and his arm finds a place beside her head. He was closer now, she could practically feel his breath on her neck.</p><p>Her breath hitches as he leans in, and she wonders what point he's trying to prove. And what the hell he thinks he's doing.</p><p>He wants to test his theory. See if she really is jealous of Katherine. He knows she'd never admit it, her pride wouldn't allow her to, so he thought maybe, he would try something new.</p><p>"Donna," he whispers, face hovering inches from hers.</p><p>She tries to turn away, the intensity of his gaze making her knees go weak and she knows that in this moment she belongs to him. She knows that she is insanely jealous of Katherine because Harvey Specter was far more than just her friend. She inwardly groans as the realization washes over her. The fact that she wanted him to kiss her. Every fiber in her being wanted to be kissed by him and that was not something you craved from just anyone.</p><p>Using his thumb, he lifts her chin so that his eyes meet hers and for a moment, he forgets that they're standing in a sketchy hallway at the back of a dive bar. It's just them.</p><p>"I'm going to kiss you now," he whispers, leaning towards her. When she doesn't protest, he moves closer so that his lips hover inches from hers and he watches as she closes her eyes.</p><p>"There you are!" Rachel cries as she comes around the corner. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry," she apologizes. Donna catches the massive smirk on Rachel's face as she retreats, and Harvey juts away from her. He shakes a hand through his hair before stretching his arm behind his back and he mumbles something about having to get back to the bar.</p><p>She stands there, shocked, wondering what had just happened. He was going to kiss her. And she was going to let him.</p><p>But it was more than that. She wanted him to kiss her. She wanted him to take her home. She wanted him in all the ways she spent months convincing herself she didn't. The worst part was if she had realized this early maybe she could have had him. Now he belonged to someone else and there was nothing she could do about it.</p><p>She finds Rachel at the bar and asks if they can head home. One glance at the look on Donna's face and Rachel agrees. She doesn't ask Donna about what she witnessed the entire cab ride home, and once they get back to their dorm room Donna breaks down in tears and tells her everything she was feeling; beginning with the way the mistletoe kiss made her feel ending with what happened tonight and how she wanted Harvey to kiss her. Rachel grabs a bottle of wine and she and Donna sit and finish the entire thing as she rubs Donna's back and promises her that everything would work itself out.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>He stumbles back towards the bar and everything is a blur. He isn't drunk, but he may as well be. His plan was to test the waters, see how she would react to him hitting on her but he never intended on crossing any lines. He was a man who enjoyed flirting with girls but he would never cheat on someone. That was where he drew the line. Only tonight, he would have. If Rachel hadn't interrupted, he would have kissed Donna.</p><p>He wanted to kiss Donna.</p><p>As he watches her and Rachel leave he finds a strange nagging urge to go after her but he stops himself. She wasn't his to chase. But god damn did he want to go after her and finish what he started.</p><p>It's suddenly very hot in the bar and he needs to get out of there. He pulls out his phone and sends Katherine a text, telling her they needed to talk.</p><p>"You alright man?" Mike asks when he spots Harvey sweating.</p><p>"Yeah, there's just something I need to do. I'll see you back at home."</p><p>Twenty minutes later he finds himself on Katherine's front lawn, apologizing and telling her he couldn't do this anymore.</p><p>"Are you- are you breaking up with me?" She cries.</p><p>"I'm so sorry. It's not you... it's just, there's someone else."</p><p>"It's Donna, isn't it?"</p><p>"What would make you say that?" He asks.</p><p>"Please, she's all you talk about."</p><p>"I'm sorry Katherine. I never meant to hurt you."</p><p>"But you love her, don't you?"</p><p>"I do," he gulps.</p><p>And he really did.</p><p>For the first time, he could admit to himself that he was in love with Donna. He just wasn't sure what he was supposed to do about it.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>He races up the stairwell in Donna's dorm, taking the steps two at a time. He stops outside her door and stares at the brass numbers that read 206. He slowly raises his hand and knocks three times, each knock with slightly more purpose than the last. He can hardly catch his breath and he knows it's not from his sprint to her building. This was it. He finally knew what he wanted. Her. In all senses of the word. He was going to tell her that he wanted her in his life as more than a friend. And what he was about to do both thrilled and terrified him.</p><p>Rachel opens the door to find a pale-faced Harvey staring back at her with an open mouth.</p><p>"Harvey, what are you doing here?" she asks, doing her best to seem casual when really she's wondering what Harvey was doing at their door after what happened at the bar.</p><p>"I-," he stutters, "Is Donna here?"</p><p>"No," Rachel replies coldly, folding her arms over her chest.</p><p>"Rachel," he begs, "please. Where is she?'</p><p>"Why do you want to know? So you can lead her on and hurt her again?"</p><p>"I wasn't trying to hurt her, I just… I was trying to figure a few things out."</p><p>"And in the past few hours, you've managed to figure them all out?" She says in a disapproving tone.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"And what did you figure out?"</p><p>"Rachel, please just tell me where she is. I need to talk to her."</p><p>"I have no idea," she replies and he cocks his head, indicating he didn't believe her. "Seriously, she went out for a walk to clear her head. I'm not sure where she went."</p><p>"Thanks," he mumbles, running his hand through his hair as he turns to leave.</p><p>"Harvey," Rachel calls after him. "Be sure you really have figured it out before you hurt her."</p><p>"See you around Rachel," he waves, trudging down the stairs in defeat.</p><p>He takes his time walking home, mulling over what Rachel had said to him. A few days ago, her words would have rattled him. But after their little incident at the bar, he didn't care what anyone had to say. He needed to kiss Donna like he needed air to breathe, and he didn't care who thought he wasn't good enough. He knows they probably had a point, that deep down, he wasn't enough. He was never and would never be a man worthy of being with Donna Paulsen. But he didn't care.</p><p>As he walks up his driveway, he spots her familiar red hair next to his porch steps where she was sitting, fiddling with her thumbs.</p><p>"Hey," he says in a raspy voice that catches him off guard.</p><p>"Hey," she says. She stands up and awkwardly shuffles between her left and right foot.</p><p>"I was just-"</p><p>"I went to-"</p><p>They say at the same time, something that causes them both to blush and cast their gaze downward.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" He asks.</p><p>"I- I honestly don't know," she admits. "You stayed at the bar a while, I thought you'd be home."</p><p>"I had something I needed to do," he says, stepping in her direction.</p><p>"Oh?" She says, a hopefulness in her voice.</p><p>He climbs up the porch steps and stands opposite her, his dilated pupils and reddened cheeks visible even in the dark. Though the porch light is on, it is hardly illuminated where they're standing next to the door and she wonders if he can tell she's flustered.</p><p>"There's something you forgot at the bar," he explains. He removes his hands from his pockets and takes a confident stride in her direction.</p><p>He looks down at her, her questioning eyes wide as they scanned his face. He draws in a deep breath. Swallows.</p><p>He doesn't allow himself to overthink this, instead, he focuses on channeling the energy he felt at the bar. The way his entire body hummed with anticipation when she was near him.</p><p>He glances down at her lips while subconsciously swiping his tongue over his own to moisten them.</p><p>In one swift motion, he takes the plunge and cups her cheeks in his palms while he places a fierce kiss on her lips. He's surprised to find that she's kissing him back and the sudden fear he'd felt in his gut disappears. With her face in his palms, he deepens the kiss, pouring every unsaid emotion into the action.</p><p>Every uncertainty, every fear he had about not being enough for her, he let it fuel his desire for her as he kissed her.</p><p>This kiss was different from the previous two. At least to him, it was. He knew that there was no going back from this kiss; he didn't want to go back. He didn't want to pretend it never happened, or that it didn't mean anything. Because he felt everything, and it meant everything.</p><p>"Harvey," she breaths against his lips. Her heart is telling her to give into the moment, but her head is screaming that she needs answers before she lets herself give in. "Why?" She whispers.</p><p>"I just had to know," he hums, his forehead pressed to hers.</p><p>"Know what?"</p><p>"That I was a total idiot for not telling you I remembered kissing you that night. That if Rachel hadn't interrupted us I would have kissed you at the bar. And that I really want to kiss you again."</p><p>She tugs on his collar and presses her lips to his, her hands falling into his hair as he pulls her closer.</p><p>She doesn't think to ask about Katherine. She doesn't ask what this means. Instead, she gives herself to the kiss, nipping at his lower lip and pushing her tongue into his mouth. His hands greedily roam her back as he pulls her even closer before settling on her ass, scooping her up and carrying her towards the door.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN: A forever I'm so grateful to my beta, May, for putting up with my nonsense and editing this! Some good news, my class is wrapping up and the updates for this is going to be a little bit quicker (I hope), I've also added a chapter to the outline because I've been so overwhelmed and inspired by your kind words and reviews!</p><p>Please, let me know what you think! - xxS</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Slowly, Then All At Once</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 9 - Slowly, Then All At Once</p><p>He uses the tips of his fingers to push open the front door and he carries her into the dimly lit hallway. Suspending her against his body with one arm, he flings the door shut and presses her back against it so she's trapped between his body and the wooden frame. Her hands settle in his hair as he continues to kiss her and, while it's all happening too fast, he feels like they're moving in slow motion.</p><p>The way her thumb gently caresses his temple as her lips move against his. A sigh escapes her throat as his hardness brushes against her core where her legs are wrapped around his waist, urging him closer as if being closer was a possibility with all the layers between them. His arm tenses beneath her and begins to lose feeling but he doesn't care - he doesn't want to stop kissing her.</p><p>Kissing her felt right. He'd known it felt right since New Years when their short-lived kiss made every nerve ending in his body tingle and come alive with an unfamiliar sensation. Kissing her knowing she wanted to be kissed by him was something else altogether. It felt electric. Like an out of body experience. He can't remember a time he'd ever wanted someone so badly. He craved her touch on his skin, the feel of her lips ghosting across his arm like they were presently doing. It was all too much and simultaneously nowhere near enough.</p><p>He loses feeling in his arm and reluctantly puts her down, forcing them to part. She looks at him with wanting eyes and he nearly melts. In this moment, he knows that he would do just about anything for her. Would do just about anything to make her happy.</p><p>"Harvey," she practically purrs and his entire body stills.</p><p>His pulse is racing now because this is Donna. Donna Paulsen. The girl he grew up teasing because she loved to read and always begged him to put on plays with her and Marcus in the backyard. The girl he watched grow into a remarkably successful young woman. The very same one he claimed he was only protective of because she was like family. Donna Paulsen who was most certainly too good for him.</p><p>And she was staring at him with a dangerous look in her eye and suddenly everything he spent years pretending wasn't there was staring him in the face. He wanted this. Wanted her. And he didn't care that he wasn't good enough for her, because he would spend years trying to be if it meant he got to spend years by her side.</p><p>"Yeah?" he manages to squeak out, too caught up in a sudden sweep of emotions.</p><p>"Take me upstairs," she says.</p><p>He nods and takes her hand, leading her through the darkened hall towards his room.</p><p>She knew the way to his room, but the path seemed unfamiliar as she followed him blindly through the house, her palm firmly secured in his. This wasn't how she was expecting her evening to go. She feels a weird nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach and squeezes his hand. He turns on the light and waits until she enters the room to close the door behind them.</p><p>As soon as the door clicks shut, his arms envelop her from behind and he gently nuzzles his head into the crook of her neck where he places a tender kiss before twirling her around to face him. She giggles at his action before her eyes find his and she loses herself in the two of them again. He walks them back towards his bed, where Donna's calves hit the mattress and she pulls back. She blushes, slightly embarrassed to have broken their kiss but he picks up on her nervousness and takes a seat at the edge of the bed. He pats the comforter next to him and she joins him with a shy smile.</p><p>"Sorry, I just…"</p><p>"Hey, it's okay," he reassures her.</p><p>She uses her palms to keep her balance and leans towards him, catching his lips in a slow, meaningful kiss. She'd wanted to kiss Harvey again since he drunkenly kissed her all those nights ago and now that it was happening; it was hard to process. She'd kissed a handful of people, but nothing compared to the way kissing Harvey made her feel. She couldn't even put the feeling into words it was so overwhelming. She supposes all-consuming was a good way to describe it.</p><p>She knows they can't go back from this. There will be no excuses or omissions. And she's perfectly content with that. She wanted this. Wanted him. She'd wanted this since she was a freshman and he would show off in the pool after school with his friends. She'd wondered what it would be like to be with Harvey like this for years. All those times he was protective of her, every party where he would ask how much she had to drink, or drive her home when she had one drink too many. Those mornings she pretended to be annoyed by his presence, so many moments she remembered wondering, what if. It was all so clear now, all those times she was paying attention to what he was doing, she was wondering what it would be like to be with him.</p><p>And now, here they were. It was a lot to process. She had only just recently admitted to herself that she had feelings for Harvey. To learn that he reciprocated those feelings, at least the ones that steamed from physical desire, was shocking.</p><p>"Harvey, wait," she says, pulling back from him.</p><p>"What is it? Oh god, you don't think this is a mistake, do you?"</p><p>"I- No, I don't," she admits. "But I came over to talk to you about what happened tonight. At the bar."</p><p>"I thought that's what we were just talking about," he teases.</p><p>"Cute," she smirks, "Why did you try and kiss me earlier?"</p><p>"Honestly, I wanted to see if you were jealous of Katherine. It was dumb and childish of me, I know, but I just had to know."</p><p>"What does kissing me have to do with Katherine?"</p><p>"The plan was to see if you would let me, because if you would then maybe it meant you were interested in me. You know, as more than a friend. I never intended on letting it get as far as it did, but when I realized you wanted me to kiss you, I wanted to kiss you back."</p><p>"Oh my god!" She exclaims, "What about Katherine?!"</p><p>"We broke up," he smiles slightly, "After the bar."</p><p>"Oh," she mumbles.</p><p>"Yeah," he smirks, leaning in closer and kissing her.</p><p>She kisses him back, her hand settling on his shoulder as they shift closer to one another and begin to deepen the kisses. Harvey gently tugs on her lower lip and she practically leaps into his lap, desperate for more.</p><p>He gives her what she wants, hand brushing against her waist and slowly roaming up the side of her body. The pace is torturously slow and he moves his lips to begin kissing down her neck.</p><p>"Harvey, wait," she stops him again by placing her palm on his chest. "I can't be one of your girls."</p><p>"One of my girls?"</p><p>"You know, one of those girls that you hook up with and then get bored of after a few weeks."</p><p>"Donna," he whispers against her head, "have you seen me with any other girls lately?"</p><p>"You had a girlfriend less than an hour ago," she points out and leans back so she can see his face.</p><p>"I was only seeing her because I was afraid."</p><p>"Afraid? What could you have possibly been afraid of?"</p><p>"Do you remember that night when you asked me to read lines with you?" He asks.</p><p>"You mean that night you started acting all weird and took off?"</p><p>"Yes," he swallows, taking her hands in his. "I remembered kissing you that night. And I panicked."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Because I knew that it was something I wanted to do again, and I didn't think you would want that. So I freaked out. Katherine asked me out and I said yes because I thought I couldn't be with you the way I wanted to be. And my feelings for you terrified me."</p><p>"For the record," she pauses, "I would, I do, want that. I wanted you to kiss me again."</p><p>"There isn't anyone else," he whispers, "There hasn't been for a long time."</p><p>"So what you're saying is, you're into me," she teases, repeating her own words for a month prior.</p><p>"I'm crazy about you," he replies, leaning in to begin kissing her again.</p><p>"Good," she mumbles between kisses, "Because if it wasn't obvious, I'm pretty crazy about you too."</p><p>They stay like that for a while, testing the waters as Harvey moves from locking lips to kissing the side of Donna's neck down to her collarbone. She drops her head back, granting him greater access and he drags his tongue across her exposed freckled skin.</p><p>She whimpers as he does so, and catches him smiling. Even though she'd never slept with anyone before, she'd done other things and she knew what it looked like when someone was enjoying themselves.</p><p>Donna motions with her palm for Harvey to lay back, and he obliges. She tosses one leg over his lap and straddles him before toppling them both backward so he's laying against the mattress and she's hovering over him. He pushes her sweater off her shoulders and she lets it fall behind her onto his feet. She leans down and resumes kissing him, his fists winding through her hair and pulling her down towards him. She collapses on top of him, a small laugh escaping her lips between kisses.</p><p>He slips a hand beneath the hem of her shirt, and she tenses up.</p><p>"Is this… is this okay?" He asks, immediately drawing his hand back.</p><p>"Yeah Harvey, it's okay."</p><p>"Are you sure? I don't want you to feel like you have to do anything."</p><p>"Can I be honest with you?"</p><p>"Always."</p><p>She rolls off of him so that she's laying beside him and they're lying face to face, both breathless from their makeout session.</p><p>"I've never slept with anyone before," she admits nervously, anxiously waiting for him to respond.</p><p>"Oh," he says.</p><p>"Is that alright?"</p><p>"Donna, why wouldn't that be alright?"</p><p>"I just feel like you've been with a lot of experienced women before and I'm… well, I'm not."</p><p>"Can I tell you something?" He asks and she nods. "I've only slept with two of them."</p><p>"Wait, really?"</p><p>"Yeah. I guess it means something to me. We don't have to… do anything. I want you to feel ready."</p><p>"Well, we can still do this," she smirks, crawling back on top of him, "can't we?"</p><p>"I wouldn't be opposed," he grins up at her.</p><p>He begins kissing her again, each kiss fuelled with slightly more urgency than the last. His kisses are filled with purpose and he takes time getting to know every inch of her mouth.</p><p>When they part to catch their breath, she looks at him with a devilish grin and raises her arms over her head, tossing her t-shirt into a pile with her sweater. He can't help himself from stealing a glance of her chest but he doesn't touch her, not until she leans forward and whispers in his ear, telling him he doesn't need to be so afraid to touch her.</p><p>So he does. He leaves her bra in place but allows his palms to travel up her sides before settling over her covered breasts and he finds it's surprisingly intimate. He fondles them while kissing her and she works to remove his shirt.</p><p>It doesn't go any further than that. They spend the evening alternating between tangling tongues and talking while snuggled up beneath the covers. Donna is laying on her side, facing Harvey, her right hand holding his left.</p><p>"When did you first know you were into me?" She asks in a whisper.</p><p>"I wish I could say that I've always known, but honestly, it took me an embarrassing amount of time to realize it. But once I did, I knew that I wanted us to be together."</p><p>"When do you realize?" He adds.</p><p>"Around New Years," she says.</p><p>"Why didn't you tell me about that kiss?" He asks.</p><p>"Honestly, I wasn't sure if you forgot or if you just decided it was a mistake."</p><p>"I'm sorry," he says.</p><p>"Sorry?"</p><p>"For making you think that. For making you think I wasn't interested in something more."</p><p>"Stop apologizing. We're here now."</p><p>"But maybe we could have been here sooner," he says.</p><p>"I was worth the wait," she smirks, leaning in for a conversation without words.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>She opens her eyes to a dark room she doesn't immediately recognize and she crinkles her eyebrow. She shifts beneath the covers as her eyes adjust to the light and she feels an arm wrapped around her waist. Peering over her shoulder, she finds Harvey cuddled into her side and a smile settles over her face.</p><p>Last night was real.</p><p>They really stumbled down the hall tangled up in one another and then spent the night talking about anything and everything.</p><p>Harvey stirs and pulls her closer to his bare chest, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck with a hushed "Good morning beautiful."</p><p>"Good morning," she beams, turning around so she can kiss him. She catches a glimpse of his navy boxers and blushes, thinking back on last night when they stripped down to their undergarments to sleep but her mind was back in Boston when they ran into each other after her shower. More specifically, in the steamy dream that she had afterward.</p><p>"So last night," she begins, waiting for the other shoe to drop. She hated that she had any doubts about them after their conversations the night prior, but with Harvey, it was hard to be one hundred percent certain.</p><p>"Was incredible," he finishes for her, "and long overdue."</p><p>She feels a weight lifted and she can't help herself from stealing another kiss. This was real. This was happening.</p><p>"Yeah?" she nods.</p><p>"Yeah," he agrees, planting a kiss on her forehead.</p><p>She pulls herself closer to him and props her head on his chest, allowing him to trace small circles on her elbow as he breathes her in. She wants to ask what this means for them and their friendship, but in this moment, she is far too content to do anything.</p><p>They lay like that for a while, enjoying the silence that accompanied the morning as the sun began to creep in and illuminate the room. When Harvey begins to stir beneath her, she lifts her head and finds him staring at her adoringly.</p><p>"What?" She asks.</p><p>"Nothing," he replies, his cheeks turning a shade of dusty red.</p><p>"You were staring," she points out.</p><p>"Donna," he says, pausing to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, "You are really beautiful."</p><p>"You called me Donna again," she observes aloud.</p><p>"I also called you beautiful," he points out. "And Donna. Is that alright?"</p><p>"Yes," she nods. "You can call me Donna. And I'll call you Harvey."</p><p>"That is my name," he chuckles and shakes his head, amused.</p><p>"Exactly, I don't really have a nickname for you. Unless there's something else you want me to call you?" She asks, her words coming out faster as she nears the end of the sentence.</p><p>He can tell something is on her mind and he finds it adorable that she won't just ask him what they both know she's been dying to ask since the moment she woke up.</p><p>"What else would you call me?" He asks, playing along.</p><p>"Oh-," she pauses, "I don't know. Maybe there's something else you want me to call you?"</p><p>"Donna," he smirks down at her.</p><p>"Yes," she laughs.</p><p>"Are you trying to ask me what we are?"</p><p>"Maybe," she says, biting down on the inner corner of her lip.</p><p>"Am I being presumptuous by suggesting that we're dating?"</p><p>"Well if that's how you're going to ask me," she fake pouts, "then maybe you are."</p><p>"We both know it doesn't matter how I ask you."</p><p>"And why's that?"</p><p>"Because I don't want to wait anymore. I want you to be my girlfriend."</p><p>She stares at him, unsure of what to say next. Three seconds go by and she still says nothing, the shocked expression on her face telling enough.</p><p>"You once told me you didn't do girlfriends," she finally says.</p><p>"With you, it's different." He states matter-of-factly. "And since you're the one who's dying for something else to call me, why don't you call me your boyfriend and we can call this conversation successful and grab a coffee before class."</p><p>"Not so fast mister! You have to actually ask."</p><p>"You're ridiculous," he laughs but she knows he's loving it. She shifts her arm and props herself up further on his chest.</p><p>"Donna," he begins.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Will you go out with me?"</p><p>"Hmmm, I'm going to have to think about it," she teases. He tucks an arm around her waist and flips them over so that he's hovering inches from her face.</p><p>"Are you done?" He laughs before kissing her.</p><p>Still dazed from their kiss, she looks up at him and a small smile settles over her lips. "Yes," she whispers.</p><p>"Yes you're done being a goof?"</p><p>"Yes I'll go out with you," she clarifies, yanking him back down to kiss her again.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Donna sits on the edge of the bed and puts her shirt over her head before she fastens her hair into a messy bun. Harvey returns from brushing his teeth in sweatpants and a t-shirt and sits down next to her.</p><p>"Are we going to tell people?" She asks him.</p><p>"Do you want to tell people?"</p><p>"Truthfully, not yet. If you're alright with it, I would really love to keep this between us for a little while. It's new and I think we need to find our way as a couple and transition through our friendship before we get everyone else involved."</p><p>"I'm alright with whatever you want to do," he says, squeezing her knee.</p><p>"We'll keep it quiet. Just for a little while," she nods and stands up.</p><p>"Who knows, sneaking around might be kind of hot," he raises a brow as he grabs hold of her waist and reels her in until she's standing in front of him. "Very Romeo and Juliet."</p><p>"Who's the ridiculous one now?" She mocks.</p><p>"Still you," he says, "but you're also ridiculously cute so…"</p><p>"You know what's weird?" She asks.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I don't find this weird. Like, at all."</p><p>"Maybe we really were supposed to have been together this entire time," he reasons.</p><p>"Maybe," she agrees. "Alright Romeo, what's the plan for getting me out of here without Mike seeing?"</p><p>"Oh, Mike's not here. He stuck around at the bar and then texted me that he was staying with Rachel."</p><p>"Shit!" She exclaims, "what the hell am I supposed to tell Rachel?! I bet she's been texting me all night wondering where I am."</p><p>She digs through her sweater pocket until she finds her phone where she sees she has 17 missed calls from Rachel and a text from Katrina.</p><p>She opens the text from Katrina first.</p><p>Rachel says you never came home from your walk. Last you texted me you said you were at Harvey's. Rach told me about what happened at the bar so I assume that's where you are? Told her you stayed with me. If for some reason you didn't, please call me so I can come save your ass. - Kat</p><p>Donna immediately messaged her back.</p><p>THANK YOU! I owe you one! - D</p><p>And gets a response almost instantly.</p><p>Oh thank god I was right. Was starting to get worried. Nah, you can just tell me all about it later ;)</p><p>Donna begins to type a new message when an incoming message from Katrina catches her attention.</p><p>Ps. Your secret is safe with me, don't worry. - Kat</p><p>"Everything okay?" Harvey asks.</p><p>"Yeah, everything's fine. I don't think we have to worry about Rachel."</p><p>"No?"</p><p>"Nope, it looks like everything just sort of worked itself out."</p><p>She sends a quick message to Rachel apologizing for not getting back to her and asking if she wanted to grab lunch after class as an apology. Rachel responds and agrees and Donna exhales a deep breath, grateful she believed Katrina. She also thanks Katrina and promises to explain later. It wasn't that she wanted to hide her new relationship from her friends. It was just so new and she'd made such a big deal about her and Harvey just being friends, that she wasn't ready yet.</p><p>Maybe once they tested the waters of the new relationship, but for now she was happy to keep this as their little secret. Besides, Harvey had a point, sneaking around might be kind of fun.</p><p>"What do you say we grab a coffee before class?"</p><p>"Why don't I meet you there? I want to run home and change," she explains.</p><p>"Right. Sounds like a plan."</p><p>"Harvey," she asks before she leaves. "You promise you're alright with keeping this quiet for now?"</p><p>"Absolutely. But you should know that I'm coming over tonight."</p><p>"It is my turn to pick a movie," she boasts.</p><p>"Shouldn't that reset? Now that we're dating?"</p><p>"Oh no no mister, you can't use the dating card to get your movie choice."</p><p>"What about the girlfriend card?" He flirts. "As in, my girlfriend is so incredible for letting me choose a movie."</p><p>"We'll see," she giggles. Hearing the word girlfriend come out of Harvey's mouth, especially when it was directed at her definitely had the desired effect he was going for.</p><p>"See you soon?" He says, crossing the room to where she's standing at the door.</p><p>"So soon," she smiles, leaning up on her toes to kiss him.</p><p>She leaves his house nearly fifteen minutes later after they finally untangle themselves at the front door and begins her walk back to her dorm.</p><p>She knows that it should feel like a walk of shame. But it doesn't. It feels nowhere near shameful. She feels like she's walking on air. Just yesterday she was crying over the fact that she had feelings for Harvey but he didn't reciprocate those feelings and now, a mere 24 hours later, she was his girlfriend.</p><p>She replays their evening in her mind, everything from their first kiss to their last and her heart flutters. A few weeks back, Harvey drunkenly told her that he changed and she didn't believe him. She couldn't see him as anything other than a womanizing jerk. Now, everything had changed.</p><p>He was the one who told her how he felt, the one who made the first move. And this morning, while she was panicked about what all of this meant for them, he was the one to remain calm and tell her that he wanted this. The Harvey she knew back in high school would have run. Hell, the Harvey she knew last summer would have run too. But the Harvey that she had become friends with this fall, the man she'd been slowly falling for for months, was not old Harvey.</p><p>Was it crazy to think that she and Harvey had a chance? Possibly. Was it a risk she was willing to take? Absolutely. If she'd learned anything about herself this year, it was that she needed to be willing to put herself out there because nothing worth having came without taking a risk.</p><p>Harvey Specter had gone from being her best friend's brother, to her friend, to her boyfriend.</p><p>Her best friend's brother. Crap.</p><p>Telling Marcus doesn't even cross her mind until she's halfway back to her dorm and he texts her asking about how her week has been.</p><p>What the hell would Marcus think about all this? He was so resistive when she told him that she and Harvey had become friends, how would he react when he found out that they were more than that?</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>After grabbing coffee with Donna, Harvey heads back home where he finds Mike eating cereal in the kitchen. He tosses his sneakers to the side and plops a bagel into the toaster before joining Mike at the table.</p><p>"Where'd you run off to last night?" Mike asks between bites.</p><p>"I had something to do."</p><p>"Oh yeah, like what?"</p><p>"I broke up with Katherine," Harvey replies, doing his best to keep his facial expression neutral.</p><p>"What?!" Mike exclaims, practically doing a spit take with his bite of Cheerios.</p><p>"I ended it. It's over."</p><p>"What the hell happened?"</p><p>"I just realized she wasn't the girl for me," Harvey shrugs, getting up to fetch the bagel that had recently popped up in the toaster. He spreads each side with strawberry jelly and waits for Mike to speak.</p><p>"Because Donna is?" Mike asks cautiously.</p><p>"Mike," Harvey groans, a warning.</p><p>"Yeah yeah I know, it's not like that. What happened between you two last night? She left just before you did."</p><p>"Nothing, I didn't even see her leave," he lies.</p><p>"Let me see if I've got this right, Donna just happened to leave the bar early on the same night you decided to break up with Katherine?"</p><p>"It would appear so," Harvey shrugs, taking another massive bite of his bagel.</p><p>"You know what's weird?"</p><p>"I'm sure you're about to tell me…"</p><p>"Rachel was worried sick because Donna never came home last night, you wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"</p><p>"Mike, I was at Katherine's last night. You know, breaking up with her."</p><p>"True," Mike nods, buying into Harvey's lie. "Who knows, maybe now that you're single something will happen with you and Donna. I stand by what I said about her being jealous of Katherine."</p><p>Harvey only laughs and shakes his head before heading up to his room where he immediately flops down into his bed. His bed that was still unmade after his morning with Donna. He lays back and closes his eyes, a large smile spreading over his lips.</p><p>The past twenty-four hours had been a whirlwind. But he wouldn't change a thing.</p><p>After denying his feelings for so long, it was an incredible relief to have everything out in the open. Last night after the bar, he realized he needed to tell Donna how he felt, even if it put a damper on their friendship. By some trick of fate, she felt the same way, and now he had everything he could ever want.</p><p>He was through having meaningless flings with nameless girls that he couldn't be bothered to get to know. Truth be told, he hadn't been that guy in a long time. Ever since Donna came into his life and they began to grow closer, he wanted to do better. To be better. He never thought that he was changing for her, but a small part of him longed to be the kind of man she could see herself with. Looking back on the past decade, he realized that a small part of him had always had feelings for her, he'd just never noticed.</p><p>He chalked up his protectiveness to their families close-knit relationship, to a feeling of familyship. And sure, that was part of the reason, but it wasn't the entire reason. A part of him had always been interested in Donna. The same part that paid attention to the school plays she participated in and the books she was reading.</p><p>He would have never admitted it back then, but he had always had a massive crush on her. But it wasn't who he was in high school, he was the jock who dated the cheerleader, not the guy who had feelings for his brother's best friend.</p><p>Things were different now.</p><p>They were different now.</p><p>He could be the guy that was smitten and had feelings for Donna. He loved being that guy.</p><p>He was going to prove that he was worthy of dating her. He was going to be a great boyfriend.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>That afternoon, Donna can't help but grin throughout rehearsal. She was on stage today, going over some of the marks for her one night only appearance as Anya. Between that excitement and the high she'd yet to come down from the night before, she was in a great mood. She didn't mind having to read the same two paragraphs over and over when the student playing Dimitri kept messing up. She wasn't bothered that practice was running late. Nothing that went wrong today could get her down.</p><p>After grabbing coffee with Harvey, where it was admittedly harder to keep her hands to herself than expected, he'd texted her telling her he would come over around seven after her lunch-turned-dinner plans with Rachel. Twelve hours in and everything had changed.</p><p>It was crazy to think that she was willing to accept that this wasn't what she wanted because she thought she was preserving their friendship. Especially when she now knew that he was doing the same thing.</p><p>She begins to pack up her stuff and she can sense Katrina hovering behind her.</p><p>"Hey," Katrina smirks down at Donna as she stuffs her script back in her bag.</p><p>"Good rehearsal," Donna says, getting up and slinging her bag over her shoulder.</p><p>"Don't you good rehearsal me," Katrina scolds, "Spill."</p><p>Donna keeps walking, slowly picking up her pace as she walks up the aisle and out into the courtyard. Hot on her heels, Katrina follows and whips around to stop right in front of Donna once they're outside.</p><p>"It just sort of happened," she says softly.</p><p>"What just happened?! Donna Paulsen if I'm going to help you keep this quiet, which is what I assume you want, I need details."</p><p>"Fine, let's go grab a smoothie."</p><p>After successfully stalling for another fifteen minutes, Donna finds herself seated across from a wide-eyed and waiting Katrina at the diner.</p><p>"I'm waiting," Katrina encourages.</p><p>"You said Rachel told you what happened at the bar?"</p><p>"She did - everything up until you told her you needed some air."</p><p>"Right, well I ended up walking to Harvey's. I wanted to talk to him about what happened."</p><p>"But he wasn't there," Katrina finishes for her.</p><p>"How did you know that?"</p><p>"Rachel, she said he came looking for you," she explains.</p><p>"He did?" Donna smiles.</p><p>"You didn't know?"</p><p>"I didn't, but he found me. Long story short he came home and he kissed me."</p><p>"And?" Katrina beams.</p><p>"And then he kissed me some more..."</p><p>"Donna!"</p><p>"Alright, alright. We talked and he told me he had feelings for me."</p><p>"AH! I knew it!" Katrina squeals, "What did you say?"</p><p>"I told him I had feelings for him too," she blushes. "We're kind of together."</p><p>"OH MY! DONNA! This is huge!" Katrina exclaims, practically leaping out of her seat.</p><p>"Wait, if you're together why do you want me to keep quiet about you being there last night?"</p><p>"We want to keep things low key for a while, see how it goes," Donna explains.</p><p>"So you're dating? But you're secretly dating?"</p><p>"Yes," Donna nods.</p><p>"Interesting," Katrina smirks. "And kind of hot."</p><p>"C'mon, you know just as well as I do that everyone will make a huge deal about this and that's not what I want."</p><p>"You did claim you guys were just friends for a really long time," Katrina chuckles.</p><p>"We were!" Donna defends. "I can trust you to keep this to yourself, right?"</p><p>"Of course you can Don. Your secret is safe with me," She says, crossing her finger over her heart. "I won't say a word until you two are ready."</p><p>The girls go back to drinking their smoothies and chatting about practice for a while before Katrina grows quiet and Donna can tell there's more she wants to ask.</p><p>"Alright, five minutes, any questions. Go."</p><p>"Oh thank goodness," Katrina smiles, "You spent the night?" she cocks her head.</p><p>"It wasn't like that. Nothing happened."</p><p>"Well, something happened," Katrina teases.</p><p>"He's a good kisser," Donna offers. When Katrina squeals and asks her about their evening, Donna is suddenly extremely grateful Katrina knows the truth. She likes being able to talk to someone else about this. It made it seem real. Hearing Katrina's chorus of aw's as she tells her about Harvey asking her to be his girlfriend makes her wish she could tell Rachel too but she knows she should wait.</p><p>She adored Rachel but telling Rachel meant telling Mike and telling Mike practically meant telling everyone at school. And once everyone at school knew it was only a matter of time before she would have to tell Marcus. She forces herself to stop thinking about it, choosing instead to focus on the positive. She was dating Harvey Specter.</p><p>Donna and Katrina pay for their smoothies and walk back to campus where Donna heads to class and Katrina to the library. Katrina tells Donna that she's really happy for her before hugging her and Donna thanks her for being such a great friend before they part ways.</p><p>As she weaves through a crowd of students occupying the brick walkway she spots Harvey walking the opposite direction and she smiles at him. He sends her a little wink as he walks past, too far to call out to her but the wink alone sends her heart racing.</p><p>This whole dating thing was definitely going to take some getting used to.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Donna gets back to her dorm just after 6:30 and she changes into something more comfortable. She opts for a pair of leggings and a turtleneck, comfier than the jeans she had on but still cute. Her dinner with Rachel went well. She hated having to lie to her friend, but Rachel was quick to believe she crashed at Katrina's and accepted her apology for not letting her know where she was. She tells Rachel that she and Harvey made up after he sent her an apology text, and she explains that she wanted things between them to go back to normal.</p><p>She runs a brush through her hair and gives herself a once over in the mirror. She adds a light layer of lip gloss and tosses her hair over her shoulder as she tries to calm her nerves. This was ridiculous. This was Harvey. The same Harvey she'd done this with hundreds of times.</p><p>Rachel was spending the night with Mike which meant they would have the dorm to themselves and the anticipation of what was to come had her buzzing. She's sitting on her bed, scrolling through her phone when three loud knocks echo through her bedroom. Placing her phone down on the nightstand next to her music box, she hops down off the bed and scampers towards the door.</p><p>"Hey," she smiles and greets him.</p><p>He's changed his clothes since she saw him on campus earlier, also having changed out of his jeans and now wearing a pair of sweatpants with a hoodie. He stands in the entranceway of her room, hands tucked behind his back with a smug expression on his face.</p><p>"I have a surprise for you," he smirks.</p><p>"Harvey, we've known each other for a long time. At this point, I doubt there is anything you can say or do that's going to surprise me."</p><p>He leans down and steals a kiss before stepping back with a grin.</p><p>"Except for maybe that," she mumbles.</p><p>He pulls a DVD out from behind his back and she chuckles.</p><p>"Harvey Specter, are you a closet romantic?" she mocks him as she grabs the Harry Potter DVD and tosses it onto her bed.</p><p>"What if I am?" he replies, closing the distance between them and wrapping his arms around her waist.</p><p>"Maybe you are full of surprises," she says. He leans down and presses his lips against hers before stepping back and going to set up the movie.</p><p>The kiss leaves her feeling lightheaded and alive, a feeling that lingers as she crawls into her bed and props a few pillows up so the TV screen is visible. Once Harvey has the movie set up, he hits play and crawls into bed next to her, immediately slinging his arm over her shoulder. She drops her head to his shoulder as the opening credits play and she breathes in his cologne. This felt right. All those times they'd watched movies last semester, this was what had been missing. Being in his arms, cuddling into his side, being free to openly do all of those things.</p><p>Her phone vibrating on the side table interrupts the movie and Harvey reaches over and grabs it so he can pass it to her. He catches a glimpse of Marcus' name on the screen as he hands it to her and watches as she declines the call. She types out a quick text, explaining that she was out with some friends and she would call Marcus later before discarding the phone on the floor next to her.</p><p>"Everything okay?" he asks, slipping his hand in hers.</p><p>"Yeah," she sighs, "I'll call him back later."</p><p>She goes quiet and turns back towards the screen but he doesn't let her silence go.</p><p>"He's going to be fine with it, eventually."</p><p>"Oh, it's not that, it's just, lately I feel like we've been growing apart and I don't know how to change that. I'm just overthinking, you probably don't want to hear about it."</p><p>"Donna," he says softly, "I always want you to feel like you can talk to me, about anything."</p><p>"Thank you," she whispers. She places a kiss on his cheek and curls back into his side.</p><p>"That music box looks good there," he adds, shrugging towards the nightstand.</p><p>"I thought it deserved a special place since it was given to me by someone special."</p><p>They watch the rest of the movie together, stealing occasional kisses and glances. They end up talking about their upcoming plans for the week and fail to realize the credits of the movie had stopped playing. Harvey runs his fingers through Donna's hair, her face close enough to have her nose brush against his cheek with each inhaled breath.</p><p>"It's strange isn't it?"</p><p>"What?" She asks.</p><p>"That after spending your entire life feeling like there is no one in the world that you connect with, that no one understands you the way you want to be understood, that you're finally seen."</p><p>"You make me feel seen," he adds.</p><p>"Harvey," she whispers, pressing her forehead to his. "You're the first person I've ever felt like myself around."</p><p>"What about Marcus?"</p><p>"Marcus is a great friend, but sometimes, lately, I feel like he has the expectation of me that I can't quite meet but with you, everything just seems so simple. I guess you make me feel seen too."</p><p>"Hey Donna," he whispers, pressing a kiss into her hair, "I'm really glad you came over last night."</p><p>"I'm really glad I did too," she admits.</p><p>"I should probably get home, I have an early class and I don't want to impose."</p><p>"So soon?" she bats her eyelashes up at him with a flirty smile.</p><p>"I could be persuaded to watch something else," he smirks, leaning down and capturing her lips between his own.</p><p>They settle on old Seinfield re-runs, though they aren't exactly watching anything. Their kisses begin slow, explorative. Unlike the desperate and sloppy passion-fuelled kisses from the night before, they take their time getting to know every inch of the other's mouth. Harvey removes the pillow from behind Donna's head so she can lay back. He props himself up on his elbows and hovers over her, nipping gently at her neck before returning his attention to her lips when the sound of a key jingling in the door lock causes them both to freeze.</p><p>Harvey quickly climbs off of Donna and helps her sit back up and replace the pillow that had fallen to the floor. She does her best to comb her hair down and appear composed but her swollen lips and racing heart make her feel anything but. Harvey slides further away from her and they both stare at the screen, doing their best to remain straight-faced as Rachel stumbles into the room.</p><p>"Hey Rach," Donna chimes in an overly chipper tone.</p><p>"Hey, sorry I didn't mean to interrupt, Mike wasn't feeling too great."</p><p>"It's alright, I was actually just on my way out," Harvey says, hopping down off of Donna's bed. Donna follows him to the door and waits as he puts his shoes on, doing her best to hide her disappointment that he was leaving.</p><p>"Bye Harvey," Rachel waves from where she'd settled on her own bed.</p><p>Harvey steps out into the hall and reaches for Donna, tugging her out into the hall with him in one switch motion, the door closing behind her. He cups her cheek in one hand and leans down to give her a forceful kiss before she has time to protest.</p><p>"Goodnight Donna," he whispers into her ear before turning and walking towards the stairs.</p><p>Donna stands there in the hallway for a moment, her finger ghosting over her lips. This was the second time today that his kiss left her breathless and it was intoxicating. Harvey had certainly set out to prove her wrong when she said there was nothing he could do that would surprise her. When she finally regains some semblance of normalcy, she pulls herself together and goes back into her room.</p><p>"Where'd you go?" Rachel asks.</p><p>"Just wanted to grab a glass of water," she lies, reaching for her phone where she has one unread message from Harvey.</p><p>Harvey: I was right.</p><p>Rolling back onto her bed, she replies.</p><p>Donna: What were you right about?</p><p>Harvey: Sneaking around is kind of hot.</p><p>Donna: You're an idiot.</p><p>Harvey: I think kissing you is my new favourite hobby.</p><p>She blushes and buries her face in her pillow. He sends her a second message before she has a chance to reply to the first.</p><p>Harvey: Sweet dreams Donna x</p><p>She tucks her phone away and crawls beneath the covers so Rachel can't see the foolish grin she was sporting. She felt like a teenager who had her first crush, which was absurd because she and Harvey were both adults. She drifts off to sleep in minutes, exhausted from the excitement of the day. In her dreams she's back on Harvey's porch, reliving their first kiss over and over again. She wasn't sure where they went from here, how they would successfully transition from being just friends to something more, but she's certain they're on the right track.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Early on Tuesday morning, Donna and Rachel are headed their respective classes when they bump into Mike and Harvey in the quad. Rachel runs up and hugs Mike from behind while Donna slowly follows behind her, her eyes finding Harvey's before she casts her glance downwards.</p><p>"What are you two up to?" Rachel asks.</p><p>"We were just headed to class, and I was trying to convince Harvey here that now that he and Katherine aren't together he should let me set him up," Mike answers.</p><p>Harvey kicks at a rock near his foot and blushes, embarrassed to have Mike absentmindedly talking about his love life in front of Donna.</p><p>"You two broke up?" Rachel asks Harvey as if Mike hadn't already told her. Donna has decided not to mention anything about Harvey's breakup, worried Rachel may put two and two together and figure out the real reason.</p><p>"We did. She wasn't the one for me," Harvey replies casually.</p><p>"Right, well we should let you two get to class," Rachel says, "Mike, I'll see you tonight. Harvey, see you at the fundraiser next week?"</p><p>"Yeah," he nods in response.</p><p>"Bye!" Rachel exclaims, hooking her arm through Donna's and leading them in the opposite direction. Donna casts her glance back over her shoulder and catches Harvey smiling at her.</p><p>"Did you know they broke up?" Rachel asks once they're out of earshot.</p><p>"He mentioned it when he came over."</p><p>"Interesting."</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>The first week of their relationship flies by and Donna has never felt happier. They spend time together almost every day, studying, talking and, Donna's new favourite pastime, making out.</p><p>They manage to successfully keep their relationship under wraps, though they do have a few close calls with Mike.</p><p>On a late Thursday afternoon, she finds herself sitting next to him in their usual spot at the library, a coffee with the name Harvey printed in the side on the top corner of her desk.</p><p>It wasn't unusual that he brought her a coffee, it was something he did back when they were just friends. What made this coffee so special was the cute message he'd written under the sleeve that said she was beautiful.</p><p>What she'd learned in this past week is while it felt like everything had changed, in the big picture, nothing had changed and that was what made their relationship so special. Dating seemed like it was something they should have been doing this entire time.</p><p>Katrina asks Donna to pass her a highlighter from across the table and Donna reaches for the pink one between her and Harvey and tosses it in her direction.</p><p>She isn't sure if it belongs to her or Harvey, their belongings sprawled across their side of the table and blending together but he doesn't say anything.</p><p>Instead, the group continues to study in silence, Harvey reading through a textbook, Donna taking notes and Katrina pretending not to notice that Harvey's hand was placed on Donna's right knee beneath the desk.</p><p>She noticed almost immediately after he shifted it there, picking up on the stolen glances they were tossing at each other, Donna's blush when Harvey finally placed his hand on her leg being the giveaway.</p><p>She doesn't say anything about it, instead, she pretends to be reading her notes, while she watches her friends try to be subtle across from her. She knows that Donna has told Harvey that she knows about them, which is why she assumes he dared to be so bold in public.</p><p>It was cute to see them like this. All smitten and infatuated with one another. She watches with a small smile as Harvey watches Donna study and she can't help but think of how perfect her friends seemed together.</p><p>She'd never seen Donna happier than she had been this past week. She'd never seen Harvey smile with so many teeth. Hell, she didn't know he had so many. One glance at Donna and the man's smile grew as wide as a mile.</p><p>She makes a mental note to tell Donna about the look on Harvey's face while he watched her work.</p><p>Harvey removes his hand from Donna's knee to take a sip from his coffee and she immediately looks up at him in question. Her furrowed brow returns to normal when he places his hand back on her leg and Katrina can't help herself from smirking.</p><p>"What?" Donna asks when she notices her friend's expression.</p><p>"Nothing," Katrina mumbles, "it's just, you two are adorable."</p><p>Harvey blushes and is tempted to withdraw his hand but decides against it. Instead, he opts to answer on behalf of both himself and Donna.</p><p>"Thanks," he says, catching Donna off guard.</p><p>She told Harvey about Katrina knowing about them almost immediately, but he'd never once acknowledged that she knew about their new relationship. This was the first time she'd ever heard him discuss them with anyone and it unleashed an entirely new set of nervous excitement.</p><p>Reaching beneath the desk, she places her palm over Harvey's and gives it a gentle squeeze.</p><p>The trio returns to work, working until it's nearly time for dinner and Katrina decides to call it a night. Harvey and Donna are quick to follow, packing up their bags and making their way through the book stacks towards the exit.</p><p>Donna follows behind Harvey, who abruptly stops a few aisles before the door and takes a sharp right turn into a row of history textbooks. He motions for her to follow, and she obliges.</p><p>She follows him without question until he comes to a quick halt in an abandoned aisle filled with commerce textbooks.</p><p>"Harvey, what the hell are you—?" She fires at him before being cut off with a kiss.</p><p>He cups her face in his hands before pulling back, keeping them in their place as he whispers.</p><p>"I missed you today."</p><p>"You've been with me literally all day," she laughs.</p><p>"That makes it even worse! Do you know how hard it is for me to have to sit next to you all day and pretend like I don't want to kiss you? It's exhausting!"</p><p>"So you're saying since we're dating now we can't study together?"</p><p>"God no. What I'm saying is, I love studying together, and I don't want anything about that to change. But when we're done studying, I want to be able to kiss you."</p><p>"Then kiss me," she says, her voice demanding and certain.</p><p>He wastes no time before giving her what she demanded, pulling her into him as his lips smack against hers. He walks them back so that her back is pressed to the bookshelf, his hand holding onto the wooden shelf next to her ear.</p><p>She presses her body into his as his tongue seeks access into her mouth and his left hand settles on her hip. They only part for air when the sound of someone walking by startles them and they jolt apart. She blushes down at her shoes as two boys walk past and he chuckles.</p><p>"We should go, huh?"</p><p>"Probably for the best," she agrees.</p><p>She leads the way out of the library this time. They part ways in the courtyard where he tells her he'll see her for coffee the next morning and she heads to her club meeting wearing a massive grin.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Donna is sitting in the front row of the auditorium, watching Miranda, the girl playing Anya and Devon, the boy playing Dmitri, as they rehearse a song called In a Crowd of Thousands. She's done her part of the rehearsal for the day but she loved watching as the others practiced.</p><p>She spots Harvey in the back row, alone, and she waves. Katrina, who is seated beside her, encourages her to join him in the back, so she does.</p><p>"I thought your project was done?" She says as she approaches his row. She whispers the question, as not to interrupt the practice and takes a seat in the red cushy chair next to him.</p><p>"It is," he says, "I wanted to watch you practice. Is that okay?"</p><p>"Absolutely. Before you know it, you're going to be a fan of musicals."</p><p>"Don't push it," he laughs beneath his breath. "But I'll come to watch you in musicals."</p><p>"What do you think so far?" She asks, gesturing towards the stage.</p><p>"Honestly, I like it a lot. I'm excited to see how it all comes together."</p><p>"Me too. You're going to come right?"</p><p>"Rachel already got me a ticket, I was always going to come. The only difference is now I get to bring you flowers for your dressing room," he smiles.</p><p>She reaches for his hand between the auditorium seats and gives it a gentle squeeze.</p><p>"You spoil me," she says.</p><p>They begin the song again on stage and they both turn to watch for a while.</p><p>Devon sits down on a chair that would eventually be a bed, next to Miranda and begins to sing.</p><p>It was June</p><p>I was ten</p><p>I still think of that day now and then</p><p>A parade</p><p>And a girl</p><p>And a crowd of thousands</p><p>She sat straight</p><p>As a queen</p><p>Only eight</p><p>But so proud and serene</p><p>How they cheered</p><p>How I stared</p><p>In that crowd of thousands</p><p>"Hey, do you remember that summer, I think you were about eight and you fell off your bike?" Harvey turns towards Donna and asks.</p><p>"I do! You convinced my parents to let Marcus and I ride our bikes around the block with you and I rode over a stone and fell. I wouldn't stop crying because I skinned my knee and you carried me all the way back to your house."</p><p>"You were so gullible back then, I told you that it wouldn't hurt anymore after someone kissed it better and you believed me."</p><p>"Of course I believed you. You kissed my knee better and I had a massive crush on you."</p><p>"You did?"</p><p>"I was eight Harvey. Of course I had a crush on you. You were always doing these things I thought were so cool. Plus I thought you were cute."</p><p>"Do you still think I'm cute?" He teases as he leans in sideways towards her. They still keep their distance but his hand is still intertwined in hers between the seats.</p><p>"I may have had a crush on you too," he adds. "Who would've thought we'd end up here."</p><p>"Certainly not me," she chuckles softly. "But I'm glad we did."</p><p>"In a weird way we're kind of like the characters in your play." He points out.</p><p>"Minus the whole royalty thing. And forgetting my past," she giggles.</p><p>Harvey excuses himself to head to class and Donna rejoins Katrina in the front row where they watch the rest of rehearsal. Katrina doesn't say anything about Harvey showing up to watch, she just offers Donna a coy knowing smile.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>As the week draws to a close, Donna finds herself heading to a last minute party with Katrina and Rachel. After each of the girls concluded they had had a long week, Rachel texted Mike to ask what he and his roommates were up to tonight, which is how they ended up at a random house party a few blocks from campus.</p><p>Donna knew Harvey had plans to go out with his friends, and she hoped he wouldn't mind that she was crashing the party. The girls follow Rachel as she enters the house, already packed with kids that Donna didn't recognize; unlike the usual sorority parties where Donna always knew most of the attendees.</p><p>Rachel finds Mike with Harvey and Louis in the living room and bounds up to him to surprise him. He asks what they're doing here and she shrugs, telling him they were sick of studying and looking for some fun.</p><p>Mike greets both Donna and Katrina with a side hug and Harvey catches Donna's eye and grins at her. He too greets each of the girls with a hug. He allows himself to linger when he greets Donna and whispers, "isn't this the best surprise," in her ear as he does so.</p><p>The girls all say hello to Louis, who doesn't hug them but offers each of them a frank wave.</p><p>"Can I grab you a drink?" Harvey leans over and asks Donna.</p><p>"Sure," she nods and he heads towards what she assumes is the kitchen.</p><p>He returns with four beers and she stares at him, questioning.</p><p>"Ladies," he beams, passing on to each of her friends before finally handing Donna her own.</p><p>"I have to impress them too," he whispers and she laughs.</p><p>The group chats casually for a while before Mike and Harvey get recruited for a beer pong game. The girls cheer them on to victory and as the game begins to wrap up Rachel asks Katrina and Donna to help her find the washroom.</p><p>When the girls return, they find Mike talking to one of his old friends, Trevor, but Louis and Harvey are gone.</p><p>Rachel excuses herself to say hello to Trevor, leaving Katrina and Donna to fend for themselves.</p><p>Donna peers around the party, undoubtedly looking for Harvey, hoping that maybe they could get out of there without any of their friends noticing.</p><p>She spots Harvey chatting with a girl she doesn't recognize and her stomach turns.</p><p>The girl laughs at something Harvey says before showing him something on her phone and she feels her fist clenched at her side. It wasn't like Donna to get jealous. She was often a person who was very secure and self-confident, but something about this girl was rubbing her the wrong way.</p><p>The girl's laughter combined with the fact that she and Harvey hadn't told anyone they together has got her all worked up into a frenzy.</p><p>"I'm sure it's nothing," Katrina says, following Donna's gaze across the party.</p><p>"Would you excuse me?" Donna asks.</p><p>When she finally finds the courage to go over to where he and this mystery girl are standing, she is already lost in her own set of chaotic thoughts.</p><p>"Hey," she says, pulling him away from the girl he was talking to. "I'm not feeling too great, do you think you could walk me home?"</p><p>"Of course. Is everything alright?" He asks.</p><p>"Yeah, just one drink too many I guess."</p><p>"Let me grab my sweater, and then we can go, okay?"</p><p>She nods in response and watches as he apologizes to the blonde and heads to the adjacent room to find his sweater.</p><p>The girl tosses a sour glance in Donna's direction and walks away with a huff.</p><p>Outside the party, Harvey lends Donna his sweater as they begin to walk in the direction of her dorm. She wraps it tightly around her shoulders and leans into him slightly as she walks.</p><p>"You know, you're cute when you're jealous," he smirks over at her.</p><p>"I was not jealous!" She protests.</p><p>"Please, You've hardly had two drinks, you were jealous."</p><p>"I wasn't—" she begins to protest again but realizes there's no point. "She seemed nice."</p><p>"Danielle's really nice. I've known her since she started dating Louis' friend Nelson in freshman year."</p><p>"Right," she sighs in defeat. Not only was she outwardly jealous, but she was also jealous for no reason.</p><p>"She was actually asking me if I thought Nelson would like a new frat hoodie for his birthday."</p><p>"Alright I get it," she whines, "I had no reason to be jealous. Now I know how you felt at all those parties."</p><p>"Who says I was jealous?" He asks. He's met with a pointed look as she folds her arms over her chest and he can't help but laugh because he knew she had a point.</p><p>They reach her dorm and he walks her up to her room where he leans against the door and smiles down at her as she unlocks it. He doesn't follow her inside, too tired to do anything aside from going home and get some sleep.</p><p>"You know, you don't ever have to be jealous like that again," he says. "I know that in the past I may have been that guy, but I'm not anymore. This thing that we're doing here Donna, you and me, I need you to know that I'm in. I'm all in."</p><p>She reaches for him and pulls him into a hug, her head against his chest.</p><p>"I'm all in too," she whispers. He kisses her good night before heading back home where he finds Mike and Rachel drunkenly eating a pizza. He steals a slice and heads to his room where he crawls into bed and sends Donna a goodnight text. It was weird to have the tables turned on him tonight, but he was glad that her jealousy provided him with the opportunity to tell her that he was serious about their relationship.</p><p>He meant every word he told her tonight.</p><p>He was all in.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>The following Monday morning, as Donna curled her hair before class Rachel was talking excitedly about the upcoming Valentine's Day dance that was being hosted at their sorority.</p><p>The dance was set to take place one week before the holiday, and she was rambling on about needing to find the perfect dress that weekend when they went to the mall.</p><p>Donna nods along, agreeing that she too was excited and that she would probably get a new dress.</p><p>She hasn't given much thought to the dance. Aside from the fact it was a fundraiser and she'd been doing her best to raise money, the actual event had nearly slipped her mind.</p><p>"We also need to find you a date," Rachel states.</p><p>"A date?" Donna blinks.</p><p>Shit. Because she'd practically forgotten about the dance, she hadn't given the whole date thing much thought. She knew that it was encouraged that everyone bring someone, even if that someone was just a friend, but now that she was with Harvey, she didn't want to bring anyone else.</p><p>But she also wasn't quite ready to take their relationship public. She loved the little bubble they'd found themselves in, and she didn't want to break it just yet.</p><p>Bringing someone else to the dance wasn't the worst thing, was it? Sure, she would ask Harvey what he thought about it, he was likely also going to need to bring a date.</p><p>Maybe everyone would buy that she couldn't find a date so Harvey stepped in to take her? She doubts that; he probably had a line up of girls waiting to be asked by him.</p><p>Rachel interrupts her train of thought by speaking again.</p><p>"What do you think about asking that Thomas guy that you keep running into?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Everyone please say thank you to May, she puts up with these long chapters and ya know makes sure the words actually make sense.</p><p>Please, leave me a review! I love to hear your thoughts! - xxS</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. A Tide in the Affairs of Men Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 10 - A Tide in the Affairs of Men Part 1</p><p>"What do you think about asking that Thomas guy that you keep running into?" Rachel asks and Donna pales.</p><p>"I don't think that's the best idea," she says, putting the curling iron down and turning to face Rachel.</p><p>"What's not the best idea?" Katrina chimes in as she struts into their room.</p><p>"Rachel thinks I need a date to the Valentine's Day dance," Donna begins to explain. She watches as Katrina's eyes widen when she realizes what the issue is.</p><p>"And she thinks that I should take Thomas," Donna adds.</p><p>"Right," Katrina responds slowly, doing her best to maintain a straight face.</p><p>"I don't think you need a date," she adds, "Donna's a strong independent woman."</p><p>Donna mouths a subtle "thank you" to Katrina, who smiles and nods.</p><p>"You don't have to date your date, Donna. You can bring a friend," Rachel points out, determined to see her cause through.</p><p>"Rach, I don't know. Katrina doesn't have a date either," Donna points out.</p><p>"C'mon you guys. It's Valentine's Day. A day of romance. Will you at least think about asking someone?"</p><p>"Fine," Donna concedes, "but no promises."</p><p>Donna goes back to curling her hair while Rachel begins to tell Katrina about the last paper grade she'd received (and done extremely well on). Donna had completely forgotten that Valentine's Day was coming up.</p><p>She'd never had a boyfriend on Valentine's Day before. Usually, she just spent the evening watching her favourite romantic comedy while eating junk food. One year, Marcus asked if he could join her but truthfully, she much preferred spending the day on her own.</p><p>It was nice to have a day to herself. She never felt any pressure to have a Valentine, but she never hated the day. To her, it was always a day to celebrate all kinds of love. The romantic kind, the friendship kind and, in her case, it was always a day of self-love.</p><p>Would Harvey want to celebrate? She knew he'd never been in a relationship on Valentine's Day either. Was he the type of guy to want to celebrate, or did he find it to be a commercialized holiday that was designed to make you feel obligated to buy things?</p><p>And then there was this dance. Of course she wanted to go, but she had no desire to bring a date. Especially a date that wasn't Harvey. She supposes she could bring him and claim they were going as friends, but she knew that would only end in disaster. She wouldn't be able to resist slipping her hand between his or placing her head on his shoulder as they danced. She decides the best thing to do would be to ask Harvey about it.</p><p>After finishing her hair, she, Rachel, and Katrina head out to grab coffee where they make plans to go dress shopping for the dance.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Harvey is chewing on the tip of his pen, one ankle crossed over the other as he leans back in his desk chair. He watches as Donna writes in her battered notebook, her loopy handwriting slowly filling the page.</p><p>He loved watching her like this. Focused, in her element. Studying with Donna had always been one of his favourite things to do with her. Before Donna, he'd never found anyone he was comfortable studying with, but she was different. She understood when he was focused and didn't want to be interrupted, but she also knew he liked to joke around. She even occasionally threw him for a loop when she would ask an incredibly insightful question about what he was working on.</p><p>He watches in silent awe as she works, noticing the way the light from his window is reflecting off her hair and making the deep red shine. This was only the second time they'd decided to study in his room, but his desk was the perfect size for the two of them. She looks up and catches him staring and a soft chuckle escapes her lips.</p><p>"What are you staring at?" She asks.</p><p>"You," he answers. "I like watching you study."</p><p>"How convenient, I need to study," she quips back.</p><p>He shakes his head and buries his nose back in his textbook, still watching her out of the corner of his eye. She stares at him for a moment and he can tell she's debating whether or not to say something.</p><p>"What's on your mind beautiful?"</p><p>She blushes. He noticed she often blushed when he complimented her and he found it adorable.</p><p>"I wasn't sure I was going to mention this, but Rachel was talking about the dance that's coming up… the one that my sorority is hosting for Valentine's Day, and she was telling me that I should bring a date."</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>"I don't really want to, but I know she'll never drop it if I go alone."</p><p>"Is this you asking me to go with you?" He asks. "I thought you just said the other day that you liked the way things were, you know, that you didn't want to tell people yet."</p><p>"I do like the way things are, I think this is going really well," she admits. She pushes her seat back and walks over to him, reaching for his textbook and placing it on his desk. She climbs into his lap and tosses her arms around his neck, turning so her body is angled towards him. He tosses his arms around her waist and shifts his position so her body falls closer to his.</p><p>"Really really well," he smirks, leaning up to kiss her.</p><p>"Okay so if this isn't you asking me, what are you saying?"</p><p>"I'm asking you what you think I should do," she says.</p><p>"Honestly, I would love to go with you. But I know it's not what either of us wants right now."</p><p>"I could go alone," she suggests, "I'm sure Rachel will drop it eventually."</p><p>"You could always take Louis?"</p><p>"Louis? As in Louis Litt?"</p><p>"Yeah. You know him and it's believable that you two would go as friends. Besides, he's totally harmless."</p><p>"You mean he's someone you wouldn't be jealous of," she smirks.</p><p>"You get me," he jokes, peppering her face with kisses until she begins to giggle.</p><p>"You seriously think I should take Louis?" She asks as she studies his face.</p><p>"Why not? He's a nice enough guy and besides, I'm going to be going to the dance anyway so it's not like he'll try and pull something."</p><p>"You should bring someone too then, it's only fair."</p><p>"I don't need a date," he says definitively.</p><p>"You could take Katrina, she doesn't have a date yet."</p><p>"You think I should take Katrina?" He repeats, stunned.</p><p>"Absolutely! Besides, she knows about us, it's perfect!"</p><p>"Won't Rachel think it's a little bit odd that I'm taking Katrina to the dance?"</p><p>"Why? You'll be going as friends."</p><p>"With that logic, I could just take you to the dance," he winks. "Unless you think you wouldn't be able to keep your hands off me and control yourself?"</p><p>When Donna doesn't say anything he reaches around her side and tickles her, "Oh my god, that's exactly why you don't want to go as friends, isn't it?"</p><p>"Is that so horrible?" She replies sheepishly.</p><p>"Donna Paulsen, can't even keep your hands to yourself for a few hours, how cute," he flirts, bopping her on the nose.</p><p>She shifts in his lap and tightens her grip on his shoulders. She leans forwards and presses her lips to his. The kiss is fuelled with a hunger he reciprocates and he pulls her closer. She breaks the kiss and turns to face him completely, tossing one leg over his lap so she's straddling him while he places a trail of kisses down her neck. She groans as he sucks on a sensitive spot just above her collarbone.</p><p>"I understand why we need different dates now," he groans, brushing her hair away from her neck as he kisses back up it.</p><p>"Good to see we're on the same page," she smirks, using her thumb to bring his lips up to hers.</p><p>"I thought you had to study," he mutters between kisses.</p><p>"It can wait," she shrugs into another kiss.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>That afternoon after class, Harvey waits for Louis at the back of the lecture hall. Leaning against the exposed brick wall, he nervously fiddles with his thumbs until he spots Louis.</p><p>He greets Louis and joins him as he walks, asking how things were going. Louis had been a friend of his and Mike's since first year when they all joined the same Frat and had always been an all-around nice guy.</p><p>With his short dark hair and mousy features, he wasn't exactly a ladies man but as Harvey had quickly learned he was a huge fan of the arts and he had a weird thing for cats.</p><p>"Hey Harvey, what can I do for you?" He grins as the two men enter the courtyard.</p><p>"Actually Louis, it's what I can do for you."</p><p>"What are you talking about?"</p><p>"I heard through the grapevine that Donna Paulsen is looking for someone to take her to the Valentine's Day dance and I thought, who better than my pal Louis."</p><p>"Donna needs a date to the dance?" He asks excitedly.</p><p>"So I've been told," he answers. He's doing his best to seem discrete but he already knows Louis isn't going to make this easy.</p><p>"Why don't you take her?" Louis asks. The question catches him off guard but he recovers quickly and answers with his famous Specter smile.</p><p>"I would man, but I already told Katrina we could go together."</p><p>"You really think I should ask Donna?"</p><p>"I do."</p><p>"Are you sure? Because Harvey, I've seen how you are with her, I mean the way you look at her… you're into her, aren't you?"</p><p>"I-"</p><p>Louis speaks again, saving Harvey from floundering. "I suppose I could ask her to go as friends since you already have a date."</p><p>"Just a friendly favour," he says, feeling the need to clarify why he was taking Katrina to the dance.</p><p>"You should ask Donna, as her friend," he adds. He knows that by saying this, he's as good as telling Louis he has feelings for Donna, but he knows it needs to be done in order for Louis to agree to ask her.</p><p>"Alright. Alright, I will. But if Katrina finds a real date I don't want you to think twice about telling me to step aside."</p><p>"Thanks, Louis," Harvey claps his hand on Louis' back, "I really appreciate that."</p><p>As he walks away, he sends Donna a text telling her that Louis would likely invite her to the dance that evening. He makes a mental note to thank Louis for being so considerate of his feelings. He feels a little bad he can't just tell Louis why Donna needed another date, but it was nice to see that Louis cared about how he felt.</p><p>It baffles him slightly that Louis can so easily pick up on his feelings for Donna, when it took him months to figure it out for himself. Was it that obvious? And if it was that obvious - did other people pick up on it as well?</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>That same afternoon, Donna and Katrina are sitting side by side in the lecture hall across campus waiting for their class to begin. After thinking it over some more, Donna had decided that she would be comfortable with Harvey taking Katrina to the dance and he reluctantly agreed to it after realizing taking her would only be tempting him. Both of them.</p><p>She liked the bubble they found themselves in. She hated to admit it, but Harvey was right. Sneaking around was hot. It added an element of suspense to their already hot and heavy relationship and she wasn't keen on walking away from it just yet.</p><p>She hears her phone buzz inside her bag and reaches for it, where she sees she has a message from Harvey telling her that he talked to Louis. She replies telling him to have a good afternoon class and that she was just about to talk to Katrina.</p><p>He responds by asking if she'd rather skip out on class and come over and she smirks.</p><p>"What are you grinning at?" Katrina asks, staring down at Donna's phone. It didn't take a genius to figure out she was talking to Harvey.</p><p>"Oh nothing," she shrugs, "But there is something I wanted to ask you."</p><p>"Alright," Katrina stares back at her skeptically.</p><p>"Would you go to the dance with Harvey?"</p><p>"Pardon?" Katrina stares back at her with a blank expression, her jaw slightly open.</p><p>"We both know that Rachel won't rest unless we bring dates and I don't think it would be a good idea for me to go with Harvey. We talked about it and he suggested I go with Louis, so I suggested that maybe he could take you."</p><p>"Let me see if I'm understanding this correctly, you want me to go to the dance with your," she leans in closer to whisper, "secret boyfriend."</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"I don't understand why you two can't just go as friends?"</p><p>"We considered it… but decided it wasn't... wise."</p><p>"Ew," Katrina laughs, understanding what Donna means, "I don't need any further explanation."</p><p>"But don't you think he might find this a little weird?" Katrina adds.</p><p>"He said he's fine with it if you are."</p><p>"Are you fine with it?" Katrina asks.</p><p>"Of course I am. If he's going to go with someone I'd rather it be with someone I trust. And someone who knows that he's taken."</p><p>"You guys could just tell people."</p><p>"We're not ready. Soon, I promise."</p><p>"Fine, but it better be soon. I hate keeping secrets."</p><p>"But you've been so helpful," Donna playfully grins.</p><p>"Rachel thinks that you stayed with me like three times in the past few weeks and she's starting to think we're not inviting her to these non-existent sleepovers we're having."</p><p>"Once everything is out in the open she'll understand."</p><p>"I sure hope you're right," Katrina replies.</p><p>"Sooo," Donna nudges Katrina's arm. "Will you do it?"</p><p>"Ugh, only because I care about you too much to say no."</p><p>"Ah! You're the best!" Donna squeals.</p><p>"Alright class, let's get started," the professor claps from the front of the lecture hall.</p><p>Katrina slides out her own cell phone as class begins and sends Harvey a quick text.</p><p>Apparently we're going to the dance together - K</p><p>He responds almost immediately thanking her for agreeing and she smirks to herself. Harvey was so smitten he would do just about anything for Donna.</p><p>She has no idea what she and Harvey are going to talk about for an entire evening, but she's sure they'll find some common ground. They hung out as a group all the time, it wasn't like they were complete strangers. Plus, if push came to shove they could always talk about Donna. At least they had that in common, how much they cared for her.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>With Harvey busy working on a term paper and Rachel out with Mike, Donna finds herself alone in her dorm room for the first time in months.</p><p>She's done the homework she planned on doing for the day so she lights a candle and pours herself a glass of wine. She puts on some music, old classic jazz - a guilty pleasure of hers, and tidies up her desk and her bookcase.</p><p>She makes a bowl of popcorn and covers it in butter, something Harvey hated so she was taking advantage of having the entire bowl to herself. She's about to pop in a movie when her phone vibrates on her nightstand. She smiles when she reads that it's Marcus calling and flings herself back against her pillows and answers.</p><p>"Hey you," she says.</p><p>"Hey! Long time no talk! I was starting to think you were avoiding me," Marcus jokes.</p><p>"And why would I ever do a silly thing like that?"</p><p>"You tell me," he fires back. "How's everything going up there?"</p><p>"Not bad, the show's finally coming together! Classes are going well and Rachel is dragging Katrina and I dress shopping this weekend for some dumb Valentine's Day dance."</p><p>"Some dumb Valentine's Day dance? Who are you and what have you done with my Valentine's loving best friend? You know, the girl who's never actually had a Valentine but is obsessed with the day anyways."</p><p>"Oh right, her," Donna chuckles.</p><p>"I take it this means you don't have a date?" He pries.</p><p>"As a matter of fact I do, we're just friends though."</p><p>"Oouu tell me more."</p><p>"There's not much to tell," she answers, "he's just some guy that's friends with a few of my friends. Your brother knows him."</p><p>Your brother knows him. Smooth Paulsen. Real smooth.</p><p>"Is he going too?"</p><p>"Um yeah, I think he's taking Katrina," she mumbles.</p><p>"Really?" She can hear the laughter lingering in Marcus' voice and she rolls her eyes. She can't tell if the mocking tone comes with the mention of Katrina or Harvey.</p><p>"We're all kind of just going with friends. It's almost more of a group thing really," Donna explains. "What about you, do you have any romantic plans for Katie?"</p><p>"I was thinking of taking her on a picnic. Cooking a few of her favourites and then taking her to this spot she really loves by the river."</p><p>"Well haven't you become quite the romantic," Donna giggles.</p><p>"I told her I loved her…"</p><p>"Marcus! That's huge!" Donna cries excitedly, "did she say it back?"</p><p>"She did."</p><p>"You two are perfect for each other. Aren't you glad you told her how you felt?"</p><p>"As terrifying as it was to risk our friendship like that, I'm so glad I did it. This is going to happen one day for you to Don. You're going to meet someone and you're just going to know that it's right."</p><p>She feels a small sinking feeling in her core and she forces herself to take a deep breath. She couldn't tell him. Not yet. They needed to tell their friends before she could even consider telling Marcus.</p><p>"Anyways, I have a class I should get to, I just called to check-in, I feel like we haven't caught up in forever. Let's do a FaceTime sometime next week? I miss you!"</p><p>"I miss you too, Marcus. Let's do that."</p><p>"Enjoy that movie that I know you're going to spend Valentine's Day watching. Can't wait to see you over spring break!" He adds.</p><p>"I still can't believe your parents agreed to let everyone crash at your place."</p><p>She'd been so preoccupied with worrying about the dance, spring break had practically slipped her mind. Harvey had convinced Lily and Gordon to let everyone crash at the Specter's, including a handful of Marcus' friends and Katie. So far, Mike, Rachel and Katrina all agreed to attend.</p><p>She hadn't considered what she and Harvey would do when they were back in LA. Especially when they still wanted to keep things low key and Marcus would be one of the people home during the break.</p><p>She hated the idea of lying to her best friend. But she knew he wouldn't accept her new relationship. She was caught between a rock and a hard place.</p><p>"Me either," Marcus says, "but I'm excited to see your friends again."</p><p>"They're equally as excited to see you again. Anyways, I'll let you get going, talk to you soon?"</p><p>"Talk to you soon. Bye Donna."</p><p>She begins her movie and chows down on her popcorn as her mind begins to race. There were so many exciting things coming up, and she wanted to be excited about them. After much deliberation, she decided she deserves to be excited about them and that there is no reason she shouldn't be.</p><p>She sends Harvey a quick text telling him she hopes work was going well before she clicks off the TV and slips beneath her covers.</p><p>Sending each other good morning and good night messages had become a ritual between the pair. She wasn't sure when the messages transitioned from sporadic to consistent, but each morning she looked forward to waking up to a message from him.</p><p>She drifts off to sleep thinking about the way Harvey had made her breakfast last week and insisted that they eat it in bed. It was only the second time she spent the night, and while it was a perfectly innocent evening it felt extremely intimate.</p><p>They had stayed up late studying and Harvey declared it was too late for Donna to walk home. He convinced her she should spend the night and she was quick to agree. While nothing past their usual making out and getting handsy occurred, sleeping in each other's arms and waking up with her head planted on his chest felt like the most intimate thing they'd done since the night they got together.</p><p>She loved being in his arms. He made her feel safe and secure. Dare she say, loved.</p><p>After spending the morning talking about nothing, her legs tangled up in his, he made her favourite breakfast before they got ready for class. Lucky for them, Mike had gone home for a few days and Rachel believed that Donna was spending the night at Katrina's, rehearsing for the play.</p><p>Nearly three weeks they'd been together now and it was everything she'd ever wanted.</p><p>They spent time together nearly every day, whether it was studying, Harvey stopping by rehearsal or grabbing something to eat. When they weren't hanging out alone, they were spending time together with their group of friends.</p><p>Being together, it was like the final piece of their relationship had snapped into place. While Donna always enjoyed the time they spent together in the past, the physical aspect of their relationship took it to another level.</p><p>She falls asleep with a smile on her face, that morning in Harvey's arm erasing any anxiety she was feeling.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>So far their relationship had been such a whirlwind of emotion and desire and Donna had failed to realize they hadn't even been on a proper date. She didn't mind, she liked the passionate nature of their relationship thus far, but she was extremely excited about this surprise date Harvey had planned for them.</p><p>In the three weeks that they'd been together, they'd grown very close. She felt like she'd seen an entirely new side of Harvey, a side that was attentive, caring and romantic. Not at all what she imagined, seeing as he'd never been in a serious relationship.</p><p>It was Harvey that suggested they go on an actual date. An official one. He was walking her home from rehearsal when he asked. Nervously stuffing his hands into his coat pockets, he turned towards her and asked if he could take her on a real date. She agreed and asked where they were going. That was four days ago and he was still holding out on giving her the location of their date. All she knew was she was to dress nicely and that he was driving them somewhere.</p><p>She finds it cute that he was so excited to surprise her. He dropped a few hints the night before while they were all out at the bar but he claimed all of her guesses were wrong.</p><p>Rachel was still in class when Donna got back to the dorm to begin getting ready, and Donna knew she had a late-night study session planned with some of her classmates so she didn't have to worry about explaining why she was all dressed up. She plugs in her curling iron and makes her way over to her dresser, where she chooses a black turtleneck and a dark pair of jeans. After changing into the outfit, she puts on a coat of mascara and dusts a light shade of eye shadow onto her eyelids. She finishes the look with a layer of pale pink lipstick and adds a few curls to the bottom of her hair.</p><p>Checking herself out in the mirror, her form-fitting jeans and her red curls hanging over her shoulder, she deems herself ready to go and she makes her way to the door where she completes her outfit with a small pair of black boots. She tosses a jacket over her shoulder and makes her way downstairs where she waits outside for Harvey.</p><p>"You didn't have to wait outside," he calls as he strolls up the lawn outside of her dorm, a bouquet of yellow daisies in his hand.</p><p>"I was ready so I figured I could save you the flight of stairs," she says with a grin.</p><p>"I thought I was supposed to come to your door, you know, bring you flowers, the whole cliche first date thing."</p><p>"They're beautiful," she says as she takes the flowers from him. "Should we go back up and put them in some water?"</p><p>"Probably," he nods.</p><p>They both head back into Donna's dorm, where Donna excitedly bounds up the stairs to her room after grabbing a vase from the kitchen. She places the flowers in the water while Harvey waits in the threshold of the door. She struts over to him and tells him she's ready to go before leaning up on her toes and moving to kiss him. He chuckles to himself and steps back, not allowing her lips to reach his.</p><p>"Harvey, what the hell?" she cries when she realizes what he's done.</p><p>"First date rules. I can't kiss you until the end of the night."</p><p>"You're ridiculous," she shakes her head, laughing.</p><p>"I think the word you're looking for is a gentleman," he corrects.</p><p>"A true gentleman would tell me where we're going."</p><p>"Nice try, but it's still a surprise."</p><p>"I get to kiss you at the end of the date, right?" Donna smirks.</p><p>"If you play your cards right," he winks. "Shall we?"</p><p>He follows Donna back down the flight of stairs, towards the door and back outside. He leads her to his car and opens the passenger side door for her, closing it behind her before rounding the vehicle and jumping into the driver's seat. After starting the car he hands her the AUX cord in silence.</p><p>"Seriously?!" She beams.</p><p>"Seriously, anything you want to listen to."</p><p>"Best boyfriend ever," she mumbles, quickly leaning over and placing a kiss on his cheek. She catches him blushing as he pulls away from the curve and she wonders if it's because of the kiss or because she'd referred to him as her boyfriend.</p><p>They drive about an hour away from campus, and between Donna's constant guessing about where they're headed and explaining her song choices to Harvey, the ride seems to take no time at all. He's pulling the car into a gravel parking lot outside of a red brick building that loosely resembles a warehouse before she even realizes they've arrived.</p><p>"Where are we?" she asks as she climbs out of the car and looks around.</p><p>"You'll see," he says, taking her hand in his and leading her around the side of the building.</p><p>He leads them through a large set of glass doors into a large lobby with a sign that reads Art Gallery. He can sense her excitement as she takes in the work lining the lobby. Photographs and paintings from local artists held in large gold coloured frames. Aside from the art that lined the walls and a desk where tickets could be purchased, the lobby was empty, spacious and bright.</p><p>He heads to the desk and purchases two tickets from the older gentleman working while Donna slowly paces along the far wall and checks out the photos.</p><p>After obtaining the tickets, he comes up beside her and slips his hand into hers.</p><p>"Surprise," he whispers, leaning towards her.</p><p>"Harvey, I already love it," she gushes.</p><p>The art gallery was a single story open-concept exhibit with five rooms featuring artwork from small artists. The first room they entered was filled with black and white photographs of everything from country landscapes to ballerinas hard at work.</p><p>Donna pauses in front of each photo, taking her time to read the small place card describing the piece before stepping back to appreciate the piece itself.</p><p>Harvey watched as she repeated this process with each work, admiring her as she admired the art.</p><p>The second and third rooms are filled with paintings. Some abstract, some portraits. Donna pays equal attention to each piece. She tells Harvey what she likes and dislikes about each one, asking him to write down the names of a few favourites so she could look up the artist afterwards.</p><p>With his hand firmly secured in hers, they wander around the gallery chatting about art and music. Donna tells him she enjoyed vibrant, colourful works best which caused Harvey to tell her he wants to show her his favourite piece.</p><p>Leading her with a hand on her back, she finds herself standing before a canvas almost as tall as her, a yellow and green duck centred on a cream coloured canvas.</p><p>She steps towards the painting, leaving Harvey a step behind her as she reads the description.</p><p>The piece doesn't strike her as particularly special, but the grin plastered across his face as he admires the painting tells her that he enjoys this piece much more than the others.</p><p>She steals a glance of his boyish smile before she reads the descriptive card and a smile settles over her own lips as she looks back at him and shakes her head.</p><p>'Listen Closely' - Lily Specter.</p><p>"What?" He shrugs playfully as she turns back towards him.</p><p>"Is this why you choose this art gallery?"</p><p>"I may have been here a few times," he chuckles. She turns her attention back towards the canvas to admire Lily's work when she feels her arms wrap around her waist, his head leaning forward to rest on her shoulder. They both admire the painting in silence for a moment before he speaks.</p><p>"Growing up, I always loved watching my mom paint. I would spend hours sitting on the floor of her studio watching her create things. I don't remember many of the paintings she made - they were things for her art class, or that she gave to friends. But I do remember watching her paint this piece."</p><p>"Why?" She whispers.</p><p>"I think I was about eight when she was painting this. It was a few weeks after you guys moved in and just before she took that full-time job at the college. She let me pick one of the colours, for the painting and I remember feeling so important. It was such an irrelevant thing in hindsight but back then, I felt like my decision was crucial; it mattered. It was the first time in my life that I felt a sense of accomplishment and that feeling just kind of stuck with me. She sold the painting to this gallery that year and she told me they only wanted it because I'd been such a great help."</p><p>"Harvey," Donna says softly, turning to face him, "that is the sweetest thing I've ever heard."</p><p>"I've never told anyone that story before, I don't even know why I remember it to be honest."</p><p>"Because it mattered to you."</p><p>"Yeah well, maybe it's stupid."</p><p>"It's not stupid. I loved it. And I love this painting."</p><p>"I come here sometimes," he adds, "whenever I need to remind myself that my decisions matter. I came here not long ago actually."</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>"When I was trying to convince myself to tell you how I felt about you."</p><p>"Thank you, for showing me," she smiles into a chaste kiss. He closes his eyes and lets the kiss linger for longer than she intended. "Sorry, I just broke your first date rule," she mumbles once she steps back.</p><p>"When have we ever done anything by the book," he smirks, leaning down to kiss her again. He doesn't care that they're in the middle of the art gallery or that someone could walk by at any moment. All he cares about is showing her how he feels.</p><p>They spend another hour roaming around the gallery and Harvey ends up purchasing a print of some sunflowers for Donna at the gift shop. They walk back to the car hand in hand, and Donna shivers as she waits for Harvey to unlock the car. The sun had recently gone down, leaving the early evening brisk and Harvey offers Donna his sweater before they climb into the car.</p><p>On the ride back to campus Harvey puts on one of his playlists and Donna gets a kick out of asking him about his taste in music. There isn't much to see on the drive in the dark but Donna is too focused on her conversation with Harvey to notice. She asks him why he decided he wanted to become a lawyer and listens intently as he lists the reasons. He isn't sure what type of lawyer he wants to be yet, just that he wanted to be the kind that made a difference.</p><p>He watches her in her peripheral vision as she kicks back in her seat and gently runs her fingers through her hair, tossing her curls behind her shoulder. Even in the dark, she was radiating light. Lately, he found himself thinking about just how much positive energy Donna radiated. He could be having a terrible day and one look at her smile was enough to immediately shift his mood. She always seemed to have such positive energy emanating off her. One time last week he watched her smiling as she typed away doing homework, and he thought that she may actually be the human form of sunshine; a thought he vocalized and her cheeks turned a deep shade of pink.</p><p>He pulls into the parking lot across the street from her dorm a little after 10 pm and shuts off the engine as she unbuckles her seatbelt.</p><p>"Thank you for tonight Harvey, I had a great time," she smiles over at him.</p><p>"I'll walk you up," he offers.</p><p>"Rachel's probably back," she sighs, "But I think I'll take that kiss good night now."</p><p>He smirks, leaning over the console separating their seats and cupping her face with his left hand. He wastes no time slipping his tongue into her mouth. She sighs into the kiss and pulls her body closer to the center of the car.</p><p>She nips at his bottom lip, her hands grazing his shoulders before she kisses him deeper. As they continue to kiss, she finds herself pushing closer and closer to the compartment separating their seats until she physically can not get any closer to him.</p><p>He chuckles when he realizes what she's doing. He breaks their kiss and in one swift motion pushes his seat back. She tilts her head in question, and he shrugs, indicating she should join him in his side of the car.</p><p>She nervously smiles and hops over the center, awkwardly manoeuvring herself until she's straddling his lap in the confined space.</p><p>They both laugh, the entire situation suddenly absolutely ridiculous.</p><p>"What are we doing?" He laughs, his hands firmly planted on her butt.</p><p>"Sneaking around like a pair of horny teenagers," she replies, "remember, you thought it would be hot."</p><p>"Hmmm," he smirks, "well it is, but usually it doesn't involve being squished in my car."</p><p>"I could go?" She suggests.</p><p>"I don't mind being squished," he says, hands falling into her hair as he begins to kiss her again.</p><p>It's slower this time, with each individual kiss he explores her mouth further while he allows his hands to roam from where they were cupping her ass to her sides.</p><p>They idle at the edge of her sweater and she smirks, whispering that it was alright for him to remove it.</p><p>He does, and he sits back and takes a moment to take her in. He'd seen her in a bra a few times, their makeout sessions often invoking the removal of shirts before they decided to stop before it got any further. He liked that they were taking things slow. He found himself enchanted by simply kissing her, he can't imagine how his body will react when they move past the kissing.</p><p>She watches him watching her and a devilish grin appears. Even though the parking lot is dimly lit, she can still see him ogling her and it makes her feel powerful. Harvey often stared at her like she was the prettiest thing he'd ever seen and while the thought was terrifying to her, it was also exhilarating.</p><p>She leans back in his lap and reaches behind her back, unclasping her own bra and watching as it falls into the space between their bodies.</p><p>"Donna?" He squeaks. "Are you sure?"</p><p>She loved how he was constantly checking in with her, never pressuring her to go too far. In this moment, she was absolutely certain she wanted to remove her bra.</p><p>She nods.</p><p>She leans down towards him and cups his face in her hands and places a slow, deliberate kiss on his lips. She can feel his body's natural reaction beneath her and it adds fuel to her fire.</p><p>She kisses him again, this time with an open mouth and his moan sends a chill rippling through her body.</p><p>As he continues to kiss her, his hands slowly make their way up her sides until they settle just below her breasts and he pauses.</p><p>"It's okay Harvey," she whispers, giving him permission to touch her. Instead of continuing to kiss him, she leans back once again and waits for him to cup her breasts in his hands. He smiles shyly at her as he begins to knead the skin with his thumbs, waiting to gauge her reaction. Testing the waters, he gently flicks his thumb over her nipple and she instinctively bites down on her lower lip.</p><p>He repeats the action, this time with a little more force and she whimpers.</p><p>It wasn't the first time she'd gone to second base like this, but with Harvey, it was different.</p><p>He places a kiss on her cheek. Then, on her neck before dragging his lips across her collar bone and placing a final kiss just above her left breast.</p><p>He looks up at her for silent permission once again before he continues downwards and flicks his tongue over her nipple. Donna grinds down forward at the contact, tossing her head back as he continues to ravish her.</p><p>Though she's aware they're in Harvey's parked car, everything about this moment feels perfect. Donna continues to grind down against Harvey's lap as he kisses her, alternating between her bare chest and her lips until he suddenly stops.</p><p>"Everything okay?" She asks.</p><p>"Yeah it's just um…." he stutters, "you keep um… moving against me and … if we keep doing this I'm pretty sure I'm going to, ya know."</p><p>"Oh!" She exclaims, suddenly embarrassed. "Sorry."</p><p>"What on earth are you sorry for? Please, never be sorry for that."</p><p>"I should get inside," she says, reluctantly climbing back into her own seat while putting her top back on. She doesn't bother with putting her bra back on, instead, she stuffs it into her purse.</p><p>Harvey insists on walking her to her room, where Rachel appeared to already be fast asleep. He kisses her goodnight in the hallway and tells her that this was the best first date he'd ever been on. She tells him it was the best first date she'd ever been on as well.</p><p>She places the print he purchased for her on her nightstand beside her music box before changing into some pyjamas and crawling into bed.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>That weekend, Rachel, Donna and Katrina find themselves at the mall where they spend the afternoon trying on every dress that was available in red. The dance being hosted by the sorority was encouraging partygoers to participate in wearing various shades of red and while Rachel whined that it limited their options, all three girls managed to find a dress by the end of the day.</p><p>Katrina had settled on a deep pink dress that had short sleeves and fell just above her knee. The dress was a suede material and the colour went perfectly with her golden blonde hair. Rachel had gone with the first dress she tried on, a simple but elegant floor-length strapless red gown, much to the surprise of the other girls.</p><p>Donna was the last to find a dress but eventually, her friends managed to convince her that the silky red halter dress with a slit up the right leg was perfect for her. Looking at herself in the mirror now, her hair pinned back on one side, she knows she made the right choice with this dress. She felt confident and beautiful in it and she couldn't wait to show it off in a few hours.</p><p>The girls were getting ready at Donna and Rachel's and still had an hour before their dates were set to arrive. Rachel was over the moon when Donna and Katrina had told her they were going to bring dates, but her excitement quickly shifted focus when Katrina let it slip that Harvey was taking her to the dance and that Donna was going with Louis.</p><p>Rachel couldn't understand why Donna wouldn't have wanted to take Harvey, as her friend (of course), and Donna had a hard time convincing her that she wanted to go with Louis when the truth was she couldn't risk going with Harvey and exposing their relationship. Rachel eventually gave up trying to figure out why Donna would rather go with Louis than Harvey, and the topic was soon forgotten.</p><p>A few blocks away, Mike and Harvey were having a conversation similar to the one Donna and Rachel had a week prior.</p><p>"What do you mean you're taking Katrina?" Mike asks as he attempts to tie his bowtie for a second time.</p><p>"I mean I'm taking my friend, Katrina."</p><p>"Okay, better question. Why aren't you taking your friend Donna?"</p><p>"She's going with Louis."</p><p>"She could be going with you, and we both know it."</p><p>"Just drop it, alright? We're all going together anyways does it even matter who's date is who's?"</p><p>"I just thought that after things ended with Katherine… maybe you and Donna…"</p><p>"Not going to happen, Mike," Harvey claps his hand on his roommate's shoulder and ties his own black tie in the mirror.</p><p>Louis shows up at Mike and Harvey's place dressed in a tux and carrying a bouquet of red roses and all Harvey can think is that Donna hated roses. It was something he'd learned about her when he was in his senior year of high school. She and Marcus were in the kitchen baking brownies for the school Valentine's Day bake sale and he was mercilessly teasing her about bringing Marcus as a date to the school dance. Harvey had asked her why she wouldn't rather go with someone else from school and do the classic Valentine's Day romance thing and she simply shrugged and told him she would rather spend time with friends. He then proceeded to say she was the only girl he'd ever met that didn't want a bouquet of roses on Valentine's Day, to which she told him she much preferred yellow flowers to red roses.</p><p>He's not sure why that particular story has stayed with him all this time. It wasn't an eventful conversation that bore any meaning at the time, but for some reason, he always remembered - Donna Paulsen did not like roses.</p><p>He gave her yellow daisies on their first date and the next time he went over he noticed that she had pressed one and placed it in a glass frame that was now proudly displayed on her desk. He likes that she has it on display in her room. He likes that aside from him no one knows where it came from, or how he knew what kind of flowers to get her. He doubts she even remembers telling him she hated roses, but he loves that she enjoyed the flowers enough to keep one.</p><p>The three boys make their way over to the dorms, where they ring the bell and Harvey suddenly feels empty-handed compared to Mike and Louis who are both holding flowers. He knows that Katrina doesn't expect anything from him, but he feels like less of a gentleman than his friends for showing up empty-handed.</p><p>Rachel answers the door and tells Louis and Harvey that Donna and Katrina are up in Donna's room before taking the flowers from Mike and bringing them into the kitchen. Harvey shows Louis the way and knocks lightly on the adjacent bedroom door to let the girls know they were there.</p><p>Donna is staring into the mirror on the far side of the room, applying a coat of lipstick when he knocks, while Katrina is sitting at the foot of Donna's bed. Both girls turn towards the door when they hear the knock and Katrina motions for the boys to come in.</p><p>"Wow, you look beautiful," Harvey says without thinking. Donna blushes and stares down at the floor, knowing Harvey is talking about her before exchanging glares with Katrina.</p><p>Louis watches the encounter awkwardly, waiting for someone to say something and luckily Katrina does.</p><p>"Thanks, Harvey, you don't look so bad yourself," Katrina responds playfully, replying to the compliment meant for her friend.</p><p>"Donna, you look amazing too," Louis adds as he hands her the flowers.</p><p>She accepts them and places them down on her desk before thanking him for being so thoughtful. After grabbing their bags, Katrina suggests they all head downstairs to gather Mike and Rachel before they were all late. Harvey lingers in the hall, letting Louis be the first to descend the stairs, followed by Katrina who stops next to Harvey and whispers.</p><p>"I will stall Louis for approximately 30 seconds."</p><p>He gives her an appreciative thank you before turning back into Donna's room. She's coming out of the bathroom, ready to follow everyone when Harvey takes three purposeful strides towards her and kisses her before she can protest.</p><p>"You look beautiful," he whispers as he steps back.</p><p>"Harvey - what are you?"</p><p>"I know I know, and I know that I almost blew it but it's your fault for looking that incredible. And I just needed to tell you. And to kiss you."</p><p>"You're such a sap," she jokingly rolls her eyes though her heart is pounding. "But I guess you look pretty good too."</p><p>"Pretty good?" he cocks his eyebrow.</p><p>"Okay, really good," she corrects herself, "Now get moving before people start to wonder where we've gone off to."</p><p>They rejoin the others downstairs where Katrina is engaged in what seems like a painful conversation with Louis about his new foster kitten and Mike and Rachel are already out front taking photos. Donna mouths a "thank you" to Katrina, acknowledging what her friend had just done for her and they join Mike and Rachel outside. Rachel insists that everyone pose for a photo with their date, and then requests a series of photos with just Katrina and Donna. The entire process is quick and relatively painless until Katrina tries to take a nice picture of Mike and Rachel and the group discovers that Mike can't smile. Donna finds herself standing next to Harvey while the photos are being taken and he whispers a joke about being thankful they didn't have to do this which makes her giggles a little too loudly.</p><p>Katrina notices the pair giggling in the corner and snaps a quick photo, thinking to herself that they'll thank her one day. They hadn't even left for the dance yet and Donna and Harvey had already gravitated towards one another, this was going to be one hell of an interesting evening.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN : This is part 1 of 2 of this chapter so stick around of the dance (which will be followed by spring break). As always, the biggest thank you to May for her support, encouragement and editing skills.</p><p>Thank you all so much for the feedback! I've loved hearing your theories, receiving your photos that remind you of this story and of course your reviews mean the world to me!</p><p>Since ya'll have been so kind I have a little teaser - for spring break we're headed to LA to stay with the Specters (every single member of our little squad).</p><p>Thanks for reading! Please, leave me a review and let me know what you think! - xxS</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. A Tide in the Affairs of Men Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This has a parent trap reference and a normal people reference - can you find them? (Let's be honest there's probably more I don't remember) Please say thank you to May, she puts up with my annoying harassment and takes the time to edit!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 11 - A Tide in the Affairs of Men Part 2</p><p>The group makes their way to the dance on foot, enjoying the unusually warm February evening. Louis asks Donna about her classes and the pair get to talking about some of their favourite Broadway shows while Katrina and Harvey follow close behind them.</p><p>"So, are you thinking about fostering a cat now?" Harvey teases Katrina as they walk.</p><p>"The things I do for you crazy kids," she laughs.</p><p>"I know I've already told you this, but I really appreciate this Katrina and I know Donna does too."</p><p>"Just remember to thank me at the wedding," she smirks as his eyes grow wide.</p><p>Donna catches sight of Katrina laughing as the group approaches the house and she wonders what she and Harvey are talking about. Before she has a chance to overthink, they arrive and she's being escorted into the common room turned dance floor. The room was lined with red and pink foil mylar balloons and there was an extravagant punch table filled with every candy imaginable set up next to the DJ in the corner of the room. There were already several people on the dance floor, dancing to an old Ed Sheeran song that Donna once loved.</p><p>The group gets settled at one of the tables along the far side and the girls mingle with a few of their friends, introducing them to Harvey, Mike and Louis. Louis asks Donna if she would like something to drink and heads off to get them both some punch while Mike and Rachel head for the dance floor, leaving Katrina alone with Harvey and Donna.</p><p>"I think I need to be… somewhere else," Katrina says as she moves to get up.</p><p>"Don't be ridiculous, you're staying right there," Donna instructs. She didn't want Katrina to constantly feel obligated to leave her and Harvey to themselves.</p><p>"Did you know there was going to be so much dancing at this thing?" Harvey asks as he eyes the dance floor.</p><p>"Did I know there was going to be dancing? At a dance? Yeah, Harvey, I did know that," Donna chuckles softly.</p><p>"Will you save me a dance?" He asks.</p><p>"I'll think about it," she smiles just as Louis returns with their drinks.</p><p>Louis eventually convinces Donna to dance with him and soon she finds herself in the middle of the dance floor with her hands resting loosely on Louis' shoulders. She's slightly taller than him in her heels, and from her vantage point, she can see where Harvey and Katrina are still sitting at the table and where Mike had his arms wrapped around Rachel on the dance floor.</p><p>She and Louis make polite small talk as they dance and while he has his hands on her waist, he never tries to pull her closer than she already is. They chat while the music plays and she has to admit, Harvey was right about Louis being a really nice guy. A second song begins and he asks if she would mind if they continued dancing. She agrees and lets him twirl her around playfully before returning his hands to her hips.</p><p>Behind Louis' head, she spots Harvey getting up and extending his hand to Katrina.</p><p>"What?" Katrina looks up at him curiously.</p><p>"Oh c'mon, I see the way you've been looking at that guy over there," Harvey tilts his head in the direction of a tall, slender dark-haired man standing at the next table.</p><p>"I wasn't looking at him," she lies.</p><p>"What's his name?"</p><p>"Seth, he's in my study group."</p><p>"Why don't you go ask him to dance?" Harvey asks.</p><p>"I couldn't. He's not interested in me like that."</p><p>"How do you know?"</p><p>"What do you mean how do I know? I just know."</p><p>"C'mon," he says getting up and extending a hand to her.</p><p>"What are you doing?"</p><p>"He's watching you too, so we are going to dance so that Seth here will grow some balls and come ask you to dance himself."</p><p>"Harvey, that's not how these things work."</p><p>"Katrina, I'm a guy. That's exactly how these things work. Now, what do you say? You've been so helpful with me and Donna, the least I can do is help you get this guy's attention."</p><p>"Alright, I guess it couldn't hurt," she says, taking his hand and following him onto the dancefloor.</p><p>He places one hand on her lower back and takes her other hand in his as he begins to move them to the music. Katrina stares back at him pleasantly surprised as he takes the lead.</p><p>"I didn't know you could dance," she says.</p><p>"I can't," he smirks and they both start to laugh.</p><p>Across the room, Donna may be dancing with Louis, but she only has eyes for Harvey. From the moment he stepped onto the dancefloor, her eyes have been glued to him. She doesn't even realize that Louis is still talking to her until he asks if she has heard him and she has to lie and say that she agrees, without knowing the question. She watches as Harvey makes Katrina laugh again and she can't help the jealous feeling that washes over her. Maybe this was a mistake. She excuses herself from Louis, telling him she needed a drink when really she needed time to process what she was feeling.</p><p>She knows that she is being absolutely ridiculous, but she can't help it. Watching Harvey with another girl in his arms, even when that girl was her friend, it did something to her that she never expected. She thought she would be alright with this, that she was secure enough in their relationship to come here with other people but she realizes now that no matter how confident she was in their relationship, Harvey holding another girl in his arms was never something she was going to be okay with.</p><p>While dancing with Katrina, Harvey fills her in on his date with Donna and admits that it was one of the greatest dates he's ever been on.</p><p>"You really like her, don't you?" Katrina asks.</p><p>"Between me and you, I'm crazy about her. I don't think I've ever met someone that makes me feel the way she does."</p><p>"You should tell her."</p><p>"I'm planning on it," he says.</p><p>As Harvey twirls Katrina away from him, he realizes that her Seth fellow is watching and he tells her to laugh. She listens and does and next thing she knows Seth is tapping her on the shoulder and asking Harvey if he minds if he cuts in. Harvey steps back and tells Seth to take care of Katrina before leaving them to dance. He spots Donna near the punch bowl and comes up beside her, playfully nudging her arm.</p><p>"There you are," he grins over at her. "I've been looking for you."</p><p>"Oh? You seemed to be having fun to me," she says dryly. She doesn't mean to sound angry with him but her words are betraying her by coming out angrily.</p><p>"Yeah, I guess so. Aren't you having fun?" He asks, clueless to what's going on in her mind.</p><p>"Not as much fun as you," she huffs before abruptly turning on her heel and heading into the hallway. He follows after her, unsure of what's going on.</p><p>"Donna, what's wrong?" He calls after her.</p><p>"Nothing." She stops near the foot of the stairs and he settles between her and the railing.</p><p>"What did I do? I mean we both knew I was going to be the one to screw this up but at least tell me what I did to make you want to end this."</p><p>"End this? You think I want to end this?" She stares back at him, her pupils massive.</p><p>"You don't?" he asks sheepishly.</p><p>"That's not how a relationship works Harvey. We're allowed to fight."</p><p>"Then do you care to tell me what we're fighting about?" He asks.</p><p>"I just saw you and Katrina back there and…"</p><p>"Hold on a second. That's what this is about? You're jealous of me getting along with Katrina?"</p><p>"Maybe," she mumbles beneath her breath. Hearing it out loud, it sounded a tad bit ridiculous.</p><p>"Donna, I was telling Katrina about how much fun I had on our date and how much I really like you."</p><p>"You were?"</p><p>"Yeah, so you don't need to be jealous, you weirdo," he laughs. "I meant it when I said I was all in Donna."</p><p>"How about that dance?" she asks.</p><p>"Really?" He smiles. "What about Louis?"</p><p>"I don't think he'll mind if you steal just one. Besides he keeps stepping on my feet."</p><p>"I don't mind if I do," he says, extending his palm to her and leading her back towards the dancefloor.</p><p>She follows him back into the main room, her hand loosely pressed into his palm as he weaves through a small crowd of people. He stops near the center of the dance floor and turns to face her. Waiting until she places her left hand on his shoulder, he grasps her right hand in his, intertwining their fingers as he begins to move them to the music.</p><p>He recognizes the song, something much too modern pop for his taste but he'd heard it on the radio before and he smiles against her cheek. He's pretty sure it's called Love on the Brain.</p><p>She stands much closer to him than she stood to Louis as they danced, her chest casually brushing against his with every second step.</p><p>He lets the hand on her hip wrap around her back as he pulls her closer until they're dancing cheek to cheek.</p><p>He twirls her away from him playfully, as the chorus of the song begins to pick up, but as she twirls back into his chest he holds her closely for the rest of the song.</p><p>"Have I ever told you how attractive I find men who can dance?" she whispers, leaning her face away so she can look him in the eye.</p><p>"Oh really? Have you always thought that?"</p><p>"Yes, but right now I'm really thinking it."</p><p>"It's a real shame then, isn't it?"</p><p>"What is?"</p><p>"That we aren't just dancing alone in your room right now," he whispers into her hair. She gulps, maybe they shouldn't have danced together in public like this.</p><p>A few nights prior, Harvey had come over after studying in the library with the intention of watching a movie. Only, instead of watching a movie, he ended up messing around with the handful of CD's Donna had on her bookshelf and insisted that she come and dance with him to The Lonely Princess. In the recent weeks, he'd come to learn that Donna was a huge fan of Henry Mancini and while every song sounded the same to him, she seemed to be able to identify each one after only a few notes.</p><p>She rolled her eyes at him from where she was seated at the foot of the bed but eventually gave in and found herself twirling around her bedroom with him. She laughed as he dramatically dipped her backward, and then let herself get lost in his chocolate brown eyes as he hummed the song ever so softly into her ear, pulling her closer as the tune droned on. She'd dreamt of this moment, quite literally, only they were fictional characters in her play. Now, she was really in his arms in her bedroom.</p><p>Donna can feel herself blushing in the middle of the dance floor as she thinks back on that night.</p><p>"You could still sing to me," she says and he feels her smirk against his cheek.</p><p>"I don't know the words," he lies. "But they do seem fitting."</p><p>"You've got love on the brain, do you?"</p><p>"Well…. I didn't mean, not that I don't…. It's just…"</p><p>"Harvey Specter at a loss for words. I never thought I would see the day," she teases.</p><p>The song comes to an end and he releases her from his grip, a sarcastic "thank god" rolling off his tongue now that he didn't have to expand on his statement.</p><p>From across the room, Rachel catches a glimpse of Harvey and Donna dancing as she dances with Mike and she can't help herself from pointing them out.</p><p>"Those two have it so bad," she remarks. "Do you think they'll ever smarten up and tell each other how they feel?"</p><p>"I hope so," Mike replies.</p><p>Katrina also notices the pair dancing and she can't help herself from smiling proudly. They may not have come to the dance together, but she was glad they at least got to have a dance.</p><p>Donna follows Harvey off the dance floor, still teasing him about his minor slip up while he gets them each a glass of punch. Louis finds her again and asks her for a dance to round off the evening and she agrees. She notices Katrina off dancing with a man she knows as Seth and she smiles. Who knew that Harvey would make a good wingman?</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"What happened to Seth?" Harvey asks as the group gathers at the table to end off the night.</p><p>"He left a little while ago, he asked for my number though," Katrina brags.</p><p>"I told you that would work," Harvey says.</p><p>"You told her what would work?" Donna asks as she comes up behind them.</p><p>"Harvey helped me with this guy I'm really into," Katrina explains, "Turns out he's a decent wingman after all."</p><p>"You don't say," Donna smirks.</p><p>"Did you guys want to join us at the after-party?" Rachel asks the group.</p><p>"I'm thinking about it," Katrina responds.</p><p>"I'm going to head back, I've got an early class tomorrow," Donna answers.</p><p>"So do I, I'll walk you?" Harvey offers even though he already had every intention of bringing Donna home.</p><p>"Louis, care to join us?" Katrina asks, doing her best to be a good wingman one last time.</p><p>"What the heck why not," he responds.</p><p>"Perfect, let's head out then, shall we?" Rachel says, "Oh Don, I'm going to crash at Mike's since we're headed to visit his grandma tomorrow, so don't wait up!"</p><p>"Have fun all of you!" Donna waves after the group as they head towards the door.</p><p>"So whaddya say, Paulsen? Should we get out of here and grab some milkshakes?"</p><p>"Milkshakes?"</p><p>"Ya, it'll be like a date."</p><p>"A date huh? Alright, let's do it."</p><p>They find themselves at the diner in their formal wear, Donna drinking her strawberry milkshake, Harvey his chocolate. He whines each time she tries to steal some of his, but he never stops her from taking some.</p><p>She knows they look insanely out of place, but she doesn't mind at all. After Harvey pays for their milkshakes he walks her back to her dorm, his hand brushing the back of hers several times and she wonders if he's fighting the urge to take her hand. She knows that she's thought about taking his more than once.</p><p>He pauses when they get to the door and lingers while she fishes for the key in her purse.</p><p>"Are you coming up?"</p><p>"I don't want to impose, especially if you have an early class."</p><p>"I just made that up, I actually have tomorrow morning off."</p><p>"I guess I could come in for a bit," he says, following her up the stairs to her room. She hardly has the key turned in the lock before his lips come crashing down on hers and he's walking them back into the room.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>He leads them towards her bed, lips pressed against hers as she tries to grab hold of his shoulders and steady herself. They tumble backwards onto the mattress awkwardly, but Harvey quickly props himself over Donna and gives her a kiss that knocks the wind out of her, and suddenly, their awkward entrance doesn't seem so funny.</p><p>She kisses him back, her nails raking down his back before her hands work to free him of his suit jacket which is promptly tossed to the floor. She can feel her dress riding up as she works to undo the top bottom on his white dress shirt. Harvey moves to kiss her neck, allowing her to quickly unbutton his shirt and push it off his shoulders.</p><p>Her knees are folded up near his hips and they brush against his bare sides as he leans forward and kisses her. She's desperate for more. More contact. More friction. More Harvey.</p><p>She kisses him deeply before reaching out a palm and pushing him upwards so she can sit up. He stares at her slightly confused until he realizes she's grinning.</p><p>"What?" He asks, wondering what she's finding so amusing.</p><p>"Help me out of this thing?" She asks, gesturing to the zipper at the back of her dress.</p><p>He gulps, nods and stands up. She climbs back towards the side of the bed and crawls off of it, standing with her back to Harvey so he can undo the zipper on the back of her dress.</p><p>She holds up her hair as he reaches for the top of the zipper and gives it a slow and gentle tug. When it hardly moves, he steps closer to her and tries again. She can feel his breath hot on her neck and she fights the urge to lean back against him. He reaches the bottom of the zipper and his hand falls from the tiny metal object to her waist. He leans forward so that his lips are hovering above her ear and she can hear him draw in a shallow breath.</p><p>She pushes the sleeves of her dress off of her shoulders and lets it fall. The fabric pools at her waist where she reaches down and gives it an extra hand until it's laying on the floor at her feet.</p><p>Stepping over the silky red material, she turns to face Harvey, watching as he tears his eyes away from her face and slowly rakes them over her semi-naked body. She was wearing a matching pair of black lace panties and a bra, hoping that they may have some alone time after the dance.</p><p>A small smile curves the corners of Harvey's lips upwards and she cocks her head. He's following her lead now, careful not to overstep but also relishing in the way she was taking charge. He knows that Donna's been with other men before (even if she hadn't slept with any of them) but he likes that they hadn't rushed into anything. So far, their relationship felt natural, it felt very them.</p><p>Wordlessly, she reaches for the button on his pants and unbuttons them. He steps out of them and towards her, his navy boxers meeting her panties as his palms settle on her shoulders and slowly sculpt down her arms. He intertwines his fingers with hers as he finally closes the gap between them and kisses her.</p><p>They tumble back onto the mattress, Harvey once again hovering over Donna as she crawls back towards the pillows. They continue to make out, Donna's chest occasionally rubbing against Harvey's and making him blush, a fact she finds charming. Eventually, he snakes a hand between them, stopping to fondle her breasts before travelling down her stomach and stopping at the edge of her hip. He breaks their kiss for a moment and she gives him a timid smile, silently telling him to keep going.</p><p>He kisses her again, his tongue seeking access to her mouth as he hand creeps across her inner thigh and she giggles a little.</p><p>"Are you ticklish there?" He whispers but it comes out sounding more amused than it does seductive as he intended.</p><p>"No," she bluffs, but a quick flick of his thumb over the flesh causes her to squirm and giggle again and he knows he's found a ticklish spot.</p><p>"Oh really?"</p><p>"God I just ruined the moment, didn't I? It's not sexy to be ticklish," she pouts.</p><p>"On the contrary, it is very sexy to be ticklish," he whispers against her lips. He kisses her softly at first, but soon the way her body is bumping against him makes him lose all restraint and he's kissing her with an open mouth. His fingers skirt around the edge of her panties for a while until she leans up and nips on his earlobe and he feels all the colour drain from his face. He runs a finger over her covered center, already wet.</p><p>He begins to kiss her neck as he pushes her panties aside and dips one finger beneath the lacey material. He gently runs it along her slit and she bucks forward with his touch.</p><p>"Just tell me if you want to stop," he says.</p><p>"Don't you dare stop," she whispers.</p><p>He applies a soft pressure to her clit and she tosses her head back with a whiny moan. Harvey shifts his weight so that his elbow is supporting him and then he slips a finger inside her. When he realizes she's enjoying what he's doing, he adds a second finger and begins to pump them in and out.</p><p>It doesn't take long before Donna is coming, her walls tightening around his fingers as she pulls him into a sloppy kiss to keep from crying out his name. He keeps his fingers in place as she comes down from her high, only withdrawing them once she stills beneath him.</p><p>He kisses her then, with more passion and desire than he thought possible. Hearing her whispering his name as he moved his fingers inside of her had done something to him that he couldn't explain. He'd hooked up with other women before, but none of them ever made him feel the way Donna just had. Something about the way they connected made him feel whole, and they hadn't even had sex. She had a way of making everything they did feel so insanely intimate, that he was beginning to wonder if he ever knew what desire felt like before her.</p><p>"That was… amazing," she mumbles between kisses.</p><p>"You're amazing."</p><p>They fool around for a little while longer, until Donna begins to yawn and falls asleep secured in Harvey's arms.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>As the early morning sunlight streams through Donna's windows, Donna snuggles closer into Harvey's side. She pulls the comforter closer to her chin and groans as a cell phone begins to vibrate on the nightstand.</p><p>"Just ignore it," she says, still half asleep.</p><p>The buzzing eventually stops and Harvey places a kiss on Donna's head, wrapping his arms around her waist.</p><p>"Good morning beautiful," he greets her.</p><p>"Good morning," she mumbles into his chest.</p><p>His arms trace a lazy pattern up her back, the fabric of her sleep shirt bunching beneath his fingers. She peers up at him from beneath her lashes and smiles, the warmth of his bare chest sending a shiver down her arms.</p><p>He leans down and presses a lazy kiss to her lips as the phone begins to ring again.</p><p>"Someone is popular this morning," she teases as he blindly reaches towards the table and grabs the buzzing phone.</p><p>He slides the phone to unlock it and holds it to his ear while Donna turns her head to face him, ear pressed to his chest.</p><p>"Hello," Harvey mumbles groggily into the phone.</p><p>"Harvey?" Rachel's voice rings through on the other end.</p><p>"Rachel? Why are you calling me so early?" He asks, staring at the phone confused. Donna stares up at him with questioning eyes as she mouths, "who is it?"</p><p>"Harvey," Rachel says, "I called Donna."</p><p>"Right," he mutters. Donna, picking up on what just happened buries her face into Harvey's chest and blushes.</p><p>"Better question, why are you answering Donna's phone so early in the morning?" She asks.</p><p>"You know why," he replies.</p><p>"AHHHHHHHHOHMYGODOHMYGOD!" Rachel yells into the receiver. She's so loud that Harvey has to hold the phone away from his ear and Donna begins to laugh.</p><p>He pinches his eyes shut and begins to laugh along with Donna, Rachel's excited squeals filling the room.</p><p>"Tell Donna we are soooo talking about this later."</p><p>"Bye Rachel," Harvey chuckles before tossing the phone onto the floor and launching himself over Donna where he peppers her face with kisses.</p><p>"That went well," she giggles beneath him.</p><p>"We did say last night that we were ready to start telling people."</p><p>"Guess this means we're officially official," she says.</p><p>"And here I thought you were already my official girlfriend."</p><p>"Well, now I'm your official official girlfriend."</p><p>"I love hearing you say that," he tickles her side.</p><p>"Girlfriend?"</p><p>"Yes, it has such a nice ring to it."</p><p>"I like waking up next to you," she admits.</p><p>"What a coincidence," he brushes her nose with his, "I like waking up next to you too. We should do it more often."</p><p>"We should," she nods.</p><p>They spend the morning lazily making out until the sun casts a shadow across the room and Donna knows that if they don't get ready soon she'll be late for class. She eventually crawls out of bed, straightens out her oversized t-shirt before she tells Harvey she is going to take a quick shower. He nods and watches as she leaves the room, laying back against the mattress with a smug grin.</p><p>When he hears the water shut off in the bathroom, he rolls out of bed and throws on his undershirt. In his navy boxers, he rubs the sleep out of his eyes and wanders down the hall towards the bathroom door.</p><p>He knocks twice before slowly pushing the door open, finding Donna brushing her damp hair out in front of the mirror. She's wearing his dress shirt from the night before and he catches himself staring at her exposed legs. He hadn't even noticed her take the shirt into the bathroom with her, but seeing her in it now makes his knees go weak.</p><p>He enters the bathroom and stands beside her in front of the mirror, running his fingers through his own tangled hair as he watches her continue to get ready. He splashes water on his face as she squeezes toothpaste onto her brush, each of them stealing glances of the other in the mirror.</p><p>She can't help but feel a wave of nostalgia wash over her. They'd done this countless times. Sharing a bathroom while they got ready. It usually included quick-witted remarks and a handful of eye rolls while she pretended to be bothered by his company. Now, it was filled with stolen glances and lingering touches. All the feelings she once pretended didn't exist, every emotion she'd bottled up was staring her right in the face. Each time she catches Harvey's eye in the mirror she's reminded of how different everything was now.</p><p>She no longer had to pretend she hated having to share the bathroom with him while she got ready. Instead, she could lean back against him as he wrapped his arms around her and hum in response to the kiss he placed on her cheek.</p><p>"Why does my shirt look better on you?" He whispers in her ear.</p><p>"Everything looks better on me," she remarks.</p><p>"What time is your class today?" He asks.</p><p>"12:30, and then we have another rehearsal. Think I could come over afterward and work on an essay?"</p><p>"An actual essay or?"</p><p>"An actual essay, hotshot," she replies.</p><p>"Just checking. After last night I thought maybe you'd be unable to resist my charm."</p><p>"Harvey," she whines, swatting at his chest.</p><p>"What? You don't have to be so embarrassed, it was hot."</p><p>"It was?"</p><p>"Donna, you are so beautiful. Last night was incredible."</p><p>"It was pretty incredible. You make me feel…"</p><p>"You make me feel," he pauses, "too."</p><p>They finish getting ready and Harvey reluctantly puts his suit back on to head home. He offers to walk Donna to class but she declines the offer, laughing and telling him that his suit would probably not be the best thing to walk her to class wearing. She tells him that she'll talk to Rachel later and Harvey tells her that he would love to be the one to tell Mike about their relationship. She promises to bring it up with Rachel, knowing that with Mike's big mouth, once he knew, everyone on campus would too. He kisses her goodbye and tells her he'll see her after rehearsal and she sinks back onto her bed and squeals before she has to get going. Last night was a dream and she couldn't wait to relive every moment as she daydreamed throughout the day.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>That evening after Donna gets back from studying at Harvey's, she finds Rachel sitting on her bed reading a textbook.</p><p>As soon as Donna opens the door, Rachel leaps up and with an excited smile pounces onto Donna's bed. Donna drops her book bag down beside the bed and takes a seat opposite Rachel.</p><p>"What's up Rach?"</p><p>"Don't you dare what's your Rach me! You and Harvey?!"</p><p>"Yes," Donna nods slowly.</p><p>"Did you guys… you know?"</p><p>"Rach, I have something to tell you," Donna begins to explain.</p><p>"You totally did it, didn't you?!"</p><p>"Why don't we open some wine?" Donna suggests.</p><p>"Dooooonna, I need details," Rachel whines, bouncing on the bed.</p><p>"It's not like that with me and Harvey."</p><p>"Like hell it isn't, he spent the night."</p><p>"Let me explain," Donna says. "It's not like that, really. And we haven't done that. We're together. We have been for about three weeks."</p><p>Rachel stares back at her and blinks. She's speechless. She blinks again, trying to process what Donna has just told her.</p><p>"Define together," Rachel finally says.</p><p>"He's my boyfriend," Donna blushes.</p><p>"Oh my god, Donna! You were right we do need wine, I want to know everything. How did it happen? Who asked who? When did it happen? How far have you guys gone?"</p><p>"Alright Rachel breath, first wine, then answers."</p><p>Rachel excitedly grabs a bottle of wine and rejoins Donna. Sitting cross-legged on Donna's bed she listens as Donna tells her about how she and Harvey got together and why they'd decided to keep things quiet.</p><p>Rachel is surprisingly understanding about why Donna wanted to keep her new relationship to herself and tells Donna she's happy for her and Harvey.</p><p>Donna tells her that Katrina already knows, which initially seems to hurt Rachel but she admits she's happy that Donna has someone to talk to about it. Even if it wasn't her. Donna explains that they'd recently decided they were ready to tell everyone, but that if Rachel could refrain from telling Mike until Harvey found the chance to, she would appreciate it.</p><p>The girls spend the rest of the evening gossiping over the bottle of wine. Donna feels a million pounds lighter now that Rachel knows, and a nervous excitement pulses through her body when she realizes that this is real. She and Harvey were really doing this.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Wednesday evening after dinner, Donna is propped up against her pillow reading through her script. She'd changed into a pair of comfortable shorts and an old t-shirt after class and was enjoying a cup of tea while she read.</p><p>Rachel was out on a date with Mike so she had the place to herself and she was using the time to unwind and prepare.</p><p>She's going over the train scene when a light knock on the door demands her attention. She looks up to find Harvey grinning at her with his classic Cheshire Cat grin.</p><p>"Hey, what are you doing here?" She asks.</p><p>He pads across the room and flops into her bed, his head landing in her lap.</p><p>"Thought you could use some company," he says.</p><p>He shifts in her lap, turning his head so he can look up at her beneath her script. He stretches his legs out beside her bare ones and she reaches down to run her hand along his cheek.</p><p>"I was just going over some lines."</p><p>"Perfect. Read them out loud," he says.</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>She continues to read through the scene, slowly dragging her fingers through his hair. He listens as she reads, smiling as she changes her voice when she reads the male parts.</p><p>Donna ends up reading two more scenes while Harvey slowly begins to fall asleep in her lap.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Donna is sitting in her first class of the day watching as candy grams get passed out to her classmates. It's a small class, no more than forty students, but she's still amazed at the student body's ability to organize the candy-grams for Valentine's Day.</p><p>This morning, she'd woken up to a sweet good morning text from Harvey that had put her in an immediate good mood that had yet to dissipate. They were going out for dinner tonight, a surprise she had planned, and she was giddy with excitement. Watching as two girls in the row in front of her receive a candy gram, a small heart-shaped candy that was stuck to a greeting card that appeared to have something cheesy written on it, she smiles to herself.</p><p>She'd always been a fan of Valentine's Day. Something about an entire day designed to celebrate love made her insides melt. She'd never had a Valentine before, but that didn't mean she didn't enjoy watching other people celebrate their love.</p><p>A few days ago, she'd told Harvey that they didn't have to celebrate if he didn't want to; she'd never pegged him as a romantic holiday type of guy. He insisted that they do something, even something small, which is where her plan to surprise him originated from.</p><p>After their incredible first date at the art gallery, she'd been trying to find some way to show him just how much he meant to her, and after brainstorming with Rachel and Katrina she'd finally found something perfect.</p><p>She takes out her notebook to get ready for the lesson when the man handing out candy grams calls out her name. She shyly raises her hand and he passes her a card with a candy stuck to the front. Turning it over, she spots a handwritten note in Harvey's handwriting and her heart flips.</p><p>Roses are red,</p><p>Violets are blue.</p><p>Kind of miss using,</p><p>My nickname for you.</p><p>Happy Valentine's Day, Red.</p><p>She chuckles as she tucks the card into the side pouch of her bag. Leave it to Harvey to do something so outrageously dorky, yet cute. She can't believe he even remembers her telling him that her class was doing this fundraiser, it was a minor comment she'd made the week before in the library.</p><p>She can't help but grin for the rest of the class, picturing Harvey sitting down to write that note for her. How she got so lucky, she wasn't sure. Harvey seemed to be full of constant surprises and suddenly her excitement for their date tonight was heightened.</p><p>After a long day of classes, she gets ready for their date quickly, spritzing on some perfume and adjusting her long red hair so that it's tucked behind her ears. Rachel had helped her pick an outfit the night before; a denim skirt paired with a dark long sleeve and a pair of cute brown boots that had a slight heel. She knows it's extremely stereotypical, but she also decides to put on some red lingerie, just in case.</p><p>As far as Donna knew, Mike still wasn't aware of her relationship with Harvey, but she figures Harvey planned on telling him sometime soon. Rachel had already left for her date with Mike, he was taking her to some fancy Italian place she'd been dying to try and they'd left in the early afternoon. Donna finishes getting ready and sits down on her bed to wait for Harvey. Although it was her surprise, she didn't have a car so Harvey promised she could drive his car and that he would come over as soon as his seminar ended.</p><p>Harvey shows up not a minute later than promised with a bouquet of flowers, yellow ones, and a teddy bear.</p><p>"Who's this little guy?" Donna beams as she takes him from Harvey's hands.</p><p>"Ted," he replies without missing a beat.</p><p>"Ted the teddy bear?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"He's perfect Harvey. Thank you," she thanks him with a kiss.</p><p>"So, are you going to tell me where you're taking me?"</p><p>"And ruin all the fun? I would never," she says, placing Ted down on her desk and grabbing her purse. "Ready?"</p><p>"As I'll ever be," he responds, handing her the keys to his car.</p><p>"Hey I didn't know you were a poet," she teases as they head down the stairs.</p><p>"I take it you got my candy gram?"</p><p>"You know that I'll always be your Red, right?"</p><p>"I do now," he says, slinging his arm over her shoulder and kissing her temple.</p><p>Donna excitedly hops into the driver's seat while Harvey, visibly less enthusiastically, climbs in next to her. She starts the engine and adjusts her mirrors before buckling her seatbelt and concludes she is ready to go.</p><p>She makes it all the way to the main road before cracking and telling him that she made them reservations at his favourite restaurant from back home that had recently opened up a location in town. She knows they could have taken a cab to the restaurant, but who was she to pass up Harvey's offer to drive his car?</p><p>They're only a few minutes away from the restaurant when she hears a pop and a light begins to flicker on the dashboard. She pulls over and Harvey gets out of the car, concluding that they have a flat tire.</p><p>Still shaken up, Donna begins to cry and Harvey wraps his arms around her shoulders and pulls her into a hug, he smooths down her hair and tells her it wasn't a big deal but she insists that she's sorry they're going to miss their reservation.</p><p>He ends up telling her that they can leave the car and walk the rest of the way and that they'd call someone to tow the car from the restaurant.</p><p>The walk to the restaurant ends up talking nearly 35 minutes, and by the time they get there, the hostess informs them that their table is gone.</p><p>Not wanting Donna to get upset again, Harvey insists that it's alright before going to call a tow truck. Donna is silent on the long walk back to the car, though Harvey taking her hand seems to momentarily put a smile on her face.</p><p>"I can't believe we missed dinner," she finally says.</p><p>"Hey, look at me," he says, "It's no big deal. Who could have known we'd get a flat tire?"</p><p>"I know, I just… I wanted tonight to be perfect."</p><p>"I'm spending time with my girl, what could be more perfect than that?"</p><p>"Food," she smirks. His playful mood was doing the trick in making her feel better about their botched date, but she was still extremely disappointed.</p><p>"Why don't we grab something from the diner on our way back?"</p><p>"Only if we get extra fries," she bargains.</p><p>"Deal."</p><p>A few miles from the car, where Harvey is supposed to meet the tow truck driver who agreed to give them a ride back to campus, the sky begins to cloud over and the air becomes frigid.</p><p>Harvey offers Donna his jacket, but she still shivers as they walk, the sun now completely hidden. The first crack of thunder causes Donna to practically jump into Harvey's side as they walk, and he laughs while helping steady her.</p><p>She laughs too until she feels a drop of rain in her cheek. The car comes into view just as it begins to rain hard and luckily the tow truck is ready and waiting for them. Holding Harvey's jacket up over her head, she takes off running in its direction, Harvey not far behind her.</p><p>He thanks the driver, an older gentleman named Stan, and climbs into the back seat where Donna is already waiting. She's wrapped her legs in his jacket now but it's no use, she's drenched from head to toe and shivering. Stan turns up the heat for them while he does one final check to ensure Harvey's car is secured and Donna leans on Harvey's shoulder. Her wet hair, now pin-straight, soaks his already damp shirt but he doesn't say anything.</p><p>Instead, he takes her hand and brings it to his mouth before interlocking their fingers and placing their hands on the seat between them.</p><p>Donna, evidently upset by the way the evening had gone, doesn't say anything the entire ride back to campus. The rain stops before they make it to the diner, where Harvey orders them two burgers and an extra-large fry to go.</p><p>"This has got to be the worst Valentine's Day date in the history of Valentine's Day dates," she says as they begin the walk to her dorm.</p><p>"I wouldn't say the worst. Might be the second-worst though," he teases.</p><p>"There's still a few hours left, I think this evening can be salvaged, don't you?" He adds.</p><p>"We can try."</p><p>The sun was beginning to peek through the clouds again, the heat creating that fresh after-rain asphalt smell that Donna loved. The courtyard was covered in a misty haze from the recent brief storm, and Donna is shocked at how hauntingly beautiful it all looks. Maybe they could turn this night around after all.</p><p>When they get back to Donna's dorm, Harvey places the bag of food down on her desk while Donna takes off her wet shoes.</p><p>"We should probably get out of these clothes before we eat," she says.</p><p>"A little presumptuous but alright," he grins at her with a small wink.</p><p>"I can put your stuff in the dryer if you want?"</p><p>"I don't exactly have anything else to wear," he says, gesturing down to the wet shirt that was sticking to his skin.</p><p>"Here," she says, tossing her pink fluffy robe at him. "Wear this."</p><p>"Donna."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I'm not wearing this."</p><p>"Why not? Just put it on while you're clothes dry it's not like anyone's going to see you."</p><p>"Fine," he huffs, stripping down to his boxers and putting the robe on. It's much too small on him, the sleeves only covering his arms up to his elbows and the bottom shorter than his boxers. He knows he looks absolutely ridiculous but for the first time that evening, Donna laughs. So he wears the robe.</p><p>She gathers his clothes into a pile and begins to take off her own while Harvey sits at the foot of her bed.</p><p>She removes her top, and then her skirt, tossing them one after the other into the pile. She begins to unlatch her bra when the sound of Harvey clearing his throat stops her. She looks over at him and notices he's grinning at her.</p><p>"What?" She asks.</p><p>"That's new," he says, eyeing the lingerie set she forgot she put on.</p><p>"New to you," she remarks. "It was supposed to be a surprise."</p><p>"Oh believe me, I'm plenty surprised."</p><p>He gestures for her to come over to him and she does, stopping just shy of the edge of the bed and standing between his legs.</p><p>She places her hands in his shoulders, the ridiculous pink fluffy robe the only thing separating her palms from his skin.</p><p>"This is hot. You look incredible."</p><p>"It's all wet," she reminds him.</p><p>He reaches out and runs his index finger along her shoulder, pausing when he reaches the strap.</p><p>"I don't care."</p><p>"You don't care that it's wet?"</p><p>"I forgot it was evening raining."</p><p>He brings his other hand up to cup her butt and he tugs her towards him.</p><p>She stumbles forward in the least sexy way possible and he chuckles.</p><p>"What about dinner?" She whispers.</p><p>"It'll still be there in a minute."</p><p>He stands up, his height allowing him to tower over her and he leans down and kisses her.</p><p>She leans up on her toes to meet him halfway and melts into the kiss.</p><p>He rotates them so that her back is to the bed and attempts to lower her back down onto it gently. Only, she attempts to deepen their kiss at the same time and they both tumble backwards into her bed a mess of tangled limbs.</p><p>They erupt into a fit of giggles, laying on their sides facing one another as everything that happened that evening finally catches up to them. The flat tire. Missing their reservation. Getting caught in the rain. How absolutely ridiculous Harvey looked in Donna's fluffy pink robe that was about three sizes too small for him.</p><p>She realizes then, that despite everything that had gone wrong, she was having a great evening. For her first Valentine's Day with a Valentine, it wasn't going anything as she expected. Somehow, it was better.</p><p>It was like Harvey made all of the bad things seem okay because they were facing them together. He didn't care that they'd missed the reservation, all he wanted was to spend time with her. And suddenly, that was all she wanted too.</p><p>She loved that Harvey was always able to calm her down and help her look at things rationally. Whether it was something like tonight or an extremely difficult assignment she was stuck on, he was always there putting things into perspective for her.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>He lays there in his side, watching as the laughter causes her nose to crinkle.</p><p>He's never seen someone so beautiful.</p><p>Laying here, beside her in their semi-dressed state, it suddenly dawns in him that it wasn't like it was with other people. In the past, he never would have put on a pink robe and been okay with it. He would have been upset that his car got a flat tire but right now, his car was the last thing on his mind.</p><p>He'd never connected with anyone the way he did with Donna. She made him feel seen. She made it seem like every conversation mattered, regardless of the topic and every time he spent time with her, he left feeling a million pounds lighter.</p><p>She had something so special. Something in the way she smiled, the way her eyes light up when she's excited or the way her right eyebrow crinkles when she's focusing. She was confident, smart and passionate. She put 110% into everything she did and he loved that about her.</p><p>He loved a lot of things about her when he thought about it.</p><p>He loved the way she made him feel. She made him want to be a better person. She pushed him to be the best version of himself.</p><p>The feeling overwhelms him.</p><p>He'd never felt this way about another person.</p><p>Not his high school girlfriend, not the women he'd slept with. Everything was different with Donna. She made him feel like he'd never done this before. Like he'd never been in a relationship, never been with a woman. Because with her, it was different.</p><p>As the laughter subsides, he shifts closer to her on the mattress.</p><p>"Donna," he says softly, causing her to look up at him.</p><p>He fiddles with his thumbs before looking up and finding her staring at him with huge hazel eyes.</p><p>"I -," he stutters. "I've been trying to find a way to tell you this but I haven't been able to find the right words so I'm just going to say it."</p><p>A smile settles over her lips when she realizes what he's about to tell her and her heart begins to hammer against her chest.</p><p>"I-," he begins again.</p><p>"I love you too," she says, unable to contain herself any longer.</p><p>"You didn't let me say it!" He's teasing but she still feels a tad bit guilty for beating him to the punch.</p><p>"Sorry I got too excited," she gushes.</p><p>"Donna, I love you." A relieved look washes over him as he locks eyes with hers and his voice softens, "I really love you."</p><p>She leans towards him so that her forehead is resting against his and she whispers back, "I really love you too."</p><p>He kisses her then. Slowly at first, then with eagerness she can feel in her toes.</p><p>She hums into the kiss, every nerve ending in her body responding to his touch. He reaches for her and pulls her body into his, his fingers greedily roaming her back.</p><p>He removes her bra, cupping her breasts in his hands as he kisses along her jawline. With each touch, she craves more of him.</p><p>She pulls on the belt of his robe and watches as it falls open. He sits up in a haste and lets her push it off his shoulders, leaving him in only his boxers. She sits up with him, leaning in to kiss him, her breasts brushing against his bare chest.</p><p>Things escalate quickly. Harvey takes her breasts in his hands before kissing down the center of her chest. With each kiss, she grinds down against his lap, the lace of her panties meeting the cotton of his boxers.</p><p>She places both hands on his shoulders, pushing him back against the mattress before climbing over him and straddling his lap.</p><p>She looks down at him, a knowing grin settling over her face as she reaches for the only piece of clothing left on his body.</p><p>She pulls the waistband of his boxers down and frees him, taking him in in his entirety.</p><p>He stares back at her with wide eyes, gulping visibly. She has a look in her eyes that tells him exactly what her intentions are. He'd be lying if he said he was excited. He'd been thinking about this moment for far longer than he cared to admit.</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>"Yeah," she nods, "I'm sure."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next stop, LA! Please, leave me a review and let me know what you think - xxS</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Shake the Sand Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello Hello! A few notes on this one. First - massive thank you to my beta May for being her usual rock star self &amp; a shoutout to her new little helper Donna Pawlsen (thank's for not deleting the story when you strutted across the keyboard) - for cute cat content she has an insta page ( iamdonnathecat).</p><p>A big thank you to Em ( Paulsen_Specter) for helping me out with some first time ideas, it helped far more than you know!</p><p>I am truly the luckiest for the feedback on this so thank you from the bottom of my heart for the reviews and feedback! I've been getting reviews asking about updates etc so I do have twitter please always feel free to shoot me a DM if you have want to know what I'm working on! ( catsballeths)</p><p>3 chapters left, lets do it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 12 - Shake the Sand Part 1</p><p>In the back of her mind, Donna had always figured she'd sleep with Harvey tonight. It wasn't because of the cliche holiday. It wasn't because he told her he loved her (which was another exciting spiral she was beginning to venture down). She'd decided before she even began to get ready for their date that she was ready. She wanted to sleep with him.</p><p>As soon as he asks if she's sure, she knows that she is. As a matter of fact, she's never been more certain of anything in her life.</p><p>She and Harvey had had a conversation about it once a few weeks after they got together. They were lying on his bed, watching a movie while he lazily ran his fingers through her hair. She remembered how honest his eyes had been when he looked down at her and asked.</p><p>"I don't mean this to sound rude, so please feel free to tell me to shut up or whatever, but why haven't you ever slept with anyone?"</p><p>"Honestly, I've just been waiting for the right person. I think sex is special and I wanted to wait until I found someone who was worth being with, that way. It's just so intimate."</p><p>"I like that a lot. I know I've told you this before, but I love that about you. That you know who you are."</p><p>"Thanks," she smiled and they went back to watching the movie as if they hadn't just had a rather intimate conversation.</p><p>Looking back on the moment now, she realized that she loved how he was confident enough to ask her about why she'd decided to wait. Most people would shy away from the topic, but Harvey had always made an effort to really and truly know her as a person. He wasn't asking to ]\]e nosey or because he found it odd. He was asking because he wanted to understand her better. It was one of the things she loved most about him.</p><p>She nods after telling Harvey she's sure and he flips them over, hovering over her body, now only concealed by her panties.</p><p>He hovers over her, elbows holding him up as he leans down and places an open mouth kiss on her cheek, then the corner of her mouth. He kisses her then, his bare chest brushing against hers, the skin on skin contact causing his skin to burn with a pleasurable sensation.</p><p>Her hands trail from his shoulders down his back, digging in as he nips on a spot above her collarbone. His movements are slow and deliberate, while hers are rash and urgent.</p><p>She pushes his boxers down and he helps her remove them. She takes him in, fully nude and now laying beside her on the bed. She leans over and kisses him, her left hand wrapping itself around his hardened length. She pumps her hand up and down a few times. Slowly, then with more purpose. He bites on his lower lip while she continues to stroke him, then reaches down and hooks his thumb in the waistband of her panties.</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>She nods, releasing her grip on him to help him to remove the last of her undergarments. He smiles at her softly, running the back of his palm across her cheek, an action that makes her shiver. He allows himself to put some of his weight on her, their naked chests colliding once again. He kisses her, flicking his tongue into her mouth in a manner that causes her to whimper.</p><p>Her hands find their place on his back again, her legs parted so that his legs can be placed between hers. As he moves upwards to deepen the kiss, the head of his cock brushes against her center and she bucks beneath him. He presses himself against her harder, their kiss becoming sloppy as their bodies grind against one another.</p><p>His cock rubs against her clit again and she groans into his mouth. Her hair, still wet and matted from the rain is plastered across her shoulders but he still manages to drag a hand through it.</p><p>"Harvey," she says in a hushed tone. "Do you have a condom?"</p><p>"I- I don't actually," he sighs. "I didn't think…"</p><p>"It's okay," she reassures him, kissing him before he can apologize like she knows he's about to.</p><p>He tumbles over her, pulling her sideways all the while never breaking their kiss even while she giggles at the swiftness of his action. They're laying side by side now, legs a tangled mess. He runs his hand lazily down her side, from her shoulder to her hip and moves to kissing her neck. She slips one leg between his legs and his hardness brushes against her bundle of nerves, this time repeatedly rubbing against it.</p><p>She leans up and gently tugs on his ear lobe, causing his entire body to shutter.</p><p>"Damn it," he hisses, "I can't believe I didn't bring a condom. It's just, we've never talked about when we would do this and I didn't want to assume."</p><p>She flashes him an amused smirk, their naked bodies still pressed up against one another as she leans back to look him in the eye before she speaks.</p><p>"I know we've never really talked about it, but it just feels right. Doesn't it?"</p><p>"It does," he agrees. "But I don't want you to think that I expect anything just because of this day or because of what I said or anything."</p><p>"Harvey," she says, placing a palm on his peck, "I love you. I've been thinking about this for a while and I'm sure."</p><p>"I'm sure too then," he grins, stealing a kiss. "And I love you too."</p><p>"You know, I'm sure Rachel has some condoms in her nightstand," Donna raises an eyebrow at Harvey suggestively.</p><p>"You're not suggesting what I think you're suggesting?"</p><p>"I mean, we could wait?" She suggests half-heartedly. "But I'm not sure I want to," she purrs, purposefully pressing her body harder against his.</p><p>He had to hand it to her, Donna Paulsen had mastered both the puppy dog eyes and the bedroom eyes. She was without a doubt the sexiest woman he had ever been with, and he loved it when she told him what she wanted like this. It was never demanding, never too far. It was simply her way of communicating and he loved it.</p><p>"Can't resist my charm any longer Paulsen?"</p><p>"Just go check the drawer in the nightstand, Specter."</p><p>He groans and crawls over her, leaping off the bed and marching himself over to Rachel's side of the room. She rolls over to face him, his bare sculpted ass pale compared to the darkroom.</p><p>"Check that drawer," she points.</p><p>He pulls open the drawer and begins to rummage around, failing to find what he's looking for. He proceeds to open the second drawer, where he quickly grabs a small foil square and turns around to face Donna with a triumphant smile.</p><p>"Bingo," he beams, walking back towards the bed.</p><p>She checks him out as he walks back, the muscles of a former athlete drawing her focus to his upper arms. She notices he's still hard and she gulps. This was really about to happen. She was really going to sleep with Harvey.</p><p>He pauses at the edge of the bed and studies her face. "If anything is uncomfortable, promise you'll tell me?"</p><p>"I promise," she smiles, "Now, get yourself back over here."</p><p>He rips open the condom and slides it over his erect length before climbing back onto the bed. Donna lies back and allows Harvey to once again climb over her, where he positions himself near her entrance. With his hands placed on either side of her head, he leans down and begins kissing her, picking up almost exactly where they left off before she asked if he had a condom.</p><p>He gently rocks forward, his length teasing at her entrance. She's already wet from the fooling around they'd been doing. He teases her again, this time rocking forward a little further.</p><p>"Harvey," she says, both a warning and a plea.</p><p>He breaks the kiss, balancing himself on one arm while using the other to position himself once again. He locks eyes with her and he can tell that she's just as ready as he is. She's looking at him with so much love in her eyes that his heart swells.</p><p>He pushes into her gently, first just the tip accompanied by a small kiss on the cheek. She nods, an indication to keep going so he rocks into her a little further. He waits until she adjusts to his size before pushing into her all the way.</p><p>She gasps, his hardness filling her up and making her feel complete in a way she never knew she could be completed. The way he was looking down at her with so much adoration in his eyes makes her heart pound.</p><p>He gives her a moment to get used to the intrusion, and within seconds her nose goes from scrunched to relaxed.</p><p>"Is that okay?"</p><p>"Yeah," she smiles.</p><p>He pulls back slightly then, sliding himself in and out slowly. He finds a steady rhythm she appears to enjoy, not quite fully thrusting into her but thrusting enough that it's pleasurable, he slips his hand between their bodies and runs his thumb over her clit.</p><p>She immediately moans, the sensation unlike anything she'd ever felt. Harvey buries his face in her shoulder as he continues to pump in and out of her, whispering to ask if she liked it. She replies with a kiss, telling him she did. Her knees are bent, brushing against his outer hips as he moves and she slowly begins to shift beneath him, matching his movements.</p><p>The first roll of her hips catches him off guard and he whimpers her name. He knows he isn't going to last much longer, but he continues to stimulate her bundle of nerves, wanting this to be as pleasurable for her as possible.</p><p>Her hands work their way down his back, and once he feels himself getting close, his pace becomes sloppy, he loses his rhythm and his breathing grows heavy.</p><p>She clutches at his lower back, her thighs squeezing his hips.</p><p>"Donna, I'm going to—" he begins to explain before abruptly pulling himself out of her. She keeps her hands in place on his back as he spills into the condom.</p><p>"I'm sorry you didn't get to— I can, we can…" he stutters.</p><p>"Harvey, it's okay. That was incredible."</p><p>"But you didn't finish."</p><p>"Hey," she locks eyes with him, "that was everything."</p><p>"Now why don't you toss that thing away and come lay here with me?" She adds.</p><p>He does as she suggests, discards the condom into the trash and returns with a glass of water for each of them before crawling into bed and wrapping his arms around her waist.</p><p>He kisses her temple and snuggles into her side.</p><p>"Are you okay?" He asks.</p><p>"I'm perfect. I'm with you, aren't I?"</p><p>"You don't regret doing that, do you?"</p><p>"Never. I love you," she smiles as she kisses him.</p><p>"I love you too."</p><p>Donna wakes to the sound of chirping birds outside her window. She stretches her legs out beneath the comforter, feeling Harvey's warmth along her bare back. She has no idea what time it is, the room still immersed in darkness.</p><p>Last night was perfect. Harvey was perfect. Not only had he been the perfect gentleman, but he'd been so cute afterwards in making sure she was okay. He even insisted that they could keep going if she wanted, but she insisted she was alright and blushed as she admitted she was too sore anyways.</p><p>She'd heard from plenty of friends that the first time could be awkward and that she likely wouldn't finish. But she didn't find anything awkward about last night. She and Harvey connected in a way that was foreign to her. She felt safe with him. She felt understood by him. Last night was just as much as an emotional first as it was a physical one for her. And while she didn't finish, she had no doubt that with some practice, she and Harvey were going to have mind-blowing sex. Because that was something they did now. She and Harvey had sex.</p><p>Laying with her head against Harvey's bare chest, she places her palm on his shoulder and nuzzles closer. He opens his eyes slowly and smiles down at her lazily.</p><p>"You told me you loved me," she whispers.</p><p>"And I'll tell you again, I love you Donna Paulsen. So, so much," he says, leaning down to kiss her forehead.</p><p>"I love you too, Harvey Specter."</p><p>They stay like that for a while, holding each other until they both fall asleep again.</p><p>When they wake a few hours later, it's far after Harvey should have left to get ready for class but he still takes his time in saying goodbye to Donna. He groggily kisses her in bed before he reluctantly slides out from beneath the covers and heads to retrieve his clothes from the dryer.</p><p>She wraps herself in the pink fluffy robe and follows him out into the hall. He wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her cheek, telling her he'll see her when she comes over after class.</p><p>She'd convinced him to bake brownies with her since her afternoon rehearsal was postponed, and he agreed to participate as long as she did most of the baking.</p><p>He takes her face in his hands and kisses her, whispering that he loves her before heading off to a class that had already begun.</p><p>He'd been working up the courage to tell Donna he loved her for days. Now that he'd said it, it seemed that he couldn't stop saying it. She was the first woman he'd ever said I love you to, and he meant it with every fibre in his being.</p><p>He stumbles into class and takes a seat in the back row so as not to disturb the lecture and grinned to himself. He was a man in love, and he suddenly couldn't care who knew.</p><p>Donna turns back into her room and collapses onto her bed with a goofy grin plastered over her face. Harvey Specter loved her. And she loved him back.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Rachel returns later that morning while Donna is doing some homework at her desk. She bounds into the room wearing a goofy grin and flops herself down onto Donna's bed.</p><p>"Hey Rach," Donna greets her, "how was last night?"</p><p>"Amazing!" Rachel gushes. "Mike planned the most romantic evening."</p><p>"Oh, tell me more," Donna says, swivelling on her chair to face Rachel.</p><p>"Mike took me to this spot along the river, it's where he first told me that he loved me. We had a picnic and then headed back to his place when it started to rain. He got me this," she explains, holding up a small silver pendant with a heart.</p><p>"A man with taste," Donna grins.</p><p>"What about you?! How did the surprise go?!"</p><p>"It was a total disaster," Donna chuckles. "We got a flat tire on the way to the restaurant, missed our reservation and got caught in the rain."</p><p>"Oh Don, I'm so sorry. I know how excited you were."</p><p>"It's alright. Everything worked itself out. We ended up grabbing some takeout but we didn't even eat it."</p><p>"Oh?" Rachel cocks her head.</p><p>Donna fiddles with her fingers in her lap, too excited to keep the details of her night to herself much longer.</p><p>"Rach, I'm going to tell you something," she begins, the excitement on Rachel's face mirroring her own.</p><p>"I slept with Harvey."</p><p>"Oh my god! How was it? Did it last long? How big was h—?"</p><p>"Stop right there!" Donna giggles.</p><p>"It was amazing. He was amazing."</p><p>"And?"</p><p>"Long enough and I refuse to answer that last question."</p><p>Rachel smirks and holds up her index fingers, moving them further and further apart while suggestively glaring at Donna. When Donna doesn't react Rachel states down at the distance between her fingers and her eyes widen.</p><p>"Okay, I'm actually getting worried for you."</p><p>"He told me he loved me," Donna admits, changing the subject.</p><p>"Donna! That's huge! Did you say it back?"</p><p>"Of course I did! I actually think I said it first…"</p><p>"You think?"</p><p>"It's a long story," Donna laughs.</p><p>"I can't believe you've joined the club!"</p><p>"There's a club?" Donna asks.</p><p>"I need all the details! You were safe right?" Rachel asks.</p><p>"About that… we may have had to borrow from your stash. I hope that's alright?"</p><p>"Just buy me a new box and we'll call it even," Rachel says.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Later that afternoon, Donna finds herself standing in the middle of Harvey's kitchen cracking eggs into a large mixing bowl. She and Harvey had the house to themselves and were making the brownies he promised they could make.</p><p>He had waited for her outside her last class and they walked back to his house together, where she immediately insisted they get to baking.</p><p>He wasn't one for baking but watching as she furiously stirred the ingredients in a bowl, he thinks that he might not mind it so much.</p><p>He comes up behind her as she mixes the chocolate batter and wraps his arms around her waist. He leans down and peppers her cheek with kisses before dropping his head to her shoulder and sucking on her pulse point.</p><p>"Harvey," she whines, "that's not baking."</p><p>"It's not?" He shrugs, continuing.</p><p>"Get out of here mister before I'm forced to make you get out of here."</p><p>"Oh ya?"</p><p>"Yeah," she smirks, dipping her fingers into the batter and reaching up to smear chocolate across his nose.</p><p>"Oh it's on now!" He cries, reaching into the bowl and stealing some batter that he immediately smudges on her cheek.</p><p>They continue in their batter war until the bowl is practically empty and they both find themselves sitting on the kitchen floor, slumped back against the cabinets.</p><p>Harvey has chocolate all throughout his hair, while Donna has a large smear on her neck and across her lips.</p><p>"Let me help you with that," he smirks as he leans down and licks some of the brownie batter off her lips. Once the batter is gone, he continues to kiss her until they both find themselves breathless.</p><p>"I should get going," she whispers, knowing she had a report she should be working on.</p><p>"So much for the brownies, huh?"</p><p>"Need any help cleaning up?" She asks.</p><p>"Nah, I've got it. See you tomorrow?"</p><p>"Yes," she smiles, nudging his shoulder.</p><p>The front door opens and closes and Donna hears Mike enter the kitchen as Harvey helps her up.</p><p>"Woah, what a mess," Mike remarks when he spots them.</p><p>"We were baking," Harvey explains.</p><p>"Anyways, I've got to go," Donna says, grabbing her jacket off the back of a kitchen chair and tossing it over her shoulder.</p><p>"See you tomorrow," she says to Harvey. She leans over and kisses him before waving goodbye to Mike and seeing herself out.</p><p>Mike stares at Harvey with wide eyes and then back at the doorway Donna had just exited through.</p><p>"What the—"</p><p>"Oh yeah I've been meaning to tell you, I'm dating Donna," Harvey says nonchalantly as he begins to clean up.</p><p>"You - since when?!"</p><p>"Almost a month."</p><p>"You've kept this from me for a month?! Rachel's going to lose her mind!"</p><p>"About that-"</p><p>"Oh no freaking way, she knows?!"</p><p>"It's not her fault, I told Donna I would tell you and I forgot."</p><p>"How convenient," Mike scoffs.</p><p>"Are you done pouting?" Harvey asks.</p><p>"I thought we were friends…"</p><p>"We are friends. Now, care to help me clean this up?"</p><p>"Hm I would but, I don't want to."</p><p>"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Mike…"</p><p>Mike silently considers the apology, keeping a straight face. After a few moments he smiles and Harvey knows he's been forgiven.</p><p>"So, you're dating? I never thought I'd see the day," Mike muses.</p><p>"I love her," Harvey states as though it's common knowledge. He was onto something earlier. Once he told her he loved her, he couldn't stop. He wanted to tell anyone who would listen about his love for Donna.</p><p>"Harvey Specter, telling me he loves a girl, I'm speechless."</p><p>"Are you done?"</p><p>"Yup."</p><p>Harvey moves to the sink and Mike passes him a spoon off the counter. Mike goes to leave Harvey to his mess but turns back before he leaves.</p><p>"I'm really happy for you Harvey. I always knew she was something special."</p><p>"She really is," he agrees.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>The following week, Donna is telling Katrina and Rachel about the Specter household over coffee when she receives a text from Marcus.</p><p>It says he can't wait to see her and while part of her was excited to see her best friend, the other part was dreading it. Things had changed since she last saw Marcus. Not only were she and Harvey together, but they had become quite serious. They spent time together nearly every day, and Harvey had told her he loved her once again last week.</p><p>She knows he said it a few times on Valentine's Day or when he left and said goodbye, but this time it somehow felt even more real. They were sitting in their usual spot in the library studying and she was asking him about what he was working on. She had made a joke about him probably being the top of his class and he just put down his pen, shook his head and uttered, "God, I love you."</p><p>Like it was the most simple phrase in the world.</p><p>She wasn't sure how she was going to face Marcus. She didn't want to lie, but she knew he wouldn't be as accepting of her new relationship as her friends had been, and she was hesitant to put a damper on what she and Harvey had.</p><p>Harvey has agreed that it would probably be best they don't tell Marcus over spring break, which complicated things.</p><p>While it brought back the added sexy element of sneaking around, now that their friends at school knew about them, the dynamic of their relationship had changed.</p><p>Harvey held Donna's hand when they were all out together. She kissed him goodbye when she left to go home with Rachel. And while they hadn't made some type of official announcement, it seemed as though everyone important to them was in on what was once their little secret.</p><p>Donna leans back against her chair, watching as Katrina picks at her muffin.</p><p>"When we get there, would you guys mind not telling Marcus about me and Harvey?" Donna asks.</p><p>"You haven't told him?!" Katrina cries.</p><p>"Please, they didn't even tell Mike until last week. He still complains about being kept out of the loop," Rachel chuckles.</p><p>"I thought Harvey told him…" Donna sighs.</p><p>"Are you guys going to tell Marcus?" Rachel asks.</p><p>"Maybe… I don't know…" Donna rambles. "I know we should, but telling him with everyone there doesn't seem like the best idea. And telling him over the phone doesn't seem right either."</p><p>"Alright fine. We'll keep your secret. But coffee is on you," Katrina says.</p><p>"You guys are the greatest."</p><p>The girls finish their coffee and begin to go over their packing list. They were set to leave in three days and after Donna's explanation of the Specter's yard, Rachel and Katrina were excited. Neither Katrina nor Rachel had been to California, and Donna painted a perfect picture of her summers there. Spending time by the pool, the carnival down by the pier and most importantly watching the sunset over the ocean.</p><p>The trio heads to the mall that afternoon to pick up a few items that are missing on their list. Sunscreen, flip flops, and at Rachel's insistence, condoms.</p><p>Katrina and Donna follow Rachel into the drug store, grabbing a bottle of sunscreen and tanning lotion as they wind through the aisles.</p><p>Rachel stops in front of an array of colourful boxes and holds up one in Donna's direction.</p><p>"What about these?" She asks.</p><p>"Rachel, put those down," Donna hisses with embarrassment.</p><p>"Why? You need some, don't you? Unless you'd prefer stealing mine…"</p><p>"I'm sorry, someone explain?" Katrina says, looking between the pair.</p><p>"Donna slept with Harvey!" Rachel squeals.</p><p>"Oh my gosh Donna that's amazing! How was it?"</p><p>"I promise I'll fill you in on all the details tonight over some wine," Donna says, desperate to leave the aisle.</p><p>"Well, you could fill us both in on one detail now. What size?" Rachel asks, still waving the box around.</p><p>"I'm not sure," she admits.</p><p>"Here," Rachel says, handing her a box, "these are a good safe bet."</p><p>"Thanks," Donna blushes.</p><p>The girls continue to shop around, tossing a few snacks into their cart before checking out and heading to search for new bikinis.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Across town, Mike and Harvey were attempting to pack their own suitcases. For every item Harvey manages to fold and place in his suitcase, Mike barges into his room with a question about something he should bring.</p><p>After convincing Mike he did not need to bring his neon green swim trunks, something he's sure Rachel will thank him for, Harvey finishes packing and takes a seat on his bed.</p><p>Mike struts back into Harvey's room and flashes him a coy smile.</p><p>"Done?" He asks, taking a seat at the foot of the bed.</p><p>"I think so."</p><p>"I can't believe your parents agreed to host us all. I can't wait to hit the beach. You said your brother and his girlfriend were coming, right?"</p><p>"Yup," Harvey says, popping the p.</p><p>"Actually Mike, if you don't mind keeping quiet about Donna, Marcus doesn't know yet and I promised I'd let her be the one that tells him."</p><p>"Sure, my lips are sealed," he says, zipping his lips. "Speaking of Donna, don't forget these."</p><p>Mike tosses a box of condoms at Harvey and he places them down on the bed.</p><p>"I don't need them, thanks," Harvey shrugs.</p><p>"Right," Mike smirks, strutting out of Harvey's room. Once Mike is out of sight Harvey gets up and tucks the box into the side of his bag, just in case.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Harvey grabs Donna and Rachel's suitcases and brings them down the stairs and out to his car while the girls finish getting ready. When he returns, Donna is applying a cost of lip gloss in the mirror and Rachel is rifling through her purse on her bed.</p><p>He comes up behind Donna and wraps a hand around her hip, kissing her in the cheek.</p><p>"Ready to go? I told Mike we'd pick him and Katrina up on our way."</p><p>"Ready," Donna beams, turning around and giving Harvey a brief kiss before bounding towards the door.</p><p>"Oh god, it's been three minutes and you two can't resist being cute," Rachel whines.</p><p>"Oh, were we being cute?" Harvey states sarcastically. He pulls Donna into his side and places a lingering sloppy kiss on her lips.</p><p>"Ew, gross," Rachel laughs, "I hate how in love you two are."</p><p>"Please, you love it," Donna says.</p><p>"I'll love it more once you start going on double dates with us."</p><p>"We already agreed to kick your asses at pool when we get back," Donna reminds her.</p><p>"I can't believe we're spending the entire week at the beach!" Rachel squeals.</p><p>"I can't wait to show you all my favourite spots," Donna smiles.</p><p>"This is going to be weird for you two, isn't it? You haven't been home since you got together, right?" Rachel asks.</p><p>"Right," Donna nods. She'd been thinking about how different things were going to be now that they were together. She was doing her best to convince herself that everything would be fine.</p><p>They head out to the car, where they head to pick up Katrina and Mike. The group piles into Harvey's car, packed in like sardines and they head to the airport.</p><p>Harvey buys candy bars for himself and Donna, and gives her the window seat after she whines about missing out on the view. Katrina takes the aisle seat beside them, while Mike and Rachel are seated directly behind them.</p><p>Mike makes an inappropriate joke about joining the mile-high club that everyone ignores and before Donna knows it, they're in the air and headed back to the West coast.</p><p>Donna falls asleep on Harvey's shoulder halfway through the flight, and Katrina flashes Harvey a knowing smirk when she catches his eye.</p><p>Just before the plane begins to land, Katrina snaps two group photos. The first with Donna fast asleep on Harvey's shoulder. The second after Harvey gently shakes her awake.</p><p>When they land in LA, Gordon picks the group up and shuttles them back to the house. He pats Harvey on the back and pulls Donna in for a tight hug before introducing himself to the rest of the group.</p><p>Donna claims the shotgun seat for the ride back and excitedly tells Gordon all about how the play was progressing, while her friends excitedly stare out the window and take in the view of her hometown.</p><p>Gordon explains that Marcus and Katie were already back at the house and falls into a conversation with Rachel about one of her ethics professors that happened to be an old friend of his.</p><p>Gordon asks both Katrina and Rachel if his boy was taking good care of Donna, and they both try to hide their smirks as they nod and tell him that Harvey was, indeed, taking excellent care of Donna.</p><p>When they pull up at the house, Marcus and Katie appear on the porch. Donna sprints out of the car and launches herself into Marcus' arms. Once he releases her from the hug, she greets Katie and turns back to the group so she can introduce Katie to everyone.</p><p>Harvey disappears, she assumes off to his former room, as everyone grabs their bags and heads inside.</p><p>Marcus shows Mike to Harvey's room, where he would be staying and they get chatting about Marcus' program. Donna leads the way to the guest room, where she, Katrina, Rachel and Katie would be staying. The room was just down the hall from Marcus and Harvey's rooms, and she feels herself relax when she comes face to face with the all too familiar purple wallpaper.</p><p>She'd spent countless nights at the Specter's house, and having her friends here was strangely exciting. It was thrilling to her, that she was going to get to show them where she was from. How many people got to show a major component of their new direction in life, their former life? She grew up in this house. Spent every summer down on the pier with Marcus. Now, she was going to get to do those things with Rachel and Katrina. It was as though even though she was growing, this place would always be a huge part of who she was.</p><p>The girls drop their bags on the two double beds, Donna volunteering to share with Katie, while Katrina complains about having to share with Rachel because she snores.</p><p>Marcus appears in the doorway and joins the girls as they unpack, sitting at the edge of one of the beds. He asks questions about the upcoming show and bothers Rachel and Katrina for details about Louis, Donna's date to the dance.</p><p>"So, someone needs to tell me about this guy Donna took to the dance," he says, looking between her friends.</p><p>Rachel and Katrina exchange a glance before speaking.</p><p>"He's nice," Rachel offers.</p><p>"She claims they're just friends but I'm not sure. She said he brought her flowers," Marcus says.</p><p>"I wish we had more but they really are just friends. Louis isn't really her type."</p><p>"She is picky," Marcus nods.</p><p>"Tell me about it," Katrina laughs.</p><p>Harvey's knocking at the door interrupts them and they all turn to face him.</p><p>"Hey guys, my mom has lunch ready," he says. Everyone files out of the room and follows Harvey and Mike to the back patio, while Donna and Marcus linger behind.</p><p>"I missed you Paulsen. Let's catch up later?" He smiles, playfully smacking her arm.</p><p>"Absolutely," Donna nods. She swallows hard as she silently follows Marcus out to the patio.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Lily had set up a large fold-out table next to the pool and everyone grabs a seat while she and Gordon bring trays of burgers and bowls of salad out to the table.</p><p>Donna finds herself seated between Marcus and Katrina. Next to Katrina, Katie is seated while across the table, Mike is between Harvey and Rachel.</p><p>Donna offers to help bring the food to the table but Lily insists she stay with her friends, before scolding her boys for failing to offer. Katrina and Katie really hit it off, chatting about a clothing brand Donna had never heard of. She smirks to herself, Marcus really did have a type.</p><p>Once the table is set, Lily and Gordon join the group at the table, where they tell the kids they'll do their best to stay out of their hair while they were staying.</p><p>"Thank you so much for having us, Mr. and Mrs. Specter. Your house is incredible," Rachel says.</p><p>"No problem at all dear," Lily replies. "Please feel free to make yourselves at home. And if for whatever reason one of these knuckleheads," she looks between Harvey and Marcus, "can't help you with something, I'm sure Donna can."</p><p>"Here we go again, the favourite," Marcus teases Donna.</p><p>Donna leans over to Marcus and shrugs in the direction of the two blondes hitting it off.</p><p>"Someone has a type," she sing-songs in his ear.</p><p>"I do not," he replies.</p><p>"Please, you do so. You always have."</p><p>"So do you," he fires back.</p><p>She raises an eyebrow at him, "oh really?"</p><p>"Okay, no… you really don't. You weirdo."</p><p>"You missed me," she says.</p><p>"Of course I did. I'm so glad we decided to do this."</p><p>"Me too," she smiles.</p><p>"So, Marcus, how long have you two been together?" Mike asks, looking between him and Katie.</p><p>"Since Christmas," Marcus replies.</p><p>"Aww, a Christmas romance, cute!" Rachel adds.</p><p>"Marcus actually got her the prettiest bracelet," Donna jumps in.</p><p>"Who knew the Specter men were such gifted gift-givers," Katrina says.</p><p>"Right?" Rachel adds, "jewellery, that insane music box…" Rachel trails off when she realizes that the music box may not have been a public gift.</p><p>Donna nearly does a spit take with her water, but quickly recovers and forces her nervous hands into her lap.</p><p>"Music box?" Marcus mumbles between bites.</p><p>"So, Gordon, how's the band doing?" Donna asks.</p><p>Gordon launches into a story about one of their latest gigs that has everyone enchanted. Marcus forgets all about the music box comment and Rachel mouths a "sorry" to Donna. Harvey seems unbothered by the entire situation, and in an odd way Donna admires how calm he is. Then again, it wasn't his best friend they were keeping a secret from.</p><p>Once lunch wraps up, Marcus excuses himself and Katie, who he promised to take to the store to pick up a bathing suit, since she forgot to pack one. The girls help clear the table, while Mike and Harvey volunteer to help Gordon grab some more firewood.</p><p>After cleaning, they decide to spend the afternoon by the pool. Walking back to their room to change into their swimsuits, Rachel and Katrina link their arms through Donna's.</p><p>"I had no clue you were this close with his family," Katrina whispers in Donna's ear.</p><p>"I totally get the secrecy thing now," Rachel adds.</p><p>Rachel peers into the living room as they walk by and her eyes widen. "Also, can I just say god damn, I can't believe you used to always hang out here, it's incredible!"</p><p>"Wait until you see the beach," Donna smirks.</p><p>The girls spend the next hour lounging by the pool, while Mike and Harvey mess around with a volleyball in the water. Marcus had yet to return from his shopping trip, so Donna didn't feel terribly guilty about ogling Harvey from beneath her sunglasses.</p><p>"You're drooling," Katrina teases her from the chair next to her.</p><p>Donna blushes, not bothering to pretend she hadn't been caught. She closes the book she had open on her lap and gets up from her chair, making her way over to the edge of the pool.</p><p>Harvey watches as she gets up, his eyes trained on hers from the second she laid out in that chair. She sits down at the edge and dangles her feet over the water, tossing a flirty wave in his direction.</p><p>He's so focused on the way her bikini fits her body, her pale freckles skin exposed to the sunlight, that he doesn't realize Mike hits the ball in his direction and it promptly smacks him in the face.</p><p>"Are you actually coming in the pool?" He teases.</p><p>"And risk messing up my hair, I don't think so."</p><p>"C'mon you guys, it'll be more fun if you all play!" Mike yells up to Rachel.</p><p>"What the heck, we're on vacation," Rachel shrugs, tossing her hat and glasses aside and getting in the pool. Katrina declines the offer, content to read in the sun, but Harvey doesn't let Donna decline so easily.</p><p>He swims over to her, standing next to where her feet are hanging over the edge.</p><p>"Don't you dare!" She earns as he gets closer.</p><p>"Or what?" He challenges, moving closer.</p><p>"I'll never forgive you!" She cries, but it's too late, he reaches up and pulls her into the pool.</p><p>"You're so dead Specter!" She cries as she emerges from under the water. His hands are still secured around her bare waist from where he pulled her in.</p><p>"Is that so?" He smirks, cocking his head. She pulls her hair back out of her eyes and catches him smiling at her.</p><p>Harvey quickly peers around the yard before leaning down and pressing his lips to Donna's. She tosses her hands over both of his shoulders and kisses him back, their wet, semi-naked bodies, pressed together.</p><p>Out of nowhere, Mike begins to cough and the couple abruptly breaks apart. Donna blushes as she steps out of Harvey's grasp, then realizes Mike was doing them a favour, Marcus' car had pulled up in the driveway.</p><p>She moves across the pool and calls for the ball, and the foursome begins a volleyball game.</p><p>Marcus and Katie come through the gate to the yard and Marcus calls out.</p><p>"Is that Donna, in the water?!"</p><p>"Ha ha," she rolls her eyes, "funny."</p><p>"You never go in the pool, unless Harvey throws you in."</p><p>"What can I say, I'm pretty persuasive," Harvey smirks and Donna shoots him a warning look.</p><p>"You guys need another player?" Marcus asks.</p><p>"Always, get in here!" Donna replies.</p><p>After drying off, the group decided to head down to the pier for the evening.</p><p>Katrina and Katie climb into Marcus' car, while Mike and Rachel hop into the back of Harvey's. Marcus looks to Donna and asks if she's coming with them, but she declines the offer and tells him she's going to go with Rachel.</p><p>She climbs into the front seat of Harvey's car (well, Gordon's car that Harvey was borrowing) and buckles her seatbelt.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Once they arrive at the pier, Rachel and Katrina begin to gush over how incredible it is while Mike begins talking about how badly he wants a corn dog. The group heads to an area filled with picnic tables where they sit while Mike and Katrina go and grab some snacks.</p><p>Donna hadn't been back here since one of the last nights of summer when Marcus was hitting on Shelley and Harvey couldn't be bothered with them. It feels like another lifetime ago, that night. She peers around at the crowd of teens, sitting at tables and gathered at the nearby game booths and she smiles.</p><p>Marcus catches her eye and shrugs towards a young boy, probably halfway through high school, who was desperately trying to hit on a blind girl with a tight ponytail.</p><p>"Remind you of anyone?" He asks.</p><p>Donna's initial reaction causes her to tense her shoulders, but once she begins to think things through she relaxes.</p><p>She knows he's referring to his older brother, but Harvey had changed. She'd seen it. He loved her. She truly believed that he wasn't that kid that would chase skirts around just for the hell of it. As a matter of fact, as she turns to see if Harvey's noticed the kid, she finds his eyes trained on her.</p><p>"Not really," Donna shrugs off Marcus' question. The past was in the past.</p><p>"Do you know that guy or something?" Rachel asks, "you're both staring."</p><p>"No, he just reminds me of Harvey," Marcus explains.</p><p>Mike and Katrina return with their snacks and decide they want to check out the arcade games, while Marcus asks Donna if she wants to join him and Katie by the water. Donna agrees to join them but looks to Harvey to see what his plan is. In the end, he decides to go with Mike, and he, Mike, Rachel and Katrina head off down the pier.</p><p>Donna walks along the wooden railed path with Katie and Marcus, but her heart isn't in the conversation. They were talking about an old game Marcus had invented in high school that involved skipping rocks. She used to love Marcus' game, but tonight her focus was elsewhere.</p><p>When they reach the edge of the path, Katie excuses herself to buy an ice cream cone, leaving Donna alone with Marcus.</p><p>"It's been a while since we've been down here, huh?"</p><p>"Yeah, I guess it has."</p><p>"I love that you've made such great friends at school but god I miss you Donna," Marcus tells her. "I missed nights like this."</p><p>Nights like this, she thinks. Nights where we talk about the past as if we could revisit it. It suddenly dawns on her that she had found every conversation she had with Marcus this evening boring. She wasn't sure if it was because he was so caught up in reminiscing that he wasn't being himself, or because they'd changed at school.</p><p>The thought hurts her a bit. What if they'd begun to grow apart? She knew school would likely change them but how much change could their friendship handle? Marcus had been her best friend for as long as she could remember. But right now, as he begins to ramble on about some party from last summer, she finds herself wishing she'd gone off with her other friends. The thought terrifies her.</p><p>Who had she become that she was the type of person that would rather spend time with her boyfriend than her best friend? She always told herself she would never be that person.</p><p>Regardless, she finds herself wishing she was with Harvey, so once Katie returns she mumbles an excuse about needing to ask Rachel something and excuses herself to find them.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>She spots Rachel a few yards away playing skeeball with Mike and she bounds over to them.</p><p>"There you are," Rachel exclaims, "do you want to play the winner?"</p><p>"Sure, where's Harvey?"</p><p>"Last I saw him and Katrina they were playing some dudes in basketball.</p><p>She turns down the pier towards the all too familiar basketball game that Harvey and Marcus would spend hours playing as kids and she spots them. With a small crowd gathered around them, she could see that they were challenging two guys from Harvey's high school class.</p><p>She joins the crowd and watches as Mason and Stephen take the lead that remains until the end of the game.</p><p>Harvey shakes both their hands before backing away from the game, but Mason engages Katrina in a conversation and she ends up joining his team for the next round.</p><p>"Hey All-Star," she smirks at Harvey as he walks over to her.</p><p>"Impressed, are we?"</p><p>"Nah, impressed by Katrina though," she teases.</p><p>"That's hot," he playfully winks.</p><p>"Ew! Harvey!" She swats at his arm.</p><p>"I thought you were hanging out with Marcus and Katie?"</p><p>"I was, but now I'm hanging out with you," she grins, nudging into his side.</p><p>"I think Katrina's got her hands full here, what do you say to you and I playing some darts?" He asks.</p><p>"You're a good friend to her, you know that?" She says, referring to Katrina.</p><p>"Shhh, don't go spoiling my bad-boy reputation," he jokes.</p><p>They walk over to the dart booth and Harvey passes the attendant a crisp $5 bill. The man passes each of them three darts and wishes them luck.</p><p>"What do you say we make this interesting?" He says.</p><p>"What did you have in mind?"</p><p>"Loser has to take the winner to dinner."</p><p>"Harvey that's a horrible bet."</p><p>"Why? Both ways I win," he winks.</p><p>"Oh god. And here I thought being back here would eliminate sappy Harvey."</p><p>"I'm not sappy."</p><p>"Yeah yeah I know you're romantic," she giggles.</p><p>"How about this, the loser has to fetch the winner drinks all day at the pool tomorrow?" She suggests.</p><p>"Oh, it's on now Paulsen."</p><p>After missing with his first dart, Harvey nails a green balloon with his second and shatters a purple balloon with his third. Donna starts off strong popping her first balloon but comes up short on the next two.</p><p>"Looks like you'll be bringing me drinks," Harvey celebrates. The man working tells him he can pick a prize and he selects a small stuffed lizard and hands it to Donna.</p><p>"But you can keep this little guy."</p><p>"That was your plan all along, wasn't it? To win me something."</p><p>"I've always wanted to win you something down here," he admits.</p><p>"Yeah right, like I ever crossed your mind while you were flirting with all those girls on this pier."</p><p>They begin walking and end up facing the water at the edge of the pier.</p><p>"You always crossed my mind. Donna, I've never told you this but there were a lot of times, especially last summer, that I thought about what it would be like if we were together."</p><p>She draws in a shallow, shakier breath and looks him in the eyes, his expression honest and open.</p><p>"Harvey…"</p><p>"I know that I had some type of reputation around here, but I need you to know…"</p><p>"You're not that guy," she finishes for him. "I know."</p><p>She reaches for the hand that is between his body and the railing and squeezes it. She's considering leaning in to kiss him when a shrill voice echoes from behind her.</p><p>"Harvey Specter?" A girl with curly blonde hair calls as she marches towards them, "I thought that was you!"</p><p>"Pamela," he shrugs while avoiding making eye contact, "how are you?"</p><p>"I'm doing pretty well. I can see you are too, you look fantastic," the girl grins, neglecting to look in Donna's direction and focusing on Harvey.</p><p>Donna knows the girl is purposefully ignoring her, it was no secret around here that she was friends with Harvey's little brother. Back in high school, girls would often try and get close to Donna, hoping she would put in a good word with Harvey, or maybe even introduce them.</p><p>She never did. She didn't have time for any of it. Girls that pretended to be her friend just to get closer to the oldest Specter rubbed her the wrong way. She always minded her own business and avoided the fake friendships that were proposed.</p><p>It wasn't uncommon for people to see her out and talking to Harvey, much like they now were. Kids at school knew that he was very protective of her, and she knew they wouldn't think twice about her and Harvey standing alone at the edge of the pier. This is exactly why she knew that Pamela was paying no attention to her. She didn't view her as a threat or any form of competition, just some girl that was in her way.</p><p>"Yale's been treating you well," the blonde practically purrs.</p><p>Donna watches as Harvey stares down at his feet and wonders how he plans on getting rid of this girl.</p><p>"Yeah, it's been decent. You remember Donna, right?" He says, finally looking up and locking eyes with her.</p><p>"Yeah, hey," Pamela sighs, hardly looking at Donna.</p><p>"Anyways, a few of us were heading to a party later, you should join us."</p><p>"I would love to Pamela but I promised my girlfriend we'd grab some ice cream before we headed out. It was nice seeing you though."</p><p>He steps around Pamela and towards a smirking Donna. He takes her hand and leads her towards the booths, leaving Pamela to gape at them with an open jaw.</p><p>"Girlfriend, wow," she teases as they continue to walk. She drops his hand but stays close to his side.</p><p>"We both know she wouldn't have taken no for an answer. And maybe I wanted to brag about you just a little."</p><p>"What about your bad boy reputation?" She giggles.</p><p>"What about it? Hey, what do you say we get out of here?"</p><p>"I say, let's do it."</p><p>She follows Harvey back to his car, where he steals a subtle kiss before climbing into the driver's seat. They laugh about the Pamela situation the entire ride back to the house and Donna doesn't even pause to consider what would happen if the rumour Harvey just started got back to Marcus. She was too happy to care about any of the consequences.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>The house is quiet when they get back, the car is gone from the driveway so Donna knows the Specters must have headed out for the night.</p><p>Entering through the back sliding door, Harvey trails Donna as she weaves through the living room towards the kitchen.</p><p>She makes a beeline for the fridge, where she fishes out a sparkling red apple and takes a huge bite. He watches her from where he'd choose to lean against the counter with amusement.</p><p>"What?" She asks when she notices him watching her.</p><p>"Hungry?"</p><p>"As a matter of fact, I am."</p><p>"Wanna share that?"</p><p>"You can get your own," she remarks, attempting to move past him and out of the kitchen.</p><p>He reaches out and blocks her path, his hand settling in her hip as he smiles down at her.</p><p>"I'd rather share," he grins, stealing her apple and taking a large bite.</p><p>"Harvey," she whines, trying to grab it back.</p><p>She watches as a devious grin washes over his face. He places the apple down on the counter and locks eyes with her.</p><p>"What?" She asks. "You look amused."</p><p>"It's kind of like old times, don't you think?"</p><p>"You're such a sap," she mocks.</p><p>"I did say kind of," he emphasizes, stepping towards her and placing his hand around her waist.</p><p>"What are you playing at?"</p><p>"No one's home," he states.</p><p>"And?"</p><p>"And…" he breathes, leaning down to brush his nose against hers. "It's not exactly like it used to be."</p><p>He leans down and kisses her, their height difference forcing him to scoop her up and hold her, her legs wrapping around his waist. He walks them a few steps back until he can place her on the counter, where he stands between her legs, hands cupping her face as he kisses her.</p><p>He leans in and kisses her slowly, hands greedily roaming down her back. She hooks her legs behind his knees and urges him closer, sliding to the edge of the counter so that their bodies are pressed together.</p><p>He slips his tongue into her mouth and she clutches at his shoulders.</p><p>"Harvey," she breathes. "We're in the kitchen… we can't…"</p><p>"Right," he sighs. He steps back reluctantly and drags a hand through his hair, his tongue pressed against his inner cheek.</p><p>She hops down off the counter and blushes.</p><p>"It's probably best we stopped," she adds. She stands just before him in the entrance to the kitchen and locks eyes with him. His pupils are massive, and the grin tugging at the corner of his lips intrigues her:</p><p>"Probably for the best," he mumbles, inching towards her again.</p><p>"Exactly. We're adults, we can be home alone together."</p><p>"Of course we can," he agrees.</p><p>"Maybe we should head back outside and wait for everyone to come back?"</p><p>"Yeah… maybe…"</p><p>Instead of turning towards the patio, she steps towards Harvey at the same time he leans down to kiss her and they share a searing kiss.</p><p>His hands are desperately moving through her hair as he guides them back and out of the kitchen, all the while moving his lips against hers.</p><p>The back of her legs bump into the couch but she doesn't have time to react and soon they topple over into the sofa, Harvey landing on top of her.</p><p>He shifts his weight, so he doesn't crush her, but resumes kissing her between giggles. She lays beneath him on the navy cushion, her red curls sprawled out. He leans back then, admiring her freckled skin, slightly red from her day in the sun.</p><p>He kisses her nose and she scrunches in response.</p><p>"Donna, I—"</p><p>He begins, but the sound of the back gate opening startles them both and they scramble to sit on separate cushions.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"There you are! I was worried when I couldn't find you!" Marcus cried as he bursts into the room.</p><p>"Sorry, I had a really bad headache so Harvey offered to drive me back," she lies.</p><p>Everyone else files in behind Marcus and Rachel takes a seat next to Donna.</p><p>"Feeling better?" Rachel asks. Donna had to remember to thank her later for catching on so quickly.</p><p>"Much," she grins.</p><p>"I'm exhausted you guys, I think I'm going to turn in for the night," Katrina says.</p><p>"That's not a bad idea, I think I'll join you," Katie says.</p><p>"Yeah, me too," Donna agrees, getting up and helping Rachel with an extended palm.</p><p>"Goodnight fellas," Rachel calls back to the three boys left standing in the living room.</p><p>"Anyone want a beer?" Marcus offers. Both Mike and Harvey nod.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>After getting ready for bed, the girls find themselves gossiping about the boys Katrina was playing basketball with down at the pier.</p><p>"Who knows, maybe you'll run into one of them again, he could be the one."</p><p>"Yeah, right," Katrina scoffs.</p><p>"You never know! It happens sometimes!"</p><p>"Please, you and Mike are practically soul mates, I'll never get that lucky," Katrina pouts.</p><p>"It could happen, never say never," Rachel volleys back.</p><p>"I never thought Marcus was interested in me and here we are," Katie adds.</p><p>"Ugh I hate you all for being so in love," Katrina rolls her eyes and flops face-first into her pillow.</p><p>Donna catches her slip up, but hopes no one else does.</p><p>"You'll find the right guy," Rachel reassures Katrina.</p><p>"Exactly, one that looks at you the same way our boyfriends do," Katie nods.</p><p>"I don't have—" Donna begins to protest but Katie cuts her off.</p><p>"You and Harvey. You guys are together, right?"</p><p>"How did you— how do you know that?" Donna stutters.</p><p>"Oh please, just look at the way he was looking at you today. He's totally smitten."</p><p>"What makes you think we're together?" Donna asks.</p><p>"You look at him the exact same way. But it's different than it was at Christmas. My guess is this is new?"</p><p>"Very," Donna breathes, "and we haven't told Marcus yet so if you don't mind…"</p><p>"My lips are sealed. Us girls have got to stick together," Katie grins. "Plus, I saw how he was with the whole friendship thing, I get it."</p><p>"Thanks Katie," Donna smiles.</p><p>"So, you and Harvey," Katie wags her eyebrows.</p><p>"Welcome to the club," Rachel beams at Katie, rolling onto her stomach and kicking her feet up. "She's not one to kiss and tell, getting details from her is like pulling teeth."</p><p>"It is not! I told you guys some stuff!" Donna protests.</p><p>"You said, and I quote 'it was amazing, he was amazing'" Katrina teases. "Those are not details."</p><p>"What more do you want?" Donna giggles, the drinks in her system keeping her in a lighter mood. "We've only done it once," she adds, filling Katie in.</p><p>"Is he a good kisser? I feel like I should've already asked this but I don't think I ever have," Katrina asks.</p><p>"Amazing," Donna blushes.</p><p>"Must be a Specter thing," Katie adds.</p><p>"Oh god I never want to know the details about Marcus and that," Donna squirms and covers her eyes while Katrina and Rachel giggle. "He's like my brother."</p><p>"What does that make Harvey then?" Rachel teases.</p><p>"They're unrelated in my mind," Donna scoffs, which only causes the girls to giggle harder.</p><p>"Right," Katrina smirks. "You and Marcus are awfully close, did you two ever…"</p><p>"Don't you dare even think about finishing that sentence!" Donna warns. "Never."</p><p>"Honestly, kind of relieved to hear that," Katie admits. "I don't think I would want to compete with you."</p><p>"Oh please, you're beautiful and smart and Marcus really loves you," Donna tells her.</p><p>"Oh god, here we go again with the love, we get it, you're all in love," Katrina says.</p><p>"You know, I have this friend from high school who told me he'd be around for the break. I was planning on introducing you two but if love bothers you so much I can tell him you aren't interested?" Donna says.</p><p>"It doesn't bother me that much," Katrina backtracks.</p><p>The girls continue to chat for another hour before their eyes grow heavy and they begin to fall asleep. Next to Donna, Katie whispers only loud enough so that she can hear.</p><p>"Hey Donna, are you awake?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"You and Harvey, you look really happy. I think it's amazing."</p><p>"Thanks," Donna smiles before falling asleep.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Two beers later, Mike excuses himself, leaving the Specter brothers alone by the pool. The pair had never been close, but they make small talk and chat about school.</p><p>Harvey finishes his drink and tells Marcus that he's going to head inside, but pauses to turn the lights in the yard off.</p><p>"Hey, look," Marcus shuffles awkwardly, sticking his hands in his pockets, "I'm sorry about before. I was pretty horrible about you and Donna being friends but I can see that I was wrong. I'm glad you two are friends Harvey."</p><p>"Marcus, I—"</p><p>"No seriously, I mean it. I'll admit I didn't trust that you had good intentions but I'm glad she has someone like you looking out for her. You're a good brother," Marcus says. He pats Harvey's shoulder before offering him a small smile and heading inside, leaving Harvey alone with his thoughts.</p><p>You're a good brother. Harvey swallows hard.</p><p>He stares out at the pool, the reflection of the moon on the water catching his eye as his mind wanders back to a nagging thought.</p><p>You aren't good enough for her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! Please leave me a review - xxS</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Shake the Sand Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 13 - Shake the Sand Part 2</p><p>The following afternoon, Donna made plans to take the girls shopping in the afternoon while the boys went fishing. After a late breakfast with some weird tension between Marcus and Harvey that Donna can't pinpoint, the girls get ready to head out.</p><p>Upon observing her boyfriend and her best friend over waffles, she concludes that it's only Harvey who seems to be acting odd around Marcus, and not the other way around. She makes a note to ask him about it when she gets the chance.</p><p>Harvey and Marcus both work to clear the table and Donna steals a handful of strawberries out of a bowl on the counter and Rachel calls after her to hurry up. She waves goodbye to the Specter brothers and grabs a set of car keys off the counter. Lily was kind enough to lend the girls her car for the day, and after plopping her sunglasses on her head she's heading out the door.</p><p>Donna unlocks the car and Rachel is quick to call shotgun, leaping into the front seat. Katrina climbs in the back with Katie and the girls hit the road.</p><p>They stop at a few clothing stores, a bikini store where Katrina purchases a new one piece and finally they stop at Donna's favourite ice cream shop where they sit at a table outside and laugh about nothing.</p><p>She enjoyed Katie's company and was glad Marcus had found someone who was so down to earth and kind. It was an added bonus that she got along with Rachel and Katrina.</p><p>"So, you two are both going to be in this show?" Katie asks, looking between Katrina and Donna.</p><p>"Yup, Donna is playing Anya!" Katrina brags.</p><p>"Her understudy, but they are letting me be in one of the shows, Katrina gets to be in all of them, she's one of the ballet dancers," Donna adds.</p><p>"Man, I wish I could be there, I bet you two are incredible," Katie gushes.</p><p>"You should come down with Marcus," Donna suggests.</p><p>"He asked if I wanted to join him but I have a showcase that weekend, but you'll have to show me all the pictures."</p><p>"We will," Donna nods.</p><p>The girls continue on with their shopping trip and stroll down the street while browsing store windows and Donna finds herself walking next to Katie. They walk in silence for a few blocks until Donna turns to look at Katie.</p><p>"I am going to tell him you know."</p><p>"I know," Katie smiles. "I know that you two have a really special friendship, I get it."</p><p>"He's not going to be happy," Donna sighs.</p><p>"I could lie and say you're wrong, but we both know you're right, he's not going to take it well. But if he loves you and cares about you the way I think he does, he'll get over it. He'll put your happiness first, I know it."</p><p>"You have no idea how badly I needed to hear that," Donna admits, "I'm not sure how to tell him."</p><p>"Can I offer you some advice?"</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>"Don't do it here, not while everyone is here. Do it when it's just the two of you, even if it's over the phone. And when you're ready, of course."</p><p>"I hate keeping this from him."</p><p>"He'll understand. Even if he doesn't at first, he'll come around once he sees how happy you are."</p><p>"You think?"</p><p>"Donna, you're practically glowing you're so happy. He will."</p><p>"Thanks, Katie. I really don't think I've ever been happier. I'm sorry you have to keep a secret from Marcus."</p><p>"Don't worry about it," Katie smiles.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Across town, Harvey, Mike and Marcus pull into a gravel parking lot and begin to unload their fishing gear. Once they get to the far end of a local pier, Harvey's favourite spot to fish, he and Mike begin to set up their gear while Marcus offers to go and purchase bait from the small shack at the top of the pier.</p><p>He waits in line behind two guys he recognizes from Harvey's grade but doesn't bother to say hello. He stuffs his hands in his pockets and adjusts his cap, the sun beating down on his exposed neck, causing him to sweat.</p><p>He moves up with the line and catches the tail end of a conversation between the two men in front of him.</p><p>"Yeah, apparently Harvey's dating some girl. Pamela saw them together at the pier last night."</p><p>"I don't believe it, that guy isn't the girlfriend type. Who was it?"</p><p>"That redhead chick his brother always pals around with."</p><p>Marcus' head turns with the final remark and his face pales. These two were clearly mistaken. Sure, Harvey and Donna were hanging out at the pier last night, but that didn't mean they were dating. Why would anyone think anything was weird about seeing the two of them together?</p><p>He supposes they hadn't been friends before. Last summer Donna never would have hung out with Harvey alone, but now that they were friends things were different. These guys were clearly reading the situation wrong.</p><p>Marcus moves up and asks the salesmen for two jars of bait and heads back to Harvey and Mike. He shakes off what he's overheard, certain it's a misunderstanding not worth mentioning. It took him a while to get used to the idea of Harvey and Donna being friends, surely it would take everyone else some time to adjust as well.</p><p>"Got it!" He calls out.</p><p>"Let's catch some fish!" Mike grins.</p><p>Harvey is quiet for most of the afternoon, his own internal turmoil getting the best of him. While he knew that Marcus' comment was supposed to be an olive branch, he couldn't help himself from thinking back to that night Marcus first warned him to stay away from Donna. He'd managed to put it out of his mind for months, but now that it had resurfaced he was having a hard time pushing past it.</p><p>He had had a crush on Donna for as long as he could remember but he'd never done anything about it because a small part of him always feared he wasn't good enough for her. Ever since getting together, he'd been so swept up in the passion and romance of their new relationship, he'd forgotten the reason he held off on telling her how he felt. Maybe it was a good thing, to be so taken with the relationship that his insecurities slipped away. But what if it wasn't? What if one day she woke up and realized what he'd feared all along?</p><p>He tries to tell himself that he's being paranoid, that he's worked himself up for no reason. But as the silent sound of the ocean fills the space between the three of them, fishing lines cast out into the aqua water, he only panics more.</p><p>"You alright man?" Mike asks.</p><p>"Yeah, just tired. I didn't sleep well," he says. It isn't far from the truth. He hadn't slept well.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"Hey, there you are, I've been looking for you," Donna grins as she strolls up behind Harvey in the kitchen. She and the girls had returned from their shopping trip an hour earlier but the boys were still out fishing when they got back to the house.</p><p>"You know that I live here, right?" He teases, a smile immediately gracing his face. This was something he loved about Donna, even when he was feeling down, just one sentence from her could completely brighten up his day.</p><p>"You don't say," she smirks. "How was fishing?"</p><p>"Not too bad. We caught four fish. Well, we caught three fish…"</p><p>"Oh?" She cocks her head.</p><p>"Mike tried to take his off the hook and freaked out because it was slimy and ended up accidentally throwing it back," he chuckles.</p><p>Donna can't help herself from doubling over with laughter and Harvey is quick to join her, laughing until they're both breathless.</p><p>"What's so funny?" Mike asks as he enters the kitchen.</p><p>"Oh nothing," Donna giggles, "I hear you're quite the fisherman."</p><p>"You told her?! Dude, we said we weren't going to say anything!"</p><p>"I don't remember making that promise," Harvey shrugs.</p><p>"You suck, you know that? I'm so getting you back for this," Mike says to Harvey before turning his attention to the still giggling Donna.</p><p>"Rachel wanted to know if you guys wanted to come to some museum with us? Marcus was telling her and Katie about it and now they want to go and check it out."</p><p>"I think I'll pass, I was going to stick around here and take a nap," Donna says.</p><p>"I'll pass too," Harvey adds, "I have that paper I wanted to work on."</p><p>"Whoever wants to come - car's leaving in five!" Marcus calls as he strolls back into the house from the yard, Katrina, Katie and Rachel all following.</p><p>"Rach, would you be mad if I skipped out on this? I'm beat from the sun and I was hoping to lay down for a bit."</p><p>"Hmm, alright. But I get to pick the movie next time we go," she replies.</p><p>"You drive a hard bargain, Zane," he says, kissing her head before seeing himself off down the hall to his room.</p><p>"Donna?" Marcus asks.</p><p>"I'm also going to take a nap but you guys have fun!" She says with a tight-lipped smile.</p><p>"Do I even have to ask if you're interested in the museum?" Marcus mocks Harvey.</p><p>"Nope," Harvey retorts, "I'm off to get some work done." He begins to march in the direction of his room when Katrina calls after him.</p><p>"Who does homework on spring break?"</p><p>"Someone who's trying to be top of the class," he fires back.</p><p>Donna closes the door behind the group, waving as they pile into the car with Marcus behind the wheel. Once she's alone, she heads to the kitchen where she grabs a granola bar and pours herself a glass of water.</p><p>She's standing at the island, finishing her glass of water when Harvey re-emerges from his room in pale pink swim trunks, a towel slung over his shoulder.</p><p>"I thought you had homework to do?" She asks as he whistles and walks into the kitchen.</p><p>"I thought you might like to join me in the hot tub?"</p><p>"Where's Mike?"</p><p>"Napping."</p><p>"And your parents?"</p><p>"They went to visit some friends across town, they won't be back until late. So, are you going to get changed or are you coming in wearing that?" He glances at her outfit and draws in his bottom lip.</p><p>"Get us some drinks, I'll meet you out there."</p><p>She scurries off to the guest room and selects a bathing suit; a two-piece aqua bikini. It wasn't anything special but it was the swimsuit she felt the most confident in. She grabs a beach towel and a bottle of sunscreen and heads out to the backyard where Harvey is already waiting in the hot tub with two beers and a massive grin.</p><p>She places her items down beside the tub and climbs in, watching as he watches her get into the water and claims the seat next to him.</p><p>"You're staring," she points out.</p><p>"And I'm not even sorry," he winks. He passes her one of the drinks and they silently crack them open and tap the cans before each taking a long sip. Donna leans back against the headrest, enjoying the warmth of the water and the silent hum echoing through the yard.</p><p>"We need to tell Marcus," Harvey blurts out.</p><p>"Where is that coming from? I thought we agreed to wait until I could tell him alone?"</p><p>"He said something to me the other night…" Harvey mumbles before growing quiet.</p><p>"I knew something was off at breakfast this morning, what happened?"</p><p>"He told me he's glad we're friends…"</p><p>Donna studies him, his silence worrisome, his closed-off facial expression a telltale sign he was hiding something.</p><p>"That's a good thing isn't it?" She asks softly.</p><p>"Yes and no. I felt bad lying to him, which is crazy after everything he's said…"</p><p>"Everything he's said? Harvey, what aren't you telling me?" She asks, reaching out and placing a palm on his forearm.</p><p>Looking down at the bubbly water, Harvey swallows hard before placing a hand over Donna's and looking up at her.</p><p>"It's silly. It was so long ago, it doesn't matter anymore."</p><p>"It matters to me," she says softly.</p><p>"Over Thanksgiving, Marcus had some thoughts about me and you. He thought that I was interested in you and he told me… well… he told me I wasn't good enough for you. He doesn't think I'm worthy enough to be with you."</p><p>"That's ridiculous," she scoffs.</p><p>"Is it?" He asks, staring back at her with wide eyes and she realizes instantly that he believes the statement.</p><p>"Harvey, listen to me," she demands, free hand coming up to rest on his cheek. "You are a good man. If anything I'm not good enough for you. You push me to be a better person."</p><p>"Can I tell you something?" He asks.</p><p>"Always."</p><p>"Back in high school I had a massive crush on you, I never said anything because I thought a girl like you would never go for someone like me."</p><p>"You- what?" She stares back at him and blinks. "You had feelings for me?"</p><p>He nods and blushes. "I guess I let my fears get the better of me because every time I considered telling you I talked myself out of it."</p><p>"Why?" She whispers.</p><p>"Oh c'mon Donna. You and I both know I had a reputation back then. You're good at everything, you did well in school and you've always been gorgeous. Why would a girl like you, who had men throwing themselves at her go for someone like me?"</p><p>"Did I miss the part where men threw themselves at me?" She chuckles.</p><p>"You had to know that guys we're crazy about you…"</p><p>"I really didn't," she admits. "Then again I do recall you always being protective, maybe you scared them all off." She smirks as he rolls his eyes and gently squeezes his arm and slides closer to him.</p><p>"They weren't good enough for you," he huffs defensively.</p><p>"Harvey," shakes her head at the use of his classic line. In high school, he was constantly telling her that the boys she was interested in weren't good enough for someone like her. Hearing him say it now that she knew he considered himself to be one of those men, she realizes just how blind she had been to him all those years.</p><p>"For the record," she whispers, "I would have gone for someone like you back then. I was crazy about you back then, I still am," she corrects herself. "You're one of the good ones, Harvey Specter, and I don't ever want you to doubt that. I think you're worthy, and I never want to lose you over something like this. Okay?"</p><p>"God, I love you," he breathes, nuzzling into her neck.</p><p>"I love you too," she says, lifting his chin so she can close the distance between them and kiss him. The kiss is slow, passionate and explorative, Harvey's hands coming up to rest on her back as they kissed.</p><p>When they part, she leans back and runs a hand through his hair, leaving it damp.</p><p>"If this is going to work, you need to tell me when something is bothering you. Even if that something has to do with Marcus. I know that we're best friends but you need to be able to tell me things," she says.</p><p>"Alright, I'll try," he promises. "But we do need to tell him."</p><p>"I'll tell him as soon as we get back, I promise. Now, put some sunscreen on my shoulders before I burn," she instructs.</p><p>Harvey does as instructed and applies two layers of sunscreen to Donna's shoulders. As he rubs the lotion in he notices all the new freckles the sun had brought out and he smiles. He loved Donna's freckles, every last one of them.</p><p>"Thanks" she beams once he places the bottle down, her back still to Harvey.</p><p>"Who said I was done?" he remarks, hands trailing from her shoulders down her arms until they sink beneath the bubbling water and wrap firmly around her waist. He pulls her closer to him, her back brushing up against his chest. He leans down to place a kiss on her exposed shoulder, taking advantage of the way her hair was pinned up on her head. He lingers, his lips hovering over her shoulder and he can tell she has her eyes closed.</p><p>She relishes in the sensation of his lips on her bare skin, leaning back into him ever so slightly. She turns to face him then, legs swinging over his lap, allowing her body to remain close to his, her arms wrapped around his neck as she finally gets to taste his lips again.</p><p>Things are beginning to get steamy, Harvey's thumb skirting dangerously close to the waistline of Donna's bathing suit bottoms, his hardness pressed against her palm, their tongues a tangled mess when the patio doors swings open and Mike's girlish shriek ruins the moment.</p><p>"Jesus guys, this is a PG vacation," he calls, plopping himself down in a pool chair.</p><p>"Oh god," Donna buries her face in Harvey's shoulder.</p><p>"I thought you were napping?" Harvey calls over to Mike.</p><p>"And I thought you were doing homework. Now, I see Donna being done but no homework," Mike teases them.</p><p>"Is this payback for this fish thing?"</p><p>"Consider us even," Miek playfully winks.</p><p>Donna and Harvey reluctantly separate and climb out of the hot tub to join Mike by the pool, which is where the rest of the gang finds them when they return from the museum an hour later.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>By the time Marcus and the girls return from their outing, the sun is beginning to set and the cool evening air is beginning to settle in. Donna excuses herself to change out of her now dry swimsuit, while Mike and Harvey offer to fill the cooler and bring more drinks out back.</p><p>Donna listens to Rachel and Katrina talk about their afternoon, explaining that she herself didn't get up to much, she just lounged by the pool. She changes into a light coloured knee-length skirt and a plain white t-shirt and the girls rejoin the group outside.</p><p>They settle in a circle around the patio table, Donna between Katrina and Katie, practically across from Harvey and Mike.</p><p>"You know what we should do?" Rachel announces to the group. "Play back to back!" She squeals.</p><p>"What's back to back?" Katie asks.</p><p>"It's this drinking game we like to play at school. Basically, two people stand up in the center of a circle and go back to back. Everyone in the circle gets to ask the group a question, and the person who thinks the question best applies to them takes a drink. If both of you drink, both people have to down their drinks. If no one takes a drink, then the entire circle has to finish their drinks."</p><p>"For example," Katrina continues to explain, "say me and Rach are in the middle, and Donna asks 'Who is taller?' Rachel is going to drink because she's taller."</p><p>"Oh I get it," Katie says, "yeah, let's do it!"</p><p>"Who's first?" Rachel claps.</p><p>"Mike and Harvey," Donna smirks, knowing Harvey hated playing drinking games like this.</p><p>"Fine," Mike says, tossing Harvey a can of beer as they take their places.</p><p>They stand with their shoulders brushing, Harvey facing Donna and Katrina, Mike facing Rachel, Katie and Marcus.</p><p>"Me first," Katrina volunteers. "Ready boys?"</p><p>"Ready," they both chime in unison.</p><p>"Who gets better grades?" She asks.</p><p>Mike immediately tips his beer can back only seconds before Harvey does and the group erupts with laughter.</p><p>Katrina, knowing the boys were oddly competitive, smirks to herself as she watches them turn around to discover they both drank before downing their beers.</p><p>Rachel passes them each a new drink and ushers them back into place in the center of the circle, excitedly announcing that it was her turn.</p><p>"Who's a better kisser?" Rachel asks, eagerly waiting to see which boy will drink first.</p><p>Donna watches as Harvey's cheeks turn a deep shade of red and she has to bite down on her cheek to keep from smirking. She couldn't speak for Mike, but she knew that Harvey was an excellent kisser.</p><p>She watches as Harvey cautiously takes a sip of his drink. Mike's can stays stationary at his side and Rachel yells that he's an excellent kisser and that he shouldn't concede to Harvey.</p><p>"Marcus, your turn," Katrina says.</p><p>"Hmm, alright. Who gets hit on by better-looking girls?"</p><p>Both Mike and Harvey immediately reach for their drinks again, wise to the fact that their girlfriends were watching. Katrina instructs them both to down the rest of their drinks and then the group takes pity on them and lets them sit back down before their turn is supposed to end.</p><p>"Alright guys, pick two other people," Rachel says.</p><p>"Donna," Harvey winks playfully.</p><p>"Marcus," Mike selects.</p><p>Donna and Marcus both take their place in the center and Donna lightly smacks the back of Marcus' arm as they get into position.</p><p>"It's on," he teases, leaning back against her.</p><p>"I'll start," Katie suggests, "Who is more forgetful?"</p><p>Marcus takes an immediate sip while Donna doesn't twitch and the group laughs. It was clear that everyone agreed, Donna wasn't the type to forget.</p><p>"Who's more experienced?" Rachel asks.</p><p>Donna pauses, her hand wrapped around her beer can tightening its grip on the shiny metal. She knew that Marcus had gone further than her in high school, but it wasn't much further and she wasn't sure how far he and Katie had gone. She assumed they'd slept together, but so had she and Harvey.</p><p>Then there was the small matter of Marcus not knowing she'd lost her virginity. Back in school, they told each other everything. It was never awkward or uncomfortable, it just made sense that they talked about the things they experienced. Now, she wasn't sure she wanted Marcus to know she was no longer a virgin. He would be happy for her, but it would lead to an entire line of questioning she wasn't ready for.</p><p>Marcus knew her better than anyone. He knew that she wanted to be in love with the first man she slept with, therefore if she admitted she was as experienced as he was, he would piece it together and realize there was something she wasn't telling him.</p><p>Marcus takes a sip of his drink. Donna doesn't. And no one thinks twice about the question.</p><p>"Who's more likely to get drunk and throw up in the pool?" Harvey asks with a cocky smile.</p><p>"That's not fair, that's a loaded question!" Donna complains, reluctantly taking a sip of her drink and cringing at the memory.</p><p>"I'm going to need to hear that story later," Rachel says to Harvey.</p><p>"Next question," Donna demands.</p><p>"Who's going to get married first?" Katrina asks.</p><p>Marcus and Donna both keep their cups down at their sides, which results in everyone else drinking.</p><p>Katrina and Rachel are the next to play, Rachel drinking twice when asked who was more likely to be found at a party and who was better in bed, Katrina drinking when Donna asks who had better taste in music.</p><p>By the time the game winds down, the group is decently drunk. Harvey tells the story about the time Donna and Marcus crashed one of his parties and Donna got so drunk she threw up in the pool. Embarrassed, she hides her head in her hands and Marcus reassures her it wasn't that bad.</p><p>Mike shares a story about the time he scammed his fellow classmates in a high school poker tournament, and Rachel rolls her eyes when he mentions poker. Katrina asks Marcus how he and Donna met, and he launches into a sappy story about how they became best friends. In her drunken state, the story hits her harder than expected and she finds herself feeling strangely sentimental.</p><p>Sitting here, at the Specter's house, Marcus on one side of her, Harvey on the other, it's suddenly all too much. Dating Harvey. Lying to Marcus. It hits her like a tonne of bricks.</p><p>She excuses herself and heads into the kitchen to fetch herself a glass of water. After quickly downing it, she refills it and leans against the counter.</p><p>"You alright?" Marcus asks, coming in after her.</p><p>"Yeah. Just drank a little bit too much I guess. I'm fine."</p><p>He doesn't seem to buy her answer so she speaks again. "I promise."</p><p>"If I'm being completely honest," she mumbles, "I miss this. I miss us."</p><p>"I miss this too," he says, pulling her in for a hug.</p><p>He holds her like that for a while, arms wrapped around her waist, her head on his shoulder. They pull apart and rejoin the group, Donna feeling much better after a much needed moment with her best friend.</p><p>Shortly after rejoining everyone, the girls decide to call it a night and head back to their room where they're giddy with gossip for the next half hour. The day begins to catch up with Donna, her eyes growing heavy the moment her head hits the pillow. Her phone buzzes on the side table and she smiles when she sees it's a good night message from Harvey.</p><p>She loves that even though he's right up the hall, he still insisted on sending her a proper good night text. Perhaps some changes didn't have to be so scary, especially when they came in the form of a super attentive boyfriend like Harvey.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Harvey is the last to rejoin the group for breakfast, a vast spread of fruits and waffles laid out on the table by Lily. He grabs himself a cup of coffee from the pot in the kitchen before claiming the last available seat next to Katie and grumbling a soft "good morning" to the group.</p><p>He stacks two waffles on his plate, scoops out a handful of strawberries and doses the entire thing in maple syrup before stuffing a massive piece in his mouth. He washes it down with a large gulp of coffee, a much-needed cure for his looming hangover.</p><p>He steals a glance of Donna, involved in an animated conversation with Marcus and he smiles. He takes another bite of his breakfast and catches the tail end of Mike's conversation Rachel and Katrina.</p><p>"I'm just saying, fish is not lunch food. It's strictly a dinner food."</p><p>"What?" Harvey chimes in, unsure of what ridiculous point Mike was trying to make.</p><p>"Rachel was telling me how we should have fish for lunch later, but don't you agree, it's a total dinner food?"</p><p>"I didn't realize there were specific lunch and dinner foods," Harvey remarks sarcastically which causes Katrina to laugh.</p><p>"Obviously," Mike huffs.</p><p>"Do you have any other examples?" Harvey asks.</p><p>"Well not now that you put me on the spot…"</p><p>"He's just mad that he couldn't catch a fish," Harvey smirks.</p><p>"That thing was slippery and out to get me!" Mike yells which results in a loud roar of laughter from the group.</p><p>Across the table, Donna and Marcus were so busy catching up they hardly noticed the commotion brought on by Mike's fish debate. Marcus filled Donna in on what he'd heard about their high school classmates and she did the same. They laughed when Marcus nearly choked on a blueberry and gossiped about the "it" couple from their senior year breaking up. It almost felt just like the old days, back before they parted ways and headed to different schools to start their own lives.</p><p>While reminiscing and catching up brought her back a feeling of comfort she'd once craved, Donna also realized that things really had changed between her and Marcus. She didn't peg the change as a good or bad thing, but it was noticeable, and it was there. She wonders if maybe they were just growing, becoming adults in their own ways, paving a path to their own lives. They'd done everything together for as long as she could remember, maybe this change would be good for them. If anything, it would strengthen their friendship and help them to grow.</p><p>"I promised Katie we could go and see a movie later, but what do you say you and I make some time to hang out later, just like old times?" Marcus asks.</p><p>"Why don't we swing by the farmers market after we finish up here?" She suggests.</p><p>"Sold."</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Once returning from the market, Marcus and Katie head out for the day. Mike and Rachel had already decided on spending the day down at the pier, and while Katrina had initially planned to tag along she considered joining Harvey and Donna at the beach instead. Donna and Rachel both promised that she wouldn't be a third wheel, and in the end, the five of them end up driving down to the pier together.</p><p>Katrina ends up running into Mason, the basketball challenger from earlier in the week and excuses herself to grab some ice cream with him. Mike and Rachel decide to check out the Ferris wheel, leaving Harvey and Donna to themselves.</p><p>Harvey leads the way down the path towards the beach, the old wooden planks creaking with each step. Once he reaches the end of the path, he turns back to make sure that Donna is still following him and extends a hand that she accepts while she hops down onto the sand.</p><p>The pair make their way up the beach hand in hand, the afternoon sun providing a perfect blanket of warmth as they slip their shoes off and stroll along the water's edge. Donna picks up a few shells and stuffs them in the pocket of her shorts, while Harve teases her for having grown up next to the beach but still playing the part of a tourist.</p><p>"You mean to tell me you've never picked up a nice-looking shell?" She quizzes him.</p><p>"Not once," he states proudly.</p><p>"Freak," she smirks.</p><p>"Are you making fun of me, Paulsen?"</p><p>"I wouldn't dare," she mocks, drawing her hand to her chest.</p><p>"That's it!" He calls out, wrapping an arm around her waist and scooping her up before she can protest.</p><p>"Put me down!" She shrieks as he holds her above the shallow water. "You wouldn't!"</p><p>"I think we both know I would."</p><p>"I'll be all wet," she warns him but the devious smirk on his face only grows.</p><p>"The sun will dry you off," he reasons.</p><p>"Harvey!" She screams as he tosses her into the water. It isn't deep, the waves hitting the shore hardly covering her ankles when standing, but the way he tosses her causes her to land backside first in a wave and it drenches her.</p><p>"Oh shit!" He calls out, the timing of the wave catching him off guard. He expected her to be a little wet, not this wet. "Let me give you a hand."</p><p>She reaches up and accepts his hand, securing her fingers around his. "Let me give you a hand," she smirks, tugging him forward and into the water with her.</p><p>He flops down and lands stomach first next to her with a thud. He runs his hands through his hair, removing it from his face only to be splashed by her.</p><p>Donna, still sitting in the knee-deep water giggles as she splashes him. She scrambles to her feet as he begins to move towards her, but only manages to run a few paces before his arms wrap themselves around her waist and he launches both of them deeper into the water.</p><p>Giddy and drenched, Donna drapes her arms over Harvey's shoulders as they bob in the ocean, her body pressed against his.</p><p>"You got my hair all wet," she complains.</p><p>"You got my hair all wet," he replies.</p><p>"What the hell are you two doing?" Rachel's voice calls from the shore where she and Mike were standing, staring at the pair bewildered.</p><p>"Swimming," Harvey calls back, "Isn't it obvious?"</p><p>Donna playfully rolls her eyes, clinging tighter to the wet fabric covering Harvey's shoulders. "Are you two joining us?" She calls out to Mike and Rachel.</p><p>"You're wearing your clothes?" Rachel stares back confused. "Then we'll be all-" Before she can say wet, Mike scoops her up from behind and tosses her into the water, flinging himself in after her.</p><p>"Michael James Ross you're soooo dead!" she shrieks.</p><p>"Thought you guys were hanging around at the pier?" Donna asks as Rachel wades over to her.</p><p>"We were, but we thought we'd check out the beach. I'm starting to regret it," she shrugs, attempting to ring out her soaked hair.</p><p>"C'mon Zane, live a little," Harvey teases.</p><p>"Says the man who stayed home to do homework yesterday," she fires back.</p><p>"Yeah, that's why he stayed home," Mike snickers.</p><p>"Yeah, that's why I said-," Rachel pauses when she catches Donna blushing and looking away, "oh."</p><p>"Honestly, she's a catch, good for you Harvey," Rachel adds.</p><p>"Rach!" Donna exclaims.</p><p>"What? He's dating a total babe, he needs to be reminded from time to time."</p><p>"Hey Mike, I think her hair still looks a little bit dry," Donna winks.</p><p>After Mike tosses Rachel over his shoulder and submerges them both into the water, the group frolics in the water for most of the afternoon. None of them seem to mind that they weren't dressed for the beach. Instead, Donna and Rachel climb onto Mike and Harvey's shoulders for several rounds of wrestling matches before they settle on the sand and build a sandcastle. Eventually, hunger gets the best of them and they pile back into the car, sandy, soggy messes, and head back to the house.</p><p>Donna calls shotgun and grabs Harvey's hand, placing their interwoven fingers in his lap while he maneuvers them back to the house. She props her elbow on the ledge, enjoying the breeze coming in through the open window, her extended palm riding the windy tide of the warm air whipping past them.</p><p>Katrina is already back at the house, Mason having dropped her off after they got ice cream. She, Katie and Marcus are all lounging by the pool when the group marches into the yard.</p><p>"What the hell happened?" Katrina gasps when she spots the sandy squad entering the yard.</p><p>"We took a little swim," Mike shrugs.</p><p>"I'm going to go and shower before we head to my parents," Donna says, heading towards the back door.</p><p>"Me too," Rachel follows.</p><p>"Are you already ready to go?" Donna asks Katrina before she leaves.</p><p>"Yup, ready when you guys are," she nods.</p><p>"Perfect, we won't be long," Donna smiles.</p><p>Both Rachel and Katrina had agreed to dinner with Donna's parents, which meant that Katie was stuck with the boys for the evening but she promised them she didn't mind. Donna couldn't exactly make the trip home without visiting home, and she wanted her mom to meet the friends she'd made at school. Clara and Jim were taking the girls for dinner at one of Donna's favourite places, and she'd been looking forward to it all week. She hadn't felt the need to invite Marcus or Harvey because she figured her parents already knew them just as well as she did.</p><p>Donna slips into a yellow sundress after her shower, leaving her wet hair to air dry and brushing on a light coat of mascara. She finds Rachel outside with everyone else, already dressed and ready. Harvey offers to drop them off so they don't have to walk and they all climb into the car.</p><p>"What are you guys getting up to tonight?" Donna asks him as they back out of the driveway.</p><p>"Mike wanted to play some poker so I think that's our plan."</p><p>"Oh god, he's always going on about wanting to play poker," Rachel groans.</p><p>"Don't worry Rach, I'll kick his ass so bad he'll never want to play again."</p><p>They're pulling into Donna's driveway moments later, and all three girls climb out of the car. Donna rounds the vehicle and stands by Harvey's window and thanks him for the ride with a small peck on the lips.</p><p>"Do you guys need me to pick you up?" He asks.</p><p>"I'll have my dad drop us off, but thanks," she smiles.</p><p>The girls wave as Harvey pulls away from the house and head into the Paulen residence where they spend the evening getting to know Donna's parents.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>When the girls return to the Specter house, all is quiet. Donna notices Gordon's car in the driveway, meaning he and Lily had returned so the girls are sure to enter the house quietly.</p><p>They tiptoe towards the guest room where they find Katie fast asleep and after slipping into a pair of comfortable shorts and an oversized shirt Donna excuses herself to brush her teeth.</p><p>She quickly washes her face, and shuts the light off in the bathroom as she exits. As soon as she steps out into the hall, she spots Harvey smirking at her.</p><p>"Hey," he whispers.</p><p>"Hey."</p><p>"How was dinner?"</p><p>"It was good. I've missed them."</p><p>"I missed you tonight," he says.</p><p>"I've hardly been gone four hours," she points out.</p><p>"So?" He smirks, stepping towards her. "Come tell me all about dinner."</p><p>"Isn't Mike sleeping?"</p><p>"He and Marcus stayed up playing cards. I think he passed out in Marcus' room. So, come tell me all about it."</p><p>"Alright, but I can't stay long I'm exhausted."</p><p>She follows Harvey into his room and closes the door behind her.</p><p>She walks along the far wall, staring at the countless baseball trophies lining the shelves. Harvey was quite the athlete in high school. There wasn't a week that went by when his name wasn't featured in the school paper for leading a team to yet another victory.</p><p>She runs her hand along his bookshelf and smiles when she spots the Harry Potter book that matches the one on her shelf.</p><p>His room hadn't changed much over the years. Pale blue walls, an assortment of sports posters and messy countertops littered with trinkets.</p><p>He sits down at the edge of the bed and watches as she studies his room.</p><p>"Whatcha doing?" He asks.</p><p>"Getting a sense of you."</p><p>"I'd say you have a pretty good sense of me."</p><p>"The old you," she clarifies. "you've changed a bit."</p><p>"I have?"</p><p>"You've matured. But you still have subpar music taste," she teases once she spots his stack of CDs.</p><p>"Says the girl who listens to show tunes."</p><p>"You secretly like them."</p><p>She joins him at the foot of the bed and tells him about her evening. Her dad was doing really well at work and her mom adored Katrina and Rachel. All in all, her evening was just about perfect and he listened attentively as she shared the stories from dinner.</p><p>Eventually, she runs out of words to say and she finds herself looking lovingly into Harvey's eyes, their bodies somehow having migrated together. He kisses her, slowly at first, then, with an unparalleled passion that leaves her breathless.</p><p>They tumble back on the mattress, clothed bodies grinding together as their kisses grow sloppier.</p><p>Harvey's hand works its way down Donna's side, stopping just shy of the edge of her shorts. She gives a small nod and he pushes the material down, leaving her in just her underwear.</p><p>His fingers tease at the edge of the material and she begins to twitch in anticipation. He flicks a finger over her clothed center and she kisses him harder.</p><p>Harvey abruptly leans back, a devious grin growing across his face as he looks down at her.</p><p>"What?" She asks.</p><p>"How would you feel about me… using my tongue?"</p><p>"I've never tried it before," she admits.</p><p>"We can stop, if you don't like it."</p><p>"Okay," she nods.</p><p>Harvey propels himself down her body until his elbows are rested near Donna's knees. He places a kiss just below her navel, then gently guides her knees open and places a second kiss on her inner thigh.</p><p>He removes her underwear and positions himself between her legs. He looks up at her and she reaches down to give his shoulder a reassuring squeeze.</p><p>He leans forward and runs his tongue along her folds and her reaction catches them both off guard. She squirms and tosses her head back, and it causes him to pause.</p><p>"Donna we don't have to…"</p><p>"Please," is all she manages to whisper and he continues with a sharp thrust of his tongue.</p><p>It doesn't take long before she's coming, her hand wound tightly in Harvey's hair, her toes curling beneath her as she does her best to bite her tongue and keep from crying out.</p><p>She'd never experienced anything like this and for a moment she's seeing stars. Smug and satisfied with himself, Harvey climbs back up to her and places a soft kiss on her lips.</p><p>"That was— we're going to be doing that again," she says, breathless.</p><p>Instead of responding with words, he kisses her. And then he kisses her again. The kisses are soft and tender, the type that convey the love and adoration a teenager rarely felt. But Harvey felt it.</p><p>They had sex for the second time that night, and this time it was even better. After Harvey abruptly got her off with his tongue, they settled into a slow lazy rhythm, making out while stripping off various layers of clothing. Eventually, he was pulling out a condom and sliding into her while she wrapped her legs around his hips and encouraged him. It was much more comfortable this time, now that she knew what to expect, and lasted nearly twice as long before Harvey told her that he couldn't go much longer. He managed to slip out of her just in time and discarded the condom in the trash bin beside his desk before crawling back into bed and wrapping his arms around her.</p><p>She falls asleep in his arms, perfectly content and comfortable. When she wakes up the next morning, she peers around Harvey's childhood bedroom, scooting back against his naked body and pressing a lazy kiss to his cheek.</p><p>"Good morning," she smiles.</p><p>"Good morning," he responds groggily, hand flattening against her stomach and pulling her closer to his chest.</p><p>She'd never slept naked next to someone before. In a weird way, it almost felt more intimate than the sex. Yet, she found the sensation oddly comforting and she snuggles further into Harvey's arms.</p><p>"I should get back to the guest room before everyone wakes up," she whispers.</p><p>"Don't go," he mumbles into her hair, pressing his body into her back and nuzzling his chin into her hair.</p><p>"I like holding you like this," he adds.</p><p>She stays a few moments longer before she knows she needs to get going before the house wakes. She reluctantly slips out of Harvey's arms and locates her clothes, redressing in a haste.</p><p>She slips into the hallways and begins her walk back to the guest room, not noticing Gordon at the end of the hall.</p><p>Gordon just shakes his head to himself as he watches Donna slip back into the guest room. He had a feeling something was going on there. Then again, he'd always assumed his eldest son was interested in Donna.</p><p>Gordon doesn't say anything to Harvey or Donna at breakfast, assuming there was a reason for the secrecy and that they would tell everyone on their own time. He does make a note to have a safe sex talk with Harvey, though he trusts his son enough to know it isn't necessary.</p><p>Donna steals casual glances of Harvey over breakfast. He's seated next to her today which meant he had his palm resting in her leg beneath the table.</p><p>The plan for the day was to head to the beach, so after clearing the table everyone heads to get ready for a day in the sun.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>The last few days of spring break passed in a flash. Between long afternoons at the beach and water balloon fights near the pool, the last night before the group headed back to school came far too soon.</p><p>Their trip had been filled with laughter, friendship and what were sure to become drunken stories. Marcus and Donna spent more time together, as did Donna and Harvey and Donna found herself truly happy. She'd decided to let go of all the stress she felt and just enjoy the last few days of her trip, and it made her feel like she was walking on sunshine. She had her best friend, her boyfriend, and an incredible group of humans to spend the days with. And nothing could ever take that from her.</p><p>It turned out that the more Donna slept with Harvey, the more she craved the intimacy that came with sleeping with Harvey. After the third night of their trip, one she spent having a girls night, she finds herself volunteering to go back to the house early with Harvey to start preparing dinner.</p><p>None of her friends question it, they all just continue on with their day at the beach. Even Marcus no longer seemed bothered by her spending time with Harvey.</p><p>She heads back to the house with him, giddy practically the entire way. Once they enter the house, Harvey starts talking about how she can prepare the salad while he fires up the grill but Donna doesn't hear a word of it. Instead, she kisses him and leads him towards his bedroom, a mischievous look in her eye.</p><p>They tumble onto the bed and begin to undress, Donna straddling Harvey's lap. She reaches into her back pocket and pulls out a condom, and he chuckles.</p><p>"Where did you get that?" He asks.</p><p>"I bought some," she explains.</p><p>"And you've just been keeping them in your pocket?" He teases.</p><p>"Why is that so funny?" She pouts.</p><p>"Because I've been doing the same thing," he admits, reaching into the back pocket of his shorts and pulling a condom out.</p><p>They both laugh at their sheer ridiculous need for one another, but soon the laughter dies out and the moment becomes serious once again.</p><p>They find themselves horizontal, naked, and making love when they hear the chime of the back door ding. They scramble to their feet, toss their clothes on and scamper out to the kitchen where they find Mike rummaging through the fridge.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Harvey asks.</p><p>"Getting a snack?" Mike replies hesitantly. "Figured with the way you two have been eye banging each other at the beach all day that dinner might be a while."</p><p>"We weren't—" Harvey begins to protest.</p><p>"Harvey, your shirt is on inside out," Mike points out and Donna buries her face in her hands.</p><p>"Anyways, don't mind me. Carry on with your fun." And with that smile walks back out the door and begins his long stroll back to the beach.</p><p>"Oh GOD," Donna groans.</p><p>"Thinking about what happened in there?" He asks, shrugging towards his bedroom with a smug grin.</p><p>Donna's blush deepens as she swats his arm. "I'm so embarrassed."</p><p>"Why? It was hot."</p><p>"Someone's in a good mood, considering we didn't get to finish what we started."</p><p>"Well, one of us did," he beams, biting his bottom lip to keep his smirk from growing wider.</p><p>"Harvey!"</p><p>"Yup, I think it was something like that, oh god, Harvey," he says.</p><p>"I hate you," she fake pouts.</p><p>"You love me," he grins. "And I love you."</p><p>He leans down and steals a kiss and Donna uncrosses her arms and reaches for his shoulders.</p><p>"That was pretty amazing," she admits.</p><p>"We should probably start dinner. Wouldn't want Mike to starve to death," she adds.</p><p>"He can wait a minute or two," Harvey says. "He's the one who keeps interrupting." He holds her in his arms while he kisses her in the kitchen until eventually they part for air and she convinces him they need to make dinner.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Packing comes at a slow and leisure pace seeing as no one is quite ready to head back to reality. Gordon drives the group to the airport in silence, everyone exhausted from the trip and sad to be leaving.</p><p>At the airport, Gordon hugs Katie, Donna, Harvey and Marcus goodbye and pulls Harvey aside while Donna and Marcus say their goodbyes.</p><p>"Take good care of her, Son," he nods, a knowing look in his eye.</p><p>"I will Dad," Harvey promises, slapping his dad lightly on the back as he moves in for another side hug.</p><p>Saying goodbye to Marcus never got any easier. After telling Katie it was great to see her again, Donna pulls Marcus in for a hug.</p><p>"I'll see you in a few weeks for your show," he promises her, using his thumb to wipe away the tears that had begun to fall.</p><p>"Don't get up to any trouble in the meantime," he adds.</p><p>"See you soon," she smiles, pulling him in for one final hug before joining her friends and heading to security.</p><p>Once they're back on campus, a weird sensation comes over her as Harvey takes her hand. How they managed to keep their relationship from Marcus for an entire week, she'll never know. But now that they were back, it was time to face reality. And it was time to tell him the truth.</p><p>Harvey squeezes her hand as if he knew what she was thinking and she smiles. Everything was going to be just fine.</p><p>They spend the evening unpacking, first at Harvey's, then at her dorm. Harvey falls asleep on top of the covers when Donna goes to shower, and he looks too peaceful to wake so she crawls in next to him and shuts off the light.</p><p>The next morning, she asks if he wants to join her at rehearsal and he agrees. They grab a coffee on their way and Harvey watches from the back row as Donna participates in one of the show's final rehearsals.</p><p>She was practicing a musical number with two other guys, but he could hardly remember what the scene was about; he was too busy watching her. She was a different person on that stage. She owned the room. Her eyes sparkled in a way that made you never want the performance to end. And her voice. He loved her voice.</p><p>While waiting for Donna after rehearsal, Harvey's phone buzzes and he receives a message from Mike.</p><p>Do you and Donna want to sign up with us for the Philanthropy thing? I was going to ask Katrina as well. - Mike</p><p>Sure. -H</p><p>He responds without even asking Donna, knowing she'd be excited about the event. There were still a few weeks before her show began, which meant she wasn't insanely busy just yet.</p><p>She rejoins him outside, bounding up to him with a smile and asking what he thought of the show so far.</p><p>He throws a hand over her shoulder and tells her he loved it.</p><p>"What are we doing tonight?" She asks.</p><p>"Actually, I have a surprise for you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN: As always the biggest thank you to May for looking over this! Please, leave me a review! - xxS</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Friendship Test</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 14 - The Friendship Test</p><p>"What kind of surprise?" She practically squeals as she leans into his side.</p><p>"If I told you, it wouldn't be much of a surprise now would it?"</p><p>"Donna! Wait up!" A lean, brown-haired boy Harvey recognizes from the rehearsal calls as he runs over to them. He wasn't one of the men Donna had been practicing with, but he's pretty sure the guy was in a handful of scenes with Katrina.</p><p>"Hey, Jason? What's up?" Donna grins.</p><p>"I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to grab something to eat later?" he asks, totally oblivious to the way Harvey's arm is still slung over Donna's shoulder.</p><p>"Actually Jason, I have plans. I'm sorry," she says.</p><p>Harvey glares at the interloper, willing him to take the hint and get lost but it's pointless. He watches as the guy shuffles his feet and stuffs his hands into his pockets. "Maybe some other time?"</p><p>"We should really get going. Wouldn't want to be late," Harvey interrupts, twirling Donna by the shoulders and waving sarcastically at Jason who watches as they walk away. Once they've moved a few yards down the path, Harvey drops his hand from Donna's shoulder and takes her hand, leaning down to kiss her cheek as he does so.</p><p>She just shakes her head and smirks, not saying a word.</p><p>"What?" He asks.</p><p>"You're cute when you're jealous."</p><p>"Let's get two things straight. First, I am always cute. Second, I was not jealous."</p><p>"Please, you would've lost your mind if I'd have said yes."</p><p>"Why would you say yes?!" Harvey exclaims.</p><p>Donna tilts her head and giggles and Harvey knows he just proved her point for her. "Let's get two things straight," she repeats his own line.</p><p>"You were jealous. And Jason isn't someone you have to worry about, he and his boyfriend Mark have been together for a little over a year."</p><p>"Okay, fine. I was a little bit jealous. How was I supposed to know he wasn't asking you out?"</p><p>"What man walks up to a woman and asks her out while another man is standing there with his arm around her?"</p><p>"You never know! Men are awful."</p><p>"You don't have to tell me twice," she smirks.</p><p>They continue to walk hand in hand and Donna can't help herself from giggling harder as they do.</p><p>"What's so funny?"</p><p>"You called yourself cute," she snickers.</p><p>"I'm downright adorable," he plays along. "Now, let's go. There's a surprise waiting for you."</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Donna is so focused on teasing Harvey about what had just happened that by the time they get to his house, she forgot he had a surprise for her. After kicking off her shoes, she follows him into the common room where she notices a bunch of blankets and pillows set up in front of the TV.</p><p>Her eyes move from the cozy set up on the floor to the assortment of snacks on the table before snapping back to Harvey who is standing in the center of the room with a proud grin on his face.</p><p>"Harvey, what is all this?"</p><p>"I thought we could watch this," he says, reaching for a DVD case off the table. He holds it up and she notices its Anastasia.</p><p>"I figured I should see it before your show and you said we should watch it together," he adds.</p><p>"When did you have time to do all this? You've been with me all afternoon," she says.</p><p>"Mike may have helped out a little," he admits.</p><p>"A little?" Mike's voice calls from the kitchen.</p><p>"A lot. He helped out a lot. Do you like it?"</p><p>"Like it? I love it," she smiles, launching herself at him.</p><p>Donna releases her hold on Harvey and begins to look over the snacks on the table when Mike strolls in.</p><p>"Don't mind me, I'll be in my room with the door shut and my headphones in," he waves as he passes through.</p><p>"Thanks for doing this Mike," Donna says.</p><p>"It was my pleasure," he jokes before racing up the stairs.</p><p>Donna drops her bag beside the blankets and crawls towards the center while Harvey sets up the movie. She reaches for a bag of sour candies and pops a few in her mouth while she gets comfortable, wrapping her shoulders in a throw blanket. Harvey rejoins her and crawls beneath the blanket, lifting an arm so she can rest her head against his side.</p><p>She reaches up and places a candy in his mouth, watching as he puckers his lips and makes a face.</p><p>"What the hell is that?"</p><p>"A sour cherry blaster," she explains and he forces himself to swallow the candy.</p><p>"Why would anyone eat those for fun?"</p><p>"You're the one that bought them," she replies.</p><p>"Because you always talk about how much you love them. I've never actually eaten one before. Those are awful."</p><p>"More for me then," she smiles contently as she snuggles back into him.</p><p>He presses play on the movie and they watch in silence as the opening song begins.</p><p>"It's different," Harvey remarks no more than two minutes in.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"It starts differently than your show."</p><p>"Well yeah," she shrugs, "It's not the exact same as the movie. It was adapted."</p><p>"It's not the same?"</p><p>"Nope. You'll see," she smiles.</p><p>"What the hell? Is that guy… magic?" Harvey asks as soon as Rasputin appears on the screen.</p><p>His line of questions continues for the first quarter of the movie and Donna can't help but laugh.</p><p>"Why is the bat talking?"</p><p>"Are those bugs...singing?"</p><p>"Are you done?" She chuckles as she turns to face him.</p><p>"Why aren't there talking bugs in your show? That would just take things to the next level," he responds with a straight face which causes Donna to practically double over with laughter.</p><p>"How exactly would the talking bugs go?" She giggles.</p><p>"Some guy in a bug suit. Obviously you couldn't use real talking bugs."</p><p>"Because those exist?"</p><p>"Never say never Donna," Harvey laughs. He pulls her into his chest as the two of them laugh.</p><p>Harvey runs his hands through Donna's hair as the movie plays on and gets excited when he recognizes a song, something she finds adorable.</p><p>Even though they'd been together a few months, she still wasn't used to seeing Harvey like this. The Harvey she'd always known growing up would never sit and watch a cartoon like this. She always viewed him as the type to make fun of people for enjoying children's movies.</p><p>She was glad she was wrong about him. Harvey had a massive secret soft side and she was still getting used to it. The surprise movie night was just another item he'd managed to surprise her with. Add that to the flowers he loved to surprise her with and the random poetic texts he sent her and the list was growing.</p><p>She loved that he had the ability to surprise her despite having known him for most of her life. It was fascinating and sometimes she caught herself wondering if he'd ever had similar thoughts.</p><p>As the movie comes to an end, Donna shifts in Harvey's arms and sits up so she can turn to face him.</p><p>"Well?" She asks, waiting on his verdict.</p><p>"I liked it," he says.</p><p>"But?"</p><p>"How did you know there was a but?"</p><p>"Please, you're so easy to read," she remarks.</p><p>"If I'm so easy to read, how come you didn't know what your surprise was?"</p><p>She rolls her eyes slightly and stares at him.</p><p>"There is a but," he sighs.</p><p>"I knew it!" She exclaims. "You liked it but what?"</p><p>"But I like your version better."</p><p>His lips curl into a soft smile as his hands seek out her waist and pull her into him once again.</p><p>"Harvey," she breathes into a tender kiss.</p><p>"I mean it. You do a much better job than whoever does it in the movie."</p><p>"You're telling me that you think I do a better job than Meg Ryan?" She cackles.</p><p>"Just take the compliment, you dork," he says as he reaches down and delicately bops her on the nose.</p><p>"I do think the play could use more of that glowing magic guy," Harvey adds.</p><p>"Don't forget the singing bugs," Donna smirks.</p><p>"Who could ever forget those guys!?"</p><p>He shifts against the cushions and propels himself to his feet, extending his hand for Donna to take.</p><p>"Let me walk you home," he offers.</p><p>"Alright, but only if you promise to tell me your favourite part on the way."</p><p>"I'll do you one better, I'll tell you my three favourites."</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Late Tuesday afternoon, Donna finds herself sitting next to Rachel in the diner, where they were waiting for Mike and Harvey to join them so they could discuss their plans for the upcoming philanthropy event.</p><p>They order a platter of fries for the table and Donna silences her buzzing cell phone and tucks it into her bag.</p><p>"Everything okay?"</p><p>"Just Marcus," Donna explains.</p><p>"Have you told him yet?"</p><p>"I was going to…"</p><p>"Donna! You promised that once we were back you were going to tell him!"</p><p>"I tried," Donna sighs, "but when we were talking last night he seemed really upset about a fight he had with Katie and I just… I couldn't do it."</p><p>"I know you already know this, but the longer you wait, the harder it's going to be."</p><p>"I know, I know. I'll tell him soon."</p><p>"Hey beautiful," Harvey greets as he slides into the booth next to Donna. Mike follows close behind and claims the seat next to Rachel, immediately reaching for a french fry.</p><p>"How was class?" Donna asks.</p><p>"Not bad," Harvey replies.</p><p>"Don't let him lie to you," Mike chimes in, "it was horrible."</p><p>"Maybe I'm just smarter than you," Harvey teases.</p><p>"Just for that, you're demoted from co-captain. Rach, you're in."</p><p>"I don't want to be the co-captain out of pity," Rachel whines.</p><p>"You get a cool shirt that says co-captain."</p><p>"I thought we weren't doing the shirts?" Donna asks.</p><p>"Oh, we're doing the shirts. We just need a team name first."</p><p>"I thought we decided on Harvey's Angels?" Harvey says and is met with an assortment of eye rolls.</p><p>"That was vetoed the moment the words left your mouth," Donna reminds him.</p><p>"What about a pun on being law students?" Rachel suggests.</p><p>"Donna isn't a law student," Mike points out.</p><p>"Sorry, guess I'm ruining things for the entire team. Honestly, by being the only non-law student I'm actually raising the bar for the team."</p><p>"That's it!" Rachel exclaims.</p><p>"What's it?"</p><p>"The bar raisers! It's a perfect pun."</p><p>"I love it," Donna smiles.</p><p>"Works for me." Harvey and Mike both nod and agree.</p><p>"Alright bar raisers, what colour do we want the team shirts to be?"</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>On Thursday evening, Donna is sitting at Harvey's desk working on an essay while Harvey reads a textbook in bed and asks if she wants to order a pizza.</p><p>"Donna, did you hear me?" He asks when she doesn't respond.</p><p>"What?" She asks, looking up guiltily from her laptop.</p><p>"Do you want to order a pizza?" He asks again.</p><p>"Oh, sure. Make sure you get the yellow tomatoes. I have about a half hours worth of work to still do."</p><p>"I'll call and order it," he says.</p><p>He excuses himself and makes the call while Donna's nose stays buried in her essay. She hardly looks up from the screen until Harvey is sliding a plate with a slice of pizza in front of her and she looks up to thank him.</p><p>They work through dinner, Donna on her essay and Harvey on his readings. It's pleasurable. To be able to work in silence alongside one another. Once Donna finishes her essay, she asks Harvey if he would mind if she made them some tea. He agrees and asks to borrow her laptop to look up an old television show they watched a few weeks prior on her laptop.</p><p>He places the computer in his lap and opens the search history, looking for the streaming service they watched the show on. That's when he spots it.</p><p>Pleasurable Sex Positions For Women.</p><p>An article from Cosmopolitan in Donna's search history. He doesn't mean to be nosy, but he clicks on the link before he can consciously stop himself.</p><p>The page opens, a vibrant pink backdrop accompanied by cartoons illustrating each description. His eyes widen as he continues to read and scroll.</p><p>"Why do you look so guilty?" Donna asks when she strolls back into his room and passes him a mug.</p><p>"I-" he blushes before slamming the laptop shut.</p><p>"I was just looking for that sitcom we watched a few weeks ago but when I opened the search history, I found… this," he mumbles, reopening the laptop so she can see what he was reading.</p><p>"Oh," she blushes. She casts her gaze downward and takes the laptop from him.</p><p>"I didn't know they had names," he admits.</p><p>"What?" She perks up.</p><p>"I didn't know they had actual names, I thought you just like, moved around until it felt good."</p><p>A chuckle escapes Donna's lips then and her embarrassment slips away with the ridiculousness of his statement.</p><p>"What's so funny?" He asks.</p><p>"Even I knew they had names."</p><p>"So," he smirks, "what did you learn?"</p><p>"You're ridiculous," she laughs, sitting down near his feet at the edge of his bed.</p><p>"You say that to me a lot. I'm being dead serious, what did you learn?" He coaxes.</p><p>Donna studies his expression and upon realizing he's being serious she places the laptop down on the table next to the bed and crawls over him. She pauses just shy of his face, a bewildered look now bestowed upon it and she practically purrs as she leans in and speaks.</p><p>"Let me show you."</p><p>Harvey's eyes widen and his face pales. He didn't think she would actually do it. Donna on her own was already extremely attractive, but Donna taking charge and telling him to remove his shirt was something else altogether.</p><p>With a mischievous grin spread over her lips, she shrugs her sweater off and tosses it into a pile on the floor where it is soon joined by her jeans and Harvey's boxers.</p><p>She shows him two new positions, but Harvey doesn't last long. Between the heightened sensations the new positions brought and the way Donna was in total control, he knew it would be over almost as soon as it started.</p><p>Afterwards, she lies on his bare chest while he traces lazy patterns on her back with his thumb.</p><p>"That was— wow."</p><p>"You were a good student," she smirks up at him.</p><p>"I think we need to check out that website and try a few more."</p><p>"Or we could just move around until it feels good," she teases.</p><p>"Someone had to discover what feels good somehow."</p><p>"Good point," she laughs. "I'm going to go and take a shower, care to join me?"</p><p>He's up and following her to the bathroom before she has a chance to say another word. Donna makes a remark about what a cute butt Harvey has when he joins her in the shower, where they try a third new position.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>After a chaotic week filled with learning last-minute lines, last-minute rehearsals, and classes, Donna was exhausted.</p><p>She'd been laying on her bed since she got back from class and had no intention of moving in the near future. It was the first night all week she didn't have any plans and she was excited to spend some time with herself.</p><p>Yes, she loved spending time with Harvey and her friends but something about having the entire evening to herself made her giddy with excitement.</p><p>She decides to take a nice long bath to wash away the stresses of her week and ends up painting her nails when her phone rings.</p><p>"Oh good you're home," Marcus' voice exhales as soon as she picks up the phone.</p><p>"Everything alright?"</p><p>"Um, honestly Don, no," he admits."Katie and I broke up."</p><p>"Oh, Marcus I'm so sorry!" Donna exclaims, putting the bottle of nail polish down and reaching for the phone so she can hold it to her ear.</p><p>"What happened?" She adds.</p><p>"We just wanted different things. She wanted to keep things casual this summer and I didn't."</p><p>"Gosh, Marcus I'm so sorry. I really thought you two were going to work through that argument."</p><p>"So did I… but she says she doesn't want to talk about it and that it would be best if we took a break."</p><p>She can hear the heartache in his voice and her heart breaks for her best friend. She's hit with a sudden wave of guilt when she realizes she hasn't been around much and she hadn't made much time in her life for Marcus lately.</p><p>"Is there anything I can do?" She asks.</p><p>"Just stay on the phone with me."</p><p>"Of course, I'm right here."</p><p>They sit on the phone in silence for a few moments, Marcus processing what he deems went wrong in his relationship, Donna letting the guilt of having been a bad friend eat away at her.</p><p>"Why don't you come down and visit early?" She suggests, breaking the silence.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You're coming to the show next week, do you have any important classes or can you come down a few days early and hang out with me?"</p><p>"I don't think I have anything major. Are you sure? I thought you'd be super busy just before the show?"</p><p>"I'll make time. It'll be perfect you'll see. Just like old times."</p><p>"Okay yeah, sure. I'll see if I can switch to an earlier flight! But only if you promise I'm not putting you out! I wouldn't want to be in the way."</p><p>"Please, you won't be in anyone's way. Besides, it'll be good to spend a few more days together. I miss you and I just feel like I've been so busy lately and —"</p><p>"Stop right there," Marcus cuts her off, "don't you dare apologize for working hard. I'm proud of you."</p><p>Donna feels the knots in her stomach tighten. She needed to work harder at their friendship. Marcus was nothing but a great friend to her and what had she become? The kind of friend that was hardly around and lied about her relationship. She suddenly felt sick.</p><p>"I don't deserve a friend like you," she admits.</p><p>"Get out of here. You deserve the best," Marcus replies.</p><p>"I'm going to go call and see if I can move that flight but I'll text you the details of my new one, sound good?" He adds.</p><p>"Can't wait," Donna replies before hanging up and dramatically flopping back against her pillows.</p><p>So much for her stress-free evening.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>The next afternoon, under the hot midday sun, Donna finds herself standing next to Rachel on a make-shift volleyball court in the quad, their matching green shirts that read "The Bar Raisers" setting them apart from the opposite team.</p><p>She, Rachel, Harvey, and Mike were playing their second match of the day against the Spikers after having won their first match but just one point. The sun was doing nothing to help the semi-drunk state Donna already found herself in, and she wondered how anyone was supposed to make it to the after-party in one piece.</p><p>Mike and Harvey had been taking turns showing off, and while she found their antics cute, she could tell the competitive streak in Rachel wasn't a fan of the resulting lost points.</p><p>After they win their second match, they take a seat on the sidelines with a few of their friends to watch the next round and Harvey offers to grab everyone drinks.</p><p>"Rach," Harvey smiles as he passes her a beer can.</p><p>"Mike, pass this one to my girlfriend," Harvey instructs as he hands Mike two beers.</p><p>Mike does as he's asked and clinks his can against Donna's before they crack them open and take a sip.</p><p>Someone Donna recognizes from Harvey's frat joins them and asks if they plan on heading downtown afterwards.</p><p>"Sorry man, my girlfriend wanted to check out the after-party on campus," Harvey shrugs.</p><p>Mike snickers and once the guy walks away Harvey turns towards him.</p><p>"What?" He asks.</p><p>"Ask your girlfriend," Mike teases.</p><p>"What the hell are you talking about?"</p><p>"Dude, you've referred to Donna as your girlfriend at least twelve times this morning. My girlfriend this and my girlfriend that. We get it, she's your girlfriend!"</p><p>Donna blushes, realizing Mike is right and Harvey just shakes his head and takes another sip of his beer.</p><p>"I have not," he mutters.</p><p>"Oh, you have," Rachel jumps in, coming to Mike's defence.</p><p>"Don't worry, I'm sure your girlfriend finds it cute," Mike says.</p><p>"I do," Donna says, tossing a saucy wink in Harvey's direction that makes the entire group laugh.</p><p>The rest of the afternoon passes in a blur. The team loses in the semi-final round to Katrina's team. Harvey attempts to spike an incoming ball to impress Donna, only to have it smack him in the head and nearly knock him out. Donna rushes to his side to make sure he's alright but he assures her it's only his ego that's bruised.</p><p>By the time they head back to one of the houses for the after party the sun is beginning to set and Donna is drunk. She loops her arm through Harvey's as they walk and makes a comment about his impressive athletic abilities.</p><p>Katrina catches up with them at the party and brags about her team's victory and ends up filling Harvey in on her date with Seth, the man from the Valentine's Day dance. It turned out Harvey made a perfect wingman and Seth had called to ask Katrina out as soon as they got back from spring break.</p><p>Donna smiles as she watches Harvey listen to the story, loving that he had become such a good friend to Katrina.</p><p>Katrina had already filled both Donna and Rachel in on the date, and while Katrina didn't think there would be a second one, she was glad Seth had been a gentleman.</p><p>The house was packed with students in various coloured team shirts, but Donna spots Rachel's green top from across the room and excuses herself from her conversation with Katrina and Harvey.</p><p>"Hey, there you are!" Rachel exclaims, throwing her arms around Donna.</p><p>"Someone's drunk," Donna smirks.</p><p>"Someone needs to be drunker," Rachel tosses back. "You two have been super cute this evening," she adds, eyeing Harvey over Donna's shoulder.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"I just mean, your first big party as a couple and you've hardly been able to keep your hands off each other."</p><p>"Rach!"</p><p>"What?! I didn't say it wasn't cute! It's adorable. We've come so far. Remember when Harvey wouldn't let any guys near you, now he can't keep his hands off you."</p><p>"Probably explains why he wouldn't let any guys near me," Donna sarcastically rolls her eyes.</p><p>"Oh my god, it does!" Rachel shrieks as if she was only now noticing.</p><p>"Alright I think that's enough drinks for you, Missy," Donna says loud enough so Mike can hear as he approaches.</p><p>"Rach drinking too hard again?" He asks.</p><p>"She's just having fun," Donna calls back. She leans in to whisper into Mike's ear before returning to Harvey, "take good care of her."</p><p>Mike nods and Donna knows she has nothing to worry about. She wanders back over to Harvey, who immediately slips his arm around her waist and she rejoins the conversation with Katrina.</p><p>Harvey leans over to kiss the side of her head, something he makes seem so casual and natural and she grins to herself. Rachel was right. They'd come a long way since the beginning of the school year. Hell, they'd come a long way from when they were keeping their relationship to themselves.</p><p>The last party they attended was riddled with jealousy and unhappiness. The parties before that involved Harvey being overprotective. Back then she thought it was because he saw her as a kid, at least now she knew the real reason. Everything had changed.</p><p>Here they were at a party with all of their friends, comfortably stealing kisses and holding hands. It was easy, it was familiar and above all else, it reminded her that loving Harvey was the reason she had been so happy lately.</p><p>He made her feel loved in ways she'd forgotten it was possible to feel loved. He made her feel smart and valued and he respected her. Everything about their relationship served as a reminder that love existed in a way she never could have imagined.</p><p>Near the beginning of their relationship, sometimes she felt guilty about it. Mostly because they were keeping it from Marcus, but also because she never could have imagined herself dating the Harvey she knew in high school. Yes, he was handsome, but he wasn't boyfriend material.</p><p>Then, there was Marcus. She knew what he would say about it - she knew him better than anyone did. She just needed to find a way to show him that Harvey wasn't the guy they thought he was. He was actually the exact opposite.</p><p>Now, she was no longer guilty she was dating Harvey. She was so blissfully happy with him that the guilt was replaced by desire and the only thing she felt guilty for was putting off sharing her happiness with her best friend. She reaches over and snakes her arm around his waist and gives it a gentle squeeze.</p><p>Katrina excuses herself, leaving the two of them to themselves and Donna leans up on her toes to steal a kiss.</p><p>She lets her palms hover on Harvey's chest and he catches her lips with another, more passionate kiss.</p><p>"You ready to get out of here?" He whispers against her lips.</p><p>"Yes please."</p><p>Slipping her hand in his, she follows as he weaves through the party crowd and towards the front door. While they're walking, she catches sight of Thomas, who stares at her and Harvey's intertwined fingers and smiles.</p><p>He nods and even without words she knows what he means to say. Harvey's one lucky man. She knows because she's one lucky girl.</p><p>"I've been meaning to ask you, have you told Marcus?" Harvey asks once they're outside.</p><p>"I was going to…"</p><p>"Donna."</p><p>"He was having a rough day. How was I supposed to tell him? I couldn't exactly rub our happiness in his face." She asks. "He's coming down for the show. I'm going to spend some time with him and I'll tell him. I swear."</p><p>"Alright alright. I believe you. No need to panic I just thought I would ask," he smiles.</p><p>"Can we grab something to eat on our way back?"</p><p>"Now you're talking."</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"You ready to go?" Harvey asks as he strolls into the auditorium a few minutes before he told Donna he would meet her.</p><p>She was sitting on the stage with Katrina, a pair of scripts set out between them.</p><p>"Come up here!" She instructs.</p><p>He does as he's asked and soon he finds himself staring out at the empty plush seats that lined the theatre.</p><p>"That's a lot of eyes staring back at you," he mumbled to himself as he crosses the stage.</p><p>"How was running lines?" He asks the girls.</p><p>"Not bad, I just have one more scene I want to go through. Do you mind waiting?" Donna asks.</p><p>"You can wait up here," she adds when he awkwardly turns and considers grabbing a seat.</p><p>Katrina excuses herself, collecting her things and waving as she climbs down from center stage and moves down one of the aisles.</p><p>"I don't know how you do this kind of stuff. All those people just staring at you. Learning all those steps and words."</p><p>"You didn't think there will be eyes on you in the courtroom?"</p><p>"It won't be this many, that's for sure. Plus, I don't have to memorize steps that go with the music."</p><p>"It's really not that hard. If I can learn to do it so can you."</p><p>"Isn't that a song?"</p><p>"Look who's been paying attention."</p><p>"I'm pretty sure I've seen you rehearse it so many times I know the words," he admits.</p><p>"How well would you say you know them?" She smirks at him.</p><p>"Well enough," he replies absentmindedly.</p><p>"Oh really," she beams, circling him before stopping on the taped mark at center stage and raising her eyebrows at him. "I know you don't sing but…"</p><p>"Not happening!"</p><p>"Why not?" She pouts.</p><p>"Because for starters I can't sing or dance."</p><p>"Take a deep breath, close your eyes," Donna instructs.</p><p>"Hang on I know what you're doing and it isn't going to work!" Harvey exclaims when he realizes she's speaking using lines from the song.</p><p>She crosses in front of him, turning to face him with a devilish grin.</p><p>She reaches for her phone and selects the track before placing it down on the stage and taking a step towards Harvey as the music begins.</p><p>It was just the two of them in the theatre, but Harvey was suddenly extremely self-conscious. How did Donna do this for fun?</p><p>Take a deep breath. Close your eyes and imagine, another time, another world.</p><p>The track begins to play and Harvey recognizes the introduction, though the recording on Donna's phone sounds much deeper than the student that normally sang this song opposite Donna or the woman playing Anya.</p><p>Donna smirks and steps towards Harvey as she sings over the music. "Could it be?" She cocks her head as she sings.</p><p>He's watching her now as she moves closer to him.</p><p>"Do you know the next part?" She asks.</p><p>"No," he lies.</p><p>"Try not to get in the way," she instructs, grabbing a book prop and hitting her mark.</p><p>Shoulders back and stand up tall and do not walk but try to float.</p><p>Donna does as the song suggests and he watches her act out the number three steps away from him in awe.</p><p>"Am I floating?"</p><p>"Like a sinking boat," Harvey says and it catches her off guard. "What? I like that line," he remarks.</p><p>"What happens now?" Donna sings along, coming to stand directly in front of Harvey.</p><p>He reaches for her hand and kisses it almost exactly in time with the song and she can't help the butterflies that lurch in her stomach.</p><p>Your hand receives a kiss.</p><p>Instead of continuing on with her rehearsed steps, she lets Harvey take her into his arms and he twirls her outwards before she's pressed against his chest. He playfully moves them around the stage, dancing with her in a fun energetic way that accompanies that upbeat tune. They're both laughing as Harvey twirls her once again and she comes back in with far too much speed and crashes into him.</p><p>"You're a natural," she giggles.</p><p>"Don't get any ideas, this was a one time deal," he says, leaning down and kissing her head.</p><p>"What the hell are you two doing?" Katrina calls from the back of the auditorium.</p><p>Harvey releases Donna from his arms and she goes to retrieve her phone while he hops down from the stage.</p><p>"I'm converting Harvey," she explains while he blushes. He thought they were alone.</p><p>"Lawyer turned theatre kid, I like it," Katrina laughs.</p><p>"Careful or one day I'm going to give both of you a run for your money," Harvey quips back.</p><p>"With moves like that, doubtful," Katrina teases. "I was going to grab something to eat. Do you two want to come?"</p><p>"Sure, let me grab my stuff," Donna says. She jumps down from the stage and heads to fresh her bag, leaving Harvey to wait with Katrina.</p><p>"Don't-" he warns before she has a chance to say anything.</p><p>"You're so whipped," she snickers.</p><p>"I am not."</p><p>"I didn't say it was a bad thing. Did you see how happy she was that you were up there with her? That's a win, Specter."</p><p>"Ready!" Donna exclaims as she rejoins them.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Four days before her one night only performance as Anya, Marcus arrives on campus with a suitcase and a small smile. Donna launches herself into his arms for an enthusiastic hug and the pair head back to her dorm.</p><p>Donna orders takeout from a Thai place that she loved (and never got to order from because much to her dismay Harvey hated Thai food). She and Marcus talk about how his flight was. He asks how her friends are doing and she updates him on each of their lives. Katrina was excited about the show, Rachel was applying to some fancy scholarship program and Mike was well, Mike.</p><p>Marcus goes quiet when she asks him how things at school are going. He props himself up against her headboard, crushing one of her pillows against his chest before he speaks. She sits up, her back resting against the cushion on the opposite side of the bed as she waits for his response.</p><p>"Marcus?" She coaxes when he stays silent. The expression on his face causes her to worry and she shifts on the bed until she's seated next to him.</p><p>"It's been different for me. I haven't had this amazing year like you have. I haven't made many friends and my grades aren't super great," he finally says, his tone hushes and his words coming out in a hurry.</p><p>"Marcus…"</p><p>"Please don't say you're sorry. Don't be sorry. I love that you've met these incredible people and are having a great time here. This school was meant for you."</p><p>"Why haven't you said anything?" She asks.</p><p>"I've been trying to. But I didn't exactly know how to bring it up. I didn't want you to feel sorry for me or something. And I really didn't want you to feel bad about not having the same first-year experience."</p><p>"You know that you can always tell me anything."</p><p>"I do. And that's why I'm telling you now. After everything I've been going through and then things ending with Katie, I was really glad you invited me out here early. You have no idea how badly I needed this. Things have been tough."</p><p>She pulls him into a side hug and holds onto him for a moment until she feels the tension in his shoulders begin to slip away and his breathing return to normal.</p><p>"Do you want to talk about it? The Katie thing I mean."</p><p>"Eventually."</p><p>Marcus shifts and reaches for the framed photo Donna had sitting on her side table next to her music box. "This seems like a lifetime ago already."</p><p>She smiles down at the photo of all of them taken by Gordon during spring break. It really did seem like a lifetime ago. So much had happened in the past few weeks. There were so many things she wanted to tell Marcus, but the sadness in his eyes prevented her from saying a word. Instead, she holds on to him and tries to be there for him. She holds on to him and tries not to let her own guilt about being a bad friend swallow her whole.</p><p>They spend the rest of the evening watching scary movies and gossiping about old friends they knew back in school. The heaviness in Marcus' features slowly begins to fade as the night progresses, and Donna is glad she can play a small part in cheering him up.</p><p>He does end up opening up about Katie, tears slipping down his cheeks as he details what went wrong. Donna passes him a tissue and listens intently as he talks, ignoring the ringing cell phone next to her. After their hour-long conversation analyzing Marcus' relationship, he asks if she would mind if he took a hot shower to relax. She fetches him a towel and shows him to the bathroom before plopping herself onto her bed and checking her messages.</p><p>She'd forgotten she made plans with Harvey and had missed three messages from him. She sends him a quick text apologizing, explaining that she forgot to tell him Marcus would be in town early and that she was spending time with him. She doesn't tell him the reason for Marcus' visit, figuring that was something Marcus likely wanted to keep private, so she apologizes and tells him she'll see him at dinner the following evening.</p><p>He replies almost instantly and tells her it isn't a problem and asks her to say hi to Marcus for him. She knows he's itching to ask if she's planning on telling Marcus tonight, but she's grateful he doesn't.</p><p>She lies back and squeezes her eyes closed, listening to the distant sound of the running water. This was hard. She was caught between a rock and a hard place; a Harvey Specter and a Marcus Specter.</p><p>When Marcus returns, the duo crawls beneath the covers and decides to call it a night. In the darkness of Donna's bedroom, Marcus admits he may not return to school the following year and Donna promises him that she was going to be there to support him no matter what he decided.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>The next day, three days before curtains up, the rest of the Specter family arrives in town, along with Donna's parents. The entire group was going to dinner at an upscale restaurant downtown to celebrate Donna's show. After spending the morning lounging around Donna's dorm, she and Marcus end up taking a long walk around campus and continuing their conversation from the night before.</p><p>They arrive back at her room an hour before they are supposed to leave for dinner and Marcus waits on Donna's bed while she gets dressed and ready. When she returns, dressed in a denim skirt and a plain blue shirt, he's holding up a sweater and eyeing her curiously.</p><p>"What's that?" She asks.</p><p>"I was about to ask you the same thing, isn't this Harvey's?"</p><p>She whips her head around to look at what Marcus is holding and notices it's the sweater she stole from Harvey the last time he was over.</p><p>"Yeah, it is," she replies calmly.</p><p>"Why do you have it?' He asks.</p><p>"I borrowed it last week. It was cold and he walked me home from a party."</p><p>The calmness in her voice surprises even her but she can tell Marcus buys her lie and she relaxes.</p><p>"Right, sorry I'm being weird," he shrugs.</p><p>Rachel returns from her afternoon at the library at just the right moment and starts talking to Marcus while Donna fixes her lipstick and fetches her purse. Harvey meets Donna and Marcus outside her dorm and the three of them head to the restaurant where they are set to meet their parents together.</p><p>That morning, both Harvey and Donna decided to keep their relationship low-key at dinner, for Marcus' benefit but also because Harvey wanted this night to be about Donna. They'd made a deal that once the show was over, they would tell Marcus together and everything would finally be out in the open.</p><p>Harvey and Marcus make pleasant small talk on the drive to the restaurant and Donna's glad to see that they were finally getting along.</p><p>Donna excitedly hugs her parents before moving to hug the Specter's and the group settles down at a table on the patio. She finds herself seated between Marcus and Harvey and Gordon orders a round of water for the table.</p><p>Everyone is excited to hear about Donna's production. She tells them about the dress rehearsal and admits that she's a tad bit nervous for her one stage debut.</p><p>"You're going to be great, sweetheart," her mom smiles.</p><p>"Thanks, mom. You and dad are coming to campus early tomorrow so I can show you around, right?"</p><p>"We'll be there. What about you boys, I feel like I haven't seen you all year, how are classes going?" Mrs. Paulsen asks the Specter boys.</p><p>"Good," they both reply in unison.</p><p>"Always men of such few words," she chuckles.</p><p>The food arrives and the adults find themselves in a conversation about the recent basement renovation the Paulsens had done, leaving Marcus, Donna and Harvey to talk amongst themselves.</p><p>"How's Katie?" Harvey asks Marcus and Donna can feel the colour drain from her face.</p><p>"We broke up," Marcus answers softly, his focus fixed on his quesadilla.</p><p>"Oh shit man. I'm so sorry I didn't know."</p><p>"No worries. Shit happens," Marcus shrugs.</p><p>Harvey looks to Donna with panicked eyes and she silently tells him his slip up is alright. He didn't know any better, it wasn't his fault.</p><p>It was that exact moment, sitting between a panicked Harvey and a silent Marcus that Donna realized her worlds would always be divided. She would never be able to be completely herself as long as she was dating Harvey and Marcus was her best friend.</p><p>She couldn't tell Harvey what Marcus told her in confidence. And she couldn't tell Marcus intimate details about her relationship with Harvey. It was dawning on her that though she loved both of them (equally and oppositely) her relationships with them weren't going to be easy going forward. There was always going to be a fine line to tread upon.</p><p>The best friend and the boyfriend.</p><p>It seemed trivial, but she knew it was anything but. The web they were weaving would only get more complicated with time and even once things between her and Harvey were out in the open, was this going to work?</p><p>She wanted it to. She so desperately wanted it to. She loved Harvey. And she loved Marcus.</p><p>She decided, mid-quesadilla, that she was going to make this work. That she could have the best friend and the boyfriend. She talked herself in circles only to arrive at the same conclusion she'd settled upon this morning.</p><p>They would tell Marcus. They would all move forward. She and Marcus would get over his initial anger and eventually her dating Harvey wouldn't seem weird.</p><p>"Donna," Harvey calls, "are you alright?"</p><p>"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just going over a few lines in my head," she lies.</p><p>Once dessert is over and the bills are paid, everyone heads back to the parking lot. Harvey finds himself walking next to Jim and while he knew Jim, he didn't interact with him often.</p><p>"My wife tells me you've been looking out for our girl here," Jim says, nodding to Donna who was walking in front of him with Marcus.</p><p>"Yes sir," Harvey replies.</p><p>"Take good care of her, alright?"</p><p>"Of course sir. Your daughter is an incredible woman," he adds.</p><p>"I know," Jim nods and glares at Harvey for a moment before his stare softens and he chuckles.</p><p>Harvey briefly wonders if maybe Jim knows that he and Donna are more than friends, and decides that he's happy with his answers either way.</p><p>He drives Donna and Marcus back to her dorm and waves as they head inside. He's tempted to kiss Donna goodnight but he wants to respect her wishes and he knows she needs to be the one to finally tell Marcus.</p><p>He does send her a text, however, telling her that he's pretty sure her dad loved him. She responds with a sarcastic "yeah right" and he tells her to have a nice night with Marcus.</p><p>Back in Donna's room, Marcus eyes Donna curiously as she begins to take off her earrings.</p><p>"Is everything alright between you and Harvey?" He asks.</p><p>"Yeah. Why?"</p><p>"It's just, you two seemed quieter and less friendly than you did on spring break."</p><p>"He was probably just tired," she says. Or making an effort to seem subtle. Maybe they'd overdone it.</p><p>"Want to go and grab some ice cream?" Marcus asks.</p><p>"We literally just had dessert."</p><p>"I have a broken heart. You don't get to judge me," Marcus pouts.</p><p>"Fine, but you're buying," Donna smirks, following Marcus back out the door.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN: 2 chapters left please leave me a review and let me know what you think! - xxS</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Like a Sinking Boat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 15 - Like a Sinking Boat</p><p>The following afternoon, after a near sleepless night spent gossiping with Marcus, Donna meets her parents on campus. Her mom compliments her suede skirt and pulls her in for a side hug while Jim quietly sips on his coffee and looks around.</p><p>Donna shows them around the quad, the lecture halls where she attended her classes and the auditorium. The cherry blossom trees planted on campus were beginning to bloom and Clara couldn't stop gushing about how lovely the grounds were.</p><p>She concludes the tour at the diner, where she insists her parents try the milkshakes.</p><p>"Quite a life you've made for yourself here kiddo, I like it," Jim smiles at her.</p><p>"Thanks dad."</p><p>"Your father and I were talking about how lovely those girlfriends of yours were."</p><p>"I got pretty lucky. They're great friends."</p><p>"Speaking of friends," her mom smirks at her.</p><p>"Moooom," Donna groans. She knew exactly where this conversation was headed.</p><p>"What? Can't a girl and her mom talk about boys?"</p><p>"I guess," Donna blushes. Jim seems to have tuned out the conversation and was enjoying his fries in blissfully ignorant peace.</p><p>"Sooo," her mom beams. "Are you seeing anyone interesting?"</p><p>Donna has been considering telling her mom about her relationship with Harvey for a while now. Though they weren't exactly close, she knew her parents were fond of the Specter boys and that her mom would be over the moon once she heard about her new relationship. The only con was knowing her mom would talk to Lily about it and she wasn't sure how she felt about everyone knowing.</p><p>She supposes it's time. She was planning on telling Marcus with Harvey after her show, so she might as well rip the Bandaid off with her parents. Now seemed to be just as good a time as any.</p><p>"Actually mom, I am. We've been dating for a few months now."</p><p>"Ouuu, what's he like?" her mom gushes.</p><p>Upon hearing his daughter was dating, Jim returns his attention to the conversation at the table and waits for Donna to speak.</p><p>"It's Harvey."</p><p>She breathes out and a sudden wave of relief washes over her. That wasn't so bad.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"It's Harvey mom. I'm dating Harvey." She says again.</p><p>"Well that's certainly…. unexpected," her mom replies.</p><p>"I knew I never liked that boy," Jim mutters.</p><p>"Dad," Donna whines, "you like him just fine."</p><p>"Oh Jim, stop it. You love those boys," Clara rolls her eyes at her husband. "I'm happy for you sweetheart."</p><p>"Thanks mom," Donna says. "Okay what? You have a weird look on your face?"</p><p>"It's nothing, it's just… I always thought you and Marcus would end up together."</p><p>"Ew mom gross! He's like my brother."</p><p>"Alright, alright. No need to get all worked up, I was just saying. What does Marcus think of you dating his brother?"</p><p>Donna gulps. "He doesn't know yet. We're going to tell him after the show."</p><p>"Donna," her mom says in a wanting tone.</p><p>"I know mom, please spare me the lecture okay? We were going to tell him sooner but he and his girlfriend just broke up and he isn't exactly having an easy time in school and…."</p><p>Her mom reaches for her hand and squeezes it. "You two have been friends forever. You'll figure it out."</p><p>Over lunch, Donna tells her mom about the romantic first date Harvey took her on, and while Clara gushes over he story Jim rolls his eyes and focuses on the bacon on his plate.</p><p>Donna's parents walk her back to her dorm and tell her that they'll see her at the show. Her mom pulls her in for a hug and tells her that she's so proud of the young woman she was becoming. Jim hugs her and tells her to tell Harvey that if he broke her heart, he would break his nose. Donna chuckles and hugs him harder, knowing he meant well.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>That afternoon, after saying goodbye to her parents, Donna spends her time at a final rehearsal. Marcus and Harvey were off spending the day with Gordon and Lily, but the group planned to have a board game night at Donna and Rachel's once she was done with practice.</p><p>By the time she and Katrina exit the auditorium, the sun had already set and Donna knew they were going to be the last ones to arrive for game night.</p><p>She and Katrina wave goodbye to a few of their peers and turn to walk back to Donna's dorm when she spots Harvey leaning against the wall. She tells Katrina she'll meet her back at the dorms and approaches him with a smile.</p><p>"What are you doing here? I thought you were just going to meet us back at my place?" she asks as she bounds up to him.</p><p>"I was supposed to but my group decided to hold a meeting to work on our debate tonight and I'm going to have to bail on games night. I'm so sorry Donna."</p><p>"Don't be sorry, you've gotta do what you've gotta do. Go. Be smart," she winks playfully.</p><p>"I'm always smart," he brags.</p><p>"Wait, where's Marcus?"</p><p>"With Mike and Rachel. We got back from dinner about an hour ago. Dad couldn't stop talking about you."</p><p>"Can you blame him?" she laughs.</p><p>"I've got to get going but I wanted to give you something before the show tomorrow and I didn't think we'd get a chance to be alone tomorrow so," he reaches into his pocket and fishes out a small jewellery box, "here."</p><p>He places it in her hands and waits for her to open it.</p><p>She stares back at him, surprised and astonished, before slowly opening the box to reveal a flower shaped pendant.</p><p>"It fits into the music box I gave you for Christmas," he explains.</p><p>She runs her thumb over the charm and smiles, lifting it out of the box to read the words inscribed on the back.</p><p>Together in New Haven.</p><p>She looks up at him, a questioning look in her eye.</p><p>"It's like together in Paris, only, we're together in New Haven," he explains.</p><p>"Harvey… this is beautiful."</p><p>"So you like it?"</p><p>"Like it? I love it," she cries before launching her arms around his neck. She kisses him, his arms settling on her hips briefly before they part and he helps her put the charm on the chain already holding the "A" from Marcus.</p><p>"I hate to give gifts and run but I really have to get going," he blushes.</p><p>"Go, I'll see you tomorrow," she smiles.</p><p>"Break a leg," he calls as she begins to walk away. "Yeah that's right, I know what the hip theatre kids say."</p><p>"You're ridiculous," she calls back.</p><p>When she gets back to her room, Marcus, Katrina, Mike and Rachel are already sitting around a Monopoly board. They offer to restart the game but she waves them off and tells them she wanted to shower anyways.</p><p>She runs her fingers over the charms on her necklace, smiling as she stares at her own reflection. Tomorrow was the day. Her day.</p><p>After towel drying her hair and slipping into something comfortable, she rejoins her friends for a game of crazy eights.</p><p>She notices Marcus and Katrina are whispering and giggling and she wonders if maybe now that Katie was out of the picture, something would manifest.</p><p>"What did Harvey want?" Katrina whispers between games.</p><p>Silently, Donna reaches for her pendant and flicks it up so Katrina can see it.</p><p>"We are so talking about that later," she squeals.</p><p>Donna wins the first three hands, which causes Mike to pout and Rachel to tease him.</p><p>"I thought you could read the cards or something," Rachel remarks.</p><p>"I've had a long day," Mike shrugs.</p><p>"Or I just have a better poker face than you," Donna winks. "I am an actress after all." She dramatically flicks her hair over her shoulder and glares at Mike.</p><p>"Has she always been so dramatic?" Mike asks Marcus.</p><p>"Always," Marcus nods. "Once when we were about ten, she made us put on a play about brushing our teeth for our parents."</p><p>"I'm sorry, did you just say brushing your teeth?" Katrina giggles.</p><p>"Yup. There was this commercial that was always on that summer that talked about how kids should sing a two minute song while brushing and Donna thought it would be a great idea to show our parents how good our tooth brushing song was."</p><p>"What song was it?" Rachel asks.</p><p>"I think that's enough for story time," Donna blushes.</p><p>"I don't think so, what song was it Marcus?" Katrina asks. Her hand settles on Marcus' leg where it's extended next to her. Donna watches his cheeks flush.</p><p>"It's getting hot in here — only we changed it to it's getting clean in here," he admits before Donna has a chance to lean over and smack him with a pillow.</p><p>"Oh I'm going to need to see that home video one day. Your parents are coming to the show, right?" Rachel laughs.</p><p>"Rachel Zane don't you dare!" Donna cries.</p><p>"You'll be one stage. You can't stop me," she winks.</p><p>Game night winds down, and after finally winning a round of cards Mike decides to call it a night and he and Rachel head back to his place, leaving Donna and Marcus an empty room.</p><p>Rachel promises she doesn't mind if Marcus crashes in her bed for the night so that Donna could have a good night's sleep before the show, and they wave goodbye to everyone.</p><p>Katrina also decides to call it a night and Marcus offers to walk her back to her room. Donna hadn't seen Marcus smile so much since arriving on campus, so she waves them off knowing Marcus would be gone longer than the ten minute walk to Katrina's dorm.</p><p>As weird as it was to see him and Katrina getting along, she was grateful to see him smiling and returning to his old self.</p><p>She gets ready for bed and crawls beneath the covers, pawing at her necklace. The butterflies in her stomach swirl, a combination of pre-show nerves and the overwhelming sensation of love she felt thinking about the charm Harvey had given her.</p><p>She checks her phone and notices he'd sent her a few messages about how bored he was and how he wished he was there.</p><p>Break a leg tomorrow. I love you - H</p><p>She grins as she types back.</p><p>I love you too.</p><p>Marcus returns as Donna's eyes grow heavy, but she pulls herself up to face him and cocks her head, waiting for him to speak.</p><p>"What?" he asks.</p><p>"You seemed to be having a fun evening."</p><p>"It wasn't like that."</p><p>"Oh no?"</p><p>"You know I've always found her attractive but no, it really wasn't. I'm not ready for another relationship yet. She was just really helpful and we got to talking about school and relationships and stuff."</p><p>"Oh." Donna mumbles. She's struck with a brief pang of jealousy and she wonders if this was how Marcus felt when she began growing closer to Harvey.</p><p>"Don't worry, I could never replace you Don," he flashes her a reassuring smile, "it was just nice to have someone else I could talk to."</p><p>"Katrina is amazing, I'm glad you guys hit it off."</p><p>"Me too," he smiles. "Now, shouldn't you get some rest? Big day tomorrow!"</p><p>"You're right, good night."</p><p>"Good night," he replies, settling down on Rachel's bed.</p><p>She lay staring at the ceiling for a while, processing. For months she thought Marcus was being unreasonable when it came to her friendship with Harvey, but she'd never once stopped to consider how he felt. She assumed he was worked up because Harvey was his brother but what if he was just worried about losing her? What if he felt the same way she felt right now.</p><p>She knew that he and Katrina weren't about to become best friends, but the idea that he could find another person to confide in scared her. It's selfish, she knows, especially when she hadn't been the greatest friend the past few months, but she'd never considered what would happen if she and Marcus grew apart. She didn't even want to think about the possibility.</p><p>They were going to be best friends forever. No questions asked.</p><p>But, what if they weren't? What if they changed so much at school that they grew apart? People changed and maintained their friendships all the time, but what if for some reason they couldn't?</p><p>"Hey Marcus," she whispers into the darkness. "Can I tell you something?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>She feels the sudden need to tell him everything. About her and Harvey. About how sorry she is she hadn't been a better friend. It's threatening to spill like word vomit but when she opens her mouth to speak she can't find the words.</p><p>"You know what, never mind it's late. I'll tell you tomorrow, after the show. Okay?"</p><p>"Are you okay Donna?"</p><p>"I'm fine. Just tired," she lies.</p><p>"Get some rest. We can talk tomorrow after the show."</p><p>She does her best to get some sleep, but she tosses and turns for hours before finally dozing off.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>When Donna wakes up the next morning, she's surprisingly refreshed and excited. Today was her day. She heads to the bathroom to get ready while allowing Marcus to sleep in, enjoying a few moments of silence to herself on what was sure to be a hectic day.</p><p>Brushing her teeth, she gazes at her reflection in the mirror. It felt like everything had been leading up to this day. The hours of practice and memorizing lines. The countless nights spent learning choreography and most importantly the time spent at the piano pouring over every song until it sounded just right.</p><p>She was surprised to find that she wasn't nervous about the show. She was born to do this. Now was her chance to showcase her talent. She loved being on stage and today she got to celebrate that love in front of everyone that she loved. It was a perfect day.</p><p>What she was nervous for was what was to follow. She knew that she and Harvey had to tell Marcus about their relationship before he left New Haven, and after her revelation about their friendship last night, she was even more uncertain about the announcement than ever. She couldn't lose Marcus. He'd been such a vital part of her life for as long as she could remember and she was going to make sure he remained in it. She may have been a bad friend these past few months, but she was going to stop slacking and rededicate herself to maintaining their long distance relationship.</p><p>This, she decided, was a later problem. Right now, she decided to stay focused on the show and the excitement it brought her.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>She arrives at the theatre with Katrina a little after 10am, her hair already pinned back in long curls, clad in sweatpants and an old hoodie. She and Katrina have their hair and makeup done and by 11:30 she's standing in the left wing, waiting for the show to start. She peers out into the audience and spots Harvey, Rachel, Mike and Marcus sitting next to her parents and in front of Gordon and Lily.</p><p>"Everyone, huddle up," the director claps.</p><p>The group of students Donna had grown to consider family gathers in a circle while the director gives them a final pep talk. She reaches over to Katrina and squeezes her shoulder. This was the only show Donna was in, and she was going to enjoy every moment of it.</p><p>Dressed in her ragged brown jacket, she takes her place off to the side and watches as the show begins. Katrina, as one of the dancers, was in the opening scene, so she watches with a massive grin as her friend twirls across the stage.</p><p>She catches Harvey's eye and he winks. She smiles to herself, grabs a hold of her necklace and makes a mental note to make fun of him for the note he left attached to the flowers she was surprised with in her dressing room that morning. A bright bouquet of twelve yellow roses was waiting for her with a note that read, I have a crush on a future star. He was so corny. She loved it.</p><p>In no time she takes her place and enters stage left for her first scene as Anya, and the crowd immediately applauds. It all happens so quickly, her first solo song followed by her favourite group number Learn To Do It, and before she knows it they're breaking for intermission.</p><p>During intermission, Gordon leans over to squeeze Harvey's shoulder, commenting on how incredible Donna was while Lily and Clara swoon over the costumes and the music.</p><p>Marcus and Rachel chat about their favourite scenes thus far and Rachel even dares to tease Marcus about choosing a scene that both Donna and Katrina were in.</p><p>When Donna takes her place behind the closed curtain, ready for the next scene, she can't contain the wild smile that breaks out on her face. This was everything she'd ever dreamed it would be.</p><p>Watching Donna, Harvey couldn't help but notice how happy she looked. Even after seeing her rehearse these very numbers countless times, something about seeing it all come together was magical. He was so proud of her, and he let it show. He applauded loudly when songs came to an end and even gave a long low whistle just before intermission. What he hadn't prepared for, was the on stage romance aspect of Donna's performance.</p><p>He obviously knew she had a fictional love interest, but watching them on stage, dancing around and acting as if they were in love hit him much harder than he anticipated.</p><p>It wasn't until the final scene and her on stage kiss that he realized he'd curled his hand into a fist and was clenching it at his side. Donna has been incredible, the staged kiss was chaste but he felt the strange urge to stand up and shout that she was his girl to kiss.</p><p>Once the cast takes their final bow, he makes a beeline for her dressing room, leaving the rest of her family and friends behind.</p><p>She spots him lingering backstage and launches herself into his arms with a squeal.</p><p>"What did you think?!"</p><p>"You were incredible! Really that was magical! I loved it!"</p><p>"Ah really?" She beams.</p><p>"Well maybe not all of it," he admits, tugging her into her dressing room and closing the door behind them.</p><p>"Wait, there was a part of it that you didn't like?" she says softly.</p><p>"No no! I loved every single minute. I just wasn't crazy about some guy getting to kiss my girl."</p><p>She laughs and steps towards him, her palm coming up to graze his cheek. "You know that wasn't a real kiss, right?"</p><p>"It wasn't?" he hums in a whisper, his left hand settling on her waist as he tugs her closer.</p><p>"Let me show you a real kiss," she smiles, leaning up on her toes to meet his lips. Her red ball gown, the costume for the finale act, prevents him from pulling her any closer and she laughs when he tries to put his hands through her hair but gets caught on her tiara.</p><p>With the tiara safely removed and placed on the makeup bench, she pulls him back in, this time for a much deeper kiss.</p><p>"Thank you for coming," she mumbles between kisses.</p><p>"For you, anything."</p><p>He nips on her bottom lip and she whines. She knows she should get changed to go and meet her family, but she needs a minute to soak everything that has happened today. She needed this moment with Harvey.</p><p>Cupping her face in both his hands, he slips his tongue into her mouth and kisses her in a way that sends a shiver down her spine.</p><p>"What the fuck—"</p><p>Donna steps back from Harvey and turns to find Marcus staring at them, pale-faced and wide-eyed.</p><p>"What the fuck is going on?" he stammers.</p><p>"Marcus, I can explain!" Donna exclaims, stepping towards her best friend but he immediately steps back and maintains the distance between them. Harvey steps towards Donna and goes to place a reassuring hand on her shoulder but she shrugs away.</p><p>"Explain what?! That you two have been screwing around behind my back?"</p><p>"We haven't been screwing around…"</p><p>"You're telling me you two aren't sleeping together? I'd have a hard time believing that based on what I just witnessed." He draws in a breath. "You're sleeping together, aren't you?"</p><p>Donna falls silent.</p><p>"I knew it!"</p><p>"Marcus, it's not…"</p><p>"It's not what?! It's not like that? It's exactly like that Donna and you know it! How could you let yourself become another one of those girls?"</p><p>"Hey man, don't talk to her like that," Harvey intervenes.</p><p>"That's rich coming from you!" Marcus shouts at his older brother. "I bet you waited a whole five minutes before hitting on her once she got here."</p><p>"You have no idea what you're talking about," Harvey says. Though his voice is calm, it's elevated and Donna knows this is something she has to handle. After all, she was the one who suggested they wait to tell Marcus. Harvey had been pushing her to tell him for weeks. This was her fight.</p><p>"Harvey, can you just stay here? I need to talk to Marcus."</p><p>"But I…"</p><p>"Just stay here okay? I need to do this," she nods, a tear rolling down her cheek. In one swift motion she pulls Marcus into the hall and away from her dressing room.</p><p>"What the hell Donna?! I thought we were best friends? I thought we told each other everything and now I find out you're sleeping with him?"</p><p>"It's not like that Marcus…. we're not…. we're together," she finally manages to say, her voice cracking.</p><p>Now, it's his turn to have nothing to say. He studies his shoes before looking back up at her with tear-filled eyes, eyes that were filled with more hurt than she'd ever seen.</p><p>"How long?" he mutters beneath his breath.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"How. Long."</p><p>"It happened around Valentine's Day," she sighs.</p><p>"You've kept this from me for all this time?" he cries. She can't stand to look him in the eye, he looks too broken.</p><p>"You two came home for spring break. You came home together and you couldn't find the time to tell me?! After how many hours of talking on the phone? And you just…everyone else knew on spring break didn't they?"</p><p>"Marcus…"</p><p>"Didn't they?!" he yells, his elevated voice frightening her and causing her to step back.</p><p>"Don't yell at her!" Harvey calls from behind her, barreling down the hall towards them.</p><p>"Or what? You'll hit me or something?" Marcus challenges.</p><p>Harvey marches right past Donna and gets in Marcus' face and Donna's eyes widen with horror as her tears begin to fall harder.</p><p>"Don't tempt me," Harvey baits Marcus.</p><p>"What, did you run out of girls to hit on so you had to make a move on my best friend?"</p><p>Harvey raises his fist and Marcus flinches.</p><p>"Would you two just stop?!" Donna cries, stepping between the pair before things manage to get ugly.</p><p>"Fine. We'll stop," Marcus says, turning on his heel and marching up the hall towards the exit.</p><p>"Marcus, wait! Where are you going?"</p><p>"Far far away from here!" he calls back to her as he picks up his pace and storms out the exit door.</p><p>"Donna-" Harvey sighs.</p><p>"Why couldn't you just wait in the room like I asked you to?! I was handling this. And you just had to get in his face."</p><p>"He was treating you poorly. I wasn't about to let him get away with that."</p><p>"So instead you ruined everything?"</p><p>"Hold on a second, I-"</p><p>"I don't have time for this right now, I need to find Marcus."</p><p>"You know what? Fine. If he's so important to you, run after him. Run away from the conversation. He's more important to you anyways!"</p><p>Donna swiftly turns on her heel and takes off down the hall after Marcus, but it's too late. He's long gone.</p><p>Harvey watches her go, immediately regretting the way he snapped at her. He stuffs his hands in his pockets and heads the opposite way down the hall. He needed to clear his head and fresh air seemed like the only logical thing.</p><p>He steps outside and leans against the brick wall, his breathing unsteady. He knew they should have told Marcus sooner, but he was trying to be supportive and give Donna what she wanted. What he should have known, but was blindsided with, was the way she was so quick to choose Marcus over him. It hurt. After everything he'd done for her, the amount of times he put her feelings above her own, he couldn't believe that she was blaming him for any part of this.</p><p>He decides to head home, knowing that if he went back inside he'd likely make things worse. He hated that this happened on her big day, but right now he wasn't in the mood to deal with the mess.</p><p>Donna, after giving up on chasing Marcus in her large dress, sinks down against the wall, drops her head to her hands and cries. How did she get here? Today was supposed to be a happy day. Now, she sat on the cold concrete floor, a steady stream of tears rolling down her cheeks as she faced the consequences of her actions.</p><p>Harvey was angry with her for blaming him for being part of the problem. And she was angry at him, though she knew it was likely for the wrong reasons. Why couldn't he have just stayed in her goddamn dressing room? Instead of coming at Marcus like he was some knight in shining armour. She didn't need him to stand up for her. She needed him to let her deal with this on her own.</p><p>She screwed up by waiting for long to tell Marcus. She knew that. She knew that weeks ago. Only now that everything had blown up in her face did she realize how wrong she'd been. How terrible of a friend she'd been.</p><p>She was at the cross road again. This time, she was almost certain she couldn't have the best friend and the boyfriend. After the way Harvey reacted, the way he was going to punch Marcus, she knew that ship had sailed.</p><p>She knew that for the time being, it was the best friend or the boyfriend. If she even still had a boyfriend. Harvey had said some harsh things and looked just as hurt as Marcus had before he stormed off.</p><p>It was all too much. Marcus. Harvey. Friendship. Love.</p><p>She hangs her head between her legs and begins to sob harder, and that's exactly how Rachel and Katrina find her.</p><p>"Donna?" Rachel says as they begin to sprint up the hall towards her.</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>She looks up at her two friends through glossy eyes and blubbers about what happened back stage. When she finishes the story, she's gasping for air, the tears coming harder and faster than before. Katrina sinks down beside her and wraps an arm around her shoulder while Rachel fetches some tissue from her purse and passes it to Donna.</p><p>"It's okay. It will all be okay." Katrina strokes Donna's hair, the three of them sitting side by side on the concrete floor.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>After cleaning herself up and attempting to pull herself together, Donna changes out of her costume and heads outside where she knew her parents were waiting with the Specters. She wasn't prepared to explain where Harvey and Marcus had run off to, but luckily, everyone was so preoccupied congratulating her on her performance, no one seemed to notice they were missing.</p><p>Except for Mike, who she caught whispering with Rachel as she hugged Gordon and thanked him and Lily for making the trip down to see the show. She kisses her parents goodbye and waves as the four adults head off to dinner. She manages to hold it together until their car is out of sight, and then her resolve crumbles and she bursts into tears once again.</p><p>Mike stares concerned as Rachel strokes Donna's hair and tells her everything will be alright. Sniffling, she looks at Mike and asks softly. "You haven't heard from Harvey, have you?"</p><p>"Sorry Donna, I haven't. I thought he was just backstage?"</p><p>"And Marcus?" Donna asks Katrina, hoping she had had some luck reaching him.</p><p>"He just texted me. He said he was staying with his parents tonight and taking the first train out tomorrow."</p><p>Donna had never felt more grateful for Marcus and Katrina's random budding friendship.</p><p>"I have to go," she says, moving out of Rachel's arms and wiping her tears on the back of her hand. "I have to talk to him before he leaves."</p><p>"Don, take a breath," Katrina instructs. "He isn't leaving until tomorrow, maybe you can go home and just try and think this all through before talking to him."</p><p>"No. I don't have any thinking to do. I need to apologize to him."</p><p>"Donna!" Rachel calls after her as she begins to jog in the direction of the road.</p><p>"Let her," Katrina sighs. "She needs to get it out of her system."</p><p>"Does someone want to tell me what the hell is going on?" Mike cries.</p><p>"Marcus found out about Harvey and Donna. He didn't take it too well."</p><p>"I don't understand why Harvey took off too?"</p><p>"They got in some kind of fight about it," Rachel explains. "She wasn't super clear on all the details."</p><p>"What do we do now?" Katrina asks.</p><p>"We grab some food and head back to the room to wait for Donna," Rachel says, taking Mike's hand as they leave the lawn outside of the auditorium.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Donna takes herself on a near two hour walk through campus, trying to think through everything. She loved Harvey. She loved Marcus. Equally and oppositely.</p><p>She screwed up.</p><p>The worst part was, she screwed up in two massive ways. First, by keeping things from Marcus. But second and far worse, she let her relationship be impacted by her wreckless and stupid decision making.</p><p>By the time she reaches the quad across from the diner, her feet aching from the unnecessary laps around campus, she knows what she has to do. She needs to apologize to both Specter brothers.</p><p>To Marcus, for failing him as a friend this past year. He deserved so much more than the effort she'd been putting into maintaining their long distance friendship, and he certainly deserved not to have been lied to. He was her best friend, a constant in her life and she was determined that it remain that way. She was willing to do just about anything to go back to how things were before she moved to New Haven last fall. She was desperate to have her best friend back.</p><p>To Harvey, she needed to apologize for the way she reacted back at the theatre. She snapped at him when nothing happening was his fault, and for that she was remorseful. She knew, deep down, he had good intentions and was just doing what he thought was right.</p><p>She finds herself standing outside of Lily and Gordon's hotel room and she counts to three before raising her knuckles to knock on the door. Lily answers it with a sad smile and Donna knows that Marcus has told her some version of the story.</p><p>"Is Marcus here?" she asks, rocking forward and onto her toes.</p><p>Lily looks back into the room, presumably at Marcus, before returning her attention to Donna and speaking. "I'm sorry sweetheart he's a bit busy."</p><p>"Please Mrs. Specter," she pleads, "I've made a really stupid mistake and I really need to talk to him."</p><p>She can tell Lily is considering letting her in so she presses her luck and speaks again. "He's my best friend. Please."</p><p>"It really is a bad time sweetheart. I'm not sure what happened earlier, but let him cool off. Give him a call later, okay?"</p><p>"Okay," Donna nods reluctantly. "Thank you, Mrs. Specter."</p><p>She turns and begins back up the hall, fiddling with her thumbs as she walks. She hears the door click shut behind her and something inside her crumbles. She knew then and there that in order to be alright, she needed Marcus to forgive her. Nothing else mattered.</p><p>When she finally gets back to her dorm, her cheeks are stained with mascara and her toes have gone numb. She walks with her head down, lost in her own dizzying thoughts until she spots Harvey sitting on the steps and she perks up.</p><p>"Hey," she greets him softly as she approaches him.</p><p>"Hey," he mutters, not managing to meet her eye.</p><p>"I was worried when you ran off," she begins, "I wanted to apologize for how I acted earlier."</p><p>She's standing a few feet away from him but even in the dark she can see he's crying.</p><p>"I need some time," he finally says, his voice cracking.</p><p>"Wh-what?" she stammers.</p><p>"I've just been trying to come to terms with the fact that you're always going to put him first."</p><p>"Harvey, that's not true…"</p><p>"Isn't it? You waited to tell him about us because you were trying to protect him. You didn't care how the fallout would affect me."</p><p>"You said you were alright with waiting."</p><p>"I thought I was," he shrugs.</p><p>"Harvey, I'm sorry if I made you feel like I was putting Marcus' feelings before yours. I never meant to hurt you. Please, you have to know that."</p><p>"It wasn't just then, Donna. You did the same thing earlier this afternoon. I just think that maybe I need some time to myself." The last words tumble out just barely above a whisper but they still have a shattering impact on Donna.</p><p>She reaches for the wall beside her, desperately trying to steady herself in a world that was now spinning.</p><p>"I mean, that's where you're coming from right? You went to see him?" he adds, the hurt on his face adding to the ache in her already shattered heart.</p><p>"Yes, but-"</p><p>"That's all I needed to hear," he says, pushing up from his seat and crossing the walkway in her direction. "I think it would be best if we spent some time apart."</p><p>"Harvey, Harvey please," she whispers. She can't hold back the tears flooding her eyes and she reaches out towards him.</p><p>He takes her hand, gives her palm a gentle squeeze and leans down to kiss her forehead. "I'm sorry."</p><p>With that, he stuffs his hands in his pockets and slowly walks away, leaving Donna a mess on her doorstep.</p><p>"But I love you," she whispers into the wind. She wraps her arms around her chest and manages to make it to her bed before wailing into her pillow, a concerned Rachel watching with panic.</p><p>In worrying about Marcus, she'd put her relationship with Harvey on the back burner and it managed to fizzle out. She screamed in frustration. It was too much. She couldn't save her friendship and her relationship, though she desperately needed to save both. She begins to hyperventilate and Rachel grabs her a glass of water and strokes her back. This morning, she was floating on air, now, less than twelve hours later she was floating like a sinking boat.</p><p>She wasn't sure which hurt more. Marcus refusing to talk to her, or Harvey suggesting they press pause on their relationship. Rachel snuggles into her bed next to her and holds her hand. Eventually, she manages to fall asleep.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>She doesn't hear from Harvey or Marcus for the next three days. Each day it hurts a tiny bit more. She knows from Katrina that Marcus made it back to school safely, but he was refusing to take her calls and she's already left nearly fifteen voicemails apologizing and asking him to call her.</p><p>When Mike comes over two days after the show, she asks him how Harvey is and he pauses before answering.</p><p>"Honestly Donna, he's a total mess."</p><p>She nods. She hated that she hurt him. But she didn't know how to fix it. As long as Marcus was around, Harvey would always feel the way he did about Marcus, and she wasn't sure how to show him she could love them both. The choice between the two was impossibly difficult, though with Harvey breaking up with her and Marcus ignoring her calls, her decision making seemed irrelevant.</p><p>She's spent three full days trying to figure out what to do. Who to choose. Marcus would never forgive her if she continued to date Harvey, and Harvey would never stop feeling like a runner-up if she remained friends with Marcus. It was a vicious, unfair circle, but in the end she knew what she had to do.</p><p>Growing up, her mother always taught her that while boys would come and go, friends would be around forever, and she knew her mom was right. She couldn't throw away a decades worth of friendship for a boy. Even if she loved that boy in ways she didn't know possible.</p><p>At 8pm on the third day post-show, she crawls into bed, pulls Ted, the bear, close and lets herself cry. She decides to send Harvey a text, and quickly shuts off her phone before she has a chance to read his response.</p><p>I'm so sorry. I really do love you. - D</p><p>He responds almost immediately, but she's already fast asleep with Ted in her arms and doesn't read it until the following morning.</p><p>I really did love you too. - H</p><p>Did. She stares at the word for hours. She spends the fourth day in bed with Ted.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Two weeks later, she purchases a train ticket to see Marcus. He'd frozen her out for long enough and she wasn't about to give up on their friendship without a fight. She hadn't seen Harvey in the two weeks since he broke up with her, and hadn't talked to him aside from the one text message she sent. Things were easier this way. She knew that if she saw him, she would run to him and beg him to take her back because she was still helplessly in love with him. This was counterproductive to the plan she'd developed to win Marcus back. Hence, she avoided all interactions with Harvey, declining Rachel's invites to dinner and steering clear of the places she knew he liked to study.</p><p>It was odd, not talking to him every day. They had gone from acquaintances to friends to lovers in such a short period of time but she had grown accustomed to talking to him every day. He had become such a constant in her life, she hadn't realized how much she looked forward to talking with him.</p><p>Mike offered to talk some sense into Harvey a few nights before she left to see Marcus, but she told him she didn't want him interfering and that she was the one who made her bed, unfortunately she now had to lay in it.</p><p>She explained to Rachel and Katrina over a bottle of wine that she'd concluded she needed to make a decision. They tried telling her she didn't need to, but she knew it was what had to happen. With tear filled eyes she told them she wanted to make things right with Marcus. If they were surprised by her decision, they didn't let on that they were, and she was glad.</p><p>Suitcase in hand, she makes her way up the stairs at Marcus' residence. She was nervous, her slippery palms hardly able to hold onto her bag as she searched for his room number.</p><p>Once she finds it, she knocks twice and steps back, placing her bag down by her feet, she begins to count.</p><p>One. Two.</p><p>He swings the door open before she gets to three.</p><p>"Donna?" He mutters, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.</p><p>She forgot it was hardly 8am and that he was probably sleeping.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" he asks.</p><p>"Can I come in?"</p><p>He pushes the door open further and gestures for her to come in. Lugging her bag behind her, she follows him into his room and looks around. There were posters plastered all over the walls and a heap of dirty clothes on the floor, something Lily was always pestering Marcus about back home.</p><p>She awkwardly takes a seat in his desk chair while he flops back onto his bed and stares at her.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" he asks again.</p><p>"You weren't taking any of my calls."</p><p>"For good reason," he huffs.</p><p>"Marcus. Please, hear me out. I came here to apologize."</p><p>"I don't know Donna," he sighs, "what you did was pretty fucked up."</p><p>"I know that. And I know I should have told you sooner I just didn't know how to."</p><p>"Is that your apology? You're sorry you didn't tell me you were fucking my brother sooner?" he responds coldly.</p><p>She draws in a long breath and tries to stay calm. She sits on one of her hands before she speaks again.</p><p>"I'm sorry I wasn't a better friend to you this year. I should have been there for you more and I shouldn't have lied to you for so long. I was wrong Marcus. You can be angry with me all you want but you have to forgive me, because that's what best friends do. They forgive and move forward."</p><p>He looks up at her and she tries to read his facial expression but fails.</p><p>"I don't know Donna. Every time I see you two together it's just going to be a reminder of everything that's happened."</p><p>"It's not going to be a problem," she says quietly, "we broke up."</p><p>She's not expecting Marcus to feel sorry for her, but saying those words out loud, we broke up, it hits her that things between her and Harvey are really over. And it hurts like hell all over again.</p><p>"Another reason you have to forgive me is because my return trip isn't for another three days and I'd rather not stay out on the street," she smirks. She was hoping to lighten the mood.</p><p>This causes him to smile and she feels a wave of relief wash over her. His expression softens and his shoulders relax. "You know I can't stay mad at you."</p><p>"I was kind of counting on it," she replies. "Can we please be best friends again?"</p><p>"I think it can be arranged," he grins, getting up and extending his arms. "Now get over here."</p><p>She launches herself into Marcus' arms, hugging him for what feels like hours. As hard as the times ahead would be, nothing seemed to matter anymore. She had her best friend back, and that was the most important thing in the world.</p><p>She spends the next three days with Marcus, meeting some of his friends from up the hall and visiting the classrooms his lectures were held in.</p><p>They talked about the way he was feeling and he apologized for ruining her show day before providing a full review detailing why he loved the performance. They talk about anything and everything, except for Harvey. She can't help but notice his name hadn't come up once in the three days she spent with Marcus. She had a funny feeling while Marcus claimed she could tell him anything, she would never be able to talk to him about how and why things ended with Harvey.</p><p>When she gets back to New Haven, Mike and Rachel pick her up and drop her off at the dorm before heading to Mike's for taco night. They invite her to tag along but she politely declines knowing Harvey will be there.</p><p>After unpacking, she slips into bed, tucks Ted under her arm and puts on a movie. Her eyes settle on the music box when she places her phone down and her hand subconsciously flies up to the charm on her necklace.</p><p>Together in New Haven.</p><p>She undoes the class and slides the charm off the chain before fastening the necklace back in place.</p><p>She places the charm in the music box and closes the lid; metaphorically closing the lid on the "Harvey" chapter of her life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The First Rule of Being Exes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN: Thank you all so much for the feedback on this story! The biggest thank you goes out to May for being the best beta, quite literally couldn't do it without her!</p><p>So this is the last chapter/epilogue - there is NO epilogue to follow! Thanks so much for reading along! - xxS</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 16 - The First Rule of Being Exes</p><p>The day after Donna returns from visiting Marcus, she arrives back at her dorm after class to find Rachel and Katrina waiting for her.</p><p>"Is this an intervention?" she jokes as she tosses her book bag on the floor.</p><p>"Kind of," Katrina admits, motioning for Donna to sit down between her and Rachel.</p><p>"Oh god, I was joking."</p><p>"We're worried about you," Katrina says, "It's been over two weeks and you and Harvey haven't said a word to each other."</p><p>"It's just easier this way. I know you guys will never fully understand, but this is how things have to be. Marcus will never be alright with me and Harvey being together, and Harvey will never stop comparing himself to Marcus as long as we're friends."</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"You don't think I wish there was another way? I love Harvey more than anything but I just can't imagine my life without Marcus in it."</p><p>"Maybe if you talked to him you two could work it out?" Rachel suggests.</p><p>"The only thing that's going to happen if I talk to him is me making a fool of myself because I won't be able to lie and tell him I don't want to be with him. And then Marcus will hate me and we'll be back to square one."</p><p>"How do you know Marcus will hate you? Sure, he was upset you lied to him but doesn't he want you to be happy?"</p><p>"I-" Donna pauses. "I don't know. We didn't talk about it."</p><p>"I thought you guys cleared everything up?"</p><p>"We did. We just didn't talk about Harvey."</p><p>"Donna! That's a huge part of the problem. How do you know Marcus doesn't want you two to be together if you didn't talk about it?"</p><p>"Because I know him, okay? Besides, Harvey isn't exactly Marcus' biggest fan, it goes both ways. I value my friendship with Marcus far too much to jeopardize it over a boy."</p><p>Katrina and Rachel exchange a glance that Donna chooses to ignore.</p><p>"Things are just easier if Harvey and I spend some time apart," Donna adds. She doesn't know if she's trying to convince her friends or herself.</p><p>"We don't mean to pry Don, we just hate to see you hurting," Katrina says.</p><p>"I'm not hurting," she protests but quickly realizes she isn't fooling anyone. "I'll get over it."</p><p>Rachel tosses her a pitying look while Katrina mumbles something about things working out the way they're supposed to and Donna sighs.</p><p>"Now, can we please change the subject. I want to talk about anything else."</p><p>"Like?"</p><p>"What's new with you guys?" she laughs.</p><p>"Mike and I practically did it in the library last week," Rachel offers.</p><p>"Waaay too much information," Donna says, giggling.</p><p>"You asked," Rachel scoffs.</p><p>"I meant with classes and everything. I feel like I've been so distracted these past few weeks that I've been missing out."</p><p>"Speaking of missing out, guess who spilled an entire jar of salsa on her new white shoes last week?" Rachel smirks at Katrina.</p><p>"No!" Donna exclaims, "The ones you just bought?!"</p><p>"The ones I just bought," Katrina sighs.</p><p>The girls spend the rest of the night joking around and even talking a bit about Donna's show. Rachel shares some of the photos she took during the performance and the three of them spend an hour coming up with the perfect caption for Instagram. They crack open a bottle of wine and put on a romantic comedy (at Donna's request). For the first time in weeks, Donna forgets about the drama and the chaos in her life and she just laughs and enjoys the company of her friends.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>A month after the show, just a few weeks before exams, Katrina finds herself at the diner with Rachel, sharing a plate of french fries. It was a relatively quiet day on campus, most students packed in the library cramming for finals, but they had decided to take advantage of the sudden campus calm and catch up.</p><p>"It's weird, don't you think?" Rachel asks with a mouthful of potatoes.</p><p>"I don't know," Katrina replies.</p><p>"They just like, completely stopped talking to each other. That's weird."</p><p>"I guess so. I don't know. I might see Donna's point. It would be harder to pretend to be friends."</p><p>"But how do you go from talking to someone everyday, to icing them out. If Mike and I broke up, I don't think I could do it."</p><p>"They're still in love with each other," Katrina points out. Rachel knows she's right. Donna, though too proud to admit it, was still head over heels in love with Harvey and constantly trying to convince herself she made the right decision in prioritizing her friendship with Marcus. Harvey wasn't as skilled when it came to hiding what he was feeling. When their group of friends got together (without Donna), he moped around alot and she could tell he was hurting.</p><p>"I don't understand why she can't be friends with Marcus and date Harvey," Rachel says.</p><p>"Boys are dumb," Katrina replies, reaching for another fry.</p><p>"What if we did something? Set it up so they had to talk to each other?" Rachel asks.</p><p>"I've thought about it, but honestly, I don't think it will do anyone any good. If they want to start talking, they need to do it on their own."</p><p>"You're probably right. I hate this. I miss having both of them around."</p><p>"Me too."</p><p>They fall into a comfortable silence while they finish the food. As they begin to pack up, Katrina's phone buzzes and a smirk creeps across Rachel's face when she reads the notification.</p><p>"Still?" she teases.</p><p>"Is that bad?" Katrina asks.</p><p>"Nah, at least she knows about it."</p><p>"I don't think she was thrilled, but she was reasonable."</p><p>"Everything works out the way it's supposed to," Rachel winks.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Across campus that same afternoon, Mike and Harvey find themselves in a study room on a lower library floor, working on a final case study. Bouncing a rubber band ball against the wall, Mike slouches against the battered old sofa and extends his legs.</p><p>"Are you going to help? Or just sit on the floor and pretend to help?" Harvey calls from the table.</p><p>"I'm thinking."</p><p>"About?"</p><p>"The case," Mike states as if it's obvious.</p><p>"Rach wants to know if you're coming to the movie with us later," he adds, reading an incoming text off his phone.</p><p>"I- I'll think about it," Harvey stutters.</p><p>"Donna's not coming if that's what you're worried about."</p><p>"That wasn't what I was worried about," Harvey fires back.</p><p>"Yeah. Okay," Mike scoffs. "Have you even tried talking to her?"</p><p>"I have nothing to say, Mike."</p><p>"I just don't understand why you two are avoiding each other? Can't you talk it out?"</p><p>"It's over. End of story. Got it?" Harvey grumbles. Mike takes the hint and stops talking, continuing to bounce his rubber band ball against the wall instead.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>The end of the semester comes and goes quickly, everyone swamped with exams and final projects leaving little time for emotional goodbyes. Donna gets out of going to the year end sorority event because she has an early morning exam the following day and she counts her blessings for the excuse. She knew Harvey would probably be there and she still wasn't ready to face him.</p><p>She, Katrina and Rachel spend their last night on campus having a girls night, complete with nachos and cheap wine. Despite being the least emotional all year, Rachel can't help but blubber about how much she's going to miss her friends over the summer. The three of them had signed a lease for an off campus house in the same neighbourhood as Mike and Harvey's for the fall, along with Scottie, Katrina's roommate.</p><p>"It's not going to be the same not seeing you guys everyday," Rachel pouts as she snuggles between Donna and Katrina on Donna's bed.</p><p>"You're going to see us. You have to come and visit!" Donna says.</p><p>"You two are going to see so much more of each other than me. You're going to forget about me."</p><p>"Now you're being ridiculous," Katrina laughs.</p><p>"Promise me we'll go on a fun summer adventure?" Rachel asks.</p><p>"Promise," they reply in unison.</p><p>The next afternoon, Donna says goodbye to Rachel and begins to pack up her things. She starts with her closet, removing items from their hangers and tossing them into a box. Once everything is cleared out of the closet, she moves to the bathroom and empties it out. She was leaving in just a few hours but it was just beginning to hit her that the year was coming to an end.</p><p>Thinking back on how nervous she was the day she moved into this room, back when she didn't know who her roommate would be or if she would successfully make any friends, she smiles to herself. All drama aside, she was pretty damn proud of how her first year had gone. She crushed it in her first university performance. She made amazing friends. She even fell in love for the first time. All of these were things that she would cherish for the rest of her life. She'd learnt so much about herself, and life, this past year and she was looking forward to what came next.</p><p>She closes two more boxes before settling down on her bed to pack up the last of her belongings. She removes the framed photo from her nightstand and tucks it into the box beside her hair brush and then reaches for her music box. Opening it, she grasps the small flower shaped charm in her palm.</p><p>She feels a tear beginning to form, but rather than cry, she exhales a deep breath and undoes the clasp around her neck. She slides the charm back on her necklace so it doesn't get lost in the move and takes the music box in her palm. She reaches for the pendant, now secured around her neck, and places it into the slot on the music box springs to life, flipping open once again, playing a familiar tune as the two dancers twirled around.</p><p>She missed him. She missed them.</p><p>But she doesn't let herself crumble into the heap of sadness that beckons. Instead, she chooses to focus on the positive. Everything her relationship with Harvey had taught her that she'd spent the past two months reflecting on. She knew that she would likely always love him, but everyday the pain of losing him lessened and she was certain that one day she would wake up and it would be gone. Until then, all she could do was reflect on what they'd had. She was never one to believe in soul mates, but Harvey Specter may have been hers.</p><p>She wraps the music box in a towel and places inside the final moving box. Sealing the final box, she looks around her empty, white-walled dorm room. It was time to go home.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>The trip back to the west coast is draining and the sadness about the year ending finally hits in full force, leaving Donna an emotionally exhausted mess when she arrives at the airport. Her parents pick her up and ask about exams on the ride back to the house. She knows Lily filled her mom in on what happened with Marcus, but Clara doesn't bring it up. When she asks Donna how things with Harvey are going, Donna simply shrugs and says things didn't work out between them.</p><p>Marcus is waiting on her porch when she pulls up to her house and she immediately jumps out of the car and runs to hug him.</p><p>"You're home!" he cries as he lifts her off the ground.</p><p>"So are you! I thought you weren't coming back until next week?"</p><p>"I wanted to surprise you. Surprise!" he cries and she wraps her arms around him again.</p><p>"How did exams go?" she asks as he begins to help her family unload the car.</p><p>"Better than expected. I'm going back next year."</p><p>"Marcus that's amazing! I'm so proud of you."</p><p>"Thank you," he says softly.</p><p>"For what?"</p><p>"Being such an incredible friend."</p><p>She and Marcus spend the afternoon unpacking her boxes into her childhood room. They'd talked nearly every other day over the past few months, but they still had tons of things to catch up on. Marcus stays for dinner and then convinces Donna to join him down at the pier where they play skee ball and grab ice cream before Donna complains she's tired and calls it a night.</p><p>He invites her over to swim the following day but she declines his offer to prepare for a phone interview for an internship position for the next fall. She hadn't considered how the summer would go now that she and Harvey were both home. She couldn't avoid the Specter's house forever, she'd spent every summer there since she was a kid. She supposes it was about time she faced him. What's the worst thing that could happen?</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>She heads to the Specter's for a pool day three days later and is welcomed by Gordon and Lily with open arms. Gordon raves about her show and tells her repeatedly how talented she is while Lily asks about her exams. She hadn't seen them in the two months since the show, and it was great to have such a warm welcome from them.</p><p>She doesn't see Harvey all afternoon, but subconsciously, she's on high alert. Every time the wind blew a certain way and the gate hit the fence, she looked up expecting him to enter the backyard.</p><p>By some miraculous twist of fate, she'd never run into Harvey on campus after they broke up. Part of her wonders how it's possible, when they seemed to constantly run into each other at the start of the year, but she figures it has something to do with their conscious effort to avoid one another; and Harvey's effort to put himself in her orbit at the start of the term.</p><p>Four visits to the Specter house later, she was starting to doubt Harvey had moved back home. She couldn't ask Marcus about where he was, so she was left wondering. Was he avoiding her? Or was he just out with friends when she happened to come over?</p><p>On a particularly sunny Friday afternoon spent by the pool, she pushes her sunglasses up onto her head and marches into the house wearing nothing but her two piece bikini. Lily and Gordon were visiting friends for the weekend so she and Marcus had had the house to themselves all afternoon. She heads to the kitchen, looking for a snack, when she walks face first into a topless Harvey.</p><p>His hair was wet, like he just showered, and he was wearing nothing but sports shorts, the top of his boxers peeking out above the elastic.</p><p>"Oh god, sorry," he apologizes as he reaches out to steady her. He blushes when he looks up and locks eyes with her, slowly releasing his grip on her shoulders and taking a step back.</p><p>She folds her hands over her chest, suddenly feeling very exposed.</p><p>"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. I didn't think anyone was here," she mumbles, not letting herself stare at his bare, chiseled chest.</p><p>"Well, I do live here," he jokes.</p><p>She feels herself relax when he laughs. Why was she so worked up about seeing him? This was Harvey. They'd know each other forever.</p><p>"How are you, Donna?" he adds. His slight smile causes her heart to lurch and she does her best not to blush.</p><p>"I'm fine. How are you?"</p><p>"Can't complain," he replies. "Exams went well?"</p><p>"I think so. How was that big case thingy?" she asks. Big case thingy. C'mon Donna, she thinks to herself, you can do better than that.</p><p>"It went well. Mike really came through in the end."</p><p>"That's great," she says, awkwardly staring down at the floor. She lets the silence linger for a moment longer before speaking again. "I guess I should get going, it was good seeing you."</p><p>"You too," he smiles, watching as she walks back out to the pool and flops down beside Marcus.</p><p>He stares for a moment longer before angrily smacking the counter with his palm and going out for a run.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>A month after returning to LA, Donna finds herself at the pier with Marcus. She's munching on cotton candy while they watch the surfers begin to pack up for the night. With the sun beginning to set across the water, the sky was painted a faint shade of orange that made Donna's hair shine and Marcus' cheeks look flushed.</p><p>She wasn't sure why he insisted they hangout at the pier, but the fresh sea air and the snacks were always an upside.</p><p>Marcus was telling her about his Skype date the night before, and while she was listening, she was distracted.</p><p>She loved that Marcus had found happiness again and had moved on after Katie broke his heart, but last night it hit her that she missed the happiness Harvey used to bring her. She'd run into him a handful of times, in town and at the house, and while each time it was slightly less awkward, it wasn't the same.</p><p>Spending time with Marcus had served as a perfect and welcome distraction, but now that he was scheduling dates, a feeling of loneliness began to creep up and she began to resent him for having what she gave up.</p><p>"Donna, are you listening?" he asks, nudging her side. She turns, angling her body away from the water and back towards the crowded pier, propping herself against the ledge using her elbows.</p><p>"Yeah, sorry. I guess I'm just a bit distracted," she admits.</p><p>"Is everything alright?"</p><p>"Look Marcus, we've been best friends for over a decade and you know that I love and would do anything for you, right?"</p><p>"Of course," he nods.</p><p>"I love being your best friend, I really do. But I can't keep pretending like this. I love your brother, more than I ever thought it was possible to love someone and I just really wish you could be happy for me and support it."</p><p>He takes a moment to process what she's just said and carefully thinks about his words before opening his mouth.</p><p>"How can you love him? After watching him hit on girl after girl for all those years. You know what he's like."</p><p>"He's a good man, Marcus. A good man that I love and if you can't accept that then I'm sorry I don't think we can do this anymore."</p><p>She's overcome with emotion and feels the sudden need to flee, so she takes off down the pier. Marcus catches up to her in a few paces and reaches out for her arm to stop her.</p><p>"Donna."</p><p>When she turns back to face him, there are tears in her eyes and he can see that she's been holding this back for a while.</p><p>"This is really what you want?" he asks in a whisper.</p><p>"More than anything in the world." As she vocalizes the thought, she realizes it's all she wants. Her Harvey back. She's not sure what to say next, after everything she and Marcus had been through in the past few months, they were in a good, back to normal place. Here she was once again, jeopardizing it. She reaches for her necklace and runs her thumb over the flower shaped charm. Shit. She loved Harvey Specter and she needed him back. If he would have her. She didn't dare think about what would happen if he didn't feel the same way - after all, it had been nearly three months since they had had a full conversation.</p><p>"Alright then, go and get him back," Marcus says, surprising her. She stares at him quizzically, but he nods and she knows he means it.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You heard me. Go and get him back," he repeats.</p><p>"I doubt he wants me back, he won't even look at me."</p><p>"You love him, right?"</p><p>She nods.</p><p>"Go fight for it."</p><p>The dramatic effect of Marcus' 'run to him' speech is lost when Donna realizes she needs him to drive her back to his house, but she appreciates the gesture all the same. She isn't sure what (or who) helped change his mind, but she doesn't question it.</p><p>She fiddles with her thumbs the entire car ride back to the Specter house. She has no clue what she plans on saying to Harvey, she doesn't even know if he's home, but she was ready to put herself out there and win him back.</p><p>When Marcus pulls into the driveway, she unbuckles her seatbelt but doesn't make a motion to move.</p><p>"Well, go on," he encourages but she stays fastened in her seat.</p><p>"I can't."</p><p>He stares at her confused, then reaches over and takes her hand.</p><p>"What if it's too late? He's the one who broke things off with me. What if he doesn't want to fix things. Or what if he can't accept you and I being friends?"</p><p>All the fear she'd conjured up over the past few months, every uncertainty or doubt she had about her relationship with Harvey was bubbling to the surface and she didn't know how to stop being afraid.</p><p>She meant what she told Marcus at the pier. She wanted Harvey back.</p><p>But what if that wasn't practical? What if they couldn't make it work or worse, he didn't want her back? Was it worth going through the heartbreak she'd been struggling with all over again?</p><p>She wrestles with the thoughts a while longer before releasing her grip on Marcus' hand.</p><p>If she'd learned anything this year, it was that love was hard to come by, and she wasn't going to give up on Harvey without a fight.</p><p>"Donna. He loves you," Marcus states, getting out of the car. "Check the backyard," he instructs.</p><p>She does as he suggests, rounding the side of the house to the little gate that leads to the pool. The lights in the yard were off but she knew the small winding path by heart. Marcus trails a few feet behind her, but she stops hearing his footsteps once she reaches the gate.</p><p>She considers turning back to see where he'd run off to, but stops when she notices shimmering lights on the opposite side of the pool.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Two days before Donna's revelation at the pier, Harvey found himself alone with Marcus by the pool. He'd hardly said a word to his brother since returning home from school, blaming him partly for what happened to his relationship.</p><p>Marcus, seemingly also noticing the awkwardness, clears his throat and offers Harvey a beer.</p><p>"Sure," Harvey nods, accepting the can but not saying anything else.</p><p>"Look Harvey," Marcus begins, "are we good?"</p><p>"You tell me," Harvey remarks.</p><p>"It just seems like you're still angry with me."</p><p>"Wouldn't you still be angry with you?" he asks Marcus. "I know you see me as this total asshole, but I'm not that guy. Not anymore. I think part of that has to do with Donna, but I haven't been that person in a long time."</p><p>Marcus stays silent and waits for Harvey to speak again.</p><p>"I love her. More than I ever thought it was possible to love someone."</p><p>"Then why aren't you two still together?"</p><p>"C'mon man, we both know that as long as you're against us being together, she'll always choose you."</p><p>"That's not what happened… she didn't choose me," he flounders for the right words.</p><p>"She didn't?"</p><p>"Didn't you end things with her?"</p><p>"Because I knew that she'd always prioritize your friendship. That's just the type of person she is. You not wanting us to be together would just hurt her more so I did the right thing. I ended things and made it easier for her."</p><p>Marcus stares at Harvey, mouth opening and closing like a fish starved for water.</p><p>"You really did that for her benefit?"</p><p>"What can I say, I love her too much to see her hurting."</p><p>"You know, I still don't like it, but I care about her too much not to at least try and pretend it doesn't bother me. You do know that if you hurt her, I'll hurt you, right?" Marcus asks.</p><p>"Yeah," Harvey chuckles to himself.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Curiously, she rounds the corner into the backyard and is immediately winded by the sight.</p><p>Harvey, standing with a bouquet of yellow roses at the end of a candle light path, a huge grin on his face.</p><p>"Hey," he says softly, watching as she crosses the yard and stands at the beginning of the candlelit path. "I didn't think you'd come."</p><p>"How did you know—"</p><p>"Marcus. He told me he was going to talk to you."</p><p>But he hadn't. Her sudden outburst beat him to the punch and she realized that in this instance, the universe was on her side.</p><p>"What is all this?" She asks, taking a step closer to him.</p><p>"An apology. I'm really sorry for the way things ended between us Donna. I need you to know that I've thought about you every day since then."</p><p>"Every day?" she smirks with amusement.</p><p>"Every single day."</p><p>"But I thought—" she begins but he speaks at the same time.</p><p>"I made a mistake," he admits.</p><p>"So did I."</p><p>This time he takes a step towards her and she nervously reaches for her necklace out of habit. Her fingers run along the edges of the charm and his gaze shifts down to where she's holding on to it.</p><p>"You didn't take it off?"</p><p>"I couldn't."</p><p>"You couldn't," he repeats, breathless.</p><p>"We really messed up, huh?" he laughs nervously. Seeing him so unsure of what to say next, she relaxes.</p><p>"I miss you," she admits. "I miss us."</p><p>"I want us back, Donna."</p><p>Her heart hammers so hard against her chest she's certain he can hear it but she doesn't let herself get swept away in the moment. Not yet. They still had some things to work through before she let herself believe this was really happening.</p><p>"What about Marcus?"</p><p>"Donna, I love you. I'm so helplessly in love with you. I feel like such an idiot for thinking I was making things easier for you by ending things. These past few months have been horrible and I'm so sorry. I know he's your best friend and I'm going to work to try and get used to that. Please, give me another chance?"</p><p>"I—" she stutters. He steps closer and reaches for her arm. His fingers trace a gentle pattern from the point in her elbow to her palm until he's holding her hand and staring into her eyes.</p><p>"For the record, he's also willing to try," he adds in a whisper. "So, what do you say? Can we give this another chance?"</p><p>"I say yes, Harvey. Yes."</p><p>He wipes away the single tear rolling down her cheek with his thumb before finally closing the distance between them and kissing her.</p><p>She gives herself to the kiss, tossing her arms around his neck and slipping her tongue past his and into his mouth.</p><p>The kiss is everything she'd been missing. It's passionate and delicate and it serves as a reminder of her love for him. It reignites a hopeful spark within her that makes her believe they can really be something.</p><p>"God Donna, I love you," he sighs when they finally part for air.</p><p>"I love you too," she smiles.</p><p>He leans down and presses his lips against hers again.</p><p>"I missed your lips the most," he breathes against her lips.</p><p>"Oh really?" she smirks as she brushes up against his chest.</p><p>"I take that back, ask me what I missed most again in a few minutes."</p><p>"What's in a few—oh!" her sentence is interrupted when he scoops her up and carries her into the house.</p><p>"Wait!" he calls, backing up and putting her down on the patio. She giggles at his ridiculous attempt to walk them backwards and stares up at him with adoring eyes.</p><p>"I almost forgot, I have one more thing!"</p><p>He moves to the table where he had set her flowers down and grabs a small black book. He hands it to her with a grin and waits for her to read what's written on the cover.</p><p>In the center of what she now realized was a scrapbook, was a photo she'd never seen before of her and Harvey laughing outside of her dorm. She was dressed in her gown from the Valentine's Day dance and she realizes someone must have snapped the photo without them knowing.</p><p>"What's this?" she smiles.</p><p>"Exactly what the cover says," he nods towards the silver letters scribbled across the cover.</p><p>The Book of You and I.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Two Months Later...</p><p>Donna adjusts her sunglasses and turns to smile at Harvey who was laying in the chair next to her, drying off after his and Marcus' never-ending game of volleyball. He catches her staring and she sticks her tongue out at him with a little wink. Harvey gets up out of his own chair and walks over to her, blocking the sun as he does so.</p><p>"Harvey!" she whines, sitting up and trying to shove him out of the way. "You're getting me all wet."</p><p>"Oh really?" he smirks, plopping himself down on the edge of her chair.</p><p>"Ew! Gross!" Marcus shrieks from his place in a chair on the other side of Donna's. "What did we just talk about guys? Save the gross PDA for when you're at school."</p><p>"You mean gross PDA like this?" Donna smirks, grabbing Harvey's shoulder and pulling him in for a quick kiss.</p><p>"I hate you," Marcus teases, holding his hands up over his eyes to prevent himself from seeing.</p><p>She had to admit, they'd come so far from where they were just a few months ago. Back then, when she and Harvey first got back together, Marcus was still wary of the relationship and they did their best to tone down the PDA when he was around. He was supportive, she'll give him credit, but he wasn't shy about vocalizing his discomfort.</p><p>"I'm just saying, it didn't seem like you were against the whole PDA thing last night," Donna wags an eyebrow at Marcus as Harvey settles in on the chair next to her, his arms wrapped around her shoulder. The chair was made for one, but they were somehow making it work for two.</p><p>Harvey chuckles at Donna's remark and watches as Marcus' cheeks redden.</p><p>"That's different," Marcus mutters.</p><p>"What's different?" Katrina's voice calls from behind him.</p><p>"Nothing," he smiles, accepting the glass of water being handed to him. After placing it down on the ground next to him, he leans up and kisses her.</p><p>"Ew gross. I don't want to see that," Donna whines.</p><p>"You are literally dating my brother," Marcus remarks before pulling Katrina back in for another kiss. "How did the phone interview go?" he asks her.</p><p>She takes a seat next to him and explains that she thought it went well and she would find out if she got the internship the following week. The theatre program at Yale offered a three-month exchange program to students in their second year, granted the students found a position in the industry on their own. Katrina had already interviewed with a few programs and was hoping that lucky number three would offer her a spot.</p><p>"I'm sure you'll get it," Donna smiles at her.</p><p>"I sure hope so. Not all of us get an on the spot offer after one interview," she remarks.</p><p>Donna blushes and runs her hand along Harvey's forearm. She knew her decision to apply for the exchange program wasn't something he loved, but he was doing his best to be supportive of her.</p><p>"I haven't accepted it yet," she points out.</p><p>"What's stopping you? Boston is beautiful in the fall and that program has an amazing reputation."</p><p>"I know, it's just… I'm not sure I want to go."</p><p>Harvey nuzzles his head into the crock of her neck and places a small kiss above her collarbone.</p><p>"You should do it. It's only three months, what's the worst thing that could happen? If you hate it, it'll be over before it even really begins," he says. She had to hand it to him, he was an ace when it came to playing the supportive boyfriend.</p><p>"Ugh, I don't even want to think about it right now. It's a problem for when we get back from the cottage."</p><p>"Speaking of, Rach texted to ask me to ask what we were bringing," Katrina says to Donna.</p><p>"We can call her tonight while we pack. She and Mike are meeting us there a day late anyways."</p><p>"You mean to tell me you two haven't packed when we're leaving tomorrow?" Marcus teases.</p><p>"Technically, I'm already packed because my things never left the suitcase when I got here last week," Katrina replies.</p><p>"I'll pack after dinner," Donna shrugs, "that way I can rope this one into helping," she gestures to Harvey.</p><p>"Do I have to?" he asks.</p><p>"Would you rather talk to my dad while I get my mom to help me pack?"</p><p>"Packing sounds fun," Harvey remarks and Katrina laughs. She'd heard all about the bribing Donna had to do to get Harvey to agree to have dinner with her parents before they went away for the week. For such a cocky, confident guy, Harvey was terrified of Jim Paulsen and she found it hilarious.</p><p>"Alright, who wants lunch?" Harvey claps, getting up and leaving Donna to sprawl out on her chair.</p><p>Everyone nods and Harvey heads to fire up the grill. He pauses near Donna's head and leans down to whisper in her ear.</p><p>"Care to help me?"</p><p>"I would. But I'm starving and we both know if I join you the food will take twice as long."</p><p>"You have a good point. What do you say after we get back from dinner you and I take a walk on the beach?"</p><p>"We're spending all of next week at the beach."</p><p>"All the more reason for some time alone before we're surrounded by friends."</p><p>He leans down and cups her cheeks in his hands, kissing her deeply before drawing back and winking playfully.</p><p>"Maybe I'll come and give you a hand," she calls after him.</p><p>He's already in the house preparing the food for the grill when she gets up and tosses a summer dress on over her bikini.</p><p>Marcus and Katrina are watching a video on her phone but Marcus looks up at her and smiles.</p><p>"Donna, do you realize if you do the exchange, we can be roommates?"</p><p>THE END.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading guys! I'm going to be taking a break from writing here for a while &amp; I'm glad this little story will be where I leave things! - Sarah</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>